··La verdadera historia del Principe Azul··
by Reishike Ahn
Summary: Una cenicienta con el corazón roto. Un príncipe que es todo un espécimen de hombre, queriendo jugar un juego peligroso.
1. Chapter 1

LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DEL PRINCIPE AZUL

CAPITULO I. QUIERO SER CENICIENTA

Hacía mucho que llevaba viviendo sola. Había vivido toda su vida con sus padres, ahora que estaba a mitad de la carrera ya podía presumir de ser independiente. Sin duda las cosas al principio no fueron fáciles, pero con ayuda de su prima y su mejor amiga logró enfrentar todo. Ahora era una chica normal, iba a la universidad, tenía amigas, conocía gente, procuraba ser sociable, salía los fines de semana a uno que otro antro, era linda en lo que cabe, trataba de sonreirle a vida y sobre todo, ser feliz.

Nadie, sólo Hinata e Ino, conocían aquella sombra que la persiguió por mucho tiempo. Y es que sí, no toda su vida fue tranquila. Trataba de no recordar aquellos años de preparatoria en que su vida cambió. Trató de reponerse por mucho tiempo y sin embargo, aún quedaban huellas de lo sucedido.

Ya habían pasado cuatro años de lo sucedido. Ella trataba de ignorar que eso pasó. Aunque cada vez que encontraba a un chico que le atrajera las cosas se ponían mal. ¿Era acaso que aquello había sido una señal del destino para que ella se diera cuenta de que nunca podría ser feliz? Sin duda lo odiaba, a él, ese niño lindo del cual se enamoró perdidamente.

Era algo curioso, la princesita no tuvo un final feliz con su Principe Azul.

…

…

Un sabado por la noche las tres chicas habían decidido salir a bailar, después de una semana tan pesada se lo merecían.

-Ya quita esa cara, parece que estas en un funeral.-le dijo Ino mientras trataba de bailar alrededor de su mesa. El lugar estaba muy lleno y la pista de baile a reventar, no valía la pena amontonarse con los demás.

-Sakura-chan, ¿te sucede algo?-preguntó Hinata quien se reusaba a bailar con Ino.

-Estoy bien, sólo que he tenido mucho trabajo y estoy algo desvelada, creo que no fue bueno venir el día de hoy.

-¡Vamos! La vida es para divertirse, tu tambien Hinata, ¡vamos, baila!

- Prefiero estar así Ino.-contestó la ojiperla.

Una canción muy popular en esos días estaba sonando. Todo mundo se levantó a bailar.

-Ino, ¿Cuántas copas te has tomado?-preguntó la pelirosa.

-Ah…no las he contado…¡Ya Sakura! Pareces mi madre.

-Sólo te aprevengo…

En ese momento desde la entrada al lugar y hasta la pista de baile la gente empezó a hacerse a un lado. Un grupo de chicos iba llegando.

-Pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí…-sonrió la chica rubia.

-¿qué cosa?-preguntaron las otras dos al unisono.

- Miren las dos allá abajo-y señaló hacía la pista de baile.

El lugar era escalonado y descendía a la pista de baile, donde ahora el grupo de jóvenes estaba cruzando. Los que estaban ahí sólo los observaban al pasar.

Cuando por fin llegaron del otro lado de la pista, el ambiente volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Y quienes son? ¿los príncipes de Asturias? ¿una bola de narcotraficantes? Digo, porque esa manera en que los tratan…-preguntó Sakura.

-Es cierto…además…tienen están ocupando el privado más caro del antro.-agregó Hinata.

-¿Cómo es posible que no los conozcan? ¡Todo mundo aquí sabe quienes son! …En verdad que les hace falta salir…

-¿Y quienes son? ¿Por qué son tan importantes?-preguntó la pelirosa algo intrigada.

-Son más conocidos por sus apellidos, digamos que son niños ricos. Hoy han venido sólo unos pocos, suelen juntarse en lugares como estos, hijos de los hombres más importantes del país. Creo yo que lo máximo que les he visto en número son como a unos veinte.

-Hoy sólo han venido....nueve.-contó la ojiperla.

-Además-continuó Ino- ¡son guapísimos! Sin duda el sueño de cualquier chica…-la rubia se quedaba viendolos embobada.

Con ese comentarío, Sakura bufó, burlándose de las palabras de su prima.

-Sakura-chan…

-Sólo son un grupito de niños arrogantes, mírenlos, las meseras los tratan cómo si fueran reyes…

-ah…Sakura…reconoce que están muy guapos, hásta Hinata se ha sonrojado.-habló Ino.

-Son sólo chicos que no tienen nada mejor en sus vidas que pasarsela de fiesta en fiesta, digo por la pinta que tienen, por lo visto no les hace falta nada.-dijo Sakura con un tono de molestia.

-Si…no les hace falta n-a-d-a.-agregó sonriente la rubia.

Más tarde, Ino se sintió mal debido a todo lo que había bebido, las chicas la acompañaron al baño.

Después de haber vomitado y fingiendo que se sentía bien, regresaron a sus lugares. La entrada a los servicios estaba del otro lado del antro, por lo que de regreso debían pasar a cierta distancia de las mesas donde se habían ubicado aquel grupo de chicos.

Mientras Sakura sujetaba a su prima de un lado para que no se cayera-por si las dudas-, Hinata la tomaba del otro lado.

En una parte del trayecto, una pequeño muro de no más de metro y medio con barrotes en la parte superior era lo único que dividía el pequeño pasillo con el privado donde estaban la bola de jóvenes.

Iban caminando cuando la pelirosa logró distinguir una voz, alguien que nunca en su vida quizo volver a encontrarse estaba del otro lado de la pared.

Era un chico, su voz parecía dominante ante los demás, era alguien a quien Sakura nunca olvidaría…desgraciadamente.

Entre cuchicheos, el ruido del antro y los quejidos de Ino pudo escuchar lo que decían. Se detuvo en seco.

- Así que hoy empieza.-habló alguien.

- Hoy, amigos míos, es turno de un nuevo cuento.-esa era la voz de aquel hombre. Al escucharlo claramente la chica se estremeció.

-Vaya, ya te habías tardado Itachi.

-La tradición de cada año…sin duda tu eres el único en llevarla a cabo.

-¿Y dinos, ahora quienes serán los elegidos? ¡Cuenta conmigo por favor!

-Lo he estado pensando, pero probablemente ustedes ya se han de imaginar quienes son.-de nuevo la voz.

Repentinamente alguien la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Sakura…avanza.-era Ino, quien estaba agonizando a su derecha.

-Shh…¡guarda silencio!

Volvió a pegar oído en la conversación de al lado.

Entonces no esperemos más…

Vamos Sai, comienza a elegir a tu cenicienta, y ustedes tres también deberían.

La pelirosa vió como el hombre que hablaba le dio un codazo al de al lado.

"Así que ya están de nuevo con eso….entonces ese chico…será un nuevo principe…¡Vaya que la han vuelto a hacer…al parecer los tontos no se acaban!"

El chico llamado Sai se levantó y fue rumbo a la pista. Era alto, de tez blanca y por cierto, muy apuesto como todos los demás.

-¡Ese es mi amigo!

- Pues hoy caballeros, doy por iniciada nuevamente el nuevo cuento del año. Actividad que surge como tradición entre las mejores familias, he aquí que ustedes esten aquí.

Alguien que pasó por ahí empujó a las chicas, haciendo que Sakura volteara a ver a las demás.

-¿qué te sucede?-preguntó Ino.

-Shh…aquí no es lugar …vayamos a la mesa.

…

…

-¿me puedes explicar que fue eso de allá abajo?-preguntó Ino.

-Son ellos, ¡son ellos otra vez!-respondió Sakura muy enojada.

-¿Quiénes Sakura-chan?

-Ese grupo de chicos, los que llegaron hace rato…son ellos…¡Por Dios! ¡No puedo creer que esten aquí! ¡Esos desgraciados…aún…continuán!

-Sakura, ¿a quien te refieres con ellos?-preguntó Hinata.

Ino puso cara de terror.

Es…la orden…¿verdad?

-No hay duda, son ellos, y por lo que les escuché hablar, hoy comienzan un nuevo cuento, hoy es la cacería.

Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta, no era posible que aquello las hubiera alcanzado una vez más.

Deberíamos irnos Sakura.-sugirió la ojiperla.

-Son unos malditos…¡no puedo creer que me los halla topado otra vez!

-Sakura, debemos irnos.-habló Ino, jalandola de una mano.

La pelirosa en realidad se sentía frustrada, no podía creer que eso estuviese pasando.

La tradición de cada año, él tipo de la voz dominante lo había dicho, ¿después de cuatro años seguían con eso? Nadie podía detenerlos. Nadie.

Esperen, no podemos irnos. Tengo algo que hacer.

Sakura, ¿qué estás tramando?-preguntó la chica rubia.

Hace cuatro años me partieron la vida en dos, y aún siguen jugando como niños chiquitos..¿qué no hay alguien que los pare?

Ah…si…¿y qué piensas hacer? ¿denunciarlos? Sakura, ellos tienen mucho poder …alguien como tu o como nosotras nunca podría.

No era tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, quizas lo que iba a decir a continuación era más que un simple y tonto impulso, pero lo que más quería desde hace varios años olvidarse de lo sucedido…y eso sólo sucedería de dos maneras. Uno, que se le borrara la memoria, o dos, que los hiciera pagar…sin duda la venganza era lo más viable.

Quiero ser cenicienta.

¿Qué? ¡estás loca! ¿qué clase de disparate…?-gritó Ino.

Sakura-chan, eso es demaciado peligroso.

Necesito vengarme, hacerles pagar a esos idiotas por lo que me hicieron…y por

lo que hasta el día de hoy siguen haciendo.

A ver…lo que estas proponiendo es ….algo demaciado tonto…si lo hicieras deberías volver a pasar por aquello.

Pero ahora sería yo quien lo manejara. ¿No les gusta la idea de "La princesa engañó al Principe"?-dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa de maldad.

Claro que me gustaría que pagaran..pero…siendo serias, eso es muy estúpido Sakura, ¿además…cómo le vas a hacer para que te escojan?

Hoy es la cacería, te acabo de decir, vi como uno de los que declararon Principes fue a la pista de baile…Tengo que encontrar una forma de que me

seleccione…No sé….quizás insinuándomele…Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

Pero Sakura-chan…eso es muy riesgoso…Vengarte no es la solución.-sugirió Hinata.

Pero es posible, Ok, Ok, tienes mi apoyo Sakura.-le dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa de complicidad.

Ok señoritas, esta noche tendré que hacer que ese principe me escoja como Cenicienta.

Las tres chicas se pusieron a buscar por todo el lugar a ese chico de pelo negro y tez blanca que les había descrito Sakura.

Sakura llegó a la pista de baile, se paraba de puntitas para poder buscar al chico, pero entre tanta gente era algo prácticamente imposible.

En ese momento empezó una canción romántica, el baile se hizo más lento y la chica pudo transitar por la pieza.

El hombre que buscaba estaba cerca, rodeado por dos chicas, a un lado de la barra. Sin duda alguna ellas eran quienes trataban de seducirlo. Y es que no era para más, el chico en realidad estaba muy guapo.

"Vaya par de ingenuas, ¡como fueron a fijarse en ese tipo!"

La pelirosa se quizo acercar, aunque aún le faltaba un buen tramo para alcanzar la orilla de la pista.

Una pareja que estaba a un metro-la cual bailaba muy sensualmente-, interfería por completo su camino, lo que ella hizo fue tratar de esquivarlos, más sin embargo otra pareja la empujó y fue a chocar contra ellos.

No fue simplemente un roce, fue un golpe que sin querer le pegó al chico que tenía enfrente.

-¡Auch…!-gritó la pelirosa.

El chico que estaba de espaldas, al sentir tremendo golpe volteó a buscar al culpable, pero sólo se encontró con la chica.

-¡Ten cuidado pelochicle!-le reclamó el joven.

En ese momento Sakura lo pudo observar completamente. Era muy algo parecido al chico que ella buscaba, sólo que no tan pálido. El color de su piel relucía a pesar de la oscuridad y las luces del antro. Era más alto que ella y de complexión atletica. Con su humanidad definitivamente intimidaba. Es de aquel tipo de hombres que vez a la primera y tienen un no se qué que bien los podría hacerse llamar jefe de la manada. Era un espécimen de hombre, mejor dicho, un semental.

Su pelo negro rebelde era algo largo, su mirada arrogante hasta cierto punto daba miedo. Pero él en su totalidad, incitaba desearlo.

Por un instante el miedo se apoderó de ella cuando se dio cuenta del parecido que tenía también con uno de los hombres de sus pesadillas. Era prácticamente idéntico, a diferencia de que este era más joven…y más guapo.

Respiró profundo, no iba a dejarse intimidar.

..Aunque en ese momento, ese hombre tan perfecto, le estaba reclamando el haberlo golpeado.

"Grosero"-pensó Sakura.

-Sólo fue un pequeño empujón.-le dijó al chico encarándolo.

Una joven pelicafe que bailaba con él se le pegó al brazo como niña de cinco años.

-Por lo visto en este lugar dejan entrar a cualquier persona.-dijo el pelinegro.

-Por lo visto sí-contestó la chica alzando una ceja. Trataba de ser ruda, pero …ese tipo la ponía algo nerviosa.

-Pide disculpas.

¡Ja! ¿Yo pedirte disculpas? ¡Por favor! ¡Hazme reír con algo mejor!-se burló la chica.

Hazlo.

¿Qué no lo escuchas chiquilla? Pide disculpas.-le esperó la chica pelicafé.

En ese momento Sakura pudo observar que a lo lejos el chico al que buscaba se iba del lugar de la mano con las dos chicas que lo acompañaban.

"¡No puede ser, ese estúpido se está largando!"-pensó Sakura.

Disculpa, pero me tengo que ir, no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo.-le dijo enojada la pelirosa. Trató de dejar atrás a la pareja, pero un movimiento rápido del pelinegro la detuvo de la cintura.

¡No me toques!-le gritó la chica.

Él se acercó más a ella, empujando a la pelicafe para que se quitara.

A mi nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca chiquilla.-le reclamó furioso.

¡Sueltame!

No lo haré.

Sakura lo miró muy enojada, mientras el chico que había sido seleccionado Principe se iba, ella estaba ahí peleando con ese hombre.

Estaba perdiendo su oportunidad de venganza debido a ese...espécimen.

¡Eres un idiota!-le reclamó mientras se sontaba y se apartaba de él.

En el rostro del pelinegro se formó una media sonrisa.

Cuidado, no me vayas a arañar…pelochicle.-se rió.

¡Vuelve a repetirlo!

Sakura, déjalo, debemos irnos.-le habló Ino quien acababa de llegar.

Primero me las va a pagar este tipo.

¡Te he dicho que nos vayamos!-la rubia la jaló del brazo.

Si, vete de aquí, no perteneces a este lugar, pelochicle.

La chica se fue a la fuerza, estaba echando chispas, ese chico en verdad la había puesto más que furiosa. Qué importara que fuese demasiado guapo, casí perfecto, pero tenía un humor de los mil demonios, en su vida quería volver a toparselo.

Iban rumbo a su mesa.

Sakura, el chico se ha ido.-le informó su prima.

Lo sé, vi cuando salió con dos chicas.-la pelirosa puso cara de resignación.

Ya ves, no era tu destino vengarte.

Pero debe existir otra solución.

No creo que la haya…además, ¿dónde está Hinata?

Con la mirada buscaron a la ojiperla por todo el lugar. Cuando los ojos de Sakura se posaron sobre aquella mesa donde estaba lo que ella llamaba La Orden, pudo darse cuaenta que el tal Itachi estaba aún ahí, brindando. Tan solo de verlo se le revolvió el estómago.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Aunque y a hubiesen pasado cuatro años aún sentía esa herida abierta, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, aún esa sombra del juego del Principe y la Princesa la perseguía.

Por su mente pasaron todos esos recuerdos a gran velocidad.

…

…

Tenía dieciséis años, en ese tiempo acababa de comenzar el segundo año de preparatoria. Era una chica total y completamente normal, muy común por así decirlo.

Como todas las chicas, se arreglaba, soñaba con enamorarse, ser feliz.

Un único detalle en ella era que su llamativo pelo rosa le provocaba una que otra burla, así que se lo había teñido desde hacía dos años, ahora lucía una cabellera castaña.

Era una buena chica, bien portada, buena estudiante, buena hija.

Sin embargo, en una época conoció a un chico, era dos años mayor que ella.

Su nombre era Gaara, un chico de buena familia. Él era atento, caballeroso, de por más lindo, además de muy atractivo. Sakura se sentía bendecida porque ese chico se había fijado en ella. Era feliz, había encontrado a su príncipe azul

Comenzaron a salir, ella se sentía en las nubes al lado de él.

Pero en un tiempo, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Quiza era porque la relación se ponía seria, pensó ella.

Perdió su virginidad con él….Y volvieron a hacerlo cada vez que a el chico se le antojaba.

Después, vinieron los cambios de actitud, los desplantes, los abusos.

Ella, teniendo en mente lo que él había sido, lo perdonaba.

…Hasta que un día sonaron las doce campanadas y el hechizo se rompió.

En una fiesta privada, donde estaban todos los miembros de la orden, la chica se dio cuenta de que se había terminado el cuento.

La orden no era más que un grupo de chicos ricos, una logia, los cuales en sus tiempos libres les gustaba divertirse jugando ese juego al que ellos llamaban "El cuento". Una vez al año elegían a cuatro integrantes, los cuales al someterse al juego recibían grandes beneficios. Tenían que conquistar a chicas que tuvieran algo en especial, Sakura en su caso, era una total ingenua.

Las cortejaban, las ilusionaban y después, las usaban y trataban como ellos querían.

Al final…las tiraban, montandoles una escena de burla.

Sakura había pasado por eso a sus dieciséis años, Gaara le había partido el corazon, no, no sólo eso, le había incinerado el corazon, sus ilusiones, sus ganas de vivir.

Al final, el final feliz no existía. El principe azul no era más que una mentira, y por supuesto, el amor era todo un engaño de la humanidad.

…

…

Trató de olvidarse de su pasado en esos momentos, Hinata había llegado.

Chicas, ¡chicas!-estaba muy agitada y temblaba.

¿Dónde te habías metido Hinata?

Chicas, es—estaba en—en ..

¿en donde?-preguntó la pelirosa.

E-llos, yo los…escuché hablar.

¿a quienes?-preguntó Ino.

¡A la or—den! Pa—saba por ahí y los escuché. Se reían y….

Ah…déjalo, el chico que buscabanos se fue, no hay muchas posibilidades de que escojan a Sakura.

¡No!...-gritó Hinata.

¿no?

Escuchen, esto fue lo que p-pasó-la ojiperla comenzó a relatar.

…

…

Itachi estaba en el centro del grupo, tomando con los demás. En ese momento llegó el pelinegro con el cual Sakura tuvo una pelea.

-Muy bien hermanito, ¿ya has elegido a tu víctima?-preguntó.

- Sasuke es muy exigente, no creo que una noche le baste.-dijo un chico pelicafe.

- Vamos Sasuke, tienes mucho de donde elegir.- habló otro chico.

- No me hagas esperar Sasuke-le habló en tono amenazante Itachi.

-No te preocupes, tenía a una, pero se me ha ido, a cambio he conseguido a todo una joyita.-el pelinegro tenía esa sonrisa demedio lado.

-Uh…al parecer has encontrado algo interesante.

-Claro, muy interesante.

-¿y quien es?

-Miren hacía aquel palco.-señaló el pelinegro.

Caballeros, esa chica de pelo rosa, Sakura, será la nueva cenicienta de este cuento.

...

…

¡Te han elegido Sakura!-chilló Ino ante el relato.

Sakura volteó a ver en dirección de aquella mesa, el chico llamado Sasuke la estaba fulminando con la mirada en ese mismo instante. Ella apartó lo más rápido que pudo la vista.

Ya estaba listo, para llevar su venganza a cabo, sería Cenicienta….nuevamente.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2. COMIENZA EL JUEGO

¡Te han elegido Sakura!-chilló Ino ante el relato.

La pelirosa volteó a ver en dirección de aquella mesa, el chico llamado Sasuke la estaba fulminando con la mirada en ese mismo instante. Ella apartó lo más rápido que pudo la vista.

Ya estaba listo, para llevar su venganza a cabo, sería Cenicienta….nuevamente.

…

…

-¿Viste cómo te miraba?

-Aún no puedo creer que ese engreído me halla elegido.-habló Sakura mientras miraba a un punto lejano. La verdad estaba más que sorprendida, aquel hombre con el que se había topado y había tenido una pequeña riña-o lucha de egos-, no era más que otro principe dentro del juego.

Era costumbre no sólo tener un jugador. "Claro, debí tenerlo en cuenta desde el principio, esos malditos no sólo se conforman con burlarse de una sola chica"

- Sakura-chan, c-creo que esto es innecesario…Por más que te halla echo sufrir n-no deberías..v-vengarte..-sugirió la tímida Hinata, a lo que la otra sólo respondió con una intimidante cara de enojo.

-¡Y quedarme así, sin hacer nada! Ah no, claro que no. Lo siento mucho por el tipo del bar…Mi nuevo Príncipe, pero él va a tener que pagar por todos.

- Bueno, ya que estas con eso…ahora cuéntanos…¿cómo te piensas vengar?-preguntó Ino.

La Haruno sólo hizo una gran mueca. La verdad, todo este tiempo había hablado de venganza, más sin embargo aún no había planeado nada.

-¡Ya sé! Se me ocurre algo que no te dañará y si lo llevas a cabo correctamente, el tipo sufrirá.-Ino tenía una gran sonrisa maliciosa- Además ahora serás tú la que se aprovechará.

-¿qué se te ocurre Ino?

- Sakura, escucha bien, debes enamorar a ese hombre. Enamorarlo hasta hacer que no sólo eche baba por ti, si no que se arrastre a tus pies.

- ¡Jajaja! Bonita venganza.-se burló la pelirosa.

- Es en serio. Imagínatelo, súper enamorado, haciendo todo lo que tu quieres. Así lo podrás manejar a tu antojo. Hacer con él lo que te venga en gana. ¡Usarlo y luego tirarlo! Y claro, lo más importante es que tendrás la oportunidad de saber más sobre la orden, y encontrar la manera de acabarlos.

La expresión de Sakura cambió. Quizás no era una idea tan descabellada.

- Pero… no es por ofender a Sakura-chan….eto…..¿Es ella el tipo de mujer del cual ese tal Sasuke se enamoraría? ¿cómo le van a hacer?-agregó Hinata.

-¡Ah! ¡Tu y tu lógica! Veamos…mmmm, nadie cómo yo para enseñarte todo lo que se debe saber sobre seducción.-sonrió la rubia.

- No me es imposible Hinata. Sasuke ha de ser como cualquier otro hombre, con lo de la seducción no tengo duda, pero enamorarlo…quizás si suena muy complicado…-se defendió la ojijade.

- Vamos Sakura, es tu momento.

De repente la cara de la Haruno cambió.

-Esta bien, seguiremos tu plan Ino. Eso sólo será el comienzo, una pequeña ayuda para estar más cerca de la Orden. Lo que vendrá después será la destrucción de esos estúpidos chicos ricos.

-¡Así se habla prima!

-Pero, Sakura-chan…

- Ok chicas, voy a enamorar a mi príncipe. Haré que se enamore de su princesa.-sonrió la joven algo prepotente.

…

…

En otro lado. Aquel hombre de pelo azabache caminaba por los pasillos de una lujosa casa. Caminaba descalzo y ni siquiera traía camisa.

En una puerta de roble paró y entró en la habitación.

Dentro había mucho espacio. Además de la gran cama, el closet, unos cuantos cuadros en las paredes y un pequeño escritorio, había un cómodo sofá de piel donde se acomodó.

Repentinamente, el celular sonó. Con sólo ver en la pantalla del aparato quien era, sintió cierto fastidio.

-Buenos Días hermanito.-saludó un hombre del otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No crees que es muy temprano?

- Mira, si no fuera por algo importante no estaría perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres Itachi?

- Es sobre lo de ayer. Necesito saber que estas seguro y listo para comenzar. No hace falta mencionar que puede pasar si te retractas.

- Conozco muy bien las reglas del juego. Además, creo haber dejado muy claro ayer que participaría.

- Hubiera sido una terrible noticia que no aceptaras. C14 será una genial cenicienta.-se burló Itachi.

- ¿C14?-preguntó el pelinegro. Definitivamente odiaba la forma tan meticulosa de su hermano para hacer las cosas. No por nada era un magnate en los negocios.

- Ese es el nombre de su expediente.

-Hmp.

-Bueno, ¿Cuál será tu primer paso?

- No lo sé, aún es muy temprano. No tengo ganas de salir.

- Lo sabía, pero para que veas que tan buena persona soy, mira hacía tu mesa. Ahí esta un sobre con ciertos datos que te pueden llegar a servir.

- Ja, deberías saber que no necesito tu estípida ayuda.

- Hehehe, bajale a tu tono hermanito. Ni se te ocurra hacer ese tipo de cosas. Si sabes lo que ten conviene, comenzarás pronto.

- Se muy bien lo que me conviene Itachi.-después de decir eso colgó. No estaba de muy buen humor, no le agradaba mucho recibir llamadas de su hermano tan temprano.

- Bastardo.

Tomó el sobre amarillo que estaba en su escritorio. Tenía escrito con letra C14, el expediente de la chica.

Lo abrió. Dentro había una pequeña una pequeña hoja, la cual tenía una foto de Sakura, su nombre y el lugar donde estudiaba.

"Leyes"- eso decía la hoja-"..Interesante"-pensó el chico mientras volvía a la cama a seguir durmiendo.

…

…

Ya era su hora de salida y acababa de asistir a su clase de administración. Esta era muy aburrida a consideración de la pelirosa.

Llegaba al salón, aguantaba una hora al dictado de la maestra, trataba de no quedarse dormida y cuando habían pasado cuarenta minutos, cada treinta segundos estaba viendo el reloj, esperando que esa materia terminara. Al finalizar, salía despavorida hacía la cafetería, donde se encontraba con Ino y Hinata.

Su prima, la cual estaba por terminar la carrera de Comercio, estudíaba en la misma universidad, sólo que en otra facultad, pero como todas estas estaban en una misma zona, compartían espacios en común, cómo esa cafetería. Hinata estudiaba filosofía. Siendo la más callada y reservada de las tres consideraba el estudio como algo realmente serio. Describir a la prima y a la mejor amiga de Sakura era fácil: eran totalmente diferentes.

Ino era rubia, tenía un cuerpo espectacular el cual no dudaba en presumir. Tenía el cabello largo y lacio, el cual contrastaba con su piel blanca y ojos azules. No había hombre que no volteara a verla al pasar. Su personalidad era muy extrovertida, siempre estaba riendo o burlandose de algo. Habladora a más no poder, tenía mucha suerte con los hombres y vivía la vida muy tranquila.

Hinata era al revez, era muy callada y recatada. Muy dedicada, estudiaba arduamente y tomaba las cosas muy en serio. Tenía el pelo largo también, tan negro como la noche. Sus ojos eran color perla, lo que a primera vista le daba un aspecto inusual pero que con una segunda vista la hacía parecer encantadora. Siempre usaba ropa normal, no le gustaba llamar la atención ante la mirada masculina, aúnque con esa piel tan blanca y esa cara tan angelical, en ocasiones no lo lograba. Su timidez era quizás lo que los alejaba.

Las tres se conocían desde muy pequeñas, siempre habían sido complices en todo. Y al ser Ino y Hinata tan diferentes, Sakura era la balanza que las unía.

Cuando Sakura decidió vivir sóla, todo para ahorrarles gastos a sus padres tratando de independizarse, ellas optaron por seguirla.

Y cuando Sakura necesito conseguir trabajo, Hinata le ofreció lugar en la cafetería de sus padres. Ino sólo fue arrastrada hasta ese lugar porque ellas se lo pideron. La rubia al tener tantos pretendientes no necesitaba gastar en nada, las cosas le llegaban porque si.

En fin, eran muy buenas amigas, estudiaban en la misma universidad, por las tardes trabajaban en el negocio de los padres de Hinata y compartían sus travesuras.

Con sólo pensar que ellas dos la estarían esperando escaleras abajo la pelirosa sonrió. Entre tanta gente bajando y subiendo, le era imposible avanzar rápido.

En el último tramo de las escaleras estuvo a punto de caer. Al dar la vuelta se dio cuenta de que nadie bajaba.

Entonces fue cuando los gritos comenzaron. Uno que otro chiflido por parte de unas chicas y más gente que se arremolinaba en las escaleras.

- ¡Lindo! Hace mucho que no veo a un macho como tu.-gritó una chica más abajo para después ocultar el rostro.

- Uh…si todos los hombres aquí fueran así entonces me encantaría la escuela.-gritó otra chica. Esta vez Sakura no supo de donde provino la voz.

- Mi numero precioso.-habló otra.

Todas las chicas suspiraban a la vez.

"De seguro ha de ir subiendo el presumido de Kiba"-pensó Sakura. Él era uno de los chicos más pesados-y populares-que se conocen en la uni, y hay que decirlo, los populares y la pelirosa no tenían nada que ver. Ella realmente los detestaba."Mira que perder el tiempo jugando, en vez de venir a la escuela a estudiar. Y para colmo se creen que nadie los merece."-pensaba la chica cada que se los topaba.

Se deslizó prácticamente entre las chicas embobadas, hasta llegar al final de las escaleras.

Un repentino grito la sacó de concentración.

- Tu, Sakura Haruno, detente ahí.

El escandalo de las chicas cesó.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué se cree esa persona cómo para hablarme en ese tono?"-pensó molesta la chica.

Se dio la vuelta tan sólo para encontrarse con la persona que no quería ver para nada en esos momentos. Aun no estaba preparada.

A un metro de ella estaba Sasuke, tan imponente como lo había visto la primera vez, mirándola fijamente, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Estúpido…¿qué diablos hace aquí?"

Fue cuando la chica pudo ver que ese hombre además de poseer todo su encanto físico, poseía también la mirada más intrigante que nunca en la vida había visto. Sus ojos negros eran impredecibles, y la forma en que la miraba hizo que de los nervios ni siquiera se moviera.

- Vaya que no es tán difícil encontrarte, …pelochicle.- los cuchicheos comenzaron cómo si con esas palabras hubieran hecho explotar una bomba. Todas, y digo t-o-d-a-s, las chicas del lugar posaron sus caras de odio en Sakura.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? ¡Repítelo!-gritó Sakura muy enfadada.

- eh eh eh, no, tu ni nadie me manda.

La pelirosa no podía creerlo, ESE era el tipo al cual tenía que enamorar, ESE bastardo arrogante era quien en un futuro debería estar a sus pies haciendo todo lo que ella quisierse. ESE hombre junto con toda sus sensualidad deberían ser suyos. Y claro, ESE hombre tan egocéntrico la había elegido a ella. "¿Por qué diablos? ¿No será aún muy tarde como para buscar al tal Sai?"-pensó la chica.

- No se te ocurra volverme a llamar así, tengo nombre tarado.-le reclamó la pelirosa.

- Sakura Haruno, veintiún años, estudiante de leyes en la universidad de Tokio.-sonrió arrogante el pelinegro.

- Incluso sabe su edad…-susurraban las chicas de alrededor.

"¡Que diablos….vaya que se ha tomado en serio eso de ser el príncipe….! En realidad eres despreciable"-pensó la chica.

- Ja, tu eres el tipo del otro día. Si, el que se quejó de un simple empujón.-dijo en tono burlón la pelirosa.

-Haruno, Haruno, en realidad no pensabas que te ibas a salir con la tuya, ¿o si?

- Ah si, ahora dime que sólo has venido aquí para reclamarme…otra vez.

- No, no he venido por ti, pero…-el chico se rió mostrando su sonrisa perfecta. Las chicas que quedaban alrededor se quedaron tirando baba. Y es que no era para menos, poseía un encanto hipnotizante.

- ¿Entonces para que me hablaste?-enseguida comenzó a caminar hacía la cafetería muy enfadada.

- ¿Sabes donde esta la secretaria?-preguntó el pelinegro.

La pelirosa volteó. Esa sin duda era una pregunta de lo más rara. Él se acercó a ella dejando atrás a su nuevo club de admiradoras.

- Si no sabes puedes preguntarle a cualquiera.-la chica frunció el ceño.

- No conozco a mucha gente por aquí, y como tu eres la única, por eso debes ayudarme.

-¡Ja! ¿yo? Podrías preguntarle a cualquiera de esas chavas. Con tu permiso, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

- ¿Celosa?- el chico rió.

-¡Ahhhg! …Esta bien, te llevo..si con eso me libro de ti.

El pelinegro mostró una sonrisa de éxito.

"¡Oh no! No Sakura, que tenga la sonrisa más linda que hallas visto no te hace quedarte así de embobada…eso no"

Caminaron por los pasillos rumbo al edificio más central en el lugar.

- Eto….eh…- "miente Sakura….miente aunque sea un imbécil" – Creo que esa no fue la manera más adecuada de conocernos.

El pelinegro se paró en seco.

"Vaya, tarde o temprano tenía que ceder"-el chico sonrió para sus adentros.

- Te ves muy rara tratando de ser amable.

- Yo siempre soy amable, que existan tipos amargados como tu no es mi culpa.

- Vaya, en serio que lo de ser una molestia es algo que no puedes ocultar.

Por donde pasaban todo mundo se les quedaba viendo, les parecía realmente extraño que un chico tan guapo fuera junto a esa chica a la que nadie conocía-o quizás si, por su cabello rosa chillante-.

-Tu eres una mayor molestía, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

-Ah…creo que es este lugar, ¿me equivoco?

- Eh..si, llegamos.

El chico en un movimiento insospechado, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Haruno, he venido a terminar el papeleo de mi trasferencia. Tendrás el placer de tenerme aquí en esta misma facultad.

La noticia no le caló tanto como lo fue sentir su aliento cerca….y sentirlo a él a esa distancia. Ese pequeño e insistente nerviosismo que se apoderó de ella explotó en ese momento. Ni siquiera había comenzado todo formalmente y él ya tenía esa ventaja en el juego: Lograba ponerla muy, muy nerviosa con su sola presencia.

Sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara que ella puso.

Se dirigió a la entrada del edificio que tenía en frente y la dejó ahí afuera sola, atónita por lo que había escuchado.

En otro lugar….

- ¿Insistes en ponerlo a prueba así?-preguntó un hombre canoso.

- Es la prueba que necesito de él, necesito saber si puedo confiarle el imperio Uchiha.

- Pero…existen otras formas.

- Lo sé, pero esto, digamos, será interesante.

- Vaya Itachi, tener escrupulos no es lo tuyo.

Ambos hombres brindaron mientras delante de ellos un tercero abría un maletín cargado de billetes. Ese era Itachi, frío, calculador, el cual al haber heredado los negocios de la familia tras la muerte de sus padres se había convertido en el joven más exitoso de todo Japón.

…

...

Las tres chicas trabajaban entre semana en una cafetería cerca de la universidad. Era un lugar muy peculiar pues deberían llevar atuendos extravagantes como meseras. Un simple traje de sirvienta, moños, mallas, en fin, todas unas lolitas. Con eso Ino no tenía ningún problema, sin embargo Hinata era la más cohibida al trabajar. Al ser el negocio parte de la familia, se negaba a usar semejante vestuario, pero con el tiempo había sido forzada por Ino. Sin embargo, cada vez que un cliente le guiñaba el ojo o le proponía algo, ella se ruborizaba y prácticamente se encerraba en la cocina todo el día. A Sakura ni le disgustaba ni le agradaba, mientras sacara dinero para mantenerse y no molestar a sus padres, estaba feliz.

-¿En serio eso sucedió?-preguntó Ino emocionada mientras preparaba un café para un cliente.

- Claro, no sé que vaya a suceder de ahora en adelante, pero por lo menos ya sé que se esta tomando todo muy en serio.

- Igual que Gaara, vaya, estos de la orden..¡auch!-Hinata le había dado un codazo, el pronunciar a aquel tipo no le traía buenos recuerdos a nadie.

-Ok, ok, ahorita regreso.-La rubia cargó una bandeja y el café.

- Sakura-chan, a mi me da mala espina todo esto, en realidad me apuras.-habló la ojiperla.

- No te apures, conociéndome deberás saber que lograré a toda costa mi objetivo.

- Por eso mismo lo digo.

En ese instante entraron al lugar dos chicos. Digo, hay que mencionarlos pues no eran dos simples hombres, las pocas personas que estaban presentes-especificamente hablando de las mujeres-, se quedaron observándolos a su llegada.

Uno era no muy joven, pasaba de los treinta, tenía el pelo platino y un cuerpo de delito. El otro que venía detrás de él era más chico de edad, quizás unos veinticinco años a lo mucho. Tenía un porte que lo hacía lucir de por más atlético y con un cuerpo divino. Su piel era blanca, su pelo rubio y tenía unos ojos azules como el cielo. Podría ser fácilmente un modelo de portada de revista, es más, ambos podrían ser actores de tv o algo por el estilo. Eran de ese tipo de hombres de los cuales se ven pocas veces en la vida.

Ino se quedó estupefacta, Hinata se sonrojó y se fue corriendo a la cocina y no había nadie más que Sakura para atenderlos.

"Bueno, me tendré que sacrificar"-pensó la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Fue hacía la mesa donde se acomodaron.

- ¡Haruno! Pero…¿trabajas aquí?-preguntó el hombre de pelo plateado.

- Eto…Hola Kakashi-sensei.-saludó la chica.

- Mira nada más, que bien que ves con ese traje.-le sonrió el hombre.

- ¡Sensei es un pervertido!-le reclamó el rubio.

- Naruto, más respeto.

- Eh…¿gustan ordenar?-preguntó tímidamente la pelirosa.

- Primero te presento a Naruto, él es mi nuevo tesista.

El ojiazul le tomo la mano para darle un beso en forma de saludo.

- Hola bella dama.

La chica podía sentir cómo el rubor se le subía más allá de las mejillas.

- Ella es Sakura Haruno, una de mis mejores alumnas, ¡Cuánto daría porque ella fuera mi asesorada y no tu Naruto!-se quejó Kakashi.

El rubio volteó a verlo con una gran mueca en el rostro.

- ¡Te quejas de todo sensei!

- Es que eres un cabeza dura, de eso yo no tengo la culpa.

- Jajajaja-Sakura rió. Era muy gracioso como Naruto hacía caras ante las palabras de su sensei. Era muy mono y demasiado sexy con esa carita de niño.

…

…

Desde muy temprano había estado pensando en algo que no la dejaba en paz.

Desde que salió de su casa hasta cuando llegó y se sentó en su pupitre no lograba llegar a una buena conclusión.

Había dicho que se iba a vengar, pero hasta ahora ella no había echo nada. Sasuke ya hasta se había cambiado a su universidad y ella aún no movía sus piezas. A este paso, se la comería viva.

El salón se llenó y el profesor tomo asiento en su escritorio. El lugar no era muy grande, apenas y cabían unas cincuenta personas, no era como los grandes auditorios donde impartían otras materías.

El hombre calvo de enfrente comenzó a explicar algo, pero Sakura seguía en su mundo, sin saber que otro peón estaba moviéndose en el tablero.

- ¿Ves? Es muy tuyo el no poner nunca atención en lo que haces, por eso luego haces cosas estúpidas.-habló alguien a su izquierda.

- Es una mala costumbre.-susurró ella aún en su mundo.

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro segundos tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de alguíen a su costado.

De las pocas tres semanas que llevaba el semestre, nunca se había dado cuenta de que a su lado hubiera alguien sentado.

No, es más, ella tenía una buena memoría, podría jurar que hasta el día de hoy esa silla había estado vacía.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Su mente extraía el recuerdo de esa voz tratando de recordar de quién era…

Cuatro…

Cinco…

Ahí fue cuando visualizó que más de un peón se habían movido.

Sasuke estaba a su lado, sentado en el pupitre con las piernas abiertas-como todo hombre-, tan despreocupado y burlándose de ella.

Es más, cada parte de él se jactaba de ir ganándole. Esa sonrisa perfecta, ese torso, su cabello azabache y reluciente. Su piel blanca y tersa, e incluso esa camisa blanca que llevaba con unos cuantos botones sin abrochar lo cual dejaba ver parte de su pecho y sus bien formados pectorales.

Todo de èl se burlaba de ella, una simple y común chica, de pelo rosa chillante que por mucho tiempo había tratado de suprimir. Ella tenía que hacer algo, antes que la cosa se le volteara.

En los pocos centímetros que los separaban, y en la lucha de miradas que llevaban a cabo mientras el viejo calvo escribía algo en el pizarrón, se daba por declarado oficialmente que el juego había comenzado.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3. PRIMER MOVIMIENTO EN EL TABLERO

-¿Te cuesta tanto pedirme una disculpa?-se burló el chico mientras prácticamente corría por el pasillo siendo perseguido por ella.

- ¡Por favor! Primero me tiro de un edificio.

- Entonces sería bueno que lo hicieras.

-¡Ja! Ni en tus mejores sueños.

- Entonces, ¿podrías dejar de seguirme? Toda la santa mañana has estado ofuscándome.

- ¿Yo? ¡Pero si parece al revés! De las seis materias que llevo te veo en tres, ¿cómo diablos te dejo de ver?

- O sea que no quieres dejar de verme…vamos..admitelo Haruno.-y otra vez esa media sonrisa que la ponía tan nerviosa.

Y no es que lo siguiera, es que tenía que, así podía ocurrírsele algo. ¿Cómo iba a lograr seducir a un chico como él?

- Dejar de verte es lo que más ansío.

En ese momento caminaban por un pasillo desierto. El pelinegro aprovechó la oportunidad y la arrinconó contra la pared, pegándose al cuerpo de la joven con cierta fuerza.

- Mira Haruno, si sigues con esto voy pensar que no sólo me quieres fastidiar…-entornó más la mirada y bajó su rostro hacía ella, quería que la joven sintiera su aliento en la cara.

- …y tomaré por hecho otro tipo de cosas.-sonrió malisiosamente.

La respuesta de ella fue un ligero temblor ante el movimiento que él hizo.

Se sintió satisfecho, sin proponérselo estaba ya logrando algo.

"Sakura….¡Sakura! Reacciona"-se reclamó la pelirosa mentalmente.

- Pues piensa lo que se te venga en gana…-el pelinegro la apretó aún más contra la pared, provocando que en ella cierta dificultad para respirar..-

-…pero que en tu vida se te vuelva a ocurrir volver a acercarte así .- y le soltó un golpe en la ingle.

Sin decir más, y algo apenada debido a su repentina muestra de valentía y el calor que le provocó el chico, se fue corriendo por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista.

"Vaya, vaya, va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba…" –se dijo el chico para sí mismo. Aquel golpe le había dolido realmente, pero al mismo momento extrañamente lo había excitado pues le había rozado su miembro.

"Sakura Haruno, definitivamente no me arrepiento de haberte elegido. Todo esto me lo vas a pagar muy caro…"

…

…

Esa noche en el mismo bar que se conocieron la primera vez…

- Y cuéntanos, ¿ya la invitaste a salir?-le preguntó un chico a su lado.

- Aún es muy temprano para eso, por favor, soy Sasuke Uchiha, ella es quien debe venir a mi.-sonrió arrogante.

-Vaya, ¿no será que no das una?

-Vas a ser testigo de cómo cae, es una tipa muy rebelde, pero a leguas se nota que le encanto.

Tomo un trago de la copa que tenía en frente.

-Pues ya ha pasado una semana y no has hecho nada. Itachi se va a desesperar, quiere ver acción.

-Nunca me ha importado mucho lo que piense mi hermano, además Neji, ¿cómo vas con lo tuyo?

-Mmm..como yo no me presenté ese día en el bar, pues la tuve que conseguir de otro lado. Es una chica muy superficial, pero bueno, quizás así es mejor.

-Aquí están, hace rato que los he andado buscando.-habló Sai quien iba llegando al lugar. Se sentó en la mesa que ocupaban, aunque esta vez sólo eran tres, contándolo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido conquistador?-preguntó Neji.

-Más que bien, dentro de dos días llevaré a B49 a una cena. Chicos, a este paso, lo conseguiré antes que todos.

- Ja.-se burló el Uchiha.

- ¿Se puede saber cual es la gracia? No pretenderás ser tu el primero, porque por ahí cuentan que la chava que escogiste, aunque es la que más le interesó a Itachi, es una fierita.

- Tarde o temprano estará en mis manos, es más, mañana mismo vendrá conmigo al bar.-el pelinegro se veía muy confiado.

- Mmmm-sonrió Sai ante el reto del Uchiha..- No juegues con imposibles.

- Estoy de acuerdo, ya todos hemos logrado algo, sin embargo tu Sasuke…

El pelinegro dejó su copa en la mesa de golpe.

-Mañana, diez de la noche, ella estará aquí conmigo.

- Quiero verlo.-agregó en tono burlón Neji.

…

…

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Sakura iba de camino a la escuela con Ino. No había dormido muy bien debido a que ese día tenía examen, y como había estado trabajando cubriendo un turno en la cafetería, no había tenido mucho tiempo para estudiar.

- A este paso, moriré en el intento de obtener el título.-sonrió con pesadez.

- ¡Bah! No te tomes las cosas tan en serio.

- Lo dices tú, la que no tiene nada que hacer.

-Oye, también hago lo mismo que tu, pero no soy una adicta al trabajo, ¿quién te manda hacer horas extras?

- Necesitaba el dinero.

- Yo te podría haber prestado.

- Sabes que no me gusta hacer eso.

-Bueno, son los peligros que corres al no vivir con tus padres.

Y era cierto, desde el día que había decidido dejar de depender de alguien más y costearse la carrera, había aprendido que la vida no era fácil en lo absoluto. Su familia no era pobre, apenas quizás de clase media. Sin embargo Sakura entendía todo muy bien, y luchaba incansablemente para salir adelante por su cuenta, aunque la mayoría de las ocasiones, se las veía muy difíciles.

Todos los días entraban por la parte sur a la zona de la universidad, llegaban juntas y a la salida se encontraban con la tercer chica, Hinata, la cual entraba una hora más temprano que ellas.

Les faltaban aún unos metros para alcanzar la puerta.

-Mira nada más, creo que te está esperando.-le anunció Ino en lo bajito, señalándole hacía una jardinera.

-¿Qué? No creo…

- Te está mirando, vamos, quizá te quiere acompañar a tu salón…-se burló la rubía.

- Pues ahorita tenernos clase juntos…pero…

- Aprovecha. Ve, luego te veo.

La rubia cambió su rumbo y dejó a Sakura en plena entrada.

La pelirosa, rogando porque él no le hablara-aún no se había preparado mentalmente para atacar-, trató de pasarse de largo e ignorarlo.

- Ahora hasta mal educada saliste.-le habló alguien detrás de ella, sin embargo no se detuvo.

Sintió como una mano la rodeaba por los hombros, con el sólo acto, se le erizó la piel.

De nuevo era esa sonrisa burlona, ese aliento mentolado, ese cuerpo de tentación y esa mirada tan arrebatante.

-Buen día Sakura.-sonrió satisfecho al verla nerviosa.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno? Y más cuando me has venido a arruinar el día antes de lo previsto. ¿Ya no te conformas con comenzar a fastidiarme a las ocho con cinco, sino diez minutos antes?-trató de zafarse, pero él hacía demasiada fuerza.

- Vamos, no me niegues que disfrutas de tenerme cerca. Sólo mira a tu alrededor, todas esas chicas, te envidian en estos momentos.

- Mas bien no saben lo cansado que es soportarte..-habló con cara de asco.

- Pues no me culpes por esas ojeras, das miedo en realidad.-se burló mientras subían las escaleras. Seguía sin apartar su brazo.

La pelirosa se tocó el rostro, quizás en verdad si se veía muy mal después de todo.

-Anoche no pude dormir por estar estudiando ¿qué acaso no sabes que hoy hay examen de Legislación?

- Hmp, no recordaba.

-¡Ahgg! Me desesperan los tipos como tú, mientras yo trabajo, tu te la pasas divirtiéndote y perdiendo el tiempo…-le dio un codazo para por fin soltarse de aquel amarre.

- ¿Trabajas en un gimnacio haciendo pesas? Ouhh…duele.-se quejó mientras se tocaba con la mano el costado.

Esa situación era desesperante, debía hacerse la interesada, pero al mismo tiempo también debía ignorarlo, esperaría a que él le rogara.

..Más nunca imaginó que esa situación llegaría tres horas después.

Estaba sentada en la parte más alejada del auditorio, con libreta en mano estudiando antes que llegara su próximo profesor. El lugar estaba algo lleno escaleras abajo.

- Déjalo ya, pareces ratón de biblioteca.

- ¡Es demasiado, voy a reprobar!-se alborotó el pelo en señal de desesperación, para luego, como siempre, después de unos tres segundos, darse cuenta de que tenía al Uchiha al lado.

Se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla realmente tenerlo siempre cerca, atacando, mientras ella ni siquiera hacía algo en contra de él. Ella seguía esperando su oportunidad.

- No estudies eso, no creo que venga.-le señaló a la libreta mientras acortaba la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

"Estaré así hasta que seas tú la que se acerque…Esperaré hasta verte venir a mi, queriendo tenerme cuerpo a cuerpo"-sonrió para sí.

- ¡Claro que vendrá! No puede decirme eso alguien que llegó un mes tarde y de la nada se cree experto en la materia.-luego volteó el rostro para ver al profesor que acababa de llegar.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no vendrá.

- Pues acepto.-"Tonto, obvio que vendrá eso en el examen, son temas demasiado largos e importantes como para que no vengan. Si gano, tendré mi primer oportunidad…"

- Si gano, podré pedirte que hagas cualquier cosa.

- Como quieras, aún así tu tendrás que someterte a lo que yo diga.-le desafió la chica acercándo también su rostro en señal de intimidación.

…

…

Cuando por fín se llegó la hora decisiva, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el examen sólo constaba de un simple ensayo sobre el último tema visto el día anterior.

Lo contestó algo enfadada mientras desde una butaca atrás él pelinegro no le quitaba la vista de encima, esperando a que volteara para burlarse de ella.

Cuando entregó su examen, salió prácticamente corriendo del salón, huyendo del Uchiha.

…

…

Lo que quedaba de la tarde se estuvo escondiendo, cuando llegó al la caferería, se sintió un poco más tranquila.

-¿Has estado huyendo de él Sakura-chan?-preguntó Hinata mientras se vestía el atuendo típico de las camareras.

- ¿Yo huyendo? ¡Bah! No, es sólo que ya me imagino lo que me pedirá…

- No te culpo por tener miedo, él es algo intimidante.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no, y mira quien lo dice, el otro día cuando vino Kakashi-sensei al lugar saliste corriendo inmediatamente que lo viste.

Hinata se ruborizó, lo cual se le daba de lo mejor al tener la piel tan blanca.

- Yo…eto…

-Jajaja, pero bueno, sensei siempre provoca eso en las mujeres, lástima que sea un vil pervertido. El que me llamó la atención fue el chico que lo acompañaba…

- Él…es muy…guapo.

- ¡Uh! Más que eso, es increíble que existan chicos así, además se veía muy amable…-sonrió Sakura mientas tomaba la carta del día.

La ojiperla cambió de color instantáneamente.

-Sakura-chan, creo que no tengo buena memoria, pero creo que ese chico que está en aquella mesa es…

La pelirosa volteó, sería increíble tener de nuevo a Naruto en ese lugar.

- Sasuke…¿qué….diablos hace aquí?

- ¿sabe que aquí trabajas?

- Claro que no…¡Oh por Dios! No puedo permitir que me vea así..Ve tu a atenderlo Hinata.

- Pero es que da un poco de miedo.

- Ah…No come, ve…¡por favor!

- Pero Sakura-chan….yo…

…Esta bien, iré….-habló la ojiperla, pero en el momento en que cruzó la barra, se quedó paralizada.

-Bueno, creo que no lo podré hacer.-y enseguida se dio la vuelta y volvió con Sakura.

-¡ah! ¡cobarde!-se quejó Sakura.

- ¡Gomen! Pero es que en realidad da miedo.

- Mmmm…pues no hay de otra….

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la mesa. En cuanto él la vió no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima.

Aunque esa ocasión sus ojos se tornaron diferentes, había algo en ellos que ella no comprendía en absoluto.

- Lástima que el lugar no es mio, sino restringiría la entrada.

- Vaya, vaya, quién lo diría, así te he querido ver muchas veces, atendiéndome…-se burló el chico mientras ella le pasaba la carta.

- Sólo pide algo y lárgate.

- Mmmm…he venido a cobrarme lo de la apuesta.

"Ah…tenía que salir con eso….¡Diablos!"

- Maldito, sólo dime que quieres que haga.

- No, no, Sakura, esa no es forma de hablarme, deberías saber lo que está en juego.

- ¿Vas a ordenar?

- No, en otra ocasión, me ha encantado el lugar, vendré más seguido-sacó un pequeño papel del bolso y se lo extendió hasta la bolsa de su traje.

- Con esto Sakura, me vas a pagar la apuesta.-se burló de medio lado, sin duda su forma de cobrarse sería muy sufrida.

Se levantó de la silla y le habló en lo bajo.

-…sería bueno que llevaras ropa para salir, aunque no me quejaría que fueras así.

Dejó billete en la mesa, y salió de la cafetería aún riendo.

Ella sacó el papel de su bolsa, tenía escrita una dirección que ella conocía muy bien.

"¡Qué rayos pretende!"

Si, hasta esos momentos, la tenía a su merced.

…

…

-Gracias por acompañarme Ino.

- Descuida, de todos modos tenía que verme con alguien.

- ¡Ahg! Aborresco el vestirme así.

- Te queda bien, deberías usar esa ropa más seguido.

Sakura se acomodaba la falda negra que por ser tan corta apenas y le tapaba lo que debía. Traía un blusa negra sin mangas, con detalles en plateado, que combinaba con las zapatillas. Todo el conjunto era a su parecer demasiado provocativo, esto, sumándole el trajecito de sirvienta del trabajo, eran un dolor de cabeza. Ella no acostumbraba andar tan…destapada.

Estaban por llegar, cuando en la entrada del club paró un reluciente auto deportivo negro. Un chico bajó de él y entregó las llaves al ballet parking.

Inmediantamente la vio, sonrió triunfante.

-Ahg…ahí viene.-se quejó Sakura.

-Pues deberías ir, yo estaré por ahí si me necesitas. Aunque…mira nada más a la pieza de hombre que te has conseguido.

No era de negar que el tipo era de otro nivel, el y toda su perfección la intimidaban un poco. Más no baciló, no podría permitírselo esa noche.

- Bueno, sólo dime que es lo que tengo que hacer.

- Mmm…sigues sin saludar siquiera. Buenas noches, ¿no?.

- Sólo dime que quieres.

- Entremos primero, no seas desesperada.

La tomo del brazo y la llevó dentro. A simple vista parecía un adulto llevando a una niña pequeña a rastras mientras ella se oponía y hacía berrinche.

Llegaron y se sentaron del lado opuesto de donde solía sentarse el Uchiha. La mesa estaba muy bien ubicada, además por la disposición de uno que otro muro, permitía poca visibilidad del exterior hacía dentro.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Sakura.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

- ¿no puedes desestresarte por un momento?

- Lo único que me importa es que me digas como diablos quieres que te pagué lo de la apuesta.

Sasuke ante esto se acercó y se quedó examinandola de pies a cabeza. Enseguida esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- Podrías pagarme de cierta manera…..

Ella se ruborizó.

-…pero eso será para otra ocasión.-continuó.

- Maldito pervertido.

La música sonaba algo fuerte, así que se acercó y le dijo al oído.

- Vamos a bailar.

Sin que ella hubiera respondido, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró prácticamente a la pista de baile.

Estando ahí, la tomó por la cintura y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción en turno.

Lo que él no imaginaba, es que ella daría su primer movimiento.

La chica se pegó a él, Sus senos prácticamente se clavaron en el pecho de él.

Se contoneaba, movía las caderas lenta pero seductoramente.

Su falda poco a poco se fue subiendo. Ella bajaba y subía, bailaba tan sensual que un chico proximo a ellos se quedó embobado viendola.

"Pero que demonios….¿desde cuando eres tan desinhibida?....aunque….nunca me lo hubiera imaginado….creo que me encanta…"-pensó el pelinegro mientras la giraba.

"Eres como todos los hombres…no puedes evitar ver a una mujer con faldas….estúpido…caes tan fácilmente"-se burló en sus adentros la chica.

En la posición que se encontraban, ella presionaba su trasero contra el miembro de él. Toda esa seducción se hacía pasar por un simple baile.

Cuando él vió que habían pasado de algo…inocente….a algo que podría traerle ciertas consecuencias, decidió parar. No quería excitarse hasta cierto punto con una chica como aquella. Claro, el gran Uchiha Sasuke no podía emocionarse con una chica así. Aunque se viera tan sensual, no debía, llegaría el momento en que se aprovecharía de ella, pero no ahora en el bar…y menos en la pista de baile.

-Vamos a la mesa.

"Vaya, vaya, creo que por unos momentos, lo tuve en la palma de mi mano"-sonrió Sakura.

Ya en el privado…

-Bueno, ya bailamos, ahora me puedo ir.-y se levantó de su silla.

- Aún no me has pagado.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si acabas de…!

- No, eso fue con tu consentimiento.

- Ahggg….. No sabes jugar limpio.

- Piensa lo que quieras. A ver…creo que tendrás que acompañarme toda la noche para que quede satisfecho.

Sakura pusó los ojos en blanco en señal de protesta.

Siguieron sentados, una mesera trajo algo de tomar. El comenzó a tomar, ella ni siquiera provó copa.

-¿No vas a tomar?-preguntó el.

- No tomo.

-¡Ja! ¿Y para eso viniste el otro día al bar? ¿En realidad no tomas?

-Si lo hago, pero sólo con buena compañía.

- Tomate esa copa.-le ordenó.

- No lo haré.

- No lo repetiré.

"Sólo quieres ponerme borracha….pedazo de idiota."

-Haz…

En ese momento llegó el tipo que los había estado observando en la pista.

- Hola lindura, veo que estas aburrida, ¿te gustaría bailar un rato?-interrumpió.

- ¿Eh?-a Sakura eso la tomó por sorpresa.

El tipo extendió su mano a ella, mientras Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Bien podía agarrarlo a golpes ahí sin que nadie dijera nada, ¿cómo diablos se atrevía a pedirle bailar a SU chica? Porque aunque no la consideraba como alguien de importancia, nadie tenía el derecho de quitarle o insinuarle algo a su cenicienta, a la chica con la que estaba jugando, a la chica a quien haría sufrir. Nadie más que él podía enamorarla. NADIE.

- Te largas ahora mismo, ella viene conmigo.

Sakura captó todo en un segundo, ¿acaso era posible que el pelinegro estuviese celoso?

Volvió a ver al sujeto que la estaba invitando a bailar, no estaba tan mal.

-¿Por qué no debería?-y se levantó nuevamente de la silla.

En un arranque de rabia, Sasuke la jaló de la mano, se levantó y se la llevó fueras del antro.

Afuera no había nadie más que el tipo de la entrada y el ballet parking. Pidió el auto.

Su mano apretaba con increíble fuerza la muñeca de ella, tanto que le hacía daño.

- Te llevaré a tu casa.

- ¿qué estás loco? Estaba tan bien allá dentro, no me quiero ir.

La jaló adentro del auto que acababan de traer y se metió tambien en él.

Arrancó y los primeros minutos no se dirigieron palabra.

Estaba algo enfadado, ¿cómo diablos se atrevía a hacerle eso? Se supone que ella debería estar babeando por él…no debería fijarse en alguien más.

- Ni siquiera sabes donde vivo.-se quejó la pelirosa.

Él no respondió.

- Eres insoportable…. Ahgggg-bufó la chica.

- Callate pelochicle, dime donde vives.

Cuando se estacionaron afuera de la casa, que por cierto estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la universidad, ambos bajaron del coche, él aún con su cara de ogro, a lo cual ella no le importó, se lo merecía.

Cuando sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta, dudó por un momento, definitivamente NO lo dejaría pasar a su casa.

Hasta luego.-susurró estando de espaldas.

El día de hoy no me has pagado en absoluto lo de la apuesta.-le recordó el pelinegro.

¿Qué? Pero si…-se volteó a verlo.

No cumpliste el trato, no estabas dispuesta a pasar todo el rato conmigo.

Sakura frunció el seño, no iba a ser fácil deshacerse de las consecuencias de la apuesta.

-... aunque te dije que había otra forma de pagarme.-sonrió de medio lado.

"No te irás creyendo que puedes contra mi Sakura"

Y de la nada, sin que ella se lo esperara, la aventó contra la puerta, y ahí, en la calle desierta, ante ninguna mirada, se acercó amenazante a ella y la besó.

La reacción de ella fue de repulsión. ESE tipo se había atrevido a besarla.

"¿Quién cree que soy?"

Con sus brazos la aprisionaba, no se podía safar, intentara lo que intentara.

Era realmente imponente, con toda esa musculatura, además era muy alto, aunque hubiese intentado librarse, no podría, así que esperó hasta que él decidiera terminar.

Mordía su labio inferior insistentemente, esperando a que ella también respondiera el beso.

El hecho de que Sakura no hicera nada, lo enfureció más. ¿Qué tenía aquella chica que no caía ante su encanto? La había sacado a bailar, la seguía a todos lados, se mostraba lo más lindo posible, la llevaba en su coche ultimo modelo, se había cambiado a la misma universidad que ella, asistía a sus mismas clases. Agregando también que él no estaba nada mal, sabía que muchas mujeres suspiraban por él, que cualquiera daría lo que fuera por pasar una noche con él o auque sea que le dedicara alguna mirada. Y esa chica pelochicle no respondía ante nada, ni siquiera se dejaba besar.

¿Qué Diablos….?

Se separó para tomar aire, definitivamente tenía que pensarlo. No se iba a dar por vencido, ella no se iría viva, además tenía que enamorarla a toda costa. Él lograría su objetivo a toda costa, aunque no fuera esa noche.

- Te veo mañana.-le alcanzó a decir antes de subirse a su auto.

Cuando el coche hubo dado vuelta en la primer esquina, la chica se dejó caer al suelo.

La había besado, el maldito lo había echo.

Sin duda los chicos que seguían el juego de la orden eran capaces de todo. No podía creer lo descarado que Sasuke podía ser.

Golpeó la puerta con el puño. Estaba demasiado enfadada, odiaba realmente al pelinegro, pero ella tampoco iba a ceder, el hecho de que la halla besado es que el quería continuar con el juego e iba muy en serio.

"Pues si así lo quieres Sasuke, tendrás a tu cenicienta…"-pensó mientras se tocaba el labio, lo tenía inchado y le dolía un poco.

No se iba a dejar manejar así por él, tenía que devolvérsela.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4. VAMOS A FINGIR

¿Era justa la venganza? No había sido justo lo que le habían hecho a ella.

¿De esa forma estaría su alma en paz? Con una gran sonrisa así lo esperaba.

¿En verdad lo lograría? Aún no lo sabía, estaba en proceso.

¿Al final, terminaría sufriendo una vez más? No, ahora era su turno de ganar.

…

…

Al día siguiente Sakura evitó llegar a la primer clase, no quería encontrarse con el Uchiha después de lo que había pasado. La anterior noche estuvo pensando decenas de veces lo que haría ese día. Y después de prácticamente haber estado toda la noche en vela, se decidió. Aunque cuando llegó a clase, sintió un miedo por la tontería en la que iba a convertir su vida, y con nervios, dejó el salón antes de que el pelinegro llegara y la viera.

Era así como la primer hora de su mañana en la universidad habia transcurrido. Estaba sentada en una jardinera cerca de la cafetería, con una cajita de jugo entre las manos, sorbiendo y esperando a que Sasuke pasara y poder actuar de una buena vez.

El tiempo pasaba tan lentamente, que llegó a pensar que nunca lo vería. Estaba con la mirada fija al edificio donde se supone él bajaría. Pero nada.

Nueve de la mañana con veinte minutos y él no aparecía.

Sintió una gran decepción, había estado tan nerviosa para nada.

¿Esperas a alguien?-habló alguien a su derecha.

¡Ah!-gritó ella mientras daba un pequeño salto del susto, no se había percatado que tenía alguien a su lado.

¿No me digas que estabas esperando por mi?-preguntó en forma maliciosa.

Volteó a verlo, estaba sentado sobre la jardinera, a escaso medio metro de ella, sorbiendo también una cajita de jugo.

Su primera reacción fue de sorpresa, estaba tan embelesada viendo hacia el edificio a su izquierda que no lo había visto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sin decir palabra?

¿Pero qué…

Tomaré eso por un sí.

Yo…- estaba a punto de negar todo…pero eso no contribuiría con su plan- eto…si…-se sonrojo un poco.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no esperaba esa respuesta, quería hacerla rabiar.

Eh…Vaya que estas de buen humor.-se acercó a ella intimidantemente.

…¿es que te gustó lo de ayer?

Eh…- estaba que se moría de la pena…haber aceptado algo así….aunque no era cierto…lo único que hizo fue desviar la mirada.

Jajaja, ¿tu? ¿apenada? Mira que pareces linda…aunque…en realidad no lo seas.- con sus palabras sólo quería hacerla enojar…¿por qué razón estaba tan cambiada? ¿Dónde estaba aquella Sakura de la cual se divertía al verla enojada?

"Aunque en realidad no lo seas" Esa frase retumbó en su mente mientras trataba de contener su puño y no golpearlo en la cara.

Efectivamente, así eran los principes, unos totales estúpidos egocéntricos.

Un recuerdo fugaz vino a su mente… frases de otro chico junto con su rostro venían sin querer …

…

"-Eres demaciado linda, me siento demasiado feliz por tener una novia como tu…¿te he dicho que eres muy bonita?"

….

"- Te amo Sakura, eres la chava más linda que he conocido"

…

"- Hazlo, ¿qué no ves lo que provocas en mi?"

…

"- ¿Te dolió? Se que no te quejaras porque eres una chica muy linda y me amas"

…

"- Hazlo, las chicas lindas lo hacen….."

…

"- Me encanta lo linda que te pones cuando estas entre mis piernas …"

….

…

Linda, linda, linda, linda, tantas veces se lo habían dicho, pero ninguna había sido una palabra sincera.

Ahora él estaba ahí a su lado queriendo parecer divertido…y diciéndole que no era linda, bueno, él por lo menos se lo dijo directamente y no le mintió.

¿No soy linda verdad? Lo sé, nadie es lo suficientemente buena para el gran Sasuke, debí imaginarlo.-su expresión había cambiado, estaba incomoda cerca de él.

Sakura se levantó de su lugar y metió todas sus cosas a la mochila, dispuesta a marchase. A esa hora no tenía clase, así que lo mejor sería meterse en la biblioteca y hacer su tarea en vez de pensar en ese tipo. ¿O era sólo que quería estar sola para llorar?

Espera, era una broma.

No, dejalo, me gusta que seas sincero.-su voz se notaba extraña.

Sakura. Mirame a los ojos.-la jalo de la mano, haciendo que ella tirara su mochila al suelo.

Sueltame…

Te he dicho que sólo era una broma.

Ella jaló el brazo.

Hasta luego.

Recogió su bolsa del suelo y se marchó.

No le importaba si estaba echando todo a la basura. Si algo quería en ese momento definitivamente no era estar cerca de él.

La noche era ventosa. Por los cristales de las ventanas sólo se veían las ramas de los arboles ir y venir. En la cafetería había poca gente, dos o tres personas, así que era perfecto pues ese día sólo habían dos maid, ella e Ino.

La chica rubia fue a atender las únicas dos mesas ocupadas. Ella por su parte se tiró en un sillón cerca de una ventana. Mientras observaba las hojas caer e irse en dirección de donde soplaba el viento, recordaba como esa mañana, durante sus dos últimas clases había estado ignorando a Sasuke. En su pequeña conversación matutina había surgido un nuevo sentimiento hacía él lo cual no podía distinguir. Además del repudio y la sed de venganza, ahora ni siquiera tenía el valor suficiente como para fingir, no trataría de ser amable con él ese día. Todo tenía que ver quizás con el hecho de que él era un príncipe, es decir, un tipo que se había enrolado en ese juego tonto, en el cual años atrás ella había caído.

Mientras seguía ahí sentada, dejando pasar el tiempo y asegurándose de que cada minuto que pasaba odiaba más al pelinegro, una voz a su lado la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

Creo que te buscan.

Eh….

Era Ino quien le hablaba, haciéndole señas con los dedos mientras cargaba una gran bandeja.

Tenemos un cliente, creo que tu debes atenderlo.

La pelirosa se levantó y se sacudió la falda. Se acomodó el vestuario y fue a la entrada.

Aun seguía algo ida, así que actuó como robóticamente, ni siquiera miró a los ojos al cliente que acababa de llegar.

Buenas noches, bienvenido a CoffeProux, yo seré tu maid, pase por aquí Amo.

Esa frase era típica en la cafereria, si el cliente se detenía en la entrada era señal de que estaba esperando la atención personalizada de una maid. Ellas los recibían acogedoramente y los llevaban a una mesa.

Mientras Sakura caminaba por entre las mesas su mente aún divagaba por lugares muy lejanos.

El cliente se sentó. Ella sacó el blog de los pedidos y preguntó.

¿Gusta ordenar?- por primera vez lo miró a la cara, tenía que mostrar algo de cortesía, por más mal que ella estuviera, no tenía que descuidar de esa forma su trabajo.

Una mirada fría y penetrante la hizo sentir escalofríos.

Tenía frente a ella nada más y nada menos que al hombre menos indicado, Sasuke.+

¿Qu-e ha-ces aquí?-tembló un poco, el chico la miraba con cierto enojo.

Sólo un café.-el no respondió a su pregunta.

"Ok, ok, respira Sakura, si el tipo no está en disposición de hablarte, tu no le rogarás"-pensó la chica en sus adentros.

Trató de ser normal y le llevó su taza de café.

Durante las siguiente hora Sasuke permaneció en la mesa al fondo donde Sakura lo había dejado, sorbiendo el café en lapsos de diez minutos, el cual no lograba terminar.

Lo único que hacía era mirarla. Seguía cada paso que ella daba.

¿Qué le pasa? No te ha quitado el ojo desde que llegó, además…¡como se atreve a venir aquí tanto tiempo por sólo una taza de café…! Es obvio que trae algo en contra tuya Sakura-opinó Ino mientras preparaba un capuchino detrás de la barra.

La pelirosa estaba limpiando unos platos del otro lado, mas al fondo, en la cocina, dado que había una conexión entre ambas piezas podían estar platicando.

Esta muy extraño, quizás enojado, hace rato que le hablé no me contestó.

¿Qué le hiciste?

¡Que hizo él!

Ino frunció el ceño.

Bien, ¿qué te hizo?

Mmmm…me dijo en la cara lo fea que era.

¿Exactamente eso dijo?

Digamos qué, me dijo que estaba bromeando…pero bueno, ¡si el tipo quería jugar con una modelo, se la hubiera conseguido…! ¡Le encanta la idea de burlarse de mi!

En ese momento un sonido agudo se escuchó en el fregadero, uno o más platos se habían roto.

¿Estás bien?-preguntó la rubia.

¡Ya me desesperó! Dejaré las cosas claras de una buena vez.

Yo creo que deberías….

La pelirosa no escuchó a su prima, apenas y se secó las manos fue directo a aquella mesa.

¿Vas a ordenar algo más? Dentro de poco vamos a cerrar.

Haruno, esas no son formas de atender a tu amo.

¿Amo? Una bomba acababa de explotar.

Mira Sasuke, no sé que diablos te propones, pero me estas hartando.

Sus planes de venganza se estaban yendo por el caño en esos momentos, sólo tenía dos caminos, quedarse sin hacer nada y ver cómo había desperdiciado su oportunidad, ó, por lo menos, quedarse con la satisfacción de haberle roto la cara de un buen golpe.

¿Dónde quedó la maid amable que se supone me debe atender?- el chico seguía mirándola tan frio como desde el principio.

No te entiendo, no puedo comprender nada de ti, lo único que sé es que en realidad eres alguien insoportable.

Tras decir esto dejó-más bien, aventó- la nota de la cuenta frente a él.

No podía creer que le fuese tan difícil luchar contra alguien como él. Sólo era un estúpido niño rico del cual ella debía sacar provecho, pero por más que trataba de oponérsele y mandar sobre él no podía, sin duda el tipo ya era experto en el engaño y la manipulación, no tenía duda en la idea de que ella no era la su primer princesa.

Caminó a la cocina y salió por la puerta de atrás la cual daba a un cajellón, se maldijo en lo bajo mientras soltaba su puño contra la pared.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida en el dorso de la mano. Debido a su coraje no se había percatado que se había lastimado al romper los platos.

La sangre formaba una delgada pero llamativa línea de sangre al caer de su mano al piso húmedo del callejón.

Con el golpe al muro la herida se había abierto más.

Con su mano sana, buscó en su mandil algo para parar el sangrado.

De pronto un par de manos calidas atraparon su mano ensangrentada.

La persona frente a ella sacó un pañuelo de la bolsa y ágilmente envolvió la herida y detuvo el sangrado. Ella sólo se dejaba manejar como una muñeca.

Es algo bizarro ver a una maid con la mano llena de sangre mientras te atiende.-hablo el chico mientras hacía el amarre del pañuelo.

¿Tu...que haces?

A ver…si yo no llego ¿hubieras hecho hasta lo imposible para morirte desangrada? ¿a qué se debe tu actitud infantil? Vi como te golpeabas con la pared. Estas loca.

Cuando el casi terminaba ella jaló el brazo, sin embargo él no la soltó.

Eres un estúpido.

Vaya que no eres nada buena para dar un gracias. ¿así pagas que me preocupe por ti?-su voz mostraba enojo.

¿Paga? ¿Ahora te cobrarás esto como hiciste ayer?-le reclamó Sakura, estaba a nada de comenzar a llorar.

Mmm…puede que sí.-se acercó a su rostro, pero ella lo rechazó al instante.

Entonces su rostro cambió. Ese enojo se desvaneció por completo.

Esta bien, ya te pedí disculpas, y ahora sólo trataba de ayudarte, es que…en serio…Me preocupa, estabas sangrando y ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta.

Ella permanecía en shock, esa última frase, realmente la odió pues sonaba sincera.

"Maldito Sasuke....¿ahora tratas de fingir que te importo?"

Y se vinieron las lágrimas sobre su rostro. Se sentía demasiado tonta llorando frente a él, y aún más por sentir que había algo de verdad en sus palabras.

Entonces su yo interior, ese que la guió la otra noche a conseguir venganza, ese yo que la empujó y le dio fuerzas para buscar a Sai en el antro, fue el que salió a relucir en medio de las lágrimas al haber encontrado su primer gran oportunidad.

Si tres pasos los separaban era mucho.

Ella se avalanzó sobre él, sus manos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello sujetándolo con mucha fuerza mientras se ponía de puntitas y le plantaba un beso al pelinegro.

Era más que obvio que él no se lo esperaba.

Para ella, hacía mucho tiempo que no besaba a un chico, pero en medio de ese momento tan vil, trató de recordar cómo era esa sensación.

Sentía como sus labios presionaban los del chico, él ni siquiera se movió.

No podía creer al punto que había llegado, en un momento estaba llorando y luego tratando de sacar provecho…fingiendo.

Tenía a ese hombre perfecto frente a ella, era un poco inútil pensar que alguien como él se fijaría en una chica así, pero, por alguna razón él la había escogido para ser su princesa.

Tras varios segundos se cansó de estar tratando de alcanzarlo, era muy alto para como para estar mucho tiempo así.

Se sintió algo tonta. Aquel tipo rico que parecía modelo de revista prácticamente le había puesto una gran etiqueta en la frente que decía que no valía nada.

Al momento en que se separó, él reaccionó de la manera menos pensada.

La tomó por la cintura y haciendo gala de su gran fuerza y cuerpo atlético, la levantó y la llevó contra la pared.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y bajó sus manos por detrás de ella para sujetarla mejor.

Y de la nada, se apoderó de sus labios.

Al principio fue rápido, era tan voraz que parecía que se quería comer sus labios.

Mordisqueaba su labio inferior insistentemente. Su lengua entraba y salía de su boca estrepitosamente.

Ella sentía el frio de la pared calando en su espalda, y esas grandes manos sujetándola por debajo de la falda. El cuerpo que tenía en frente era realmente….cálido.

Sin aviso, los besos se tornaron más lentos y delicados.

Sakura sólo podía ver como mientras la besaba, por momentos abria los ojos y la miraba fijamente. En una de esas creyó ver esa mirada fría de hacía unos minutos, pero luego pensó que era su imaginación.

¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Qué debía hacer ella? Tenia a su espécimen de hombre besándola, tocándola, mientras ella….fingia…que quizás quería ese beso.

"Un momento Sakura….¡Claro que yo no quería besarlo!....¡Yo nunca querría besar a un patán como él!"-se escandalizó en su mente.

Los labios de él bajaron por su cuello donde parecía que se deleitaban con cada centímetro de su piel.

Un ruido de una cortina bajando-el cual pertenecía a la cafetería pues ya estaban cerrando- los hizo reaccionar.

Sasuke la bajó y se le quedó mirando, ahora sus ojos habían cambiado. Cualquier rastro de su enojo y de las lágrimas de ella se habían ido.

Te llevo a tu casa. Esperaré en el auto por ti.-dijo metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos.

No. ¿qué te crees tu para hacer esto?-le espetó enojada.

Mmm…Eres una molestia, ¿lo sabías?

Si tan molesta soy entonces por que diablos me sigues…..¡Y por qué rayos haces cosas como esta!.

La chica sentía como sus uñas se clavaban en los ladrillos de la pared.

Sasuke acercó el rostro al de ella. Desde ese angulo le parecía que ella era muy sensual. ¿Una maid, una ingenua chica, que aunque no era tan bonita era lo suficientemente tonta para aprovecharse de ella sería lo que ella le deparaba? Sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros.

¿Sabes por qué razón hago esto? ¿Qué no te parece tan obvio? Haruno….-dudó por unos segundos-….Me gustas.

La pelirosa se quedó sorprendida....fingir era algo que se le daba muy bien al Uchiha.

"Vaya, vaya…en realidad eres un idiota Sasuke…¿piensas que con todo ese encanto me vas a volver loca no? ¡Desgraciadamente para ti ya se como son los chicos como tu!"

El la abrazó sin que ella se quejara. La tenía en sus manos….

…

…

En una lujosa oficina, un chico de tez blanca, ojos negros y pelo azabache contesta el teléfono.

¿Si?

¿Ya has comenzado Itachi?-pregunta la voz del otro lado de la línea.

Hace ya varias semanas. Todo va de acuerdo al plan.

Recuerda que esta es tu última oportunidad.

Lo sé muy bien, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Esta vez dejaré el juego y me pondré serio. Las cosas están saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba.

Eso es bueno, el éxito y poder del imperio Uchiha no sólo depende de los negocios. Eres un digno sucesor, ¿tienes en cuenta eso verdad?

El pelinegro cuelgó después de eso.

Llegará el momento en que yo sea el líder de los Uchiha, en ese momento me burlaré de ti y por fin podré destruirte.

Tomó de su escritorio cuatro sobres, cada uno con una respectiva fotografía.

C14…vaya….¿por qué diablos Sasuke escogió a esta chica? ¿Acaso cree que ella podría….? No, claro que no. El desgraciado me quiere hacer rabiar. El muy ingenuo cree que puede contra mi. Ya veremos que dirás al final hermanito.

El frio Itachi, poderoso y manipulador de Itachi….Ya habían pasado diez años que había pasado a formar parte de la orden la cual había sido lidereada por los Uchiha desde muchos años atrás. El juego del cuento, como ellos le llamaban, tenía un propósito más oscuro del que Sakura podía llegar a imaginar. Habían más personas detrás de la orden, gente poderosa que movía los hilos. La pelirosa no sabía en que se estaba metiendo. ¿Ahora saldría tan bien librada como en la vez anterior?

…

…

Estar en la escuela era demasiado sofocante, más aún cuando tenía que fingir ante él que le gustaba.

Miradas indiscretas con las cuales pretendía verse algo ingenua. Fingir estar nerviosa, o fingir que estaba desesperada por verlo….apenas había transcurrido medio día y ya estaba harta de actuar. El solamente seguía siendo tan frío como siempre. ¿Qué pretendía, era que quizás no estaba tan interesado en seguir el juego?

"¡Qué príncipe me ha tocado! …se supone que me tiene que enamorar y sin embargo se comporta peor que si fuera una piedra…..brrr….."-pensó la chica mientras lo miraba de reojo estando en clase.

Cuando el profesor hubo terminado, el fue el primero en salir del salón.

Ni una palabra había pronunciado desde que la llevó a su casa la noche anterior.

Esa nueva actitud del chico la desquiciaba.

¡Ahg…..como lo odio!

Sakura-chan….calmate…todo mundo te esta viendo.

Hinata, no sabes….¡es un…un….idiota! En verdad no entiendo que se trae entre manos.- le contestó realmente enojada a la ojiperla. En ese momento estaban de camino a la casa las tres chicas.

Pero dices que te besó….¡Ah…qué daría yo para que un hombre como él me besara así….aunque fuese todo fingido…no sé de que te quejas!- Ino al igual que su amiga ya estaban al tanto de los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Sakura la miró incrédula.

Ino, en realidad estas loca, ¡ese beso fue lo más sucio que he hecho….! ¡Y para nada lo disfrute…!

Ah…ya…por lo menos de eso podrías tomar ventaja, tienes a un macho así que puedes presumir a todo mundo.-dijo la rubia.

¿Sakura-chan…de casualidad su auto es uno negro deportivo?-preguntó Hinata dándole un ligero codazo.

Mmm…si…se sirve de todos los lujos…maldito niño rico.

Jajaja, pues creo que ha venido por ti.-se burló su prima mientras le señalaba discretamente que mirara afuera de la casa, puesto que estaban a punto de llegar.

Un auto negro deportivo estaba estacionado afuera, él estaba dentro. Cuando iban llegando le hizo una seña.

Bajó el vidrio de la ventana.

Sube, vamos a dar un paseo.

¿Por fín te animas a hablarme?

Sube.

La chica hizo lo que le ordenó, apenas y le dejó sus libros a Hinata.

Condujo en silencio hasta llegar a un centro comercial.

Te invito a comer, ¿hoy no trabajas verdad?

N-no.

Salieron del coche. En el lugar había mucha gente, pero en especial estaba atiborrado de adolescentes, que cuando veían pasar al pelinegro soltaban largos y profundos suspiros.

"¿Por qué tengo que soportar todo esto? ¡No hay chicas más tontas…!"-pensaba Sakura algo molesta mientras iba detrás de el pelinegro.

Entonces se le ocurrió hacer algo muy, muy innecesario.

Se aferró a su brazo, no, más bien se colgó de su costado.

El ni siquiera se inmutó. Y así continuaron hasta llegar a un restaurante, ante la mirada de envidia de todas las chicas.

Sakura veía sus caras llenas de descontento, mientras ella se reía para sí de lo que ocurría.

La comida transcurrió lentamente…cuando terminaron, Sakura se animó a hablar al verlo tan callado.

Sasuke, sobre lo de ayer…yo..-sentía nauseas por fingir estar enamorada de él.

Quiero que se repita.-le dijo levantando la mirada. Esos ojos negros la ponían en verdad nerviosa.- digo, quiero que salgamos. Te invito mañana al cine. ¿te parece bien?

Sakura tenía unas increíbles ganas de hacer caras de enojo, pero mantenía esa expresión de tonta enamorada.

Me encantaría.

Salieron del restaurante y caminaron por los pasillos, viendo los escaparates.

La chica se divertía viendo las caras de envidia de muchas mujeres al pasar.

Sasuke-kun, en realidad estaba preocupada, pensé…pensé que ya no querías verme. Quería pedirte disculpas por lo torpe que fui anoche

No hagas eso.

¿Qué?

No me gusta que seas tan empalagosa-dijo señalando sus manos entrelazadas.

Sakura tragó saliva. ¿Desde cuando era tan observador?

Prefiero que seas tosca a tan….dulce….en realidad me molesta.

¿En realidad le estaba diciendo eso?

¿Eh?

Se tu misma, no soporto a una chica tan…excesivamente cariñosa.

"Maldito amargado…¡si todas esas chicas supieran lo que en realidad es…!"

Esa noche no pudo dormir bien, esa "cita" , el beso en el callejón y sus reclamos por ser tierna estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza. No podría aguantar tanto con un chico como ese.

Aunque todavía él no le había pedido ser su novia. Eso indicaba que las cosas no iban tan bien.

Al siguiente día el pelinegro no llegó a la primer clase. Esto, para mediodía en que lo volvía a ver en otra clase se volvió un infierno. Necesitaba dejar claro que no saldría con él otra vez hasta que le pidiera ser su novia.

La clase de las doce pasó como si nada, mientras el coraje se acumulaba en ella. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido el chico?

Mientras bajaba las escaleras hablando pestes de él- en voz baja, no sería prudente que la escucharan hablar mal de su futuro novio.-, se encontró con Kurenai-sensei.

Buenas tardes Sakura.

Hola sensei.

Espera, necesito que hagas algo por mi para la clase de mañana.

La pelirosa se había convertido en una de las mejores alumnas en la clase de Kurenai, se sentía complacida de servirle de algo.

Ve por este libro a la biblioteca y traelo mañana a la clase.

Con mucho gusto.

Cuando terminó la última hora-en la que el pelinegro tampoco llegó-, fue directo a buscar el libro.

El edificio que ocupaba la biblioteca era muy grande, dentro sus pasillos formados por estantes parecían formar un verdadero laberinto.

Llevaba la clave para buscar el libro, lo cual la condujo muy al fondo del lugar.

Mientras recorría estante por estante en busca del ejemplar, un ruido cerca la detuvo.

Del otro lado se encontraba alguien…

Hizo un hueco entre dos libros para poder ver de quien o quienes se trataba.

Al ver lo que sucedía quedó congelada.

Del otro lado estaba una pareja en una situación de lo más acalorada.

Mientras se besaban el chico movía una de sus manos por debajo de la falda de la chica, mientras tenía una mano dentro de su pantalón.

Conocía a la chica, era una de las más populares de la escuela, gente con la que ella nunca socializaba.

Y él, ¡Por Dios! ¡Podría reconocer esa cabellera de color negro azabache desde varios kilómetros!

No quería ver más.

Salió inmediatamente. Estaba furiosa, no podía creer que el tipo fuera…No, ya lo sabía. Lo que más le enojaba era lo mediocre que el tipo era. Trataba de jugar con ella mientras se revolcaba con la chica más guapa de la facultad.

"Maldito estúpido, ya sabía yo que no se puede fiar en los príncipes. Pero esta me la va a pagar."

Cuando la chica iba rumbo a la salida se detuvo por el estacionamiento.

Entró. El lugar estaba algo solo, y oscuro. Al fondo pudo divisar el lujosísimo auto negro. Sonrió con malicia mientras sacaba de su bolso un cutter.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5. TE DECLARO COMO MI PROPIEDAD

En la parte lateral del reluciente coche negro deportivo, estaba escrita un frase.

Tengo Herpes

Esa fue la frase que encontró el chico escrita en su auto. La pintura estaba totalmente arruinada, le saldría muy caro arreglar eso…lo que más le molestaba era el ridículo que haría al conducir el auto con eso encima.

¿Quién había sido el idiota de la bromita?

Decidió llamar al un chofer para que se llevara el auto.

…

…

Jajajaja, me muero de ganas de ver su cara.- se burló Sakura mientras preparaba un capuchino.

Ese día les tocaba trabajar a las tres chicas en el café. La pelirosa les había contado su pequeña travesura.

¿Dices que nadie te vio?-preguntó Ino.

Absolutamente nadie.

Pero…Sakura-chan…eso fue muy arriesgado.

Eso no es nada Hinata, a comparación de lo que pienso hacer cuando sea su novia esto sólo fue algo para reirme un rato.

Aún así debes tener cuidado en lo que hagas.-le sugirió la rubia.

Sakura preparó un café y pastel y los llevó a la mesa del fondo.

Cuando caminó de regreso a la barra se topo con alguien, iba algo distraída y se le cayó la bandeja ya sola.

Disculpe, no me di bien cuenta.

Haruno, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan molesta?

Esa voz la conocía muy bien. Además nadie le hablaba por su apellido más que él.

Sitió unas horribles ganas de agarrar la bandeja y pegarle en la cara con ella.

¿Tu? Pensé que te habías mudado de ciudad.

Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy aquí para ti.

Tonto.

Molestía.

¿Crees que te extrañé? ¡Ja!

Lo hiciste, y ansiabas verme.

Pues espero que te hallas divertido donde estuviste.

Lo empujó y lo dejó atrás. Él se sentó en una mesa, posteriormente pidió un café, y al igual que la vez anterior, lo único que hizo fue quedarse sentado, carente de expresión, con la mirada fija en ella.

¡Ahhggg! ¡No sabe como me molesta su presencia!-se quejó la pelirosa con Hinata.

Es muy raro.

Lo sé, en verdad me encantaría saber qué demonios tiene en la cabeza.

Tener ese par de ojos mirándola no era muy cómodo que digamos. Ya algo harta fue a reclamarle.

¿Vas a pedir algo más o te traigo ya la cuenta?

Mmm…no, aún no termino mi café. Además, ¿dónde quedó el tono amable que debe usar una maid?

¿Qué? Primero que no sea amable, luego que sí…¡quien te entiende!

Sólo tratame como a los otros clientes.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

En ese momento llegaron dos personas. Uno de ellos era un hombre ya algo maduro pero aún lucía joven y tenía el pelo plateado. El otro era un chico rubio, muy joven, llevaba cargando una pila de libros.

Se detuvieron en la entrada, esperando una maid.

Hinata corrió inmediatamente a esconderse a la cocina e Ino estaba ya atendiendo a dos mesas. Atenderlos era la mejor forma de librarse por unos minutos de Sasuke.

Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a CoffeProux, yo seré su maid, pasen por aquí Amos.

¡Hola Sakura-chan!-saludó el ojiazul detrás de la torre de libros que llevaba en manos.

Hola Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei, que gusto verlos de nuevo por aca.-respondió Sakura mientras los conducía a una mesa cercana a la del pelinegro.

Que bueno verte de nuevo Sakura, por lo visto no dejas de ser la chica trabajadora, linda e inteligente que conocí.-agregó el sensei mientras ocupaba su lugar y ayudaba a Naruto a bajar los libros.

"¡Ah….Kakashi-sensei me dijo linda!!"-pensó la pelirosa sonrojándose.

¿Q-ue desean or-denar?-preguntó la chica.

Mmm….¡Un buen tazón de ramen sería genial!-respondió el rubio.

¡Naruto! He de recordarte que esta es una cafetería..

No, no, es-ta b-bien Sensei, también incluimos comidas. Aquí está el menú.

¡Oh gracias Sakura-chan, me has salvado, tengo mucha hambre!-habló sonriente Naruto.

Tu siempre tienes hambre…-se quejó Kakashi.

Antes de estudiar es bueno mejor alimentarme…a ver…traeme un capuchino y un ….no, dos grandes tazones de ramen.

Yo no quiero ramen, me conformo con un café.-corrigió el otro hombre.

Los dos platos son para mi.-sonrió satisfecho el chico rubio.

Ahora mismo.

Ver a aquellos dos había puesto de buenas a Sakura, tanto que se había olvidado que también ahí estaba Sasuke.

Mientras yo preparo el ramen porfavor haz el capuchino.-se dirigió la pelirosa a Hinata.

Sakura-chan…yo…mejor me quedo en la cocina…me gusta preparar ramen.

Pero si a ti te queda mejor los capuchinos…Mmmm…¿Hinata…estas bien?

La ojiperla estaba más pálida que de costumbre, sólo asintió con la cabeza

Déjame preparar el ramen, por favor…

Pues si no hay más.

Sakura llevó el café y el capuchino a la mesa, de regreso se encontró con Hinata escondida detrás de un pilar, con la bandeja del ramen en las manos.

Vamos, llevalo, sino Naruto se comerá la mesa.-dijo la chica en tono bromista.

Eh…eh…no puedo.

Sakura frunció el seño.

¿Pero..por qué? Hinata…¿te sientes mal?

Cr-creo que… estoy bien…pero…pero…

No me digas que te intimidan esos dos.

La cara de Hinata pasó del blanco a un rojo intenso.

¡Jajaja! Te has sonrojado…Ah…y no es para menos…tanto Sensei como Naruto están tan ….bien. Si Ino estuviese aquí se escandalizaría al verlos.

Pero…yo no puedo….

Ah…vamos, por más guapos que estén no puedes permitirte ponerte nerviosa.

Hinata asintió tímidamente con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta caminando rumbo a la mesa.

Aqu-quí es-ta su p-pedido.- dijo mientras colocaba los tazones frente a ellos.

¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?- Naruto Infló los cachetes en señal de protesta.

La chica solamente se quedó en blanco.

Desesperado, ¿Qué siempre tiene que atenderte sólo Sakura? No seas con grosero con la señorita, además es también muy linda.-lo regañó Kakashi.

Pero yo quiero que me atienda Sakura-chan. ¡Sakura-chan!-gritó hacía la barra, ignorando a Hinata.

La pelirosa llegó en seguida.

¿Ocurre algo? ¿Hinata?-preguntó a su amiga.

La ojiperla no contestó, dio media vuelta y se fue prácticamente corriendo hacia la cocina.

¿Pero qué…?

Naruto, no deberías hacer ese tipo de cosas.-le habló el sensei dirigiéndole una mirada inquisidora.

¡Ah..! Sakura-chan, cuando vengo aquí me encanta que tu seas quien me atiende…¡no hay nada mejor que la sonrisa de Sakura-chan!-se justificó el rubio, con lo que sólo hizo sonrojar a Sakura.

Detrás de ellos alguien se había aclarado la garganta, para hacer notar su presencia.

¿Sakura?

"¡Ah…a me había olvidado que este imbécil seguía aquí!"

La chica volteó a ver a su izquierda, Sasuke le hacía señas con un dedo de que se acercara.

¿Si? ¿Por fin vas a pedir la cuenta?-preguntó la chica.

¿Qué se supone que haces?

¿A qué te refieres?

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada asesina.

¿Qué diablos haces platicando con esos dos?

Esos dos, son clientes, además son amigos mios, y tú no puedes llegar y

¡Hola Sasuke! ¡Nunca me hubiera imaginado verte por aquí!- interrumpió Naruto quien de la nada había llegado y ahora descansaba su mano en los hombros de Sakura.

Uzumaki, hace meses que no te veo, al parecer este no es un buen día pues te he vuelto a encontrar.

¡Ah…como siempre tan amargado!

¿Se conocen?-preguntó Sakura evadiendo la mirada llena de furia de Sasuke.

Claro, el dobe y yo somos amigos de la infancia.

"¿Cómo es que estos dos son amigos? Para nada congenian"-pensó la chica.

Tengo la desgracia de conocer a este idiota.

¿Pero Dobe, cómo has estado? ¿Y tu hemano? ¡Hace mucho que no lo veo en la oficina de mi padre!-por lo visto Naruto era el único feliz por haberse reencontrado.

El está metido en los negocios de la familia.-para esos momentos el pelinegro tenía la mirada fija en la mano del rubio.

¡Ah! Tan amargado como siempre, pobre de ti Sakura-chan, que tienes que atender a un amargado como este. Vamos, mejor atiéndeme a mí-sonrió el chico, a lo cual ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Qué diablos se cree que hace? Es una cualquiera, ¿qué hace coqueteándole así al idiota"-maldijo Sasuke en su mente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de la mesa.

Lo siento Uzumaki, Haruno viene conmigo.

Jaló a Sakura del brazo de manera algo brusca, apartándola al instante del alcance de Naruto.

….además..-agregó después de haber avanzado un metro con ella- …ella es mi novia, no puede andar sirviendo a cualquiera.

El ojiazul se quedó sin palabra ante aquel movimiento, con cara de desconcierto observó cómo el Uchiha se la llevaba fueras de la cafetería.

Fue en el oscuro callejón de al lado donde paró.

- ¡Sueltameee!

- Deja de gritar.

- ¡Qué me sueltes!- Sakura se quejaba y jalaba del amarre de él.

- ¿Qué diablos te propones?

- ¿Qué me propongo? ¡Tu eres quien me ha traido prácticamente a rastras! ¡Estás desquiciado!

- ¿Crees que puedes hablarles así, amablemente a todos los tipos que se te acerquen?

- ¿Qué…? ¡Tu no puedes negarme algo así..!– Ahora era turno de Sakura para enfadarse, no entendía el por qué él había reaccionado así.

- He dicho que eres MI NOVIA, eres de MI PROPIEDAD, y tienes por qué sonreírle a todos los hombres, NO ME GUSTA que lo hagas.

Sakura quedó en shock. ¿Era….era eso una…escena de celos? ¿El gran y arrogante de Sasuke estaba admitiendo que ella era…su novia?

¿Qué soy qué…?

Eres mía, no te quiero ver que te le acerques a Uzumaki, no a ese tonto.

¿Y desde cuando soy tu novia?

Lo eres desde el día en que aceptaste que te gusto.

Pero si yo nunca lo he hecho.

¿Qué no? –la voz del pelinegro sonaba de lo más amenazadora.

"Me has colmado mi paciencia Sakura"

Arremetió contra ella con un violento beso. Era algo totalmente inesperado. Segundos antes estaba lleno de furia, luego de la nada se acercó a ella, la tomó fuertemente –casi lastimaba-, y fue directo a los labios de ella.

Una de sus manos la sujetó por la cintura, la segunda se fijó a su mentón, impidiendo que ella se separara.

- ¡Qué diablos!-gritó Sakura tratando de separarse, pero sus labios fueron acallados por un segundo beso.

La chica luchó contra aquel amarre, con sus manos empujaba el pecho de él, más sin embargo descubrió que apenas podía moverlo unos pocos centímetros.

Sus golpes hacía el eran muy débiles, ahora se daba cuenta lo pequeña que era. Estaba siendo manipulada por el como un títere, la sujetaba, la tocaba, la besaba y ella no podía hacer nada para apartarlo.

El pelinegro entonces daba a relucir su increíble fuerza, su musculatura que, aunque no era demasiada sino la suficiente, bastaba para tenerla a ella a raya.

Era más alto, más fuerte, era increíblemente guapo, listo, muy adinerado, de lo más arrogante, asombrosamente sexy, tenía la mirada más intimidante que ella había conocido, era misterioso, encantador-a su manera-, se podría burlar en la cara de cualquier hombre y presumir a todo mundo lo "bueno" que era. Pero, ¿por qué en esos momentos le parecía mejor burlarse de la gente común como Sakura? ¿Y por qué se burlaba de ella de esa manera? A la chica se le revolvió el estomago tan sólo de pensar en lo ruin que era Sasuke.

Si algo tenía claro era que lo odiaba. Pero de lo que más se podía quejar en esos momentos, no era de él ni de su manera de actuar tan deliberada y arrogante, no, lo que ahora más detestaba era una fugaz idea que se le cruzó por la mente. Al darse cuenta de que había pensado aquello quiso aventarse por un barranco, ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan… blanda? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser la fuerte Sakura, llena de sed de venganza?

Se maldecía a ella misma mientras aquel chico movía sus labios de una manera de lo más deliciosa. Eso la traumatizaba, le había encantado la manera en que él besaba. Adoraba esa forma de besar, tanto que estaba a nada de ceder ante él.

Y fue entonces cuando se le vino a la cabeza la mejor manera de calmarse y la solución perfecta para sobrepasar eso…más bien cómo sobrevivir a todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Era obvio que peores cosas que un beso se le venían encima. Pero, ya que el chico eran tan…perfecto, y que ella veía muy lejos el día en que se volviera a topar con otro chico tan atractivo y con esa disposición-aunque él estuviera fingiendo-, digamos, no era tan mala la idea de tener un novio…."así", es decir, ¿por qué no aprovechaba ella el tenerlo al lado? Lo había reflexionado antes pero no había tenido las agallas para hacer algo que a la larga podría llegar a hacerla sentir como una mala mujer…¡Pero que importaba, esta era su venganza!

Así que, cedió al beso. Se dejó llevar por el movimiento de la lengua del pelinegro. Inconsientemente sus manos subieron desesperadamente al pelo negro azabache del chico, aferrándose a el con fuerza, sintiendo su sedosidad.

Sasuke se separó un poco para tomar aire. La miro fijamente, inspeccionando ferozmente cada centímetro de su rostro hasta llegar a sus ojos.

Que te quede bien claro Sakura, eres MI novia.

Ante aquellas palabras tan tontas para ella, sonrió.

Mmmm… no acabo de entender.

Ya lo harás. –respondió el chico.

Sacó un billete de su cartera y lo introdujo en el delantal de ella.

Por el café.-se detuvo por unos segundos.- te veo luego, me tengo que ir.

La tarde transcurrió como de costumbre en la cafereria, Naruto y Kakashi estuvieron ahí un par de horas y luego se tuvieron que retirar. Faltaba sólo una hora para cerrar.

Sakura entró a la cocina con unos platos sucios, encontrando a Hinata algo decaída mientras acomodaba unas servilletas. Fue cuando se acordó de lo que le había echo Naruto, con tanto escándalo que armó Sasuke se le olvidó por completo.

Hinata…Sobre lo de Naruto…Disculpalo por favor, suele ser un idiota, por más lindo que sea no debió

No tiene importancia Sakura-chan-interrumpió la ojiperla en un susurro.

Ah…no comprendo por qué se obstina en que sólo yo les atienda. Es un chico muy simpático pero lo que hizo hoy no fue muy amable que digamos. Es un loco en ocasiones, siempre que viene llega con una sonrisa y gritando mi nombre, verás que la próxima vez lo regañaré por lo que hizo.

En realidad no importa, Sakura-chan.-respondió tratando de sonreir sinceramente.

Al siguiente día en la escuela se volvió a encontrar con Sasuke, ya había aprendido a ignorar su presencia, pero después de lo que pasó el día anterior se sentía algo incomoda teniéndolo cerca.

Cuando salieron del salón, el caminó al lado de ella.

¿Trabajas hoy?-preguntó con la mirada fija a la distancia.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Ser una exiliada de tu familia y pobre tiene sus desventajas.-rió él maliciosamente.

Pero por lo menos no dependo de mis poderosos y adinerados padres.

No hables sin saber.-espetó Sasuke separándose de su lado.

No me vas a negar, con toda tu actitud y forma de vivir das a notar que eres un hijo de papi.- se defendió Sakura.

Haruno, hablar sin pensar se te da muy bien.

A ver Sasuke, te la pasas en los antros más caros de la ciudad, te juntas con tipos igual de arrogantes que tu, vistes sólo ropa de marca, cambias de auto como de calcetines, y por cierto, son autos lujosísimos, ¡Ah..! ¿Necesito mencionar que no trabajas? Todo eso da a decir lo que eres.

El chico frunció el seño.

…No todos tenemos tu suerte, no todos nacimos en una familia como la tuya…Algunos tenemos que arreglárnosla por nuestra propia cuenta para dejar de incomodar a nuestros padres.- por las palabras de Sasuke ahora la chica tenía unas increíbles ganas de darle un puñetazo.

Eres muy buena hablando sin saber nada.-dijo el chico mientras le dedicaba una mirada enfurecida y le daba la espalda alejándose y caminando hacía otro lugar. ¿A qué se debía tal cambió de humor? ¿Por qué se había enojado hasta tal punto?

Todo lo que restó de clases la pelirosa se la pasó del mal humor, y más aún en las ultimas dos asignaturas donde tenía que encontrarse de nuevo con el pelinegro. Trató de ignorarlo lo más que pudo, cosa que fue fácil pues él ni siquiera la volteó a ver.

A la hora de la salida, él fue el primero en salir del salón. A ella le desesperaba esa situación. ¿Pretendía enamorarla siendo así, comportándose…de esa manera? La chica bufó con tan sólo pensarlo y salió tras él.

Por primera vez los pasillos de la escuela le parecieron endemoniadamente inútiles, dado que no pudo encontrarlo.

Resiganada salió por la parte del estacionamiento. Se acordó de cómo le había arruinado la pintura al auto del pelinegro, y volteó a ver a la estructura que se posaba cerca de la puerta sur de la universidad.

Estaba tan absorta recordando cuando un vehículo emitió un sonoro pitido, haciendo señas de que se hiciera a un lado puesto que estaba a mitad de la entrada de los coches.

Sakura volteó a ver al auto, era un lujosísimo modelo que ella hubiera jurado-no sabía mucho de autos- que ninguna agencia tendría en toda la ciudad.

Pero al ver quién era la persona que conducía semejante máquina, se quedó atónita.

Por un segundo, quiso estar bajo tumba, muy, muy lejos de ese lugar.

Hacían ya cuatro años desde que deseó no volver a saber nada de eso, ni de personas cómo él.

El conductor le hizo señas para que se moviera. Ella apenas caminó un par de pasos a su derecha, con la vista fija en el conductor.

El auto entró y se estacionó cerca de la salida. Un hombre de pelo azabache salió de él. Al bajar se percató que la chica no se había movido del lugar donde estaba. Caminó hacia ella con paso imponente.

Sakura no podía creer lo que veía, nunca, NUNCA, le había puesto la suficiente atención a ese tipo. Sólo lo podía distinguir entre las sombras de la noche, tres veces lo había visto en su vida y se había grabado su rostro, pero ahora que era de día, podía darse cuenta de la terrible situación en la que estaba. Tras haberlo visto, en el primer pestañeo, se dio cuenta de algo que nunca había tomado en cuenta en su plan de venganza, no sabía si era ventajoso o si era el peor error que había cometido después de haber caído en el juego hacia cuatro años.

Unos segundos después el hombre estaba frente a ella, con un seño de duda en el rostro.

¿Y bien Señorita?

Sakura comenzó a temblar.

I…Uchiha…Uchiha Itachi.

El mismo.

Los ojos de la chica denotaban miedo.

…tu…

¿Eres la novia de mi hermano verdad?

La pelirosa no podía contestar, estaba en shock.

Él prosiguió.

Haruno Sakura, ¿verdad? Sasuke me ha contado algo de ti.- el pelinegro disfrutaba de cómo intimidaba a la chica.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Mi hermano siempre con sus gustos tan estrafalarios.-un brillo de burla se cruzó por sus ojos.

Al escuchar esos comentarios, aquellas ganas de darle un puñetazo a Sasuke no se comparaban en nada con el odio que ahora sentía la chica, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para detener su mano y no soltarle una gran cachetada.

¿Cómo diablos Sasuke e Itachi eran hermanos? ¿El chico que la había elegido a ella para jugar era nada más y nada menos que el hermano menor del cerebro principal de la orden? ¿Sakura no podía tener peor suerte?

¡Cómo había sido tan tonta para no darse cuenta del gran y asombroso parecido entreambos? Mismos ojos, mismo pelo, aunque uno que otro rasgo de su cara los diferenciaba, tenían el apellido Uchiha tatuado en la frente con hierro.

¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- interrumpió una voz que se aproximaba detrás de Sakura, quebrando la tensión que se había formado.

¿Desde cuando me esta prohibido venir a este lugar? Como tu hermano mayor debo estar al tanto de tu desempeño escolar.

Esto no es la primaria.-contestó Sasuke.

Pero tu sigues siendo como un niño de diez años.

Sasuke lo miró con rabia, situándose frente a la chica.

Tras unos segundos de una lucha de miradas con Itachi, volteó a ver a la pelirosa.

Haruno, ¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó.

Ja, por favor, que le podría hacer yo. Sólo nos estábamos presentando, dado que tú ni siquiera eso has hecho. Mira que novio te buscaste Sakura,.habló Itachi.

El Uchiha menor respiró profundamente.

Pues parecía otra cosa.-refunfuñó.

Esta todo bien, nos acabamos de encontrar.

Los dejos solos, tengo que ir a la Secretaría de la Universidad.

Apenas caminó unos pasos y regresó,

Fue todo un gusto conocerte, Haruno Sakura.-se despidió Itachi.

Derrepente un miedo más invadió a la chica.

¿Podría ser que la descubriera? Aunque su pelo-principal característica de ella- ya no era el mismo, puesto que antes se lo había tenido y lo tenía más largo, ella podía jurar que no se parecía a su yo de cuatro años atrás.

Y otro problema era su nombre. Gaara-de quien prefería nunca acordarse- no la llamaba por su nombre. Su apodo de adolescente dominaba en su pasado. En todo caso que la orden tuviera su nombre archivado, ¿después de tantas chicas que habían pasado por ese juego, el nombre de una chica más como ella pudo haber quedado grabado en la mente del líder? No, era poco probable, no la había reconocido, pero sí se había burlado de ella.

¿Y además, qué diablos era esa actitud protectora de Sasuke? Parecía un lobo al haberse atrevesado entre los dos, defendiéndola a ella y mostrando sus dientes antes el monstruo delante.

Maldito Itachi. –habló Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Tu hermano….así que eres un Uchiha.-dijó Sakura con un tono de decepción.

¿Feliz no? Soy un heredero más del clan Uchiha, la gran familia dueña de las empresas más importantes de todo el país. – le espetó con enojo.

¿Feliz?-preguntó la pelirosa desconcertada.

Ah…Sakura, ¿me vas a negar que no lo sabías? Me vas a hacer pensar que sólo me buscas por el dinero.-ese tono de enojo persistía en su voz.

¿Yo….interesada en tu dinero? No me hagas reir. Y si, no sabía que eras un Uchiha, ¿Soy tan tonta por no haberme dado cuenta? Pues si, creo que soy tonta.

Molestía- susurró Sasuke mientras se alejaba con rumbo hacía el estacionamiento.

"¡Dios sólo sabe que tienen los Uchiha en la cabeza!"-pensó Sakura colérica.

….

….

Era sábado por la mañana y el sol brillaba en todo su apogeo en el cielo. La pelirosa estaba feliz pues no se había despertado temprano ni tenía por qué preocuparse de la escuela. Comúnmente los fines de semana eran algo aburridos, levantarse tarde, hacer los quehaceres de la casa, ir por la tarde a trabajar, quizás salir en la noche a algún lado con su prima o su amiga, esperar la tradicional llamada semanal de sus padres, o simplemente tumbarse en la cama a ver tele. Era ya algo muy mónotono, tan sólo de pensarlo frunció el seño.

Más tarde en la cocina…

¿Y dices que son iguales?-preguntó Hinata.

No, algo diferentes, pero sus rasgos principales, como su pelo y sus ojos son idénticos. ¡Ah…y por supuesto que también comparten la misma arrogancia!

¿Pero en serio no te habías dado cuenta de que eran familia?-preguntó Ino incrédula.

¿Tu ya lo sabías?-preguntó Sakura.

Uno de mis amigos me lo dijo los primeros días que Sasuke llegó a la uni.

¡Ino…te voy a matar!-gritó Sakura- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Pensaba que ya te habías dado cuenta-respondió la chica rubia algo inocente.

Para esas alturas la pelirosa ya las había puesto al corriente de todo lo sucedido.

Por lo que dices su hermano es igual o más odioso.-observó Ino.

Mmmm… vaya familia…Ya sabía que Sasuke era adinerado, pero…no que pertenecía a una familia tan…influyente.

¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso? Sakura…no quiero asustarte, pero…en esta sociedad…el dinero es poder, sólo Dios sabe cuanto poder tiene ese chico en la posición en la que está.

Tienes razón, tendré que andarme con cuidado.

Pero Sakura-chan- habló por primera vez Hinata- según cómo lo cuentas…cuando se encontraron en el estacionamiento…la actitud que tuvo Sasuke fue algo…rara.

Es parte de su gran actuación. ¿Acaso creen que alguien como él, que hasta se cambió de universidad con tal de venir a joderme la vida podría haberse preocupado por mí en aquel momento?-preguntó la pelirosa.

Buen punto.-dijo Ino moviendo la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

En ese instante se escuchó un celular.

¿El tuyo o el mio?-preguntó Ino a Hinata.

Es el mio-dijo Sakura mientras revolvía el bolso que usaba de diario.

Observó la pantalla, era un número que no conocía.

Bueno.

¿Estás disponible ahora?-preguntó una voz que ella conocía a la perfección; Sasuke.

¿Cómo es qué tienes mi número?-preguntó la pelirosa.

Paso por ti dentro de quince minutos. Más te vale estar lista.

¡Pero si hoy por la tarde…tengo que trabajar….!..-esas últimas palabras se perdieron cuando colgaron del otro lado de la línea.

Ino y Hinata la miraban con cara de duda.

¡Ahggg! ¡Como diablos cree que puede manipular mi tiempo a su antojo!

¿Era el Uchiha?-preguntó la rubia.

¡Ahggg…lo voy a matar!-salió vociferando Sakura mientras salía de la cocina.

Desde que había salido de la casa y subido a ese auto-que ahora era un reluciente BMW azul-, no había hablado palabra con él. Para Sasuke era algo ya común estar en silencio. Esa actitud de niño malcriado estaba ya hartando a Sakura. Ella nunca podía adivinar cual sería su reacción o su siguiente movimiento. Parecía que se creía el rey de todo, hacía y deshacía a su antojo. Esos arranques –como el llamarle para llevarla quien sabe a donde- eran algo desesperante.

Llegaron a un centro comercial que era muy conocido por tener las boutiques mas caras de la ciudad.

Bajaron y se dirigieron a una de ellas.

¿Y bien, por fin te vas a dignar a decime de qué va todo esto?-preguntó Sakura con demasiado fastidio.

Creo que este, y aquel también. Mmm… ¿Usted podría traer alguno que crea que le quede a la chica?-preguntó Sasuke a una empleada de la tienda mientras tomaba uno que otro vestido y se lo aventaba a Sakura, ignorándola por completo ante sus reclamos.

Mmm…-dudó la empleada-, creo que ….si, vere que puedo hacer.

Sakura clavó sus ojos en la chica mientras los dejaba. La mujer le había dedicado una mirada de burla. ¿Era que se estaba burlando de que no parecía una modelo? Porque lo más seguro era que sólo las modelos visitaran boutiques como esas, pues toda la ropa colgada y tras los escaparates fuese para mujeres muy, muy delgadas.

Pruebate eso.-le mandó Sasuke señalándole los vestidores.

No lo haré. Primero me vas a explicar que es todo esto.-respondió Sakura con enojo.

Ah….no dejas de ser una molestia. Sólo haz lo que te digo.

No lo haré.

¿Tienes que estar al tanto de todo siempre?-preguntó Sasuke con desagrado.

Por supuesto.-le enfrentó la chica.

Mmm…. Hoy por la tarde hay una reunión a la que debo asistir. Digamos que te llevo para no morirme del aburrimiento.

¿Yo? ¿Acompañarte? ¡No soy tu payaso para divertirte!

Párale pelochicle. Todo esto lo voy a pagar yo si es que te preocupa. Cuando llegues verás a lo que me refiero con lo del aburrimiento, me vas a comprender. Si por mi fuera habría mandado todo eso al demonio, pero…me han forzado. Ya cállate y pruébate eso.-dijo mientras se acomodaba en un sillón, esperando a Sakura.

Antes de entrar al vestidor le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

No podía negar que las prendas que tenía que ponerse eran demasiado elegantes y de por más a la moda. Al ver las etiquetas del precio había tenido por poco un ataque cardiaco. Con la cantidad que costaba uno de los vestidos, podría llenar todo su guardarropa. Sin duda, la vida de los ricos era algo muy, muy diferente.

Cuando se observó en el espejo, se apenó. El vestido negro que se había puesto le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla. Era muy suelto en la parte inferior, pero arriba tenia un gran escote que dejaba ver demasiada piel, tenía los hombros al descubierto y dos delgados tirantes que abrochaban por la nuca. Salió para encontrarse con Sasuke medio dormido. Pensó que al verla por lo menos le dedicaría una indiscreta mirada de asombro, hasta un hombre cómo él podría llegar a interesarle una mujer cómo ella al estar vestida así. Pero no, apenas la miró y pronunció un rotudo "No" y volvió su mirada pensativa a otro lugar.

La chica se volvió al vestidor y a regañadientes se probó cuatro vestidos más, los cuales tampoco fueron aprovados por el Uchiha.

El sexto era un lindo vestido blanco que era algo más corto que los otro cinco, con topless en la parte superior. A lo largo del dorso tenía unas flores de cerezo bordadas. Era una prenda muy elegante, la cual se podría usar tanto de día como de noche y combinaba muy bien con el tono de piel y pelo de Sakura.

Salió esperando otra cara más de desaprobación por parte del chico, el cual cuando la vió esbozó una ligera-casi imperceptible sonrisa-.

Creo que eso no está tan mal. Cambiate, iremos a otro lugar…Por cierto…¿te teñirías el pelo?

"No tan mal…no tan mal…¡Bastardo estúpido! Y…y…¡mi pelo..cómo se te ocurre!"-pensó la chica mientras se acercaba a él y lo jalaba de la camisa.

Mi pelo no lo tocas, si lo haces no te acompañaré a ningún lado.

Sasuke sólo soltó una pequeña risa de burla mientras tomaba un par de zapatillas de un estante cercano.

Apresurate.

Cuando Sakura pensó que eso sería todo lo que tendía que sacrificarse, tuvo que someterse a una intensa sesión de pedicure, manicure, tratamientos faciales y maquillaje, todo esto en una estética carísima.

Al final, ya era algo tarde, salió dando tumbos, los tacones tenían una altura que ella no lograría soportar por mucho tiempo.

Llevaba el pelo muy arreglado. Estaba ondulado, que aunque era corto, se veía de por más bien. El maquillaje se veía muy al natural, pero sin duda había hecho un gran cambio en ella.

Cuando salió del lugar, se encontró con Sasuke esperándola recargado en el auto. Cuando la vio, Sakura casi pudo jurar que por lo menos dos segundos cambió la expresión en su rostro y sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente. Pero después volvió a su expresión fría y seria.

Aunque lo más increíble era que se había cambiado, traía un impecable traje negro-sin corbata-, su pelo se veía relucientemente…negro. A ella le pareció que en cualquier instante surgirían los flashes de cámaras, por que en la forma en la que estaba parecía modelo en pasarela.

Muy bien. Ahora partamos.-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Cuando llegaron al lugar del evento, para sorpresa de Sakura, el pelinegro la tomó del brazo, se veía muy caballeroso conduciéndola por el pasillo de la entrada del salón, saludando a todo mundo con apenas movimientos elegantes de su cabeza y pequeñas inclinaciones. Todo mundo tenía sus ojos fijos en la pareja. Pero había algo más en sus miradas, algo que la pelirosa no sabía descifrar pero que la hizo sentir algo de nervios. Sasuke parecía alguien de la realeza por el respeto que imponía, una persona totalmente diferente en público, no era el mismo chico frio y distante al que la chica se había acostumbrado.

Su "novio" parecía….amable.

"Sin duda eres experto en fingir….¡serás….hipócrita!"-pensó la pelirosa mirándolo con recelo.

Sakura no sabía el infierno que se aproximaba esa noche. Cuando por fin entraron a salón principal de aquel lujoso hotel, pudo vislumbrar lo que le esperaba.

Algo definitivamente tenía claro, nunca podría llevarse con los ricos. Y mucho menos si eran prepotentes como los que le esperaba conocer.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI.

El salón parecía estar a reventar. Todo mundo vestía atuendos muy elegantes. Todo era lujos. Sakura se sintió intimidada entre tanto brillo. Muchas mujeres presumían en sus cuellos preciosísimas joyas, carísimos vestidos de diseñador, y arregladísimos peinados. Sin duda aquello era muy diferente a las fiestas que la chica conocía. A la primera tuvo la sensación de querer salir corriendo de ahí, sin embargo desechó esa idea cuando Sasuke la aferró más a su brazo, y , tal como si fuera entrada de príncipes, entraron al salón mientras la mirada de todos estaba fija en ellos.

Tranquila.-le susurró Sasuke al sentir su nerviosismo.

Se dirigieron a un grupito de jóvenes-casi el único en el lugar-. Entre las personas ahí presentes Sakura distinguió a dos personas, uno de ellos era Sai, ese chico era un príncipe del juego, y seguramente la chica que lo acompañaba era la victima. El otro era Neji, un chico muy popular de la Universidad. Realmente le extrañó verlo ahí.

¡Bienvenido!-saludó Sai.

Hmp.

Pero mira que preciosidad es tu novia.-habló un chico extraño, tenía una sonrisa burlona y pelo blanco que sólo hizo que Sakura sintiera repudio hacía él.

¿No nos vas a presentar Sasuke-kun?-preguntó la pelirosa, ante aquel "kun" todos soltaron una carcajada.

¡Mira que bien te queda el kun…!-se burló Neji.

Callaos.-espetó Sasuke mientras dedicaba una mirada de odio hacía la chica.

Jeje, perdón, es que hace además de Karin, nadie más se atreve a decirte así, se oye tan….-el chico de pelo blanco con destellos morados continuó riéndose por lo bajo.

Nuestra queridísima invitada es Haruno Sakura.-agregó el pelinegro con una voz que hizo callar a sus compañeros.

Hola.-saludó la chica con una inclinación.

Estos son Sai y su novia Hisue,-señaló al chico pálido y la joven rubia que lo sostenía del brazo,- Neji-luego al ojiperla- Suigetsu,-este era al chico burlón,- y este último es Kiba-señaló al joven pelicafe que estaba más apartado de ellos.

Gusto en conocerlos.-agregó Sakura.

¿Y de donde la conseguiste?-preguntó Kiba.

¿Consegiste? ¡Hablaba de ella como si fuese un objeto que se puede comprar en una tienda! Eso hizo enfadar a la chica.

De un lugar que espero que no salgan más como ella.-habló Sasuke algo molesto, mientras Kiba fruncía en seño con cara de duda.

Yo también me pregunto de donde salen los idiotas.-dijo Sakura con tono retador.

Jajaja, ok, ok, ya sé a lo que te refieres Sasuke.-y luego se acercó y llevó su cara muy cerca de la de ella.- además…es una fierita.

Ella sólo le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

¿Nos hemos visto en alguna otra parte?-preguntó el ojiperla.

Estudiamos en la misma universidad.

¡Ah…si! Ya sabía yo que te había visto antes, ese pelo rosa chillante es demasiado llamativo.-se burló el ojiperla.

Vaya, que bueno que Hinata no heredó el humor de los Hyuga.

¿Hinata? ¡Oh…pues si tu eres una de sus amigas pobres con las que se junta!-volvió a hablar el ojiperla, ahora seguro de que ella no tendría contestación.

Sakura estaba ardiendo de rabia, no podía creer que existieran chicos tan…bobos. Sin duda el calificativo de estúpidos niños ricos les quedaba muy bien.

Mira Hyuga, puedes decir que soy pobre, y si, lo admito, no tengo todos los millones como ustedes, pero por lo menos no yo ni tampoco tu prima, dependemos de el dinero de nuestros padres.

Ah…la gatita saca las uñas.-dijo Sai con voz que no se podría juzgar ni seria, ni burlona, más bien…sin sentimiento.

Neji simplemente se quedó callado, si no hubiera sido por que Sasuke jaló del brazo a Sakura y se la llevó, hubiera continuado con la lucha de palabras.

Se movieron al lado opuesto del salón, siendo observados por todo mundo. A medio camino se toparon con un hombre ya viejo, vestía un impecable traje de gala.

Uchiha Sasuke.-saludó deteniendo su avance.

Hola, Orochimaru-sama.-respondió el pelinegro con algo de fastidio.

No he visto a Itachi por aquí, pensé que asistiría.

Había algo en la mirada y en la voz de aquel tipo que le dio mala espina a la pelirosa.

Tiene negocios que atender.

Mmm…en verdad que tu hermano es todo un monstruo, desde que tomo las riendas de los negocios de la familia sus acciones han aumentado exitosamente.

Si, él nació para eso supongo.

El pelinegro se notaba algo exasperado, sin duda quería abandonar esa charla.

Aún no entiendo por qué razón no quisiste estudiar Administración, no sé que papel decente jugarás…

Conociendo a mi hermano y a mi tio, se me va a poner difícil ejercer como abogado.

Bueno…aunque creo que los "otros" negocios de los Uchiha podrían ser una excelente opción para ti…Además, ya sabes que yo siempre estaré esperando si quieres comenzar.

Sasuke lo miró de manera suspicaz.

Le agradezco Orochimaru-sama.- e inmediatamente trató de irse, pero el viejo había tomado la mano de la chica, a manera de saludo.

¿Y esta señorita?

Haruno Sakura.

No me suena el apellido Haruno, ¿de qué tipo de negocios se encarga su familia?-preguntó el tipo.

Mi familia no se dedica a los grandes negocios.

Ah…comprendo. ¿Entonces…puedo preguntar…qué hace una chica como tú en este lugar?

Yo la he traído.-respondió Sasuke.

Ya veo, una simple acompañante.-se mofó Orochimaru.

Ese tipo de comentarios despectivos ya estaban colmando a Sakura, ¿a cuantas personas así tendría que soportar esa noche?

Su forma de dirigirse y hablar de las personas no es muy cortes señor.-le espetó la chica.

El pelinegro la volteó a ver y se quedó en silencio observándola, luego tomó la mano de ella y la jaló, dispuesto a irse de ahí y terminar esa platica.

Espera-habló Sakura subiendo la voz.

¿Entonces dígame, alguien como usted, que de seguro no ha tenido ni la educación necesaria, qué puede saber de cortesía?-la retó el viejo.

Para empezar, mis padres me han dado la educación moral necesaria, y con respecto a la educación profesional en la actualidad me encuentro estudiando Derecho. ¿Y sabe por qué estudio eso? Para librarme de la gente que vive e impone terror a costas de los demás, como creo que en este lugar se han de entrar varias asi, ¿no cree?

Ah…otro abogado…la vida está llena de personas que quieren hacer el bien, pero sólo en su manera infantil. Señorita, tiene que aprender que en esta vida los que tienen derecho a ejercer la ley son aquellos que tienen el poder. Es muy ingenuo de su parte pensar eso.

Pero esta en manos de personas decididas imponer un cambio.

¿En realidad cree que una chica como usted, sin estatus ni posición, sin apellido de renombre, puede lograr algo?

Si alguien no comienza entonces nadie lo hará.-gruñó Sakura.

Orochimaru se quedó callado por un momento, luego la volvió a mirar de pies a cabeza.

¿Y por esta niña vas en contra de tu familia?-la pregunta iba dirigida a Sasuke.

Mi hermano está de acuerdo.

Ah…ya comprendo. Pues, señorita Haruno, le deseo suerte con su lucha.-dijo el viejo mientras los abandonaba, no sin antes mirarla con desprecio.

Tanto el pelinegro como Sakura se quedaron sin decir palabra, ella sólo trataba de tranquilizarse pues le hervía la sangre de coraje.

No debiste comportarte así.-le reclamó Sasuke.

¿Qué no te diste cuenta que es un idiota?

Él no es la persona con la que debas demostrar tus ganas de lucha.

Es sólo otro hombre rico que se jacta de estar por encima de muchos.-dijo Sakura indignada.

Haruno, te has metido en un buen problema, ese tipo está en la lista de las personas con las que sin duda debes aparentar ser amable. No sé como se lo va a tomar de ahora en adelante, pero nunca he conocido a alguien que hall podido más que él. ¡Eres una molestia, no sabes en que problema te has metido!-le espetó Sasuke, quien no trataba de disimular su coraje.

Pues no tengo miedo.

Deberías.

Luego, aún sin haberse relajado, agregó.

Ahí viene la festejada.-señaló con un aire de fastidio hacía una joven que hacía su entrada al salón.

Todo mundo abrazaba a aquella chica y se acercaban a ella para felicitarla.

¿Esto es para festejar su cumpleaños?-preguntó Sakura.

Hmp.

La mujer era algo joven, quizás dos o tres años mayor que ellos. Era muy bella, tenía el pelo rojo que le llegaba más alla de los hombros. Estaba vestida de lo más sugerente, con un escote que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación. La manera en que caminaba, hablaba y vestía, hizo que la primer palabra en llegar a la mente de Sakura fuera "perra".

Vaya, toda una femefatal, ¿no?.-se burló Sakura.

Alguien que puede llegar a ser igual o más fastidiosa que tu.-le susurró Sasuke.

La chica estaba siendo felicitada por Neji y sus compañeros, cuando depositó su mirada en el pelinegro. Cruzó a zancadas el salón, y llegó frente a la pareja, y de la manera más empalagosa posible, se dirigió a Sasuke.

¡Sasuke-kun, viniste!-gritó eufórica.

Ante esas palabras Sakura quizo vomitar, se oía tan...

Karin, feliz cumpleaños.-dijo secamente el chico.

Esperaba con muchas ansias que vinieras. ¿Y mi regalo?

Si más no recuerdo ya recibiste uno de parte de la familia Uchiha.

Mmmm...No me gustan los regalos de Itachi…aunque Tu podrías ser mi regalo-añadió en tono seductor e ignorando completamente a Sakura.

Ahora, su opinión sobre esa chica era la misma del principio, le parecía humillante la forma en que se le ofrecía al pelinegro.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta.

Feliz cumpleños.-dijo.

Ah…tu…¿es tu chacha Sasuke-kun?

Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso esa noche. La pelirosa estaba a nada de soltarle una cachetada, sin embargo, su mano fue detenida al instante por Sasuke.

Mide tus palabras Karin, ella es MI NOVIA.-las últimas dos palabras las pronunció tan alto que quizás todo mundo en el salón las escuchó.

No me hagas reir, una chica como ella no podría estar a tu nivel.

Karin lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente se colgó de él.

Muchas gracias por haberme invitado, pero si es para cosas como esta, no cuentes conmigo.-le espetó Sasuke mientras le daba unos pequeños pero efectivos tirones a su brazo para quitársela.

El pelinegro jaló nuevamente a Sakura, quién se había quedado atónita por la actitud de él. Sin discutirlo, salieron del salón.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿La había defendido? No, no podría ser así, en la mente de la pelirosa se formulaban muchas hipótesis sobre Sasuke.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del hotel. El pelinegro se veía tan serio y calmado como solía ser, ningún rastro de rabia o molestia.

Sakura se detuvo y se paró frente a él.

¿Para esto me trajiste?-le reclamó.

En el lugar no había nadie, era algo tarde, así que no tenía por qué detenerse para gritarle a la cara.

Te dije que me aburriría si venía solo.

Ya veo, sólo me querías ver cómo esos estúpidos se burlaban…

Debía tener un pretexto para quitarme a Karin de encima, es demasiado empalagosa.-la interrumpió Sasuke.

Inesperadamente, Sakura le soltó una bofetada. La piel blanca del Uchiha daba a notar más de lo normal el rojo en su mejilla y la mano de ella grabada después que terminó.

Eres un imbécil.-le gritó Sakura enojada.

Ah…-se quejó él mientras clavaba su penetrante mirada en ella.

Y todos ahí también lo son. Odio a la gente rica, la odio.

Cálmate. Y no sé si lo has pensado, pero eres demasiado impulsiva, todo ese borlote se pudo haber evitado, pero debido a que a todo mundo le echas pleito, no pudiste parar. Despotricaste contra todos, le llevaste la contraria al tipo de la segunda compañía más grande del país, y estuviste a nada de cachetear a Karin, aunque de eso último no me quejo.

La chica se quedó en silencio, había algo de verdad en aquellas palabras. Si ella hubiese sido un poco sensata las cosas no habrían ido tan lejos.

Está bien, búrlate, ahora más de una persona me odia. Pero sabes que, me vale.

Sasuke mostró una sonrisita de satisfacción.

Mmm…me temo que vas a tener que pagarme muy caro esta cachetada.-dijo en un tono divertido.

¿Q-qué?

El chico se acercó al oído y le susurró de la manera más sensual, tanto que a la chica se le erizó la piel.

Me voy a cobrar esto Haruno…pero te aseguro…no me voy a contener….

Ella trató de separarse, pero él la tomo por la cintura con sus dos manos.

¿Qué diablos haces?

El tipo sólo sonrió de medio lado, y la sujetó aún más fuerte.

Sakura ya sabía lo que venía a continuación, tenía dos opciones, parar eso, o dejar que llegara a más. Una idea traviesa cruzó por su mente…así que se dejó llevar.

Los labios del pelinegro fueron directo a los de ella, presionando, haciendo énfasis en que era de él.

Su lengua se movía con tanta pericia que hacía maravillas. Nunca antes la habían besado de tal forma. El chico recorría su boca de principio a fin. Sakura, que ya iba agarrándole la maña a esa técnica, lo sorprendió con un ligero mordisco en el labio inferior. Eso a él le fascino y aumentó el ritmo.

Se deslizó hacía el lóbulo de su oreja, luego bajó hacía su cuello.

Poco a poco se movieron hacia la pared, hasta que la espalda de ella chocó contra el muro.

Sasuke succionaba y daba pequeños mordiscos en su pecho. Bajó un poco el vestido, dejando al descubierto el sujetador. Movió su boca por toda la parte disponible de piel mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba por el trasero de la chica, hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Sakura soltó un pequeño y a la vez muy audible gemido ante aquel acto.

Espera, nos pueden ver.-alcanzó a decir ella algo entrecortada.

El pelinegro se detuvo y se erguió. Ella se acomodó el vestido mientras era guiada por él. Caminaron unos metros más adelante, había una puerta. La abrieron y se introdujeron en lo que parecía ser una oficina del hotel. El lugar estaba vacío, posiblemente sólo era utilizado durante el día.

Pero…

¿Te he dicho que este hotel es de mi familia? –le interrumpió Sasuke.

El chico se sentó en una silla próxima a un escritorio. Jaló a Sakura y la sentó en sus piernas, de tal forma que ella le daba la espalda.

Sasuke, esto no es correcto.

Ya me dirás tú lo que debo o no hacer enseguida.-le susurró al oído.

Le bajó el vestido de la parte superior, lo mismo hizo con el sosten. Con ambas manos comenzó a masajear aquellos senos, que, aunque no eran muy grandes, tenían el tamaño perfecto. Sus pezones rápidamente se pusieron erectos, mientras ella disfrutaba de aquel placer que él le proporcionaba con esos movimientos.

Una mano se deslizó por debajo de su falda. Urgo entre su ropa interior hasta llegar a su zona íntima. Súbitamente introdujo un dedo en su cavidad vaginal.

Sakura no se lo esperaba y soltó un gemido de placer. Inconsientemente abrió un poco más las piernas y apoyó sus manos en el escritorio de enfrente.

El comenzó a besar su lóbulo derecho, lentamente mientras su mano izquierda recorría los pechos al aire de ella.

Con su mano derecha comenzó a quitarle las bragas aún por debajo del vestido. Batalló un poco, pero ella facilitó aquel acto.

A estas alturas ella estaba ya completamente húmeda. El chico movía sus dedos sobre aquella zona, daba masajes circulares alrededor de su clítoris.

Así estuvieron por unos momentos. Luego Sakura se dio cuenta del bulto que comenzaba a aumentar y ponerse duro debajo de su trasero, muy cerca de su intimidad.

La chica soltó un gemido de placer. Adoraba cómo el la tocaba, quería llegar a más. Sasuke introdujo ahora dos dedos dentro de su vagina, haciéndola comenzar a temblar.

Te deseo Haruno.-le susurró al oído.

Nunca había pensado en que una chica como ella podía excitar a un hombre tan frio como el Uchiha, y ya fuera para bien o para mal lo estaba logrando.

El placer aumentaba, aunque sabía que debía detenerse, estaba en duda si podía lograrlo. El la tocaba como nunca antes alguien lo había echo…

Quería voltearse y quitarle el cinturón. Deseaba que la hiciera suya. Se imaginaba aventando todo sobre el escritorio y que él la subiera y le hiciera ahí mismo el amor. Lo visualizaba poseído de placer y con toda esa virilidad suya, se imaginaba su cuerpo desnudo chocando incesablemente contra el de ella, ambos sintiéndose en la gloria.

Pero no, eso sería una insensatez. Debía tener las cosas claras…per o él haciendo "eso" la dejaba aún más confusa. Cuando Gaara la engañó, cada vez que tuvieron sexo, el chico sólo se preocupaba por su placer personal… Existían muchas diferencias en cuanto a la forma en que Sasuke actuaba….aunque podría ser sólo una manera de presumir que podía satisfacer a cualquier mujer.

Cuando sintió el miembro de él aún más duro, pensó que ya era tiempo. Había planeado esto desde el principio.

¡Para!-le gritó y en un movimiento rápido e inesperado se levantó.

Sasuke la miraba confundido.

La chica comenzó a acomodarse la ropa.

No me gusta esto. Este no es lugar.

¿Qué…..- el chico estaba realmente sacado de onda…

Alguien podría entrar, además, aunque este sea tu hotel, este no es lugar para este tipo de cosas.

Podríamos subir a una habitación.-le dijo mientras trataba de volver a besarla.

¡No!-se volteó y le gritó. El volumen de voz era el suficiente para que él entendiera.

El pelinegro se detuvo y la estudió. Aún se podían distinguir atisbos de excitación cuando por fin, luego un minuto dejó de examinarla.

Esta bien. Será en otra ocasión.

Era para el una situación incomoda, había estado a nada de hacerle el amor en ese lugar, tan salvajemente como sus instintos le hubieran guiado. Ahora la chica se estaba negando, y una ligera punzada reclamaba su atención en su entrepierna.

Me tengo que ir.

Espera, yo te llevo a tu casa.

Mmm…no creo que puedas en ese estado.-Dijo señalando abajo.

La chica salió de la oficina, con la única duda de qué tan grande sería aquella parte del chico debido al gran bulto que hacía.

Esa noche definitivamente sería muy difícil dormir. Aunque ella estaba feliz, le había hecho un mala jugada.

***

***

En algún lugar de los suburbios de mala muerte de la ciudad…

Entre la penumbra de una habitación oscura, apenas alumbrada por una pequeña lámpara que emitía una débil luz se encontraban dos hombres. Uno estaba cerca de los cuarenta, el otro era algo joven y se veía como de treinta. Ambos lucían un reluciente pelo negro, amarrado con una coletilla.

Necesitamos más chicas. Es desesperante sólo tener ahora cuatro.-habló el hombre de más edad,

Pronto estarán a tu merced.

Te sugiero que encuentres otra manera de conseguir más. Hemos obtenido un beneficio enorme con las anteriores.

Es una tarea difícil.

Nada es muy difícil para ti Itachi.

Todo estará listo para el día del baile.

Ah…tu y tus excentricidades, sería más simple que lo hicieran claro y sin menos teatro.

Es sólo para pasar un buen rato de diversión.-agregó el hombre más joven.

***

***

El sábado por la mañana, aunque era su día libre, tenía que reponerlo pues el día anterior había faltado debido a la repentina invitación del Uchiha. Lo único que Sakura rogaba era que no se presentara por el café como solía hacerlo. No podía tenerlo cerca. Debía pensar seriamente lo que iba a hacer. Un día antes se había dado cuenta que sería algo difícil inmiscuirse en el ambiente de Sasuke, si solía siempre estar rodeado de gente como aquella, tu venganza iba algo complicada.

Pero esa mañana el chico no se apareció por el lugar…ni el lunes en la universidad-

Para el martes, Sakura ya estaba de lo más extrañada. Sería una buena oportunidad para ir a visitarlo a su casa, informarse sobre su vida y así tener mejor establecidos sus planes de venganza. Algo de su vida personal debía serle de ayuda, y qué mejor si podía ir a su casa. Pero luego le llegó otra idea que la hizo retroceder en su intento, no podía visitar su casa, no por ahora, podría tratar de llevársela a la cama antes de que ella lo hubiera saludado en la entrada.

Aunque en verdad, era algo desesperante para ella esa situación. Lo peor llegó cuando se dio cuenta de que quizás, en una muy, pero muuuuy pequeña medida, extrañaba tenerlo al lado. Ya fuera para pelearse o simplemente quejarse consigo misma de lo cuerísimo que el chico estaba, se comenzaba a sentir rara sin él.

Las clases duraban eternidades, y por fin se había enterado que, en Historia del Derecho, ya habían pasado la primer época desde hacía semanas. Tenía que poner empeño si quería pasar con buenas notas.

¿Extrañarlo? ¿Podía eso ser posible? No, de seguro mientras ella se preocupaba , él estaba acostándose con alguna tipa. Estaba muy claro, él era un príncipe…tarde o temprano las doce de la noche llegarían, esas doce campanadas de muerte se escucharían y el ruin hombre que él es saldría a relucir.

Pero no, esta vez, ella sería quien reíría.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII. LA HISTORIA QUE NO FUE

No sabía hasta este punto definir su situación. ¿Era su novia? Pues él lo había dicho. Lo que le molestaba era la forma en que la había tratado la última vez. Se estaba tomando demasiada confianza, aunque eso podría ser común pues tenían una "relación", pero ella no podía permitirse dejarlo hacer lo que se le antojara. ¿Qué quería, que fuera su prostituta personal? ¡Ja! ¡Ni en sus mejores sueños!

Aún así se desesperaba, no sabía en que momento habían pasado a ser tan íntimos. El tipo se había metido en su vida de una manera insospechable, y no sabía en qué punto habían pasado a ser tan íntimos.

Bueno, debía marcar los límites, la oportunidad que ella había buscado tanto se aproximaba sin que ella lo hubiese notado gracias a sus no planeados actos.

***

***

Era tedioso tener que estar con él en el mismo salón, saber que estaba sentado en el pupitre de al lado. Cuando entró esa mañana al salón la clase ya había comenzado, solamente le dedicó una mirada de saludo y el resto de la hora permaneció inmutable atendiendo al profesor.

Ella por su parte, en la segunda hora de clase que compartía con él, lo ignoró. Era como si nada hubiese pasado el fin de semana anterior. Ambos estaban de lo más tranquilos, aunque ese día ni siquiera se hablaron.

Ese día por la tarde en la cafetería…

Yo aún estoy en desacuerdo Sakura-chan.-habló Hinata.

Pues yo opino que no dejes ir a ese bombon y que lo obligues a ser tu esclavo sexual.-opinó Ino.

Con ese último comentario tanto la ojiperla como Sakura se sonrojaron.

¡Ino!-chilló la pelinegra.

Yamanaka…. –se quejó la pelirosa.

¿Qué? Pues un chico como él podría servirte para eso y más. Aunque sea un perdedor, hombres como esos no se cruzan en la vida de uno todos los días.-dijo la rubia escusandose.

Aunque… no les voy a negar que me quedé con ganas…-susurró Sakura.

¡Te lo digo! Deberías…

Ya paren las dos, par de pervertidas.-las regañó Hinata mientras servía dos tazas de café y preparaba unas rebanadas de pastel.

¡Ahg! A ver Hinata, deberías tener más vida sexual, perdón, social.

¿Cómo tu?-dijo en voz baja la chica pelinegra.

Vamos Hinata, ambas sabemos que necesitas urgentemente de un chico.-la desafió.

Ese chico llegará en su momento.

¿Y por qué no lo buscas mejor? Tienes derecho a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida.-dijo la rubia en tono pícaro.

La chica Hyuga, que siempre era muy calmada y seria, le dedicó una mirada de enojo a Ino.

Hinata no le siguió a la discusión, sería imposible parar a la otra chica. Siempre le sacaba en cara el por qué no tenía novio e insistía en conseguirle uno.

Déjala. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. Además…no sabes lo que daría yo por también ser virgen.- alcanzó a decir Sakura.

En ese momento la actitud de la rubia se tranquilizó, había comenzado a armarle pleito a la más tímida del grupo, pero sabía bien a lo que se refería su prima.

Ok, Ok, perdón. En ocasiones no se medir mi bocota.

Está bien Sakura-chan, ya sé como es Ino de relajienta..

La pelirosa no respondió, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Pensé que ya no recordabas aquello.-le dijo la chica rubia.

¿Estás bien?-preguntó la ojiperla.

La Haruno soltó un tremendo suspiro, no era bueno recordar el pasado. Luego se dirigió a Hinata.

Te digo esto con toda la seriedad posible, no sabes cuantas veces he deseado ser como tu.

¿Cómo yo?

Si, tu…eres pura e inocente, sin embargo también eres una mujer fuerte y con una gran fuerza de voluntad, sin mencionar que eres una buena amiga. En ocasiones…-dudó un poco-… pienso que llevaría una vida feliz si no me hubiese enamorado. El amor duele…¡Vaya que duele! Y puede ser la cosa más destructiva del mundo…-ya no pudo seguir hablando, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Vamos Saku, no pienses de esa manera-la rubia le daba palmaditas en la espalda a modo de apoyo.

Enanorarse duele, pero supongo que está bien.-agregó Hinata.

Pero…pero….¡No saben que daría por olvidarme de sus besos, sus palabras, su rostro, sus actos! ¡Repudió como me acariciaba, cómo sus manos me tocaban….odio el haberme enamorado como una estúpida!

¿Por qué estaba reaccionando de esa manera? ¿Por qué…era tan débil? Eso era el amor para ella, una debilidad.

Sin saberlo se había convertido en presa de sus recuerdos, se había dejado llevar por una tristeza ya olvidada.

Cuando su cabeza ya no pudo más, se dejó caer al piso frio. Ahí en un rincón, escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y se puso a llorar. Quizás ya llevaba varios días con ese sentimiento, quizás todo salió a flote cuando Sasuke la tocó…No sabía exactamente, pero, sentía una gran herida en el corazón. Lo mejor sería llorar y luego tratar de olvidarlo.

Una voz retumbó en su cabeza, esa voz maldita que desearía nunca haber escuchado.

"Si tan sólo, si tan sólo me hubiese negado en aquella ocasión…toda mi vida sería diferente…"-pensó mientras traía de nuevo a su mente todos aquellos recuerdos pasados……

***

***

- ¿Podrías ayudarme?-preguntó el chico pelirojo mientras sostenía un papel en las manos.

- Lo siento, llego tarde a clases.-respondió una Sakura muy joven, de unos deisiseis o diesisiete años.

- Por favor, en realidad no sé como llegar. Hasta ahorita he sido guiado por el destino….¿Me ayudas?

- Es en serio, tengo clase.

- No te vas a tardar mucho, sólo llevame hasta la dirección.

Delante de ella tenía a un chico muy lindo, demasiado para ella. Nunca, en sus pocos años de vida había visto a un chavo tan guapo. Se lo había topado mientras caminaba algo distraida por los pasillos de la escuela.

Simplemente chocaron, ella no había visto muy bien. Se disculpó y trató de seguir su camino, pero el joven-quien era unos tres o cuatro años más grande que ella-, insistió en que le ayudase a encontrar la dirección.

Está bien, pero vamos corriendo que se me hace tarde.

¿Cómo decirle no a un chico tan guapo? Además, sonreía tanto que la chica parecía morir.

En ese entonces, Sakura traía un pelo muy largo, lacio y castaño. Se lo había teñido desde que su madre le dio permiso de hacerlo. Odiaba realmente su pelo rosa chillante. Las chicas de su edad se burlarían de ella si se daban cuenta de su color natural de cabello.

Estaba realmente emocionada, mientras caminaba guiando al chico, de vez en cuando lo veía de reojo y sonreía para sus adentros. Como cualquier otra adolescente, parecía enamorarse de cada chico lindo que veía. Pensaba en gustarle a algún chico, en tener novio…en su añorado primer beso.

Ella era simplemente una joven inexperta, novata en cuestiones de amor, para ella la vida era color de rosa. Era tan ingenua…tanto que le saldría muy caro.

Muy bien, aquí esta, cruzas esa puerta y está la secretaria, ella te atenderá…ahora si me disculpas.-le dijo mientras le sonreía nerviosamente.

Espera.

¿Si?

Tengo que agradecerte, no con un simple gracias.

¿Ah? Descuida no es nada, pero si no me deja entrar el profesor a la clase nunca te perdonaré.

Se había sonrojado. ¡Vaya, como odiaba que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo! ¡De seguro el chico lo estaba notando!

Te invito a almozar, voy a estar un rato más por aca, podríamos encontrarnos a la hora del receso.

¿Eh?

¿Era verdad lo que sus ojos estaban escuchando? Si aceptaba volvería a ver a ese chico. ¡Era tan mono!

Acepta, a mi me encantaría devolverte el favor. Ah, por cierto, soy Sabaku Gaara.-le dijo extendiendo la mano.

Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto.-le estrechó la mano.- pero, te advierto, si el profe no me deja entrar, te culparé y te vas a arrepentir.

Lo sé.-le respondió sonriendo.

Mientras se devolvía corriendo a su salón, reía como loca. Los pasillos y escaleras estaban desiertos, así que nadie escuchaba a la loca que casi gritaba lo feliz que estaba.

Había conocido a un chico que estaba más alla de su modelo de chico perfecto, y lo mejor, almorzaría con él. Iba a ser la envidia de todas las chicas en la cafetería de la escuela.

¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Tu papá es el director?-preguntó incredula mientras sorbía su jugo.

No, el es el dueño.

¿Qué?

Mi familia tiene negocios aquí y allá, no sé si conozcas a Industrias Sabaku.

¡Ah! He oído hablar de ella…-se quedó callada unos segundos- entonces eres un niño rico.

No, no, no menciones eso, me hace sentir extraño.

No le veo mucho de malo al ser rico.

Es mas de lo que tu piensas, pero, cambiemos de tema. ¿Cómo una chica tan linda logró entrar a su clase veinte minutos después de la hora?

¿La había llamado linda? Ella se moriría si le decía una palabra bonita más.

Yo…eh….digamos que soy muy buena el su clase y se perdería de una excelente alumna si no me dejaba entrar.

Ah…¿así que tengo frente a mi a un cerebrito?

No, nada de eso, hago lo que puedo…

No podía evitar ponerse de nervios. Estaba tirando baba por ese chico. Su piel arena, sus mechones rojizos, su sonrisa más que hermosa, sus ojos verdes…todo lo hacía lucir genial.

***

Luego sus recuerdos cambiaron de lugar, ahora en su mente entraba otro momento que compartió con él….

¿Quieres?

Pero…yo…este…

Sakura, sabes que desde que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti, la única solución para poder verte a diario sería que fueras mi novia.

Claro que quiero ser tu novia.-le respondió con una lágrima escapándose de sus ojos.

Estaba que explotaba de felicidad, el chico de sus sueños le había pedido ser su novia.

En esos momentos estaban en el mirador de la ciudad. El joven tenía su brazo rodeando sus hombros. Ella se aferró a su pecho mientras trataba de controlar esa sensación de extrema felicidad.

El chico levantó su rostro tomándola por el mentón, y, de la forma más suave e indescriptible, le dio su primer beso.

Habían llegado hasta ese punto después de haberse encontrado tres veces después de haberse conocido. Ella se había enamorado de él. Era demasiado atento, caballeroso, lindo, sonreía como sólo un Dios lo haría, la trataba como a una princesa. Sin duda, era su primer amor y ella quería que fuese el único.

Le contó a sus amigas, todas la felicitaban, tenía a un chico de ensueño como novio. Aunque ella era menor que él, para una chica de preparatoria era todo un éxito tener un novio de universidad.

Lo que vino después fue de ensueño. Cada día después de la escuela él iba a recogerla. Como era el hijo de una familia muy rica, tenía su propio auto. Primero fue la cita en el cine, luego a uno que otro parque, también centros comerciales, el museo, a cualquier lugar donde fueren Sakura se sentía feliz.

¿Y qué vas a hacer terminando la preparatoria?-preguntó el chico mientras tomaban un helado.

Mmm…he pensado estudiar medicina, como tu.-respondió sonriente.

¡Ah! Pues vas a tener que estudiar mucho si quieres entrar!

Claro que lo haré. Entraré a la universidad y así estaremos más tiempo juntos, aunque sea difícil la carrera, ¿no te parece genial?

Definitivamente genial.-dijo devolviendole la sonrisa.- Pero, amor, la uni donde estoy es muy cara, va a ser difícil para ti mantenerte ahí.

¡Ah! Pero no cuentas con que soy la más lista de mi escuela, ¡estoy segura que obtendré una beca!

Mmm…pues te pido que lo pienses bien.-sugirió mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él para besarla.

Ya verás, llegaré a ser una gran doctora.

Te amo.-le susurró al oido.

La débil brisa amenizaba el momento. Esos serían recuerdos que ella nunca olvidaría.

T-te amo. Yo t-también te amo.-contestó ella totalmente ruborizada.

Luego sintió la calidez de sus labios rozando los suyos suavemente y de la manera más delicada. Ella era su chica, él era su primer amor. Un amor de adolescente.

Aunque las mortificaciones por las diferencias aparecían de vez en cuando en su cabeza y le removían el corazón. El era un chico hijo de una familia rica, con otras costumbres, otra forma de vida, era el principe preciado que cualquier chica deseaba tener, además de que era muy lindo, caballeroso, interesante y guapo. Simplemente lo veía como su hombre ideal, no había nadie mejor que él. Pero ella, era una chica de clase media, nada fuera de lo común, muy normal, muy inocente, muy…equis. ¿Por qué alguién tan bueno como él se fijaba en ella? En esas ocasiones la única explicación que encontraba era que la amaba demasiado.

En ese tiempo el mayor sueño de Sakura era sin duda el llegar a estudiar medicina, estar al lado de su querido novio y vivir sus días de juventud de una manera que no había llegado a pensar.

Pero…los finales felices, donde triunfa la el bien sobre la maldad y la princesa vive por siempre feliz con su principe azul…esas sólo son ideas estúpidas de los cuentos de adas.

La realidad es diferente, duele, te lastima y te puede matar. Las personas te traicionan, los sentimientos cambian, la muerte existe, los placeres carnales son más importantes que un amor verdadero….No vives para siempre feliz, la tristeza y el infortunio siempre estan presentes. Tarde o temprano tendremos que llorar, cuando menos lo pensemos nos romperan el corazón, cuando menos lo imaginemos…la cruel realidad nos azota.

… Ese noviazgo normal un día, de la nada, se transformó.

Derrepente y sin aviso, los besos no se pedían, se exigían rudamente.

El celular no sonaba…

Afuera de la escuela su auto ya no estaba ahí con él esperandola.

Su pelo, su piel, su cuerpo exhalaban un olor a hotel.

Las caricias pasaron al lado sexual.

Las citas ya sólo eran visitas nocturnas en la cama.

La mirada de él ahora parecía un tempano en vez de aquella llena de amor.

En el buró en vez de flores había una caja con anticonceptivos.

Las palabras tiernas de amor ahora no se escuchaban, sólo se oían los susurros de exitación y palabras obsenas mientras hacian el amor.

El había sacado su verdadero rostro.

Ella accedía a cualquier trato por parte de su amado.

El sólo le decía linda cuando practicamente la sometía al tener realciones.

Ella, sólo pensaba que eso era lo más común en una pareja de novios, además, lo amaba perdidamente.

El era todo para ella.

Ella para él solo era, un juguete.

¿Dónde había quedado aquel chico maravilloso del que se había enamorado?

Parecía como si a su lado hubiese ahora una pesona diferente, con el mismo destello rojizo de sus cabellos, con sus mismos ojos verdes…los cuales ahora parecían apagados.

Y la desgracia de su vida llegó.

Una noche, inexplicablemente volvieron a tener una cita "normal". Una fiesta. La…fiesta….el baile del principe.

Sakura se había arreglado para el momento, él prometió que sería una velada que ella nunca podría olvidar. La ilusión de tener de vuelta al verdadero Gaara la hizo sentir una emoción inmensa. Con la esperanza de que todo volvería a la normalidad la chica asistió al evento.

Pero, el lugar estaba

La llevó a un gran salón muy lujoso. Era una fiesta, pero el lugar estaba practicamente sólo.

Cinco hombres rodeaban el lugar. Gaara a su lado, un gran reloj en la pared central y una música de violines sonando de fondo.

¿Qué era todo eso?

Ella quiso preguntar sobre lo que sucedía, pero él no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas. Simplemente se limitó a bailar con ella en medio de la pista.

¿Por qué sus ojos lucían más vacios que nunca?

Tuvo ganas de salir corriendo del lugar, pero le gustaba la idea de estar bailando a su lado. El era lo que más importaba, de seguro luego le explicaría el problema por el que estaba pasando.

Mientras se escuchaba una balada muy calmada, el reloj emitió campanadas.

Serían las doce de la noche.

Gaara se detuvo y se volteó a verla fijamente.

¿Sabes que es eso? Son las doce campanadas. El baile…ha terminado.

Eh…¿ya nos tendremos que ir? -preguntó la chica tratando de esbozar una sonrisa débil.

No, Sakura. Este es el final ….el final del cuento.

Pues…ya es tarde, tienes razón sería bueno regresar a casa.-dijo tratando de sonar optimista y reanimarlo.

El chico, de la nada, extendió sus labios para mostrar una sonrisa….una sonrisa de burla…una sonrisa cargada de malas intenciones…..El hombre malo había vuelto para sustituir al amable.

Ya me has servido mucho tiempo, ya no te necesito.

La sorpresa y las ganas de pensar que había escuchado mal se apoderaron de ella. Quizó preguntar por el significado de esas palabras pero se quedó sin voz.

Has sido todo este tiempo mi puta personal. Creo…creo que necesito ahora a alguién más, ¿sabes? Aburre tener a una chica tan fea como tu.

Estaba hecho, el puñal había ido a quedar directo a su pecho, provocando una herida que comenzaba a sangrar.

Gaara…amor…-alcanzó a balbucear mientras oleadas de lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

¿Amor? ¡Ja! Vaya que ha sido divertido ver como te enamorabas de mi, como tontamente me decías que me amabas. ¡No puedo creer que halla una chiquilla más cursi que tu!

No…n-no ent-tiendo…-dijo entrecortada mientras aferraba sus manos a su propio pecho, como si la herida fuera real.

¿No entiendes? A ver…¿Cuál sería la manera más clara de decirtelo? Ah..ya sé.-luego se acercó a su oido y le susurró.- la única razón por la que me he acercado a ti, ha sido para tener a alguién a quién pudiese metersela cuando yo quisiese. Eres fea, pero como mujer me has servido muy bien.

Luego se serparó de ella y se aproximó al reloj.

No…Gaara..tu…t-tu me…a-amas…-dijo ella mientras su rostro se llenaba de incontables lineas que dejaban a su paso las lágrimas.

¡Como diablos pensaste que un chico como yo, con un futuro y carrera brillantes se enamoraría de alguién como tu! ¡Me has hecho reir muchas veces con lo inocente y estúpida que eres! –dijo con esa sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas y luego volvió a mirarla.

Eres una estupenda puta. Ha sido genial poder tomarte cuando he querido…Tener una puta personal es un lujo que un chico rico como yo se puede dar. Ahora…escucha bien esto…y espero que sea algo que comprendas, algo que tu tonto cerebro comprenda….Ya no te necesito, ¡largate! ¡Ya me has servido para lo que quería! ¡Largo de aquí!

¿Q-qué?

¡Largo!-gritó y su voz llenó el salón.

Los hombres que deambulaban por el salón se reunieron alrededor de ella.

¡Llevensela!-gritó el pelirojo mientras se daba la vuelta y abandonaba el lugar.

Ese era el último recuerdo que ella tenía de él. Caminando hacia la salida, dándole la espalda. Sakura se juró que nunca olvidaría esa imagen….la del chico que le arruinó la vida, la del hombre que la hizo sentirse sucia. ¿Eso había sido todo simplemente? ¿Ella sólo le había servido para hacerle favores sexuales? ¿Era como él decía, una puta? Comenzó a pensar que sí, recordaba a las tantas cosas que había accedido. Eso sólo lo hacían las parejas que tenían mucha confianza entre ellas, porque se amaban, y las parejas donde…el hombre pagaba por tener placer.

El valor de ser mujer había desaparecido para ella, odiaba su cuerpo, odiaba a los hombrees, odiaba el amor, odiaba las caricias, odiaba los besos. Quería morir.

¿Sakura? ¡Sakura!-gritó Hinata mientras, después de varios minutos de que la pelirosa estuvo llorando, se dejó caer desmayada sobre el suelo frio de la cocina.- ¡Ino, Sakura-chan no esta bien!

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Por primera vez me doy chance de escribir comentarios para este fic. Pz….hola! Mi Nick es Reishike (.!!!! soy mujer) soy la autora de este fic y de otros dos…. "Lo peor de verte es no hacerlo" y "Mi lindo extraño compañero de piso" Y es de este último fic de donde me dieron ganas de escribir mis comentarios personales…… (¿?)

Primeramente, a las pocas personas que lean este fic, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Me considero más lectora que autora, ya llevaba tiempo leyendo aquí y allá, también traía muchas ideas en la cabeza, así q decidí sacarme la espinita y comenzar. Una noche, con teclado en mano y un monton de cosas raras en la cabeza (y creo que despechada por q me gustaba mi mejor amigo) comenzé a escribir un sasusaku.

Ahora ya hasta publico mis fics en dos paginas (T_T Lastima que aquí no he tenido el éxito deseado!) Pero weno, les agradezco q se pasen por aquí pz me hace enormemente feliz si les llega a gustar.

Mi problema es (y vuelvo a lo del otro fic) Es que ayer recibí un comentario de una lectora (aún sigo agradecida con ella) Y es que esta chica encontró un fic cuya temática principal es prácticamente idéntica a la mía. No me lo podía creer, me puse como loca a buscar ese otro "fic" y dos horas más tarde lo fui encontrando en esta misma pagina de fanfiction. No voy a mencionar el título de ese fic, pero es casi igual al mio "Mi Lindo y Extraño compañero de piso" En primera instancia, que dos fics tengan el nombre parecido lo dejo pasar, en el mundo existen miles de historias así….pero que su fic también sea un sasusaku, tenga a una Sakura perdida en Tokio, que su Sakura también sea de América y batalle con el lenguaje….y que pierda también su pasaporte igual que la Sakura de mi fic, y que al final vaya a parar a vivir en el mismo departamento de Sasuke…..¡ESO YA ES PLAGIO!

Nunca, desde el momento que empecé a leer fics me llegó a la mente eso del "plagio". Y mucho menos pensé que me podría pasar a mi. Enseguida leí ese otro "fic"… Me puse triste y obviamente me enojé.

¿Por qué esa chica no es original y se aprovecha de las ideas de los otros? Me da pena por ella, y más por sus lectores pues la "autora" no se preocupa por ofrecerles una historia genial.

Esta chica cuyo Nick es "bloody Uchiha", pz la verdad espero que continué su "fic" por otro rumbo y no insista en seguir copiando mis ideas.

La neta, que mal por este tipo de gente.

Pero bueno, al final esto es un fic…..

Perdón por hacerlas participe de mis problemas …pero….T_T quería quejarme en alguna parte.

Gracias….espero que este capi les guste!!!!!!!!

**CAPITULO VIII. NO ME CONOCES**

Había sufrido un repentino desmayo el cual la había llevado al hospital. Reaccionó una hora después de haber perdido el sentido. Últimamente todo en su vida no iba bien. El estrés de la escuela, el trabajo, combinado con sus planes de venganza la habían llevado a un punto en el que ya no le era raro que estuviera con la salud por los suelos, aunque sus amigas se habían llegado a preocupar lo suficiente como para tratar de hacerla desistir en cuanto a Sasuke.

Deberías faltar hoy al trabajo, ayer de milagro te dejaron salir de la clínica.-sugirió Ino mientras caminaban rumbo a la escuela.

Estoy bien, ya te lo aclaré, además, necesito el dinero. No voy a llegar de la nada a casa de mis papas a pedirles que me mantengan.

Pues, yo creo que estaría bien que por un tiempo tus viejos te echaran la mano, es más importante tu salud.

No voy a hacerlo.

Entonces pídele al Uchiha que te mantenga.

Jaja, no me hagas reír.

Si, al fin y al cabo son novios, ¿no?.

Ino, tu sabes realmente lo que pasa con ese tipo…

Pues, eres una chica necesitada, ¿no crees que no le daría pena que su novia dejara de asistir a la escuela debido a lo pobre que es?

Jajaja, mira Ino, no sé de qué van tus palabras, pero es obvio que él no haría algo así, además yo nunca le pediría algo como eso. Si, admito, necesito el dinero urgentemente, pero para eso debo trabajar…

Si necesitabas dinero sólo me lo hubieses pedido.-la interrumpió Sasuke quien apareció detrás de ellas.

El chico parecía seguro en sus palabras. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, por una parte sorprendida de que el hubiera aparecido de la nada, y buscando en sus ojos algo que le dijera que se estaba burlando de ella.

¡Ja!-rió en seco- no juegues Uchiha.-le reclamó Sakura restándole importancia a la anterior charla.

Pues yo me adelanto, mi profesor es muy estricto con eso de la puntualidad. Te veo luego Saku.-dijo la chica rubia apresurando el paso. A los pocos segundos ya iba muy por delante de ellos.

Te apareces de la nada…¿dónde quedó tu lujoso coche?-dijo Sakura en tono de burla.

No cambies de tema. ¿En verdad te desmayaste?

¡Ah!..al diablo con eso, estoy perfectamente.-la pelirosa estaba algo fastidiada, quería llegar lo más rápido posible a clase, no aguantaba tener cerca al Uchiha.

¿Y qué con lo de la Universidad? ¿Planeas darte de baja o que?

No lo creo, lo que ahora necesito es trabajar duro.

Eres una molestia. Nunca te preocupas de las cosas que realmente importan.

La chica volteó a verlo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Y esas preguntas? ¿Era esa una nueva estrategia para enamorarla, hacerle creer que se preocupaba por ella?

Mira Uchiha, realmente tu no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es pasar tiempos difíciles. Eres un…

Eh…eh…cuida tus palabras.-amenazó él con el seño fruncido.

Eres un niño rico que no sabe lo que es pasar dificultades. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es ser pobre.

¿Vas a leerme tu sermón mañanero?

¡Ah! Ese tipo de cosas me enferman de ti.

¿qué?

Que te comportas de tal manera que presumes a todo mundo tu vida perfecta, y ¿sabes? Odio eso.

Si ya había comenzado la discusión, ¿por qué parar? Ese era uno de esos días en que se despertaba con ganas de no aguantar nada y echarle pleito a todo mundo.

Ya habían llegado a la universidad, ahora se encontraban caminando por un estrecho pasillo que conducía a el salón donde tenían clase. Encontraron el lugar solo, aún era muy temprano y ningún otro alumno había llegado

Ya, en serio, si necesitas dinero yo podría…

Sakura muy indignada le dedicó su mirada más furiosa.

¿Ves que te esté pidiendo?

Lo necesitas, para mi es muy fácil conseguírtelo.

¡Ah! Lo dices como si el dinero no fuera nada….Esa plata, quizás no vale nada para ti, pero quizás a tus padres les ha costado. No digas tan a la ligera que es fácil conseguirlo.

Basta, te la has pasado repitiendo "odio esto, odio aquello".-se quejó el joven.

Es que no soporto la idea de que un niño rico como tu, mimado por papi y mami tenga esa mentalidad de gastar el dinero a lo tonto.

No lo voy a gastar a lo tonto, será para ti.

Ya ese asunto estaba hartando al pelinegro, un poco más y dejaría salir al verdadero Sasuke, aquel que no se deja de nadie.

¿Ves? Eres un hijo de papi, quizás tus padres te dan todo, nunca has tenido que trabajar para conseguir un duro, ¡al fin y al cabo tienes a papa y mama que harán todo por ti!-casi gritó la chica.

Tú no tienes idea de nada, para tu boca, sólo hablas de más.

Maldito niño rico.-le espetó en la cara antes de voltear la vista y fijarla en el profesor que iba llegando.

Durante la clase estuvieron muy callados, atentos a la pizarra. Ninguno se dedicó una mirada, aunque fuese de desprecio.

Al dar por terminado el maestro la clase, Sasuke alcanzó a balbucear algo, antes de irse sólo del salón.

Desconfías de todo y de todos, te crees la muy sabia, pero en verdad sólo eres una bocazas y una chica muy impulsiva que no sabe donde detenerse ni razonar.

Sakura esperó a que él se fuera, con cara de asco por sus palabras.

***

¿Qué tipo de novios eran aquellos? Haciendo cosas sin consultarle al otro, discutiendo, aprovechándose del instinto. ¿Cuánto más podría ella tratar de fingir? Pues hasta el momento no estaba logrando lo que se proponía, las cosas iban por rumbos muy diferentes debido a su obstinación. Además el carácter de Sasuke no ayudaba, ¿qué no se suponía debía actuar como un chico lindo y encantador? Desde que lo conoció él no lo había logrado ni había tratado de serlo alguna vez. Por más que ella repasaba su forma de actuar, no encontraba explicación a todo aquello.

Pero de algo estaba segura, seguir en su plan de venganza. Sasuke pagaría todo el dolor que Gaara le había echo pasar.

Al salir de la escuela, tras no haber cruzado palabra con el chico en el resto del día, se encontraba echando humo.

Uh...das miedo Sakura.-opinó Ino mientras limpiaban las mesas de la cafetería.

Ni lo menciones.

¿Te sientes bien? Desde en la mañana andas de muy mal humor Sakura-chan.-dijo Hinata mientras le tomaba la temperatura con la mano, a lo que la pelirosa se apartó en señal de molestia.

Parenle, si estoy mal es debido a ese tipo. De por si no lo veo, y cuando lo hago se la pasa diciendo estupideces.

Pero a la manera que lo cuentas tu fuiste quien lo atacó.

¿Te vas a poner de parte de él Ino?-reclamó Sakura.

Claro que no, pero, ten en cuenta que para lograr tu "venganza" no estas poniendo de tu parte.

¿No te parece suficiente lo que he hecho?

Sakura-la chica rubia se acercó y la tomó por los hombros- Sakura…en realidad tengo miedo. Esa actitud tuya los últimos días…es algo preocupante.

¿A que te refieres?

Es cierto, Ino tiene razón.-agregó Hinata.

¿Razón en qué?-preguntó la pelirosa con dudas.

Voy a ser seria en mi comentario, y no quiero que al terminar de hablar te vayas a soltar como loca furiosa como siempre lo haces….Sakura…tu comportamiento en los últimos días para con Sasuke ha sido…eh….pareciera que…sientes algo por él.

Claro, lo repudio.

No, mira, pareciera que cuando no lo ves…una de dos, sientes celos por pensar donde estará….o lo extrañas…Sakura….-la pelirosa no creía lo que estaba escuchando de su prima-…pareciera que lo amaras….

Por un minuto las tres se quedaron en silencio. La joven estaba atónita. Parecía que las palabras de Ino fueran algo peor de lo que parecían.

Después de un rato, tras estar como estatua, pudo decir palabra.

Claro que no…y-yo n-nunca podría sentir algo por ese tipo. ¿Cómo rayos crees que …que yo podría…estar enamorada d-de él?

Pues no estoy asegurando nada, pero la manera en que te comportas podría decir eso.

Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, dejen de discutir, tenemos trabajo.-interrumpió Hinata.

Vamos a trabajar.-dijo la pelirosa a regañadientes.

***

Secaba las tazas en la cocina, afuera el lugar estaba desierto. Era algo tarde y al día siguiente descansaría, por lo cual tenía unas ganas inmensas de regresar a casa. El cansancio la abordaba pero tenía todavía que guardar la vajilla.

Repentinamente sonó el celular. El número era desconocido.

¿Bueno?

¿Haruno?-preguntó un hombre del otro lado de la línea.

Si, ella habla.

Soy Uchiha Itachi.

Era él. Enseguida lo reconoció y sintió un ligero escalofrio.

¿Para que llama?

Vamos a tener una cena familiar, quise pedirle a Sasuke que te invitara, pero preferí hacerlo por mi cuenta. Sería bueno tenerte con nosotros.

¿U..una…cena?-la chica tartamudeaba al hablar.

¿Supongo que tendrás tiempo? Sasuke pasará por ti, me aseguraré que lo haga.

Yo…me encantaría pero…

No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Es una cena importante, sería bueno que estuvieses aquí.

Colgó sin dar oportunidad a Sakura de negarse.

¿Qué planeaba el mayor de los Uchiha? ¿Una cena familiar, a que venía eso? Sin duda la idea de reunirse con toda la familia resultaba muy desagradable.

Al día siguiente ella fue la que no se presentó a clases. Evitaría a toda costa encontrarse con Sasuke. Por muchas que fueran sus ganas de asistir, su miedo a visitar la mansión Uchiha era mayor. Tan sólo imaginarse a Itachi ahí la hacía temblar. ¿La reconocería? Esa era su mayor preocupación.

Mientras estaba tirada en la cama, con un cambio de ropa a su lado, observaba el reloj. No estaba muy decidida a conocer a los padres del pelinegro. ¿Serían ellos igual de insoportables que sus hijos? Lo más seguro es que sí, si los dos chicos eran terribles, debieron ser criados por dos monstruos.

A las siete de la tarde, después de haber estado dando mil vueltas por el departamento, sonaron a la puerta.

Afuera se encontró con un Sasuke con cara de malhumorado, la cual trataba de ocultar pero que definitivamente no podía.

¿Se puede saber que se traen entre manos tu hermanito y tu?

No comiences a fastidiar, me dará dolor de cabeza.

Ni siquiera he decidido si iré.

Irás, Itachi siempre logra lo que se propone, además hoy es una cena importante, se le ha dado como capricho el tener ahí invitados no muy comunes.

Miles de cosas pasaron por la mente de Sakura. La primera de ellas fue el baile de las doce de la noche, la "fiesta" en donde cuatro años atrás le rompieron el corazón. Pero luego descartó la idea pues ella aún no mostraba estar seriamente enamorada de el chico. ¿Entonces de qué iba todo eso?

Sube, se nos hace tarde.-dijo el chico antes de montarse en el convertible rojo-su nueva adquisición, por cierto-.

La mansión Uchiha no era menos de lo que Sakura se había imaginado. Una gran construcción antigua a las orillas de la ciudad, entre la espesura de un bosque. La chica se preguntó cuantas veces podría caber ahí una casa como la de ella.

Se estacionaron alrededor de la fuente que daba paso a la entrada principal. Una hilera de luces marcaba un pasillo más alla de la puerta.

Alrededor de quince autos estaban acomodados en la fachada del lugar.

Vaya, tu familia debe ser muy grande.-opinó Sakura mientras entraban.

Son amigos.

..Amigos…

El gran pasillo que parecía ser sólo el recibidor conducía a dos grandes puertas, una de ellas adornada con pequeñas luces azules.

Espera.-dijo el chico con voz dominante.

La condujo hacía una estancia que parecía ser la sala.

El lugar estaba vacio.

¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

Tengo que hablar contigo.

El aspecto de Sasuke daba miedo. Sus ojos brillaban indicando que estaba furioso.

Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.

Claro que lo tenemos. ¿Crees que es tan fácil librarte de mi? ¿Eh?-le gritó a la chica.

Estás loco.

No fuiste hoy a clase, y llevas varíos días sin contestar mis llamadas. ¿Qué te propones?

¡Ah!-gritó Sakura desesperada.-¿dónde está escrito que debo informarte de todo lo que haga?

E n ese momento una persona entró a la pieza.

Vaya, vaya, peleas de novios…No debería sorprenderme.

Era Itachi, mientras entraba aplaudía con las manos, como si esa escena fuese parte de un show.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo escalofríos, era mucho peor tenerlo en persona que al teléfono.

Sasuke, el señor Tarizawa ha estado esperando por ti mucho tiempo en el despacho, creo que deberías atenderlo antes que a los invitados.

Haruno, acompañame.-dijo el pelinegro con voz autoritaria.

Deberías ir solo, yo la acompaño mientras tu arreglas ese asunto.

Sasuke yo…-alcanzó a decir Sakura, pero una mirada de Itachi bastó para callarla.

Enseguida vuelvo.

Estaban solos. Tenía frente a ella a la mente maestra de la "orden de los príncipes". Bien podía aventársele encima, golpearlo con un jarron, o simplemente darle una bofetada, pero ese no era el momento, se encontraba en sus dominios.

Toma asiento.-habló el rompiendo el silencio.

La sala era muy amplia, se quedó observándola a detalle para evitar conversar con el chico.

Demasiado lujo en verdad, característico de los Uchiha.

Mientras pasaba sus ojos por los muros, grandes paredes blancas adornadas con cuadros de pinturas abstractas, hubo una fotografía en un rincón que le llamó la atención. Agudizó la mirada y pudo observar a las cuatro personas que figuraban ahí. Dos niños de pelo azabache, casi gemelos, aunque uno mayor que otro. El chico mayor parecía tener unos trece años, y era abrazado por una mujer muy hermosa, mientras el otro el cual rondaba por los siete era sostenido en brazos por un hombre maduro.

Somos toda la familia Uchiha reunida.-dijo Itachi al verla observar la fotografía.

La chica volteó su mirada a él.

¿Dónde…dónde están ellos? ¿Fueron quienes organizaron la fiesta?

Mmm…no, la fiesta la organicé yo para mi hermano. Vaya, ¿tu siendo su novia no lo sabes?-preguntó con un tono burlón.

¿Saber que?

Que hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke.

¿Es…hoy?

Además…-continuó Itachi, pero antes de dijera una palabra más su hermano apareció.

Además, nuestros padres están muertos. -agregó con un brillo de odio en la mirada.

Sakura al escuchar esas últimas palabras, sintió como si le hubieran echado un valde de agua fría encima. Por un momento se olvidó de su miedo hacia Itachi. Se dio cuenta de la tontería que había cometido.

Bueno, yo los dejo solos, tengo algo que hacer.-habló el Uchiha mayor y se retiró con una sonrisa en los labios al ver la cara de la chica.

A la mente de ella llegaron recuerdos vagos de su pelea un día atrás.

"¿Ves? Eres un hijo de papi, quizás tus padres te dan todo, nunca has tenido que trabajar para conseguir un duro, ¡al fin y al cabo tienes a papa y mama que harán todo por ti!"

Por su parte el pelinegro se sentó en el sofá contrario al de Sakura, sin dejarla de mirar fijamente.

¿Cuándo..?

¿Cuándo murieron? Ya no lo recuerdo muy bien, yo apenas tenía diez años cuando ocurrió.

Había metido la pata. Por más patán que Sasuke fuera, nunca debió haber dicho aquellas palabras sin pensar, bueno, por lo menos, no debió mencionar a sus padres.

¿Qué? ¿Sigo siendo un hijo de papi?-preguntó él enfadado.

Ella no respondió.

Sólo abres la boca para decir tonterías.

¡Ya, vale! No debí mencionar a tus padres, lo siento.

La cosa es, que pareciera que tienes pleito con todo el mundo y con todo. No hay cosa que te agrade, por más que trate de hacer algo que te agrade, no se puede contigo.

¿Quieres saber que pasa? ¿Eh?

A ver, dime …_chica lista_…

Dispuesta a dejar claro su punto de vista se levantó del sillón y se cruzó de manos.

Eres un tipo raro.

Sasuke frunció en seño.

También egocéntrico, latoso y amargado. Un chico de tu edad no podría ser igual de insoportable que tu. Físicamente eres muy lindo, pero tienes un grave problema de ego, no puedes amar a nadie por que crees que ninguna mujer te merece. ¡No- te-so-por-to!-chilló ella.

Él por su parte también se levantó de su lugar a encararla. Y con una media sonrisa, agregó.

Quizás si soy así, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para remediarlo. Pero en cambio tu…eres una niña mimada. Vas por la vida a la defensiva, creyendo que todos te quieren causar daño. Nunca sé como rayos vas a responder. Eres agresiva, muy irritable, excesivamente gritona y no pareces para nada una señorita seria. Eres muy, muy fastidiosa.

Sakura abrió inmensamente los ojos.

Si querías una princesita la hubieses buscado en otro lugar, ahí tienes a muchas… ah…¡Ah!...ya recuerdo…tienes a Karin ¿no? Ella de seguro no se quejaría de ti mientras te la lleves a la cama.

La cosa se estaba calentando de más. Ambos tenían fuertes temperamentos, que con cualquier cosa exploraría.

Luego, él se acercó a su oído.

¿Ese es tu coraje?.... ¿Qué aún no me has …._sentido? _

La chica lo empujó al instante.

¿Eso piensas…qué sólo me quiero acostar contigo? ¿Crees que soy una chica más que sólo quiere tener en su cama a un chico guapo como tu?

Sasuke ahora no replicó. De repente su mirada cambió. Las últimas palabras de ella lo habían dejado mudo.

Cuando ella creyó habérselo quitado de encima, y de la manera más inesperada, el chico se acercó y la tomó del mentón.

Lo único que pienso al verte, es que quizás valga la pena soportarte…_Molestia…_

La besó.

Con sus brazos rodeó sus manos para evitar que se opusiera.

Se adueñó de sus labios con total poder que ella no tuvo tiempo de negarse.

Todo ese tiempo había estado negándose, sólo pensando en venganza…pero…¿por qué ahora temblaba ante un simple beso?

¿Por qué rayos aquel chico la hacía estremecerse?

El, por su lado, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego desde un inicio. Pero…¿qué importaba en esos momentos pensar en la orden, si tenía en sus brazos a una chica de la que no quería separarse?

Ella había dicho: " ¿Crees que soy una chica más que sólo quiere tener en su cama a un chico guapo como tu?"

El corazón de Sasuke, o lo poco que le quedaba de corazón, estaba lleno de dudas.

¿Qué diablos tenía aquella chica que lo hacía dudar?

Los labios de aquella chica eran…adictivos….

Fue entonces que la idea de parar todo y mandar al carajo el juego apareció en su mente.


	9. Chapter 9

Heyu!!!!!! (es un hola!!)

Esta semana he andado más motivada que otras, además ya estoy disfrutando de mis vacaciones!!!! XD Desde que comenzó el año las estaba esperando!!!! Soy tan, tan tan feliz!!!!!!!1

XD En serio, debido a mi ritmo de trabajo ya estaba estresadisima. Hoy comienzan mis días de descanso, y lamentablemente no tengo "material" para invertir mi tiempo....

*Nota: "material" significa….dvd's de anime, doramas, manga, libros….o algo por el estilo en que perder mi tiempo.

Pero bueno, trataré de hacer cosas más productivas como pasar tiempo con mi familia, visitar gente q hace mucho no veo, domir ^.^!!!!!! Y de vez en cuando repasar mis apuntes.

Ah…pz queridas lectoras, les deseo k ustedes se la pasen mejor que yo… T_T …de verdad, aprovechen este solecito que ya parece de verano y salgan a un lugar bonito…..

Ok, esta semana he andado muy, muy melosa…o romántica? También en el fic de Mi lindo y extraño compañero de piso hice que los personajes llegaran a "ese"punto…Ah…el amor….XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

Ok, ok….por si alguien lo dudaba…este fic SI va a tener lemon….

Ahora, después de tanto…aquí les dejo el capi.

PD. A ver si ahora en vacaciones me doy chance de escribir mucho….:D!!!!

CAPITULO IX. VULNERABILIDAD

Sin saber cómo, habían llegado hasta la pared mas cercana, donde la espalda de ella había topado mientras él la tomaba por la cintura. Sakura había entrelazado sus manos alrededor del cuello del el. Los besos eran lentos, sus lenguas parecían jugar, y la mente de ella se encontraba en blanco, ella había olvidado lo bueno que podía ser un beso. Pero un beso del Uchiha, eso si que era algo diferente, rozaba sus labios por momentos, haciendo que ella quisiera besarlo, cuando por fin lo hacía, era lento y desesperante, totalmente embriagador.

Solamente se separaron cuando un sirviente llegó.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

Joven Uchiha, su hermano lo espera en el gran salón.

Avísele que enseguida me presento.-le mandó.

Luego volvió sus ojos a Sakura. Le pareció muy sensual con los labios hinchados por el beso, tenía un aire de ingenuidad. En ese momento ya no estaba a la defensiva, había cedido ante un simple acto, pero le había gustado, había encontrado la manera de calmarla.

Acompañame.

¿Eh?

Mi hermano ha preparado una pequeña "cena", pero por lo visto la cosa ha de parecer ya una fiesta con tanta gente que invitó.

Mmm.-asentí.

Salieron de esa sala por otra puerta diferente de cuando entraron. La condujo por un pasillo muy largo, apenas iluminado por unas pequeñas farolas.

¿Es tu cumpleaños?-preguntó dudosa.

Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?-dijo alzando una ceja.

Me contó Itachi.

Sasuke soltó un ligero bufido.

¿Y bien, qué me vas a regalar?

¿Quieres un regalo? ¡Bah! Si me acabo de enterar.

Eres mi novia, deberías regalarme algo.

¿Quee? Estás loco.

Y tu estas pobre.

Sakura lo volteó a ver furiosa. El al verle la cara sonrió de medio lado, en algunas ocasiones le gustaba hacerla enojar.

Pues menos te regalo algo. Ya ves, apenas y tengo para pagarme los estudios.-le reclamó ella.

Ah, Haruno, ya te dije que puedes contar conmigo para eso, a partir de mañana me encargaré de solucionar ese problema tuyo.

¡Rayos! ¡Ya te he dicho que..!

Shh-la calló él poniendo un dedo en sus labios.- Vamos.

Entraron a un salón totalmente iluminado, dentro había mucha gente, todos vestidos muy elegantes. A Sakura todo eso le recordaba la fiesta de Karin, aunque esperaba no encontrársela.

¿Y toda esta gente?-preguntó la pelirosa por lo bajo.

Amigos de Itachi y mios, algunos socios también.

La chica recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar. Habían algunas caras conocidas. Una de ellas era Neji Hyuga, el primo de su mejor amiga. Se le hizo raro verlo ahí a la primera, pero, al fin de cuentas, el ojiperla era uno de los más populares de la universidad, y heredero de una familia distinguidísima de la ciudad.

Un grupo de personas se acercaron a la pareja.

Felicidades Sasuke.-dijo una señora algo adulta.

Gracias.-respondió Sasuke.

Tu hermano ha llamado a los socios mayoritarios de la empresa y a gente de tu tío a una junta, acabamos de terminar hace unos minutos y nos ha invitado a acompañarlos, felicidades Sasuke.-dijo un hombre de alrededor de unos sesenta años.

¿Una reunión? Vaya, ni en estos momentos mi hermano deja de atender los negocios.

Vamos, si tu también eres un adicto al trabajo. Desde que entraste a la empresa he seguido de cerca tu trabajo, y déjame decirte que eres muy bueno en lo que haces, sin duda cualquiera de los dos que quede al mando será un gran presidente de la compañía.

Le agradezco sus palabras.

Bueno, voy a platicar con los Hyuga, hace mucho que no los vemos, con permiso.

Propio.

Sakura había estado atenta a toda la conversación.

¿Tu trabajas?-preguntó con miedo, pues anteriormente había cometido el error de dar muchas cosas por hecho.

Sasuke se giró hacía ella.

Desde hace cuatro años comencé a ocuparme de unas cuantas cosas de la empresa.

Oh.-dijo ella apenada.

Disculpa, tengo que ir a darle la bienvenida a uno de los socios, ahora regreso.

El chico se alejó dejándola cerca de un sillón en un rincón del gran salón.

Sakura mientras se quedó ahí, buscando entre la gente a los de la orden.

En el fondo había una pequeña pista, un pianista amenizaba el momento. Unas cuantas parejas bailaban y las demás personas estaban en grupitos conversando. Se sintió algo sola pues no conocía a nadie ahí.

De pronto, vió a Itachi marcharse seguido de tres hombres, uno de ellos era de la orden, Sai.

Inmediatamente se levantó del lugar y fue hacia la puerta por donde se habían marchado.

Tuvo suerte de que Sasuke no la viera, fue muy cuidadosa en eso. Al cruzar la puerta llegó a un pasillo que estaba muy en silencio, con nadie en él, aunque un ligero sonido a su derecha le indicó la dirección que habían seguido el grupo de hombres.

Llegó al final del pasillo y se asomó en el nuevo que había a la izquierda. Alcanzó a distinguir la sombra de alguien que daba vuelta en la esquina más próxima, los siguió. Ese pasillo tenía unas escaleras que bajaban dos pisos. Eran de madera, así que se quitó los zapatos rápidamente para no ser detectada. Al final de la escalinata había una puerta. Caminó prácticamente de puntitas hacía ahí. Por lo visto era una habitación, dentro se oían voces.

Pegó el oído a la madera y escuchó.

Gracias por haber venido, sólo tengo que comentar unas cuantas cosas con ustedes.-escuchó decir a Itachi.

Somos todo oídos.-habló una voz desconocida.

Necesitamos más mercancía, y de calidad, ya saben a lo que me refiero.-dijo el Uchiha mayor en un tono serio.

Yo tengo dos que nos servirán de mucho.

Sai y yo ya podemos dejarte nuestra parte.

Muy bien chicos.-habló el pelinegro.

Pero dinos, ¿qué pasa con Sasuke? Es la primera vez que entra en esto y no lo veo con muchos animos.-ahora el que hablaba era Sai.

Mi hermano sabe muy bien lo que debe hacer.

Pero el no sabe del verdadero negocio, ¿qué opinará cuando se entere?

Simplemente no tiene por que enterarse, y si lo hiciera no tiene por qué reclamar, este negocio nos deja utilidades importantes y nos da solvencia con la compañía.-respondió Itachi.

Aunque no lo pudiese ver, Sakura se lo imaginaba claramente con esa sonrisa llena de malicia.

Pues a mi sólo dime cuando te entrego la mercancía, ya tengo en mente algo más.-dijo otro hombre.

Además, yo necesito los registros de la gente que tenemos en Shisaba, han surgido unos problemas con la policía del lugar, y necesito tapar bocas.-dijo otro más.

Debemos tener cuidado con ese tipo de cosas, la policía no se puede enterar, debemos tener cuidado con cualquier tipo de evidencia.-dijo Itachi.

Y cuando lo descubran, siempre existe la posibilidad de callarlos bajo una tumba.-dijo alguien burlándose.

Yo también necesito algo, lo que me prometiste, ¿recuerdas Uchiha?-preguntó Sai.

Claro que si, y lo tendrás, has sido paciente y te lo has ganado, muy pronto te presentaré con los demás socios y Madara.-contestó Itachi.

De pronto todos se quedaron en silencio. El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir muy fuerte, existía la posibilidad que hallan descubierto que había alguien detrás de la puerta.

Salió prácticamente volando del lugar. Subió los escalones y cruzó los demás pasillos corriendo, volteando hacía atrás para ver si alguien la seguía. Cuando llegó a la puerta que conducía al salón, se dio cuenta que todo era una falsa alarma.

Se detuvo ahí, tratando que su respiración se calmara. Volvió a recordar todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar. Era todo demasiado raro, cosas que nunca se había imaginado habían surgido esa noche. ¿Ellos eran la orden? Si era así, ¿a qué se referían con eso de su otro "negocio"? Pero lo que más le preocupaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era el papel de Sasuke en todo ello. ¿Acaso el pelinegro estaba metido en esos negocios? Las cosas parecían muy turbias, sino, ¿por qué esconderse de esa manera para conversar? Ahí había algo que se le había escapado a Sakura, algo de vital importancia, la liga entre esos "negocios" y el juego de la cenicienta. Sin duda todo era muy incoherente, pero llegaría hasta el fondo del asunto.

Por un segundo se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de volver a las escaleras y seguir escuchando, pero enseguida recordó que Sasuke la podía estar buscando, no quería levantar sospechas.

Entró al salón, atravesó el lugar. Mientras caminaba en medio de toda esa gente, muchos le clavaban la mirada y la veían con cierto interés.

"Sin duda la gente que no es rica de inmediato se da a conocer"-pensó la chica.

Se volvió a sentar en el sillón donde Sasuke la había dejado y se quedó inmersa en sus recuerdos sobre la conversación.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¡Hola! ¡Qué increíble verte por aca!-saludó alguien enérgicamente.

Sakura levantó la mirada hacía la persona frente a ella. Era Naruto.

¿Tu? ¿Aquí?-preguntó incrédula, pero feliz por encontrarse con alguien conocido.

Si, he venido a felicitar al amargado de Sasuke, y como son novios, supuse que tu también estarías aquí, tenía ganas de hablar contigo.-la sonrisa del chico rubio era algo encantador.

Ah, yo también, es bueno verte.

Y dime Sakura-chan, ¿cómo es que terminaste de novia del amargado? ¿Te obligó?

Claro que no me obligó.-respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

No sé como terminaste pelando a un tipo como él.-chilló el chico.

Ya ves.

Vamos por una copa.-la invitó.

Del otro lado del salón había una mesa con unos meseros atendiendo, tomaron una copa para cada quién.

Ah, qué bien que no invité a Kakashi-sensei, sino lo más seguro es que hubiese venido a tomar y ligar chicas.-dijo Naruto para después dar un sorbo a su vino.

Jajajaja, es cierto, una vez me tocó verlo en una fiesta de la carrera y se acercaba a cualquier mujer que le pareciera bonita. Es…

Haruno.-la interrumpió Sasuke, quien ahora estaba a su lado.

¿Mmm?-preguntó ella aún con una sonrisa en el rostro por el comentario de del chico rubio.

¿Con qué estabas con él? Te he estado buscando.-dijo furioso.

Un brillo de enojo figuraba en sus ojos, odiaba verla con Naruto.

Si, he estado con él.-respondió ella retándolo.

Ante la actitud de la chica, el pelinegro soltó un bufido.

¡Dobe! ¡F-felicid-dades!-dijo el chico rubio algo nervioso.

El Uchiha le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio.

Ven conmigo Haruno.-le mandó.

La pelirosa vislumbró una posible forma de hacerlo enfadar, no quería hacer lo que él mandase.

Prefiero quedarme aquí a platicar con Uzumaki.-le dijo y se recargó en él hombro del rubio.

La chispa de enojo se convirtió en una llama.

Haruno, te estoy diciendo que vengas.

En serio, deberías ir con él.-dijo Naruto tratando de convencerla al ver a Sasuke tan enfadado.

Mira Uchiha, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

Haz lo que quieras. Después de que me preocupo por ti sigues siendo igual de…molesta.-casi le gritó.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó del centro del salón, rumbo a la salida principal.

Sakura-chan, no debiste de hacerlo enfadar así.-dijo el otro joven.

Esta bien así, no tiene por qué hablarme en ese tono.-se justificó Sakura.

Pero…estaba lleno de celos.-observó Naruto.

¿Celos?

¿No te diste cuenta? Se moría de celos, yo estaba sólo esperando el primer golpe hacía mi.

No tiene por qué ponerse celoso.

Sakura-chan, antes de que arme berrinche habla con él, sino luego me va a odiar.-rogó Naruto.

¡Ah! Esta bien, sólo lo hago por ti.

Se fue a seguir al pelinegro, aún enfadada, sin creer lo que su amigo le había dicho.

Celos, ¿podía Sasuke sentir eso?

Cuando salió del pasillo, no vió a nadie, sólo a un criado.

¿Hacía donde fue Sasuke?

El joven fue en esa dirección.-señaló el hombre.

"Ah…sólo hago esto por ti Naruto…ahora tendré que calmar a ese tonto"-pensaba Sakura mientras caminaba a zancadas por el pasillo.

La última puerta estaba abierta y salía luz de ella. Era la sala donde había llegado al principio.

Dentro estaba Sasuke, con el puño en la pared, pensativo.

Eres muy infantil algunas ocasiones, -le reclamó Sakura mientras se acercaba a él.

El chico clavó sus penetrantes ojos negros en ella.

La pelirosa continuó.

Cualquiera que te hubiese visto diría que estabas celoso.

El enojo nuevamente surgió en sus ojos negros.

¿Por qué no vuelves con ese imbécil? Ya he notado que te encanta pasar el tiempo con él, lo ves en la escuela, lo ves en el trabajo y para colmo aquí, ¿tanto te gusta Naruto?-le espetó en la cara.

Estas diciendo tonterías otra vez.

Caminó hacía ella y acercó el rostro a unos cuantos centímetros.

¿Por qué Haruno? ¿Por qué causas esto en mi?.-dijo enojado.

No sé a que te refieres.-contestó la chica indiferente.

¡Por Dios! ¡Sabes muy bien que estoy celoso! ¡Me enferma que estés con el tonto de Uzumaki o cualquier otro tipo que se te quede viendo…¿Por qué…_maldita molestia_?

Sakura estaba sin palabras. ¿Había escuchado bien, él había dicho que estaba celoso?

Eso es una locura.

Una locura es esto que me pasa, en realidad no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de romperle la cara a Naruto en el gran salón.

Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, se miraban frente a frente. Sakura trataba de descubrir en sus ojos la mentira de sus palabras.

Tu siempre le quieres romper la cara a todo mundo.

No, sólo a quien le pone los ojos a lo que es _mio._

Sasuke se acercó más a ella, por un segundo dudó, pero continuó, hasta detenerse a milímetros de que sus labios rozaran.

No siguió avanzando, no podía permitirse ir más alla. En su interior había un huracán de confusión, dudas y sentimientos encontrados. Se odiaba a si mismo, la odiaba a ella, pues lo que la chica le hacía sentir lo convertía en alguien vulnerable, que se guiaba más por el corazón que por la cabeza. No quería seguir sintiendo eso, no, como el Uchiha que era, no podía ser débil por y gracias a una sola persona. No, había sobrevivido a todo como para ahora venir a mostrarse así frente a una chica. Además, ¿qué tenía esta de especial? No era más que una chica corriente, pero más fastidiosa que las demás. Bueno, si, quizás tenía algo, que era tan terca como él, no se dejaba manipular por nadie, no cedía ante nada, se oponía a lo que le disgustaba, era desesperante estar a su lado…. Se supone que debía sólo jugar con ella, y luego dejarla cuando ya no la necesitara, así demostraría ante la orden que tenía las aptitudes suficientes para ascender dentro de la asociación, la cual le daba no sólo ciertos derechos, si no que también poder, el poder que necesitaba para estar por encima de su hermano por primera vez.

… Pero, aún así, ¿por qué demonios él se sentía controlado por la presencia de ella? Tenía unas ganas horribles de besarla nuevamente, no soportaba tenerla tan cerca y a la vez negarse a si mismo a tocarla. Igualmente, quería hacerla suya, quería acariciarla, que ella también lo tocase, quería continuar lo que habían dejado pendiente la otra noche en la oficina del hotel.

No, quizás no era una chica sumamente bella, pero lograba algo que muchas otras no hacían, llamar su atención.

Ella por su parte estaba intrigada, ¿en realidad él sentía celos?

Será mejor que me valla, SOLA, no estoy de humor para aguantarte.-dijo ella en voz baja.

Enseguida se separó, esperó a que él dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Tomó su bolso y salió de ahí.

El pasillo de la entrada a la casa lucía más oscuro que cuando llegaron, debido a que habían apagado las luces de los adornos, aunque había la iluminación necesaria.

Faltaban unos diez metros para llegar a la salida, cuando una figura apareció del otro lado. Caminaba en rumbo contrario a ella. Era un hombre. Su forma de caminar era elegante, silenciosa, como la de cualquier tipo rico, aunque éste tenía algo en especial.

Las sombras no dejaban distinguir con exactitud quien era.

A un metro de distancia, la pelirosa pudo ver parte del rostro de ese hombre.

Parecían imágenes sacadas de un cuento de terror. Su corazón se detuvo a la primera, luego sintió que sus piernas no le reaccionaban puesto que no siguieron avanzando, se quedaron pegadas al lugar donde estaba. Soltó un ligero temblor que no supo cómo surgió.

Muchas veces tuvo pesadillas con ese rostro. En el momento que los claroscuros del pasillo le permitieron verlo, lo reconoció al instante. Esa cara es una de las que nuca podría olvidarse.

Como en cámara lenta, el chico recorrió ese metro mientras la miraba directamente a la cara.

Lo único que Sakura rogaba, al no poder seguir moviéndose, era que él la pasara de largo.

Nuevamente esos ojos verdes se posaron en ella. El chico se posó a su izquierda y por unos segundos eternos no articuló palabra.

La pelirosa nunca pensó que sucedería la siguiente vez que se lo encontrara, ¿temblaría de miedo? ¿querría golpearlo? ¿querría llorar? ¿tendría ganas de odiarlo más? ¿lo ignoraría?

Sakura, tu aquí.-le dirigió la palabra mostrando una sonrisa en los labios.

La había reconocido. No importo que fuese ya unos cuantos años mayor, no importo que tuviese un distinto color de pelo, el chico sabía que era ella.

Recordar su voz, su maldita voz la hacía sentir repudio. Quería escapar de ese lugar, si algo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas siempre era no volverse a encontrar con el tipo que le arruinó la vida, no quería volver a ver a … Gaara.

Entonces, en lo primero que pensó en hacer no fue ninguna de las opciones anteriores, sino que tuvo ganas de gritarle a Sasuke, que viniera por ella, que se la llevara lejos de ahí, lejos del pelinegro. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de correr hacía él y aferrarse a sus brazos, que, como niña pequeña, él la cuidara.

Ni siquiera cuando Gaara la arruinó quiso la ayuda de alguien, ahora, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Sasuke llegara en ese mismo instante…lo necesitaba, quería que él la protegiera.

Sakura Haruno, que vueltas da la vida…aún…-se detuvo por un momento- aún sigues siendo una _chica ingenua_. ¿Qué no aprendiste que no debes mezclarte con los ricos? No sé en verdad que haces aquí.-le dijo con un brillo de maldad en la mirada.

Sentía como el miedo seguía creciendo, cómo en cualquier momento terminaría por correr o gritar.

Ella se las daba de mujer fuerte, pero en ese instante su valentía se había ido a la basura.

Ga-a-ra.-tartamudeó la chica.

Ja, igual de tonta que siempre, han pasado cuatro años y te vengo a encontrar aquí, no sabes que desafortunado soy al haberme encontrado contigo. ¿Sabes? Siempre he tenido ganas de preguntarte algo, ¿me odias?

Se acercó a ella para mirarla directo a los ojos y así observarla mejor.

¿Odiarte? Te aborresco más que a cualquier otro.-le dijo con el último cacho de valor que tenía.

Eso esta bien, odiame, que yo disfruté de hacerte sufrir.

Unos pasos en el fondo del pasillo rompieron el silencio.

Mmm…no sé por qué sospecho que nos volveremos a encontrar.

Enseguida el pelirojo siguió con su camino.

Ella seguía con la frente en alto, sosteniéndose a ella misma con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba, y con las ganas de golpearlo surgiendo nuevamente ahora que se había ido.

Los pasos se escucharon más cerca, quizá era Gaara que regresaba para seguir burlándose de ella.

Caminó, casí corrió hacia la entrada, pero al cruzar la puerta, una mano la sujetó del brazo y la detuvo. Volvió a ver, era Sasuke.

Verlo ahí a su lado, fue lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

Se lanzó a su pecho y rompió en llanto.

El sólo la rodeó con sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo.

Las lagrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos y mojaban la camisa de él. Pero no le importaba, lo tenía ahí para que la protegiera.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura se sintió segura.

El la dejó llorar, incluso cuando comenzó a soltar quejidos no la paró. No sabía el porque ella estaba así, pero no le gustaba definitivamente verla tan triste.

Cuando se hubo callado un poco, la retiró de su pecho para mirarla a la cara. Estaba con la carita empapada de lágrimas, con la expresión más lastimera que le había visto. Vaya, esa era otra forma de que la chica podía ser vulnerable, sólo que él la desconocía.

¿Cómo hacerla volver a la normalidad? ¿Cómo hacer que su llanto parara?

Y entonces hizo la cosa más estúpida que como Uchiha se podía permitir hacer. ¡El colmo de la vulnerabilidad!

Sakura, te amo.

Ya estaba, por fin lo había dicho. No estaba seguro de que lo que dijo fuese cierto, pero era lo más parecido a la verdad. Aún seguía confundido, pero esa era la explicación más cercana a lo que ella provocaba en él.

¿Y el juego? ¿Qué pasaría con la orden? Lo que le estaba dejando sentir a su corazón iba en contra de lo que Itachi le había mandado.

Pero bueno, era su hermano, siempre había tratado de quitárselo de encima y no vivir bajo su sombra y su mandato. Esta era una buena oportunidad para por primera vez ir en su contra y hacer lo que quería.

Al verla así llorando, lo único que se le apetecía era nunca hacerla sufrir de esa manera, fuese lo que fuese que la hubiese puesto así, no quería que se repitiera.

_Molestia_, te amo.-le repitió.

***

Al siguiente día Sakura puso al corriente a su amiga y a su prima sobre lo sucedido.

Después de haber estado pensando demasiado las cosas, y luego de no haber dormido en toda la noche, había tomado una decisión que las chicas no se esperaban.

No puedo creer que te lo hallas encontrado ahí, pero lo que más me tomó por sorpresa fue lo de Sasuke.-dijo Ino pensativa.

Eso de que le gustabas se notaba desde antes, sólo que hasta ayer se animó a expresar sus sentimientos.-habló Hinata algo preocupada.

Sakura, debes pensar muy bien lo que estas haciendo, te has metido en muchos rollos con eso de la orden, puedes salir mal de todo esto.-opinó la chica rubia.

L a pelirosa llevaba tiempo escuchándolas hablar, pero quería externarles lo que iba a hacer desde ese momento.

Chicas, a pesar de que Gaara halla vuelto en escena, y también a pesar de lo que ha dicho Sasuke, no puedo permitirme fallar. Veanlo así, por fin he logrado que el Uchiha se enamore de mi, ese era el primer paso, lo que viene es conseguir mediante la ayuda de mi "novio" una forma de ganarle al maldito de mi ex.

Sakura-chan…-alcanzó a decir la ojiperla asustada.

Basta Sakura, estas llendo muy lejos, lo que deberías de hacer es dejar todo en paz, creo que ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que tu…

No Ino, pararme nunca, si dejo que Sasuke siga avanzando, el día del baile y cuando me tenga que "tirar" a la basura llegará, por más enamorado que diga estar, seguirá lo que diga la orden, y yo moveré mis piezas igualmente.

Que ellas se opusiesen no importaba mucho, tarde o temprano comprenderían.

***

Mientras, en otro lugar…

Eres un imbécil, no sabes lo que estas diciendo.

¡Pues ya te lo he dejado claro! No pienso seguir discutiendo.

Sasuke se levantó de su silla y fue rumbo a la salida.

¿Piensas que es tan fácil? ¿qué sólo basta con decir no?-le gritó Itachi desde el escritorio.

Me importa un cacahuate lo que tu y esa bola de tipos puedan decidir, esto de la orden son sólo juegos infantiles.

Piensas eso porque no sabes toda la verdad.

La única verdad que me utilizas para cumplir tus caprichos, a mi opinión puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, pero esto no lo tocas.

¡Ya te convencerás Sasuke!, sabrás lo que es lo mejor.-le gritó antes de que el Uchiha menor desapareciera del lugar azotando la puerta.


	10. Chapter 10

Heyu!!!!!!!

Ya estoy aquí de vuelta. Hice mi tarea y estuve muy trabajadora estos días, aunque creo que por momentos fallé, al final me gustó el resultado. Ya van… dos días seguidos en los que he estado escribiendo… Y nada más ni nada menos que cuatro capis….dos del otro fic….¡Y dos de este! O sea que… ¡Hoy hay doble capi!!!!!!!!!!! (Sonido de fondo: vitores y aplausos)

Pero, les recuerdo **DOBLE CAPI, DOBLE No. DE RW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Vamos, ¡hagan feliz a la autora! XD!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Aunque con que lo lean está bien, pero que me hagan saber si les gustó o no, o sugerencias…o tomatazos…también soy muy bien recibidos!!!!!!!!!!!!

Uf…termino semana santa con callos en los dedos de tanto escribir, y es que hago cuentas y en dos días escribí cerca de 45 páginas, en estilo calibri, tamaño 11…XD!!!!!!!!!!!1 Y, aunque escribo rápido (estoy orgullosa de poder decir que escribo con los diez dedos y sin ver el teclado)..aunque escribo rápido…tardo en ocasiones para expresar mis ideas…Pues me eché como…nueve horas…o algo así.

Para su desgracia, depende del número de rw…o de los ánimos que me encuentre…o de si ya mis deditos descansaron…seguiré escribiendo…además…Tengo tarea de la uni T_T!!!!!!!!!!

Muchas gracias por leer, espero no desilucionarlos en estos capis. Ah…se me olvidaba, una lectora me pidió que avisara cuando hubiese lemon…por el problema d q no supe clasificar bien mi fic…T_T…pz se me ocurrió poner un "aviso" antes y después que acabe…Aunque advierto…aún no me sale bien el lemon…T_T….haré mi mejor esfuerzo…(una amiga dijo..¡práctica! 0//0 )

Ok, recuerdo…DOBLE CAPI, DOBLE RW!!!!!!

Gracias.

Pd. El capi 11 me encantó . !!!!!!!!!!!

CAPITULO X. FINJIENDO A SER UNA LINDA PAREJA

¿Cuál sería el plan a partir de ese momento? Comportarse como una novia normal. Dejaría a un lado su actitud de buscapleitos para tratar de hacerlo pensar que ella también sentía algo por él. Aunque debía admitir que había un asunto que le preocupaba más que el Uchiha, y es que el nuevo regreso de Gaara había provocado un sinfín de sentimientos en ella. Por una parte estaba el temor de ser descubierta ante la orden, no sabía los alcances que podría tener para ellos saber que era "la misma chica, otra vez". Y por otra, el miedo pero a la vez repudio que sentía por el pelirrojo. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba como a nadie más y no podía evitar desearle lo peor.

La mañana siguiente en la universidad se topó con el pelinegro muy temprano.

"Sakura, aquí vamos…respira profundo…¡y esfuérzate!"-se animó ella misma.

Caminó hasta encontrárselo en la puerta. El chico se quedó mirándola fijamente, serio, en una forma muy particular.

Buenos días, Sakura.-dijo indiferente y luego entró al salón de clases.

La pelirosa se quedó con la boca abierta. Según sus cálculos, esa era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre, siempre decía "Haruno esto, Haruno lo otro. Pero si ahora se permitía hablarle así, ¿por qué había sido tan seco en su saludo? Desconcertada lo siguió hasta su pupitre.

Buenos días.-saludó.

Se quedó cruzada de brazos frente a él.

¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él de la manera más normal.

No, no pasa nada.-contestó ella molesta.

Verlo así, tan…calmado, como si nada hubiese pasado la noche anterior, la hacía enfadarse. Se suponía que le había dicho que la amaba, ¿dónde estaba ese amor?

Entonces quita esa cara.

Es la única que tengo.

Sasuke se recargó en el respaldo del pupitre de enfrente.

Sabes, dentro de poco termina el semestre, y no se si estés al tanto, pero estas eran mis últimas materias debido a que me había atrasado.-dijo pensativo.

Mmm…si, lo sabía.

Eso quiere decir que terminando el semestre me gradúo.

¿Ya, tan pronto?

Si.

Ah...olvidaba que con tus excelentes notas no harás tesis, te titulas directo, ¿no es así?

Si, pero…-se calló unos segundos- eso significa que ya no tendré que aguantarte en la escuela.

¿Qué debía hacer? De nuevo había surgido la Sakura que no quería mostrar, debía hacer algo para contrarrestar su actitud mañanera.

Tomó aire y se odió a si misma por lo que iba a hacer.

Se inclinó y lo abrazó, quedando su rostro en la espalda de él.

Esto tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

No me imagino como serán las cosas sin ti aquí…supongo…que todo será más aburrido.-dijo la chica.

Mmmm…supongo.

Aprovechando que la chica no lo veía, sonrió ante su comentario. Se sentía como un tonto, las palabras de ella lo habían puesto de buenas.

Llevaba toda la mañana pensando en su discusión con Itachi, no veía muy clara su situación con su hermano y la compañía, quizás sus palabras le traerían consecuencias. Pero ahora el simple hecho de tenerla cerca de él, lo hacía pensar que quizás valdría la pena los riesgos que estaba corriendo.

¿Por qué una chica así provocaba tales sentimientos en él? Nunca se había enganchado a una joven como ella, estaba acostumbrado a tener a su lado a mujeres bellísimas, a mujeres espectaculares, mujeres de la misma posición que él. Pero a todas ellas, simplemente las quería para pasar el rato. Ni siquiera la había tenido en su cama y ya no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Sakura…

¿Mmmm?

¿Almorzamos juntos?

Me parece perfecto.

Se sentía extraña ante el comportamiento amable de él, quizás porque ya estaba muy acostumbrada a siempre estar discutiendo.

Al entrar a la cafetería, todos se quedaron observándolos. Sakura sentía las miradas directas de muchas chicas que prácticamente la querían golpear con la mirada.

Se sentaron en una mesa en un rincón, desde ahí se libraban de la mirada de la mayoría.

Uh… si las miradas hablaran.-dijo la chica.

Acostúmbrate, a mi lado las cosas son así.-dijo él en tono burlón.

Su instinto le decía que le contestara con una palabrota, pero no debía, tenía que fingir ante él.

El chico se levantó y cuando regresó traía dos bandejas.

Gracias.

Y regresando a la conversación de ayer, acabo de depositarte algo de dinero.-dijo él en tono serio.

¿Qué hiciste que?-exclamó ella atragantándose.

No quiero que repliques.

¿Eh?

Se dio por vencida a la primera, no podía pelear.

Gracias entonces.-dijo suavemente.

A partir de ese momento el pelinegro no le quitó el ojo en todo el rato que estuvieron ahí. Cuando ella lo miraba, desviaba la mirada. Cuando le tocaba hablar, simplemente reía. Poco a poco exasperó a la chica.

¡Ya! Te estoy diciendo las cosas en serio…-dijo ella haciendo una mueca de descontento, llevaba ya rato explicándole un problema de la clase cuando se hartó.

Te estoy escuchando.

Mmm…a ver…¿qué te causa tanta risa?

Tu…

¡Ah! Ahora resulta que resulto graciosa.

Si.

No podía, no podía, quería levantarse en ese mismo instante de la mesa, definitivamente él no era el chico que ella podía soportar.

Aunque, cuando volvió a mirarlo, hubo algo que la hizo calmarse.

Esos ojos, no podía creer el poder que tenía esa mirada. Sentía que podía ver más alla de ella, incluso tuvo miedo de que viera tras su mascara y descubriera todas las mentiras.

Me tengo que ir, hoy salgo temprano y tengo que reponer horas en el trabajo.

Pasaré a recogerte.

Sakura frunció el seño.

Pues recogerás también a Ino y a Hinata si vas.- observó la chica.

Cuando estaba por levantarse, el le detuvo la mano, la jaló y la llevó hacía él.

La besó sin preocupaciones, la besó porque quería y lo deseaba. No le importó que hubiera gente mirándolos, ¿qué más da? La amaba, ya se había echo a la idea de eso, incluso se lo había dicho a ella.

El trayecto desde la universidad a la cafetería no era largo pero le servía para pensar y despejar su mente un rato.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? De alguna forma no se sentía bien. Quizás eran sus planes de venganza que no la hacían respirar a gusto. El Uchiha ya no le parecía tan desagradable como al principio, o quizás ella se estaba volviendo más blanda.

Aparte, ¿de dónde había surgido su necesidad por tenerlo cerca? La noche anterior, al ver a Gaara, quizo tener a Sasuke junto a ella con gran desesperación. ¿Por qué a él?

Se sacudió la cabeza de tan sólo pensar que podía sentir algo por el chico. No debía, no podía, esas palabras se las repetía a diario para no caer ante su encanto.

***

Pues sigo estando en desacuerdo con todo lo que planeas hacer.-dijo Ino.

Tu fuiste la primera en apoyarme, ¿por qué ahora piensas lo contrario? Además, recuerda, ¡es un príncipe!

Lo sé, pero…la manera en que se comporta, Sakura, quizás tu no te das cuenta porque siempre estás a la defensiva…Pero…

Pero nada, el seguirá el juego cueste lo que cueste, puede que ahora esté "enamorado", pero sigue estando dentro del juego.

No sé ya que creer, la manera en que se comporta, en que te mira, por Dios…¡se nota que sólo tiene ojos para ti!...Quizás tenga en mente la posibilidad de no meterte en el juego.

No lo creo, la orden tiene poder, no creo que vaya en contra de eso, aunque si lo hiciera, sería beneficioso para mi.

Ino ya estaba molesta, llevaba rato discutiendo con ella, había un punto al que quería llegar y que Sakura se diera cuenta.

Ya estuvo bueno-se detuvo para dejar a un lado la bandeja de te que llevaba.- Sakura, hay algo que he estado observando desde hace tiempo, al principio dudé que fuese verdad, pero cada vez que te veo tu con tu actitud me lo confirmas.

La pelirosa dejó de preparar el café que tenía en las manos.

¿A qué te refieres?

Antes de que Sasuke llegara sólo una vez te he visto enamorada, ya sabes a qué época me refiero.

No me recuerdes eso, tengo pesadillas con Gaara todas las noches.

Pero… Sakura, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero actualmente, sientes algo por el Uchiha.

La chica explotó a carcajadas.

¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de él? Claro que no.

Te conozco perfectamente, y sé que no eres inmune al chico. ¿Crees que es algo normal que te la pases pensando en él?-se excusó la rubia.

Si pienso en él, es debido a mi venganza.

¡Ah! Eres una terca, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de lo que hablo. Sakura-la tomó por los hombros.-si tienes a tu lado a un chico que te hace frente con su carácter, te la pasas pensando en él aunque sea para hacerle daño, además hay que mencionar que ese chico está guapísimo, y no sé cuanto más puedas pensar de él, Sakura, todo eso tarde o temprano te puede voltear las cosas…o creo que ya sucedió. Tienes que tener claro tus sentimientos si quieres seguir con tu venganza, para que al final no termines por hacerte daño a ti misma.

La pelirosa no sabía que decir, pronto Ino salió de la cocina y la dejó sola.

"Claro que no, estas equivocada Ino, yo no puedo sentir algo por ese idiota, ¡no puedo!"-pensó Sakura furiosa.

Ya por la tarde llegó Naruto al café, venía acompañado de una joven.

Mira, tu supuesto fan viene muy bien acompañado.-observó Ino.

La chica que venía con el era alta, de pelo castaño y largo, con bonita figura, muy elegante, lo cual hacía pensar que era también de la "alta" sociedad.

Mmm…es raro ver a Naruto con una mujer al lado y sin Kakashi-sensei.

¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Ino mientras detenía a Sakura.

Voy a tomar su orden.-dijo la chica desconcertada.

Dejemosle eso a Hinata.

¿A Hinata?

Ino fue directo con la ojiperla, que nuevamente se había metido en la parte oculta de la cocina.

¿Qué? ¿No vas a salir?-preguntó la rubia.

Eto…no puedo Ino-chan.

Sakura frunció el seño, no sabía lo que sucedía.

¿Por qué tiene que ir Hinata?-preguntó.

Tiene que quitarse ese miedo por…"ciertos" chicos. Vamos Hinata, te toca.

No puedes forzarla Ino.

E…está bien Sakura-chan, lo intentaré.

¡Muy bien Hinata!-dijo feliz la rubia.

Recogió la carta, se arregló el pelo, respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la mesa.

Las otras dos se quedaron observándola desde la barra.

Pobre Hinata, es tímida pero parece tenerle un miedo en especial a Naruto, cada que lo ve hulle despavorida.-susurró Sakura.

Ah…es que tu estás muy ciega para este tipo de cosas, ¿no has notado lo que hay detrás de todo ese miedo?

La chica volteó a ver a su prima intrigada.

No.

Sa-ku-ra….Hinata está enamorada de Naruto…-susurró Ino.

La Haruno no supo que decir, simplemente volvió a clavar la mirada en aquellos dos. ¿Era verdad? Si, lo era, desde donde estaba podía ver cómo a la ojiperla le temblaba la mano…

Su mente trabajó de forma tan rápida que al segundo se dio cuenta de algo. Todas esas tardes en que el ojiazul llegaba y su amiga corría a esconderse supernerviosa, o la ocasión en que Naruto la rechazó para que fuera ella quien lo atendiera, o las ya muchas veces que ella le había "coqueteado" por poner de malas a Sasuke…Se dio cuenta de que la había regado.

¡Es cierto! ¡Oh…no! ¡No!

Shh…te van a oir.

Es que….Ino…Yo…oh no, juro que no lo había notado.

Lo sé, te acabo de decir que no hay nadie más ciega que tu.

Es que…Ah…he hecho cosas muy tontas sin saberlo.

Lo sé, lo sé, no sabes lo que ha sufrido la pobre de Hinata.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Porque últimamente en lo único que puedes pensar en venganza.

Ah..me siento tan mal, me la he pasado flirteando con Naruto…cuando mi amiga está enamorada de él.

Ino le dedicó una mirada de desconsuelo.

Juntas vieron como la ojiperla se regresaba a la barra, con la peor cara que le habían visto desde hace mucho.

¿Hinata?-preguntó Ino.

La chica estaba paralizada, no podía emitir palabra.

¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sakura.

Naruto-kun es un idiota.-y enseguida de decir eso, soltó en llanto.

¡Hinata!

Enseguida va a ver ese idiota…-dijo Sakura antes de salir directo a la mesa del chico rubio y su acompañante.

Ino se inclinó para consolar a su amiga.

Naruto, ¿podemos hablar?-preguntó Sakura con la mirada furiosa.

El chico se levantó de su mesa, ambos se alejaron a un rincón de la cafetería.

¿Qué le has dicho a Hinata?

Ah…Hyuoga.-dijo indiferente.

Si, tu le has dicho algo que la ha puesto mal, y por más mi amigo que seas, no puedo permitir que alguien la lastime.

La chica estaba que explotaba.

No he dicho nada, es sólo que ella es muy…"delicada" …no aguanta ningún tipo de comentario. –luego se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo.

…En realidad no la entiendo para nada. Desde la primera vez que la vi se la pasa huyendo de mi, me saca la vuelta, nunca me dirige la palabra, lo más desconcertante es cuando va a clases particulares con Kakashi-sensei y yo tengo que ayudarla, ¿por qué me odia?.

Espera…¿clases particulares con Kakashi-sensei?

Si, ¿no lo sabías? Tres veces por semana va a su oficina, como yo siempre estoy ahí también por lo de mi tesis, de vez en cuando me toca darle clase en vez del viejo –es un flojo de lo peor-.

Sakura se quedó pensando un rato, eran muchas cosas como para aclararlas enseguida.

Inesperadamente se oyó la campana que anuciaba la llegada de un cliente. Era Sasuke.

Eran cerca de cinco metros los que los separaban. El pelinegro vio al instante que la pelirosa estaba con Naruto. No supo cómo reaccionar, simplemente se fue directo a una mesa del lado extremo al que estaban ellos.

A la Haruno por poco y se le sale el corazón al verlo. Raramente le había tranquilizado el simple hecho de verlo, aunque por lo visto andaba de malas pues ni siquiera la saludó.

Trató de regresar a su plática con el rubio.

Ya veo…pero, deberías ser un poco paciente con ella, no creo que te odie o algo por el estilo, es sólo que es muy tímida…

No pudo continuar, hubo algo que llamó demasiado su atención. La chica de cabellos castaños se había movido a la mesa de Sasuke.

Lo sé, pero es que me desespera que no me dirija la palabra…-continuó el rubio.

Naruto…¿quén es esa chica?-preguntó ella saliéndose totalmente del tema.

¿Eh? ¡Oh! Es Tenten, una amiga mía y del dobe, la conocemos desde niños.

¿Amiga? Parecería otra cosa de la manera en que le está tomando la mano.-observó la pelirosa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirando en dirección a la mesa del Uchiha.

Creo que la he regado.

¿Qué?

¿Ves? Se ha enfadado al verme aquí. Sasuke es insoportable, deberías ir a calmarlo, no quiero que se suelte a golpes contra mi.

¿Qué? No lo creo, está muy feliz con su..amiga.

Saku…-no pudo terminar pues la chica se retiró a zancadas rumbo a la cocina.

Se quedó tras la barra todo el tiempo, simplemente observando al pelinegro y su acompañante. Se reían juntos, la chica lo tocaba del hombro, le tomaba la mano y él, también le devolvía el gesto.

La verdad era que, se había puesto muy celoso al entrar y vela junto a Uzumaki. Le había hervido la sangre, pero tenía que aprender a calmarse, no podía pelear por cada vez que eso sucediera, ya habría manera de preguntarle a ella qué rayos hacía al lado de Naruto.

Por otro lado, Sasuke notó que la pelirosa no le quitaba el ojo de encima desde que Tenten se le había acercado a platicar. Podía notar en su mirada un rastro de celos, así que había puesto de su parte para que estos aumentaran. Le divertía verla furiosa por el simple hecho de acercarse de más a la pelicafé.

Asi estuvieron por cerca de dos horas.

Cuando estaban a punto de cerrar, Sakura se acercó.

Ya vamos a cerrar, les agradecería que pasaran a pagar la cuenta.

Lo dijo de una manera muy seca e inmediatamente se retiró.

Llegó a la cocina y golpeó su puño contra la pared sin que sus prima o amiga la vieran.

Había llegado a su límite, se odiaba por estar en esa situación, no comprendía por qué Sasuke la hacía sentir débil. Le enfadaba que él no le pusiera atención, que él no la mirara sólo y exclusivamente a ella.

Y dijo que me amaba.-se dijo para sí en voz alta.

Es verdad lo que dije.

La chica se dio media vuelta asustada, había alguien detrás de ella.

Lo miró, estaba recargado de espaldas contra el marco de la puerta.

¿Q-qué haces aquí?-preguntó aún enojada.

Dijiste que ya vas a salir, prometí llevarte a casa, bueno, a tus amigas también.

No sabía que responderle.

Puedes largarte con tu amiguita, yo puedo regresar sola.

Basta Sakura.-dijo el chico de lo más serio.

¿Basta? No sé a lo que estas jugando…

Te esperaré afuera.

Por mi lárgate.-dijo dándole la espalda.

Como quieras.

Siguió recogiendo la cocina. Cuando terminó ya era muy tarde, sus amigas le habían dejado las llaves y se habían ido antes que ella. Cuando salió a la cafetería vio a través de los cristales que afuera no había ningún auto.

Una desesperación llenó su corazón, él dijo que la esperaría.

Salió corriendo del lugar, afuera tampoco distinguió nada, quizás…quizás si se había ido con Tenten.

Entró de vuelta a la cafetería y apagó todas las luces.

Al salir, notó que del lado contrario de la acera había alguien recargado en un auto.

Era el Uchiha. Al verlo el corazón le dio un vuelco. Por primera vez siguió sus instintos.

Corrió hasta donde estaba él, se detuvo a unos centímetros, y mientras él le sonreía, ella le soltó una bofetada.

…Silencio…

¿Q-qué rayos?-preguntó el desconcertado.

Sin esperárselo, recibió de ella un beso.

Sakura se puso de puntitas, lo tomó de la nuca y comenzó a besarlo.

Él no sabía de lo que iba todo eso, pero respondió sin duda ante aquel arrebato.

La pelirosa estaba de lo más confusa, con todas sus fuerzas le había pegado tremenda cachetada, pero a la vez había sentido unas ganas horribles de besarlo, de abrazarlo y de que él le dijera que sólo la quería a ella.

Si, había sentido celos, muchos y muy destructibles. Mientras él estaba con la chica pelicafé, se había olvidado de su maldita venganza y no había dado cabida en su corazón a otro sentimiento más que al de los celos.

¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Acaso Ino tenía razón?

La respuesta a sus preguntas fue una lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos.

No quería hacer otra cosa más que besar a ese chico.

Lo odiaba, no sólo por estar envuelto en el juego, sentía coraje contra él por muchas y variadas razones.

Era un terco, era egoísta, sumamente egocéntrico, vanidoso, se creía mejor que muchos, era un maldito cerebrito, era un niño rico.

Pero aún así, ella seguía llorando…

Era un estúpido, un creído, muy bipolar, en ocasiones estaba riendo como tonto, y otras frio como una piedra…

…Pero esa lágrima seguía bajando por su rostro…

La hacía rabiar constantemente y a propósito, la fastidiaba cuando estaban a solas, aprovechaba cualquier momento para intentar llegar a algo más con ella, le hablaba lo más sexy posible, tratando de llevársela a la cama….

…Entonces…¿por qué estaba llorando mientras lo besaba?....

Era increíblemente apuesto y se lo echaba en cara cada vez que sonreía, era tan guapo que debía tener cuidado cada que lo veía para no caer en su encanto…es por eso que siempre estaba a la defensiva…

…Pero…¿por qué había sentido tanta desesperación al no verlo?

Lo odiaba por parecer tan…tranquilo, sin saber lo que ella había tenido que pasar. Lo odiaba puesto que iba a ser el objetivo de su venganza y el muy tonto se había "enamorado" de ella.

Lo odiaba, por que sólo una vez antes alguien le había dicho que la amaba, y ese alguien había resultado ser toda una farsa, la peor mentira en su vida.

Lo detestaba pues temía que todo lo que le decía, su actitud, su sonrisa, sus miradas intensas, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras…temía que todo eso fuese también mentira…

…Pero…¿por qué rayos había corrido hacía él queriendo besarlo?...

Lo aborrecía porque, igual que con Gaara, él era un principe….por más que lo había evitado…por más fuerza y empeño que había puesto en no hacerlo, por más que había tratado de odiarlo... cuando menos se lo pensó se encontró sólo pensando en él, sintiendo ese odio por la orden, pero…estúpidamente se dejó llevar por él.

Por eso había dejado salir una lágrima, porque desafortunadamente, se había dado cuenta que lo amaba.


	11. Chapter 11

Y aquí viene el segundo capi…. Recuerden, doble capi, doble rw!!!!!!11

Gracias…Espero q les guste. Nota: No estoy acostumbrada al NaruHina…pero hoy por primera vez me llamó la atención, hasta me admiré del jugo que le podía sacar…Amm…quizás…si encuentro una buena historia, quizás luego escriba un NaruHina…XD!!!!!!

Pd. …insisto..¿por que hay gente k le gustan las rarezas? No estoy ofendiendo ni nada por el estilo, se respera…pero…¿qué le ven de bueno a un SasuHina?????? Pz quizás yo soy de lenta asimilación… o poca imaginación… o mente corta…No sé….Pero no entiendo…T_T Goomen..no debí decir eso.

Pd.2 ¡Qué chido! ¡También hay chicos leyendo mis fanfics!!!!!!!!!! ¡Geniallllllll!!!!!!!

CAPITULO XI. ULTIMO MOMENTO

Sus labios eran tan perfectos, eso, sumado a la manera algo inocente al besar, lo volvían loco. Pero esta vez había algo diferente en el beso. Siempre había sido el quien había recurrido a ese método para calmarse o calmarla, ahora era ella quien se veía desesperada. Mordisqueaba su labio inferior, lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras lo hacía. Se detenía por momentos para sólo respirar o mirarlo suplicante.

¿Cómo no ceder ante aquella chica? Ya antes había aceptado que la amaba, se había vuelto vulnerable al hacerlo, pero, ¿qué más daba si se sentía feliz al hacerlo?

Si, definitivamente eran un par de tontos. Él había optado por participar en los juegos de la orden, enamorar chicas y luego dejarlas era algo típico de él, no sería una tarea difícil aceptar ser un "príncipe". Ella había recurrido a él con fines de venganza. Se habían metido en un juego peligroso, donde al final terminaron enamorándose. Algo estúpido que tarde o temprano terminarían pagando, puesto que iban en contra de muchas cosas.

Se detuvo, un viento inesperado la había hecho sentir escalofríos.

Deberías llevarme a casa.-balbuceó ella.

Debería…me pregunto si mi casa sería un mejor lugar…-dijo en un tono bromista.

Sakura le pegó ligeramente con el puño en el pecho.

A mi casa.

Pero si lo prefieres, no me importía tratar de callarme aunque estén las otras dos chicas…aunque te advierto que tu gritarías demasiado..-tenía una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro que lo hacía parecer más sexy que de costumbre.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, sabía a que se refería él con "gritarías demasiado", no le gustaban ese tipo de "bromitas".

Ni lo sueñes.

Ok, ok.-dijo algo desilusionado.

***

En otro lugar…

¿Eso fue lo que decidió tu hermano?

Si, parece que quiere ir en contra de tus ordenes.-habló Itachi al hombre entre las sombras.

Sasuke siempre ha sido una pequeña piedra en nuestros planes, creí que ya había entendido sobre nuestro otro negocio.

Es mi culpa, nunca le conté nada.

Itachi, ¿sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer?

Lo sé.

Esa chica… sabes muy bien lo que está en juego, ¿verdad?

Lo sé…tío.

Nadie, y mucho menos tu hermano puede ir en contra de la orden, el muy tonto ni siquiera tiene idea del verdadero alcance y poder de la organización.

Tendrá que seguir tus ordenes, tiene mucho que perder.

El mayor de los Uchiha estaba sentado en su escritorio, desde ahí conversaba con el hombre entre las sombras, el cual se desplazaba de una orilla a la otra de la oficina.

¿Cuál era el otro tema que querías tratar conmigo? Ya la mercancía que llegó de Rusia fue colocada, no hubieron problemas.

No es sobre eso, es sobre…el hijo de Riku.

¿El bastardo pelirojo? Ja, no puedo creerlo, no sé como rayos se atrevió a presentarse el otro día en la fiesta.

Vino a hablar conmigo.

Itachi alzó la ceja expectante.

¿Qué tipo de asuntos? La última vez que Riku tuvo negocios con nosotros al final nos traicionó.

Vino a hablar algo sobre eso. Me ha amenazado.

Ambos soltarón una sombría carcajada.

¿En serio? ¿Tan ingenuo es? ¿Cree que puede salirse con la suya una vez más?-preguntó el pelinegro.

Quiere arreglar algo con la orden completa, veremos que tiene que decir.

Veremos.

La puerta se abrió, la luz que entró desde el pasillo dejó ver un poco la cara del hombre que abrió. El pelo negro azabache que le llegaba al hombro, unas ligeras arrugas, una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, pero los mismos ojos negros anunciaban que también llevaba la sangre Uchiha.

Mañana arreglaremos el tema de Gaara.

Muy bien…Madara.

***

Enseguida entró cruzó la puerta de la entrada, se encontró con las miradas de su amiga y su prima.

¿Qué?-preguntó con un ligero toque de rojo en sus mejillas.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? Te ha traído en su coche…¿significa que han vuelto a pelear?-preguntó Ino.

Eh…No, todo está bien.-el rubor le cubrió casi todo el rostro.

Ah…Sakura…no sabes ocultar nada.

Cuando se vio entre la espada y la pared, cambió rotundamente el tema.

Oh…¡Hinata! Si…eso…ah…Hinata.-se aclaró la garganta.- ¿qué te hizo Naruto? Le he reclamado pero no me explicó el por qué lloraste.

La ojiperla se quedó como piedra, luego cambió su aspecto como si se fuera a desmayar.

¡No le recuerdes! Lo que sucede es que…el chico trató de ser amable con ella….

¿Y por eso…?

Le dijo "'¿Sólo porque estas en el trabajo te dignas a hablarme?".-explicó Ino tratando de consolar a la su amiga quien se había dejado caer en el piso y estaba ahí de rodillas.

¡Oh! Oh..comprendo.-agregó Sakura.

En verdad no comprendo a ese chico…primero esta como tonto pegado a ti, luego llega con esa chica y le dice eso a Hinata…¿qué no sabe que la pobre esta que muere por él?-dijo la chica rubia.

Al oir esas palabras la ojiperla no pudo más y comenzó a llorar.

Uh..no debí decir eso.

No, no debiste.-asintió Sakura.

***

Era Sabado por la mañana, no había escuela ni trabajo. A medio día tenía que encontrarse con Sasuke. Se sentía de maravilla creer que, aunque sea por un momento, el chico no era un príncipe y en verdad la amaba. Quería creerse eso, pero estaba decidida que, a la primer acción por parte de él refiriéndose a la orden, no dudaría en proseguir con su venganza. La noche anterior lo había platicado con Ino, había llegado a esa conclusión, por el momento también "fingiría" que no sabía nada del juego…Se merecía algo de tranquilidad….quería saber a que sabía esa tranquilidad al lado de él….¿sería igual que un beso?

Eran las doce en punto cuando él toco a su puerta. Ino salió a abrir.

¡Hola Uchiha!

Hola Ino, ¿está…?

Si, toda la mañana se la ha pasado esperándote…pasa.

En el momento que abrió más la puerta, apareció Sakura.

No es necesario, ya estoy aquí.

Ok, ok, que les vaya bien.-sonrió la chica rubia.

Antes de irse se giró para verla.

Al menor indicio.-dijo.

Al menor indicio.-replicó Ino.

Se montó en el elegantísimo auto deportivo azul. Se sentía extraña…como si en verdad fuesen novios, bueno, lo eran.

¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó la chica.

Mmm…¿al cine?

Es muy temprano para eso.-se quejó.

Tu lo sugeriste.-le dijo él poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ok, el cine está bien.

***

El día no estaba como para salir, además era sábado, ese día la cafetería estaría cerrada. Como no tenía nada que hacer, había decidido ir a la universidad a recoger unos proyectos, al fin de cuentas ese día también estaba abierta.

Fue directo al edificio de posgrado. Era un lugar enorme, y como ese día no habían clases se encontraba totalmente decierto. Con algo de flojera subió al ascensor y se dirigió al piso siete.

En las paredes podía observar algo de su reflejo. Se acomodó el largo pelo negro, ya era costumbre hacerlo cada vez que podía, le gustaba mantenerlo tan lacio y calmado como siempre.

Se abrió la puerta y caminó hasta el fondo del pasillo. Si hubiese sido entre semana, estaría de lo mas nerviosa, sus manos estarían sudorosas y hasta el estómago se le revolvería por el simple hecho de saber que cruzando la puerta se encontraría con "ese" chico.

La primera vez que llegó ahí, había ido buscando el taller de oratoria, impartido por el profesor Kakashi Hatake. Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que sólo era la única alumna, pero más lo fue el ver a un chico rubio sentado en la orilla de una de las mesas. Siempre estaba ahí sentado, sin interrumpir, tratando de concentrarse en su lectura. Le pareció extraño, pero el profesor le explicó que el joven estaba ahí porque estaba elaborando su tesis.

Con el paso de las clases, se dio cuenta de lo lindo que era el joven. Si ella llegaba antes que el maestro, el chico trataba de hacerle platica, era muy simpático, además sonreía como los ángeles. O mientras estaba estudiando era común escuchar rugir el estómago del ojiazul, se reía en lo bajo mientras él se ruborizaba completamente. Le parecía divertido verlo así, se le hacía demasiado gentil.

Pero, ella tenía un gran problema. Su timidez era un gran obstáculo. Siempre le había costado trabajo entablar relaciones profundas con las personas, le costaba trabajo tener confianza en terceros. Muchas veces había tratado de superar su problema, pero le era algo difícil, era también por eso que tenía tan bajas notas en la clase de Kakashi-sensei.

Aunque con Naruto las cosas se complicaban más aún. Le gustaba el chico, poco a poco se había enamorado de él. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad pues él se mostraba interesado por su mejor amiga, así que había decidido amarlo en silencio, víctima de su timidez.

Cada vez que lo veía, sentía que le faltaba el aire, y que en cualquier momento caería desmayada o algo así, era por eso que ni siquiera le dirigía palabra. Era demasiado para ella.

Estaba aliviada porque fuese Sábado y no tener que encontrárselo en el taller.

Entró.

Ese día Kakashi-sensei no estaba en su oficina, la cual se ubicaba al fondo del salón. Así que sólo pasaría a buscar unos papeles y se iría.

Entró y se puso a hurgar entre un librero. Estaba tan tranquila…

Hasta que oyó un ruido a su derecha.

Era Naruto quien iba saliendo de la oficina.

Inmediatamente se le pusieron los nervios de punta a la joven, y un ligero temblor se apoderó de ella, quiso abrir la boca para saludarlo, pero le fue imposible.

El rubio sólo la miró con el semblante triste. Fue también al librero y comenzó a acomodar unos volúmenes.

Estaba a su izquierda, a pocos centímetros de ella.

No sabía si hablar o no, sin duda, sería mejor el silencio.

Terminó y se fue a un escritorio, sacó unas cuantas libretas y unos libros, acomodando todo en una caja.

Hinata lo veía de reojo, estaba impaciente ante cada movimiento que el chico hacía.

Levantó la caja junto con su mochila al hombro. Caminó hacía la puerta. Cuando iba a la mitad, se detuvo, y sin darse la vuelta, comenzó a hablar.

¿Sabes algo? Me voy. Ya he terminado el trabajo con sensei, así que no me verás ya más por aca…

La ojiperla palideció. No se esperaba eso. ¿Se iba? ¿Era cierto eso? ¿Ya…ya no lo volvería a ver?

Al no escuchar una contestación de ella, el chico continuo vacilante.

Es bueno, ya por fin el trabajo de meses se ha terminado… Pero, antes de irme, quería pedirte disculpas.

Hinata no entendía, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se dio media vuelta. Lo miró, estaba de espaldas…quería correr y rogarle que no se fuera.

¿D-disculpas…?

Si, perdón si te causé alguna molestía, se que soy un gran tonto, pero te juro que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte… -luego se detuvo unos segundos, lo que pareció para ella una eternidad.- Perdón…nunca llegué a saber el por qué te parecía tan desagradable mi presencia, perdón… No me di cuenta en que momento hice algo contra ti, perdón pues no era mi intención lograr que me ….odiaras.

¿Odiarlo? ¿De dónde sacaba eso? ¡Si ella lo amaba!

….Traté de ser lo más amable posible…pero tu siempre huías de mi, debió haber sido muy grave lo que te hice pues nunca me dirigiste la palabra…

¿Qué debía ella decir? Quería gritarle que no, que nunca lo había odiado, que todo lo que él creía era mentira.

…Perdón…siempre, siempre me pareciste una chica muy linda, pero nunca pude descubrir por qué te caía mal…

Se sentía peor que nunca, presa de su propia timidez…El chico que amaba se iba…y pensaba que ella lo odiaba.

Perdón Hinata-chan.-dijo el ojiazul antes de seguir avanzando hacia la puerta.

La ojiperla se quedó como estatua. En ese momento más que nunca las palabras no fluían, vaya, ¡ni siquiera las ideas!

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose le anunció que ya se había ido.

De repente se encontró sola en el taller, sin Naruto.

Pensar que así iba a ser todo desde ese día, pensar que cuando llegara a clase no lo encontraría sentado en su mesa, pensar que no le sonreiría nunca más…Pensar que, se fue por su estúpida timidez.

En realidad no supo de dónde surgieron esas fuerzas, ni quiso averiguarlo, si debía actuar, debía hacerlo ya.

Sus piernas se movieron poco a poco, su voz parecía no salir de su boca, sólo un ligero silbido…

Siguió avanzando, como si al no hacerlo se fuera a morir. Inesperadamente pudo articular palabra, sus rodillas se suavizaron, y en vez de caminar, empezó a correr.

Salió al pasillo. Al final de este, en la entrada al ascensor, estaba el chico rubio.

Trató de gritar a la primera, pero sus cuerdas vocales no emitieron ningún sonido. No se dio por vencida y volvió a hacerlo.

¡NARUTO-KUN!

Sus palabras resonaron en todo el piso.

El chico giro la mirada hacía ella, totalmente extrañado, y, aunque la puerta del ascensor se abrió, no entró.

La chica corrió hasta donde él se encontraba.

Totalmente agitada, puesto que no tenía mucha condición, además sumando a eso que el corazón estaba que se le salía por la boca, trató de hablar.

¡Espera Naruto-kun!

¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el chico quien comenzaba a sentirse un poquito feliz, pues por primera vez le escuchaba decir su nombre.

No…no puedes irte así.-dijo algo entrecortado la chica.

Debo irme.

¡NO!

¿Estas…bien?

Ok, si se iba a quejar, este también era el momento.

¡No te puedes ir…no así! Yo…tu…eh…¡No tienes nada por qué pedir perdón!

El chico la miró extrañado.

…Pero Hinata…

Nada, yo soy quien se ha comportado de lo más grosera. Tengo un grave problema de timidez…y, y…-parecía que el aire se le iba….-y no podía hablarte pues me ponía muy nerviosa…tanto que no podía controlarme.

Hinata comenzó a inhalar como si el aire le faltara.

Naruto no podía creer lo que escuchaba, quizás…quizás ella no lo odiaba como el pensaba.

Pero entonces…¿por qué nunca ….?-preguntó el chico.

Porque…¡por qué! ¡por que! ¿No te basta con saber que soy extremadamente tímida?

No, ¿por qué siempre huías de mi? No de todas las personas…sólo de mi…¿por qué?

Naruto estaba desesperado por oir la respuesta.

La chica tomó aire… ¿qué importaba decirlo? En esos momentos era todo o nada.

¡Porque me gustas Naruto-kun!

Y de la nada, se desmayó.

Ni siquiera le dio chance al chico de asimilarlo, cayó mientras el tiraba la caja de sus cosas a un lado para sostenerla.

¡Qué chica…! Y yo que pensé…vaya, pensé tantas cosas….Hinata-chan…No sabes lo que sufrí creyendo que me odiabas…creyendo…que la chica de la que me enamoré me odiaba….-le susurró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Se refugió en su largo cabello negro, esperando a que la chica recobrara la conciencia.

***

La oscuridad se fundía con el ruido de fondo. Frente a ellos, la luz de la proyección era tenue. Desde el comienzo ambos prácticamente se habían quedado dormidos, la película era algo aburrida.

Se encendieron las luces, anunciando que había terminado.

Vamos, tengo hambre, llévame a algún lugar.

Mmm…vamos.

El estacionamiento del cine era subterraneo. Abajo no habían muchos autos. Ella, algo somnolienta se introdujo en el auto.

¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa? ¿O vamos a un restaurante?

A tu casa no, ahí está el malhumorado de tu hermano.

Ja, por lo visto a ti tampoco te cae bien Itachi.

¿A mi tampoco? ¿A quién más no?

A mi.

Sakura no se esperaba eso.

¿Por qué?

Digamos que es un mandón que sólo quiere que se haga lo que él desea.

Oh, pero, Sasuke, al fin de cuentas es tu única familia..

Lo sé, pero ni siquiera por eso deja de caerme bien.

La chica se quedó en silencio un minuto.

Pues…¡conduce! Tengo hambre.

Sakura…-vaciló unos segundos….-Sakura…tengo ganas de…

¿De qué? A mi me gustaría comer…pasta…-ella casi se imaginaba el plato de comida frente a ella.

No…-se aclaró la garganta.-no hablo de comida.

¿No? Dijiste que también tenías hambre.

Eh…pero…de otro tipo de .._hambre._

¡Sólo conduce! Así nunca vamos a llegar.

Por lo visto ella no había captado nada, era momento de insinuarse.

"Vaya…hasta dónde tengo que llegar para que me entiendas…y sepas que te deseo"-pensó el chico.

Se acercó a ella y la besó el la mejilla. Luego dio un ligero beso en el lóbulo de la oreja.

La chica tembló ante aquel gesto.

Tengo…tengo ganas de _ti._-le susurró él al oído.

Luego la rodeó con sus brazos lo más que el espacio del auto le permitió.

¿Qué debía hacer? Ella también lo deseaba. No sólo quería besarlo, quería que le hiciera el amor. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo que _ese_ chico la tocara, que la hiciera suya. Quería saber que se sentía estar en la cama con ese _superhombre_.

"Realmente interesante"-pensó la chica para sus adentros.

….Continuará.


	12. Chapter 12

Heyu!

Primero que nada, quiero pedirles perdón por el retraso… Pero bueno, mis rollos existenciales y explicaciones las dejaré para la nota final del capi…a leer!

CAPITULO XII. EL PRINCIPE QUE ERA SAPO

Su respiración era entrecortada. Ante el primer sonido de excitación se sintió totalmente avergonzada. ¿Se había el dado cuenta de ello? Claro, en su rostro se había formado una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El chico estaba dispuesto a todo. Ahí en el estacionamiento, en el poco espacio de su auto, la poseería.

Aunque había una sensación un poco extraña en el aire que no lo dejaba disfrutar al máximo.

Llevaban unos minutos besándose intensamente. Un toqueteo por aquí y por allá por parte de él, pero aún seguían sin entrar a más. Cuando la mano de él rozó la entrepierna de ella logró hacerla temblar.

…A pesar de que realmente quería tocarla aún más…Había algo raro en todo aquello…

Sasuke, espera.-balbuceó la chica.

El pelinegro levantó el rostro y la miró a los ojos.

Tu…tu…ca…-la chica no podía expresar las palabras que tenía en la mente. ¿Se vería muy urgida si lo decía?

¿Mi casa?-preguntó el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ruborizada admitió con la cabeza.

A toda marcha salieron del estacionamiento y partieron rumbo a la mansión Uchiha.

Durante la travesía por la carretera ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. Ella estaba algo nerviosa, y él ansioso por que ocurriera.

¿Era en realidad lo que ella quería? No dejaba de preguntárselo. Sakura igual tenía un presentimiento de extrañeza. No sabía de donde o qué provenía, pero tenía la sensación que mientras estuviese con Sasuke todo estaría bien.

Desechó la idea a los pocos minutos, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba también desesperada por llegar a la habitación del chico. Lo de más no importaba.

La casa desde afuera parecía tan desierta como siempre, y tan majestuosa como su arquitectura lo describía.

El chico se estacionó a un lado de la fuente ubicada frente a la entrada principal.

Se bajó y corrió a abrirle la puerta a la pelirosa.

Enseguida ella salió la tomó por la cintura y le depositó un beso.

Vamos.-le ordenó jalándola de la mano y llevándola dentro de la casa.

El largo pasillo era exactamente como ella lo recordaba. Silencioso, algo oscuro, y hasta cierto punto escalofriante.

Se aferró a la mano de él. Al chico eso lo tomó desprevenido. ¿Por qué la chica casi le clavaba las uñas en la mano? ¿Qué le sucedía?

Ella trató de reprimir todos esos recuerdos que ese lugar le traía. La última vez que lo traspasó había sido cuando se encontró con Gaara después de mucho tiempo. Aún parecía que detrás de las sombras aparecería ese chico pelirojo.

Y bueno, junto con el recuerdo de su exprincipe volvió también el sentimiento de venganza. No, más bien desde el principio había estado ahí, sólo que no había podido reconocerlo, esa "extrañeza" que sentía hacía referencia a que no debía olvidar el porque en esos momentos estaba al lado de Sasuke.

Subían las interminables escaleras, mientras su mente se revolvía más y más.

¿Cuan tonta había sido al creer que podía dejarse llevar por ese nuevo sentimiento? ¿Ella en realidad sentía algo por él o sólo era creación de su mente?

Al haber pensado que podía suceder algo serio con el pelinegro se había comportado como la misma chica inocente de cuatro años atrás.

Se había jurado a si misma nunca volver a ser esa niña tonta que calló fácilmente en el juego.

No, no podía, NUNCA MÁS PODÍA.

En el momento que Sasuke abrió la puerta de su habitación, fue como si Sakura se pusiera una máscara de actuación en el rostro.

No sería de nuevo el juguete de nadie. Ahora sería ella quien se aprovechara y manejara las cosas.

Escuchó como se cerró la puerta.

De inmediato el chico la jaló hacía él.

¿Entonces ahora si se puede?-preguntó con una voz ronca pero totalmente sensual.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esa había sido la primer señal de que estaba haciendo a un lado sus sentimientos.

Poco a poco el chico se acercó a su rostro.

Sakura podía sentir su fresco aliento chocando en su rostro. Lentamente aquellos labios comenzaron a rozar los suyos.

No podía negar que aquel hombre besaba como los dioses. Lo odiaba por eso. Aborrecía a ese chico por ser tan perfecto, por tener tantas cualidades que podían hacer que cualquier chica tonta callera rendida a sus pies. Ella estuvo a punto de hacerlo, si no fuese por su venganza, hubiera sido toda una tonta tirando baba por él en esos momentos.

…Pero..¡ah! ¡qué tan bien se sentía tenerlo ahí junto a ella!

El cuerpo varonil del chico emanaba una calidez incomprensible la cual sintió al instante de que él la jaló hacía su cuerpo.

Se separaron un instante.

"Máldito aire"-pensó el chico molesto.

El chico la recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

Por la mente de la chica pasaban un montón de preguntas. ¿Qué sucedía ahora? ¿Ella había echo mal?

¿Por qué no tiemblas?-preguntó molesto.- Incluso en el automóvil lo hacías….vaya, pareciera que sólo te excita hacerlo en lugares prohibidos, como la oficina del hotel o mi auto…-había un toque de picardía en sus palabras.

¿Qué le iba a responder? Que había vuelto con su plan de venganza y por eso no se sentía igual que antes? ¿Qué había recordado al inútil de Gaara? ¿Qué había recordado que él también era un …príncipe?

Podrías hacer muchas cosas para no sólo hacerme temblar.-le sugirió ella.

Al escuchar las palabras de Sakura hizo que esa llama volviera a estar encendida.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la llevó contra el escritorio cerca de la puerta.

Haciendo gala de su fuerza la subió sobre el mueble.

Con una de sus manos recorrió su muslo, aún por debajo de su falda.

Sus labios recorrieron su cuello para ir a parar al inicio de sus senos.

La chica se imaginaba ese par de labios succionando sus pechos, besando mucho más abajo.

Aunque sentía algo que dolía en el corazón, no podía parar todo eso. Si irse a la cama con ese tipo la ayudaba en sus nuevos planes, entonces lo haría.

Odiandolo o no, cada simple caricia, cada pequeño roce la hacía temblar. Cada parte de su ser era víctima de descargas eléctricas.

Él por su parte tenía la mirada nublada de deseo. Ya antes había deseado que llegara ese momento. No sabía cuando, y sería absurdo tratar de recordar cómo fue que esa chica terminó siendo la dueña de sus actos. Estando con ella se transformaba en un hombre totalmente diferente en todos los aspectos, como ahora, estaba deseoso de tocarla, de conocer cada centímetro de su piel, de escucharla gemir y gritar su nombre. Quería escuchar de sus labios que ella también le pertenecía, porque muy para su desgracia, él ya desde hacía un buen tiempo había quedado ganchado a ella.

Con ayuda de ella le quitó la blusa de tirantes que llevaba hasta ese momento.

Igual que cómo ella lo había deseado, tras haberle arrebatado el sujetador comenzó a mordisquear uno de sus pezones.

Inesperadamente la chica sintió como una de las manos de aquel pelinegro volvía al mismo juego de unas semanas atrás en la oficina del hotel.

Se paseó por su zona íntima y comenzó a moverse teniendo como punto central el centro de presión femenino favorito.

Ante aquel acto ella tembló un poco y arqueó la espalda.

Sus dedos se movían en círculos, provocando fuertes punzadas en su entrepierna.

Sakura soltó un gemido, y sin quererlo abrió más las piernas. Lo que el Uchiha estaba haciendo sólo la estimulaba a pedirle que la poseyera.

El chico subió el rostro y volvió a besarla.

La humedad en su zona íntima aumentaba, todo en ella reclabama por algo más que una simple mano.

Pero ese inquilino varonil no llegaría por el momento, eso él lo había decidido, quería que ella le rogara por entrar en ella. Aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo aguantaría, ese jueguito de estarse aguantando no iba con él para nada. No, esta vez quería disfrutarlo, quería guardar en su memoria la primera vez que estuviese con ella.

Vaya, poco a poco se había vuelto un hombre vulnerable y débil. El Sasuke de unos meses atrás no dudaría en tirarse a la primera, sin esperar y sin ningún tipo de ritual a la chica con la que estuviera.

Aunque le encantaba la idea de ser sólo débil ante ella.

Quería hacerla sentir sólo una probadita de lo que vendría después cuando en verdad lo hiceran.

Una descarga eléctrica proveniente de su entrepierna se desbalagó por todo su cuerpo. La sensación de un orgasmo era algo que tampoco había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Su cuerpo por intuición se movió hacía él, pidiendo más en el momento justo en que algo dentro de ella hacía corto. Ya no eran descargas eléctricas, fue casi como un rayo que la partía en dos. Se aferró a la espalda de Sasuke lo más fuerte que pudo.

Luego de unos segundos volvió a destensarse. Esperó a que su presión arterial se relajara.

Por un momento lo observó. Tenía sus ojos negros clavados en ella. La miraba expectante, sin perderse ninguna de sus reacciones.

Algo más debajo de su cintura llamó su atención. Un gran bulto se elevaba bajo su pantalón. Hasta cierto punto era anormal ese tamaño. Aunque ella sólo había estado anteriormente con otro hombre, no sabía que el _atributo_ de un masculino podía estar así.

Al ver esa imagen una idea traviesa le cruzó por la mente.

Se bajó de la mesa y avanzó a él contoneándose sensualmente.

Ahora me toca a mi aprovecharme.-dijo casi ronroneando.

El pelinegro sólo esbozó una de sus típicas medias sonrisas, sólo que esta estaba cargada de emoción. En alguna de sus fantasias había imaginado a la pelirosa haciéndole un oral. Quería verla lamiendo y devorando. Todo ese enojo peculiar de Sakura, al parecer del chico, tenía que centrarse en otra _cosa_.

Lo empujó hacía la cama.

Por una milésima de segundo dudó en lo que iba a hacer. Pero siguió adelante desabotonando su camisa.

Al ver su torax tan bien formado, y sobre todo al tocarlo y sentirlo más firme que sus fuertes brazos, paró un momento a besarlo desde el cuello hasta la línea donde comenzaba su pantalón.

La chica se sorprendió por el sabor de su piel y la suavidad que ésta tenía. Era tan suave como la de una chica, y tan blanca como ninguna otra.

Rápidamente quitó cualquier obstáculo que le imponía el pantalón de vestir. Inmediatamente bajó su bóxer aquel miembro se alzó hacía ella, mostrando la excitación del chico.

Nuevamente los recuerdos opacaron el entusiasmo del momento. No era tampoco la primera vez que le hacía a un chico una cosa así.

Con un ligero atisbo de tristeza comenzó a lamer por debajo mientras sus manos se dedicaban a apretar, subir y bajar por su largo.

El pelinegro comenzó a jadear. La manera en que la chica lo hacía era gratificante. Había esperado algo más ingenuo por parte de ella, debido a que la veía algo inexperta, nunca se imaginó que ella podía lograr tantas delicias.

Sakura podía notar cómo el miembro se ponía más duro conforme ella lo acariciaba.

En ocasiones elevaba la mirada para encontrarse con la de él. Hubo algo en ello que la confundió.

En sus ojos podía notar el deseo y el placer. Pero había algo más. Esos orbes negros que siempre intimidaban, en ese momento lo único que le hacían sentir era ganas de besarlo. Una mezcla de ternura y sentido de protección, sumado con el ligero rubor en sus mejillas formaban una imagen de él encantadora.

"Si tan sólo fueses un chico diferente…"-pensó la pelirosa.

Sakura rió un poco para sus adentros. Al parecer no era tan frio como parecía. Quizás todo era una simple coraza. Ahora lo tenía ahí frente a ella ya no era inmune ante una mujer. Esa nueva sensación de superioridad la engrandeció, un punto más para llevar a cabo su venganza. Si podía tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano, ¿cómo no continuar con eso? Además lo iba a disfrutar en gran manera.

De la nada el chico la detuvo, aunque moría de placer no quería dejarse ir en ese momento.

La jaló suavemente de las muñecas hasta tenerla a su altura, luego con un leve empujón la volcó sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella.

Afuera se alcanzó a escuchar un sonoro trueno anunciando que se avecinaba una gran tormenta. Por las ventanas se colaba el resplandor de los rayos anunciando una noche pesada.

Por el ruido, por un segundo Sakura salió de su ensimismamiento, o quizás fue un ligero golpe de culpa por lo que estaba haciendo.

El chico por su parte su cuello. Era delicado, gozaba del sabor de aquella piel, de la calidez que ella le ofrecía, y por un momento tuvo la loca idea de parar todo aquello y sólo dedicarse a besarla, al fin de cuentas, ¿qué más daba? La amaba, el sexo no era prioridad…aunque en esos momentos ya no podía detenerse, había dejado que muchas cosas se encendieran, como hombre le sería algo difícil dejar todo así.

Aunque seguía repitiéndose y buscando la razón del por qué esa chica podía hacerlo tan vulnerable, estaba claro lo que sentía por ella, pero…¿por qué ella lo afectaba a tal punto?

Era la primera vez que cedía así ante una mujer. Nunca antes una chica había machacado el orgullo del Uchiha …con el consentimiento del él.

Vaya…qué tonto se había vuelto….aunque para tonterías esa era la mejor de todas.

¿Qué importaba ya la maldita orden…? ¿Qué relevancia tenía que le hubiera declarado la guerra a Itachi sólo porque había encontrado algo en aquella chica?

Pues…pasaba que….ella había devuelto un parte del Sasuke tranquilo que nunca creyó llegar a ser. Y ser ese chico le gustaba. Olvidarse de ser un imbécil, un chico que sólo le importaba jugar con las mujeres…desquitarse en parte con la vida por siempre haber estado sólo….

Si…eso era…esa soledad lo había llevado a un pozo en el cual Itachi hacía ya tiempo había caído…y lo esa chiquilla pelo chicle había llegado como un error a su vida, como un reto, echando pleito con todo mundo, no dejándose de nadie, ni siquiera de él…pero cediendo y temblando ante un simple roce de su piel…Quizás Sakura era ingenua, quizás no, pero al fin de cuentas había cierta pureza en ella, era la sinceridad en su forma de ser la cual le había llamado la atención por encima de todas las demás chicas….

Sinceridad la cual se estaba poniendo a prueba para ambos desde el primer momento en que se conocieron en aquel antro.

La volvió a mirar. Se le hacía tan perfecta, su piel, sus labios, su pelo, su aroma, en sí toda su anatomía…quería tener a esa mujer sólo para él.

Con una de sus manos acarició su entrepierna, indicándole que debía hacer espacio para él.

Ella simplemente reprimió un suspiro, aquel toque quemaba, tanto que dolía.

¿Qué estaba ella haciendo? …Vengarse…

Entró en ella lentamente la primera vez, tras un quejido de dolor por parte de ella se detuvo.

La miró expectante.

Ella simplemente lo miró. Había cierta presión en su intimidad, la cual sólo duró unos segundos, se acostumbró al tamaño del intruso y se destensó.

La chica le indicó con un pequeño gesto que prosiguiera.

Él no quería comportarse salvaje con ella, quería ser más delicado, pero…por favor, era Uchiha Sasuke…el mejor hombre que cualquier chica había tenido en su cama, no iba a dejar que Sakura se fuera con una opinión diferente de él…y menos si ella era la única chica por la cual había dejado de lado su orgullo.

Mientras sus miradas no se separaban él entraba y salía de ella.

Para Sakura era realmente diferente aquello. El chico le proporcionaba tal placer que nunca había sentido…por otro lado en su pecho sentía cierta opresión…para ella había algo mal en todo eso…y sabía muy bien por qué…

Aunque aquellas oleadas de placer por momentos nublaban su razonamiento y la hacían olvidar un poco que el chico que la estaba poseyendo debía ser su objeto de venganza.

La pelirosa llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico, atrayéndolo a sus labios.

Él detuvo unos segundos su movimiento para depositar un delicado beso en aquellos labios cereza, pero luego continuó con movimientos más rápidos, desesperados….salvajes.

Tenía bajo él a la chica temblando, por momentos se arqueaba en señal de un probable orgasmo, el cual en vez de detenerse aumentaba la desesperación de obtener uno mayor…sólo estaba reteniendo el placer que sentía. ¿Por qué ese chico le hacía sentir tantas cosas desbordantes? ¿Por qué un patán como él podía hacerla sentir placer y deseo a tal punto?

Se aferró a las sábanas blancas de aquella cama, dejando salir un gemido que bien se pudo haber escuchado en toda la oscura mansión Uchiha.

Sasuke sólo sonrió de medio lado…la estaba haciendo disfrutar…

Aumentó el ritmo, presumiendo de su gran fuerza y aquel cuerpo atlético.

El sonido de un trueno y el golpeteo de la fuerte lluvia se mezcló perfectamente con un grito por parte de la pelirosa y un muy audible jadeo proveniente del pelinegro unos segundos más tarde, logrando ambos el punto más culminante de aquella unión de cuerpos…

Una sábana blanca era lo único que cubría aquel cuerpo femenino al lado suyo, aunque sólo tapaba lo indispensable. Llevaba ya un rato así observándola, con la mano derecha sostenía su cabeza . Varios mechones de pelo azabache caían en su rostro, mostrando quizás los rezagos de la noche anterior. ¿Cuántas veces lo habían hecho? No podía recordarlo con facilidad, pero aquella era la primera vez que aquellas cuatro paredes y esa cama eran partícipes de un encuentro amoroso…Si…porque nunca antes había metido en su habitación a una mujer…ninguna había sido lo suficientemente merecedora de ello o no tan perra como para llevarla ahí, al único sitio en aquella mansión solitaria donde él podía sentirse un poco menos asediado por lo que en realidad era o había sido gran parte de su juventud.

Aún al cerrar los ojos podía recordar hasta dónde llegó con esa chica…todo lo que había hecho, quizás muy salvaje…o quizás demasiado pasado, los jadeos, sus gemidos, ese matiz rojo en sus mejillas, el placer que sólo ella le podía hacer sentir.

Se sintió como un perfecto tonto al sonreír por recordar aquello.

Mientras, la pelirosa dormía plácidamente.

"Debió ser extenuante para ella".-pensó el pelinegro para sus adentros, por un lado orgulloso de haberle ofrecido a esa chica una gran noche…cortesía del maravilloso Sasuke Uchiha.

Alguién tocó a la puerta. ¿Quién podía ser a las ocho de la mañana y más si sabían que no había estado sólo durmiendo?

Antes que armaran más alboroto y la chica se despertara , se levantó suave, sin hacer ruido y corrió a abrir no sin antes tomar una toalla y acomodarsela para cubrir de su cintura para abajo.

Afuera había un sirviente.

Buenos días joven Uchiha.-el hombre, ya algo canoso, observó de reojo al interior de la habitación, esto Sasuke lo notó y Salió afuera cerrando la puerta.

¿Qué es tan importante para que vengas aquí tan temprano? ¿Por qué a Itachi le gusta joder a las ocho de la mañana?-preguntó molesto.

Eh..no señor, el joven Itachi no se encuentra en casa…es alguien que ha venido buscándolo a usted.

Pues sea quien sea puede venir después, a cualquier otra hora.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta para entrar a su cuarto.

Espere joven…ese hombre me ha dicho algo muy extraño…

Cuando regresó a la habitación Sakura ya estaba despierta, se estaba vistiendo. Inmediatamente lo vio y estuvo a nada de caerse mientras intentaba subirse las bragas.

Inocentemente, o muy estúpidamente, se intentó cubrir con la sábana con la que había estado tapada.

Sasuke estuvo a nada de soltar una carcajada.

¿Intentas taparte ahora?-dijo con un tonito divertido al verla tratar de levantarse algo nerviosa.

A ella todo aquello no le resultaba para nada entretenido.

El chico se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

Calma, Sakura, ya lo he visto todo, cada parte, cada centímetro…

Tras exhalar en su cuello se dio la vuelta y sacó algo de ropa de su closet.

Ella lo observó atónita. Si, en realidad anoche lo había dejado hacerla disfrutar, demasiado para su gusto.

Tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos, en un rato regreso, y cuando lo haga espero que estés aquí.-dijo sonriéndole con una naturalidad y una sensualidad en sus palabras le temblaron las piernas al esucharlo.

¿Y qué si me voy?-preguntó desafiándolo.

El chico alzó la ceja.

Puedes bañarte si quieres mientras vuelvo…quiero…quiero que almorcemos juntos.-dijo con un toque de timidez en sus palabras antes de pasar de ella y salir de la habitación.

Vaya, en realidad había logrado algo que nunca creyó posible…¿timidez por parte del Uchiha? ¡Ja!

Al entrar a la sala Sasuke se encontró con un chico pelirojo de espaldas a él, quien enseguida al notar su presencia se dio media vuelta para encararlo.

Buenos días… Sasuke Uchiha.-saludó Gaara tajante.

El tono que había utilizado su invitado, además de la razón por la que le había dicho al su sirviente que había venido, sólo lo hacían sentir una total y completa desconfianza hacía ese chico.

Recordó…

"Dice que tiene que hablar con usted sobre…déjeme recordar…es un nombre extraño…¡ah si! Me pidió que le dijera que tiene que hablar con usted sobre Akatsuki"

…Continuará.

Ahora si..

¡Se que me merezco lo peor por no haber actualizado antes…sólo puedo pedirles disculpas...!

Además, creo que me porté un poquitín egoísta, me emocioné con el fic de "Mi querido y extraño compañero de piso" y ya no volví a subir la conti de este fic…

...Quiero reivindicarme y hacer de este un buen fic…pues creo que decaí un poco en la historia..pero les prometo que aún queda mucho k hacer con este fic!

Y nota, no lo abandonaré, a pesar de que tarde meses en actualizar…T_T no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias…

…Espero k me disculpen…

Y sobre este capi..am…en serio..necesito sus opiniones…para saber si escribo el fic como lo había pensado desde un principio o le corto un poco a la historia….

T_T bueno, espero sus reacciones…

PD. Si aún les queda un poco de cariño hacía su autora…les pido k me recomienden un buen fic para leer…Gracias!


	13. Chapter 13

¡Heyuuu! XD Ahora si hice mi tarea….me la he pasado escribiendo como loca, quiero avanzarle a este fic. Ya tenía un guión de capítulos…Y había llegado hasta el capi 19…pero como siempre mis cálculos no dan…Quizás sean más, no me acostumbro, además este es el primer fic donde hago un guión para ser fiel a la historia…además k ha sido el fic con el k he tenido más problemas debido a que era el menos planeado de todos…hice esa guía para asegurarme de escribirla bien.

Y sorprendentemente alcancé a escribir dos capis…

XD!

Por fin se descubren algunas verdades…yo diría que la verdad más oscuuuuura….quizás.

CAPITULO XIII. AKATSUKI

Recogió rápido sus ropas y se metió al baño. No perdió ni un segundo y salió de inmediato. Esa era una gran oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar.

Se secó el cabello a medias, no sin antes dar un vistazo a la habitación. La cama estaba totalmente revuelta, una sabana en el centro de la pieza y una almohada debajo de la cama.

Recordó todo, y por un segundo un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió. Pudo haber sido una linda noche después de todo. De no haber sido porque tenía que llevar a cabo su venganza. De alguna manera alguien tenía que pagar por lo que le habían hecho a ella.

Abrió la puerta, se fijó a ambos lados del pasillo que no hubiese nadie. ¿Por dónde comenzar? El primer lugar que se le vino a la mente fue aquel cuarto secreto en el sótano.

Al bajar las escaleras el sitio seguía desierto. ¿Y los mayordomos? Se suponía que habían varios en esa casa, pero hasta el momento no había aparecido ninguno.

Ya abajo una pequeña sala conectaba parte del pasillo con otros dos más. Por uno de ellos se llegaba al despacho, por otro al gran salón donde habían festejado el cumpleaños de Sasuke.

Caminó lentamente hacía este último, con la mirada fija en todos lados, al pendiente de una segunda persona. No debía parecer sospechosa, debía comportarse de lo más natural si se topaba con alguien, sería la novia perdida en una casa tan grande.

Giró el picaporte. Dentro había muy poca luz, sólo la suficiente para poder caminar dentro sin tropezarse.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Lo primero que pudo notar fue un piano en el fondo. Alrededor habían diversos muebles, en su mayoría sillones finísimos. Y en un extremo, la puerta más pequeña que todas las demás por la que un día había seguido a Itachi y a la orden.

Pasó por ella para llegar de nuevo a un pasillo desconocido. Estaba completamente solo, ningún ruido se escuchaba, eso indicaba que no había gente cerca.

Igual que en el salón el lugar estaba algo oscuro, sólo había una luz débil que emitían algunos candelabros.

Respiró profundamente, se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, lo sabía, no quería sentir temor, pero no podía evitar cierto miedo provocado por muchas cosas, como el ser descubierta, el encontrarse con Itachi o algo peor.

Luego trató de recordar el camino que había seguido anteriormente.

Giró hacía la derecha, hasta el fondo y luego a la izquierda. Dio vuelta en la primer esquina. El pasillo que se mostraba ante ella era unos cuantos metros plano, sin puertas a los lados, luego cambiaba a una escalinata. Al bajar había una puerta de madera, detrás de ella se encontraba el lugar donde posiblemente la orden debía tener algunas de sus reuniones.

Cuando por fin bajó se topó con un obstáculo. Lo más seguro era que la puerta estuviese cerrada. ¿Cómo diablos iba a entrar?

Trató de abrir la puerta simplemente para comprobar que estuviese cerrada.

Y efectivamente lo estaba.

¿Cómo conseguir la llave si ni siquiera sabía donde estaría? Soltó un bufido, la situación no estaba de su lado.

Se sentó en el último escalón tras ella. Desde ahí recorrió de arriba abajo la puerta.

Hubo algo en ella que llamó su atención. Había una placa extraña en el centro de la puerta.

Era una nube. Parecía estar decolorada con algún tipo de laca, era madera rojiza.

¿Qué ese símbolo? Se suponía que la insignia de la familia Uchiha era un abanico, el cual además se podía observar por diferentes lugares de la mansión. Era curioso, ¿por qué en esa puerta se mostraba una nube…roja?

Se levantó y con sus manos tocó aquella placa. Enseguida sus dedos la recorrieron se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Se movía. Poco, pero lo hacía.

Con ambas manos movió el pedazo de madera el cual se deslizó hacía la izquierda, dejando ver una llave dorada dentro.

"¡Bingo!"-había encontrado la forma de entrar.

La tomó e inmediatamente probó que entrara. Giró y un clic anunciaba que había tenido éxito.

Lentamente empujó la puerta y una sala se descubrió ante sus ojos.

Dentro el lugar estaba algo iluminado. Había una larga mesa, en un rápido conteo debía ser para unas veinte personas.

La habitación era grande. Con algunos estantes en las orillas y en la pared de fondo, como principal adorno, de nuevo la insignia de la nube roja, aunque la decoración era muy extraña, la simpleza en sus muebles contrastaba con las katanas expuestas en vitrinas a ambos lados.

Tenía poco tiempo, lo que fuese que Sasuke había salido a hacer, tenía que apurarse.

Se dirigió rápidamente al material en los estantes.

¿Qué tipo de información podía manejar la orden? Todo el tiempo se había formulado esa pregunta. Lo más seguro es que tuviesen información de las chicas que engañaban.

Tomó un libro grueso.

Nada, era un simple ejemplar de un libro de historia.

Un segundo libro, era la cuarta edición de alguna de las tantas historias de un autor inglés.

Lo desechó y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Tomó uno de más abajo, y…nada…seguían siendo libros de literatura.

Lo mismo con el cuarto, el quinto…hasta un vigésimo libro.

Todos se iban amontonando bajo sus pies. ¿Cómo era posible que ahí sólo tuviesen de ese tipo de libros?

Buscó igual en los otros tres estantes.

Tenía poco tiempo, no podía darse el lujo de buscar libro tras libro.

Pero ese día la suerte estaba de su lado.

En una orilla había un folder delgado.

Lo abrió algo desesperada.

Una leída rápida y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

No era ningún tipo de registros. No era nada relacionado con el juego de la cenicienta.

Eso iba más alla de un simple juego de niños ricos.

No…esa información no tenía ningún tipo de relación con aquello.

Era algo totalmente diferente.

Dio una ojeada rápida, los números que aparecían en cada hoja eran exorbitantes.

Cerró el folder. Con cuidado leyó cuatro veces las palabras en la pasta, escritas a mano y con una pequeña nube roja en el centro.

A simple vista lo que tenía en sus manos eran estados de cuenta. Pero para una estudiante de derecho significaban algo más.

Nunca se esperó encontrar algo como eso.

Vaya, la familia Uchiha estaba metida en algo más grave de lo que ella podía imaginar.

Sin duda sus negocios eran demasiado turbios, no habían nombres exactos de que podía tratarse, sólo cantidades y algunos nombres. Pero no había duda de que sus compañías textiles, los hoteles, y demás empresas eran sólo una cortina para algo más fuerte detrás de ellos, algo de lo que quizás se mantenía todo lo demás.

Aunque tenía mucha información resguardada, despertaba muchas dudas sobre los Uchiha. Entregas, pedidos, ventas con una gran cantidad de ceros, ¿desde cuando se dedicaban a pasar mercancía ilícita al país y comercializarla ya dentro? Quizás lo hubiese creído de no ser porque el lugar donde entregaban era en los distritos bajos, entre ellos Kazahi, lugar donde la droga, la prostitución, asesinatos y la mafia japonesa estaban a la orden del día.

Esas simples páginas podían ser algo que contribuyera no sólo a su venganza de la orden…sino a llevar a la cárcel a los Uchiha.

Sacó unas cuantas hojas, las dobló perfectamente y las guardó entre sus ropas. Recogió todos los libros y trató de dejar todo como estaba antes.

Parecía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho. Además los nervios la amenazaban y no tardaría mucho en comenzar a pensar torpemente.

Tenía que salir de ahí a como diera lugar.

El vino se vertía en la copa lentamente. No había llegado a la mitad cuando lo detuvo y terminó por hacer a un lado la botella junto con todo lo demás.

Tenía muchas cosas que pensar. No podía creer que las cosas habían llegado a ese punto. Dio un sorbo al líquido mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala.

No sabía si creer o no las palabras de Gaara. El pelirojo le había contado sólo una parte del cúmulo de mentiras que la dichosa orden manejaba.

Si lo poco que dijo era verdad, tenía que proteger a Sakura y a el mismo.

Sólo había una cosa que debía hacer. Antes de descubrir que tanto era cierto o no, debía alejarse de todo eso.

No podía, el no podía. Ya le había dicho a Itachi sobre el cambio en su juego, pero no sabía si le había quedado claro a su hermano.

De todos modos, no debía arriesgarse, tenía que mantener a Sakura Haruno lejos de la organización.

Ahora más que nunca, debía comportarse y dejar bien claro que era lo que quería. No era momento para dudar, por fin después de tantos años tenía la fuerza necesaria para proteger lo que era suyo. No podía permitir que su hermano o alguien más manejara su vida, y menos que dañara a la mujer que hacía poco había descubierto que amaba más que a nadie.

¿Sería capaz de lograrlo? Tenía muchos puntos en su contra. Al ser el hermano menor no tenía ningún poder sobre la compañía, si bien trabajaba para ella no poseía acciones aún, el trato con Itachi y su tío había sido ese, si tenía un desempeño favorable en los negocios y si demostraba tener el temple al hacerse parte de la orden y participar en ella, entonces obtendría una parte importante de las industrias Uchiha.

…Siempre había estado detrás de Itachi, siguiendo sus órdenes. Había sido como una sombra en la familia.

…Incluso cuando era pequeño, su hermano mayor era el favorito de sus padres. Todo el cariño y las atenciones eran para el futuro líder de los Uchiha.

¿Qué esperaban de un niño pequeño que no contaba con la convicción, las habilidades y la inteligencia del mayor? Sólo se habían limitado a mantenerlo al margen de todo, dejando los negocios y la responsabilidad del apellido al chico mayor.

Cuando sus padres fallecieron fue lo mismo. Su tío se encargó de restablecer los papeles, excluyéndolo totalmente.

Era por eso que nunca le importó si obtenía un título en la universidad o no. Al fin de cuentas nunca lo necesitaría y nadie le daría importancia.

Había existido un punto de quiebre en su vida en que había escogido un camino libre de responsabilidades y de seriedad. Se había dejado llevar por las malas amistades, por los instintos de la carne, por la diversión y el descontrol….al fin de cuentas….¿a quien le iba a importar lo que él hiciera?

Nadie se preocupaba por los sueños y deseos del pequeño Sasuke, y poco a poco se fue sumiendo más en un mundo de oscuridad.

Hasta aquella noche, en que aquellos ojos jade llamaron su atención de una forma que el no hubiera deseado.

Recogió la fotografía que aún permanecía en el suelo, después de haberla dejado caer. Aunque le disgustó un poco ver la imagen completa, sus mirada se enfocó en aquellos ojos jade.

¿Qué tenía esa chica de especial? Era una pobretona que trataba de ser una abogado ejemplar, que aún creía en la "justicia", la joven trabajaba y estudiaba, nunca se divertía como él lo hacía…además contando con que no era una mujer despampanante…¿por qué se había enganchado a ella?

Sonrió con tan sólo pensar en ello, habiendo encontrado en su corazón la respuesta.

Aunque también seguía teniendo esa gran duda, la cual se encargaría de resolver con la propia chica.

Su corazón estaba algo acelerado por lo que estaba haciendo. Sentía las hojas que había hurtado como un objeto que quemaba bajo sus ropas. Como cual ladrón después de cometer un delito, estaba nerviosísima.

Cuando salió del gran salón fijó la mirada a la sala. No había nadie, pero en ese momento un hombre salía de lo que parecía ser otro living.

Por un segundo, su pulso se detuvo.

Quizo regresar por donde vino, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el chico la había visto.

¿Qué hacía el de nuevo en ese lugar?

Con tantas cosas su corazón no aguantaría.

Los ojos del chico se posaron en Sakura, y lentamente se acercó a ella.

Haruno…-susurró.

Ella estaba petrificada. No deseaba estar ahí.

Vaya, últimamente parece que te encanta meterte en el propio infierno.-en su voz había cierto pesar.

La chica sabía a que se refería con eso. Pero, ¿significaba que la orden ya sabía de ella?

Gaara….¿q-qué …-de nuevo su garganta se hacía nudos.-hace un ser c-como t-tu aquí?

Sus palabras estaban llenas de odio. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, aunque no lo quisiera se sentía asustada, y débil.

Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. Vaya…no aprendiste nada la última ves, ¿verdad? Creí que había hecho lo suficiente para alejarte, pero por lo visto sigues igual de obstinada que siempre.

En la voz del pelirojo se podía notar cierto cansancio. Es más, en su físico se veía. Unas ligeras ojeras y su postura lo decían todo. De alguna forma, tampoco él se la estaba pasando bien.

Eres un desgraciado.-esa frase había sonado clara. Si de algo estaba segura era de ello.

Por un momento la miró distinto, luego volvió a su mirada fría. Ya era muy tarde para él.

Lo sé, y créeme cuando te lo digo, no me arrepiento de serlo contigo. Lo que me da lástima es como te arriesgas a ti misma nuevamente. ¿Es por Uchiha?.-luego hizo una gran pausa, buscando la respuesta en los ojos de Sakura.-bien, supongo que es por él. Pero, Sakura, ¿te has preguntado si es un tipo de fiar?

Para esos momentos había acercado su mano a la mejilla de la pelirosa, con lo cual apenas la rozó.

Ella temblaba, tanto de miedo como de coraje. Lo aborrecía, lo odiaba, pero tampoco podía ser lo suficiente valiente como para hacer algo en contra de él en esos momentos.

No la toques. ¿No ves que te detesta?-rugió furioso Sasuke desde el fondo de la estancia.

Caminó a zancadas y en un segundo ya estaba parado entre ellos dos.

Cálmate Uchiha. Itachi podría llegar en cualquier momento.

Sólo no te acerques a ella.

¿No has comprendido lo que te he dicho?

Entendí perfectamente. ¿Pero qué no la ves? ¡Te tiene miedo estúpido! Y conociéndola te debe odiar a muerte. Sabes que en este momento eres la persona menos indicada.

Gaara hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

Sólo…déjame despedirme de ella.

Sakura no entendía nada, ¿cómo era que aquellos dos se hablaban? ¿Qué trataba de hacer Sasuke, protegerla? ¿Cómo era que él sabía que odiaba a Gaara?

El pelinegro dudó, pero luego se movió a un lado, dejando el camino libre entre el pelirojo y la chica.

¿Qué tipo de pesadilla estaba viviendo Sakura? ¿Es que ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para torturarla?

Gaara se acercó, y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, sonrió.

Eso parecía…una sonrisa sincera.

Te he dicho que no me arrepiento de lo que hice, porque fue lo mejor para ti. Pero…yo era el que más quería que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.-luego la tristeza llenó sus ojos.-Sakura…sé que me equivoqué, pero ya es muy tarde, sólo te pido perdón por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderte.

Dio la media vuelta, pero enseguida Sasuke lo detuvo por el hombro.

¿No vas a explicarle nada a ella?.-exigió.

Si lo hago se me hará más difícil salir de todo esto, entiéndelo.

Luego el pelinegro soltó el amarre.

Gaara siguió avanzando rumbo al pasillo que conducía a la salida.

Unos metros más allá se detuvo.

Záfate de todo ahora que puedes Sasuke, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No llegues a mi situación. Te dejo a Sakura en tus manos.

Luego continuó su camino.

En la sala, transcurrieron unos minutos en silencio.

La miró fijamente. La decisión que tomaría estaba en manos de las explicaciones que la pelirosa le diera.

Te llevaré a tu casa, pero antes tenemos que hablar, Itachi no tarda en llegar.-estaba realmente serio.

Por la mente de la chica sólo pasaba la idea de que Sasuke la había traicionado, de alguna forma se Gaara se había alidado al pelinegro y ahora las cosas iban peor.

Fue como una gran bofetada. Sasuke…era igual que Sabaku, ¿Por qué ella había llegado a pensar que el Uchiha podría ser diferente? ¿Era que nuevamente la habían engañado?

No tengo nada de que hablar contigo.-le gritó llena de rabia.

Sasuke ablandó el rostro. El pesar de Gaara se había pasado a él.

Sakura, esto es demasiado serio…él…me lo ha contado todo.

La chica abrió los ojos como plato. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

El pelinegro tomó su mano, pero ella lo rechazó al instante.

¿Se quería burlar de ella?

Bueno, si era el momento de hablar con la verdad, ella no esperaría.

¿Qué te ha dicho, eh? ¿Qué me engañó como nadie lo ha hecho?

Sasuke bajó la mirada.

Todo, incluyendo esa parte.

¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? ¿eh? ¿hacer lo mismo que hizo él? ¿o ya lo has hecho? ¡Niégame que todo este tiempo has estado tratando de enamorarme para hacer lo mismo que ese estúpido me hizo!-no había aguantado más, se había lanzado contra él, con sus manos golpeaba su pecho, era algo infantil quizás, pero se encontraba en su límite, las lágrimas habían comenzado a fluir como ríos eternos.- ¡Eres igual que él! ¡Un maldito niño rico que le gusta jugar a ser el dueño de todo!

Se detuvo un momento al ver que él no la detenía. Luego, decidida soltó su puño contra el rostro del chico.

…¡Todo este tiempo lo único que has querido hacer es engañarme, enamorarme, utilizarme para luego poder dejarme! ¿Qué…bastó con una sola vez que me acosté contigo para que ya me quieras tirar? -la garganta le dolía increíblemente, en cualquier momento si no se controlaba podría caer desmayada.-¿me has querido tomar el pelo cada vez que me besabas? ¡Pero no Sasuke…yo no soy….

Ahí la detuvo, ella estaba a punto de mencionar su "venganza"…pero en ese momento él la abrazó y la dejó inmovilizada.

No Sakura. Las cosas son muy diferentes de como has pensado que fueron. Yo no te puedo lastimar. Si él no te pudo proteger yo si lo haré. Y cada uno de los besos, caricias o te amo que te he dicho estaban llenos de sinceridad. Te amo tanto que me arriesgaré….al igual que Gaara lo hizo.

¿Qué…rayos…había dicho?

…Continuará.

¿Y y y y y y y? ¿Qué les pareció? XD Para resolver dudas pasen al siguiente capi…espero k kede más claro….

¡Reviews!1 Recuerden…doble capi…doble rw….T_T Porfaaaaaaaaa!11


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO XIV. EL PRINCIPE QUE SE CONVIRTIÓ EN SAPO.

En la sala estaba ese chico pelirojo. Pocas veces lo había visto en su vida, sabía bien a que familia pertenecía y los alcances que ésta tenía en el mundo de los negocios. El chico era unos dos años mayor que él, desde joven se había encargado de dirigir las empresas de sus padres y mantenía negocios con Itachi.

Buenos días… Sasuke Uchiha.-saludó Gaara tajante.

Buenos días, Sabaku.-respondió el pelinegro.

El recién llegado se ubicó en un sofá, haciendo una seña al invitado para que también tomase asiento.

¿A qué debo tu visita tan temprano? Has de saber que mi hermano no se encuentra por el momento.

Si, el mayordomo me lo ha dicho, pero, con quien tengo que hablar es contigo Sasuke.-el chico se notaba de lo más serio en sus palabras, había algo encerrado en todo eso.

El Uchiha menor arqueó una ceja.

Entonces, explícame algo, ¿por qué vienes aquí de la nada mencionando la palabra Akatsuki? Mi mayordomo lo ha escuchado, ¿qué ustedes no son muy cuidadosos cuando tiene que ver con la orden? ¿Dónde quedó tu hermetismo Sabaku?

Ahí estaba, directo al grano.

Gaara soltó una carcajada.

Yo no tengo ningún tipo de responsabilidad con la orden. Ni debo lealtad a ninguno de sus integrantes. No me vengas con esas tonterías.

Pues entonces ambos seamos claros. Yo tampoco tengo nada que ver con ellos. ¿Entonces por qué has venido para hablar sobre ello?-preguntó Sasuke intrigado.

El pelirojo hiso una pausa antes de hablar.

Me enteré que trataste de …"salirte" de la orden.-el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.-pues bien, yo también hice lo mismo hace unos años. Y déjame aclararte algo, porque estoy seguro que Itachi no te lo comentó.-la mirada fría de Sasuke despertó cuando mencionó a su hermano.- que "salirse" de la orden de los príncipes es algo imposible. Quizás te hizo creer que te tendría tolerancia, pero, es una total mentira. Ni yo mismo, a pesar de que chantajee a Itachi y a tu tío pude librarme completamente de ellos.

A mi no me importa que hallas hecho tu, además me las arreglaré para salir de ese jueguito tan infantil….

Sasuke, ¿no te contaron nada?.-interrumpió el pelirojo.

El Uchiha fijó sus ojos en su invitado.

¿Qué debería saber Sabaku?

Nuevamente una risa burlona de parte del otro joven.

Vaya, en verdad que te tienen controlado. Sasuke…la orden de los príncipes no tiene nada que ver con jueguitos infantiles, así es como te lo ponen al principio. Te hacen creer que todo es una prueba para ver que tan frio o qué tan hombre eres y de qué eres capaz, observan tu temple y si les sirves, lo cual ocurre en la mayoría de los casos, pasas a ser miembro de Akatsuki. Y ahí es cuando te hacen partícipe de los verdaderos alcances y negocios de la familia Uchiha y sus asociados.

Cada palabra de Gaara estaba plagada de rencor.

Lo que dices son cosas que me sé de memoria.-arremetió Sasuke.

Estoy de acuerdo que eso ya lo sabes. Lo que desconoces son un par de cosas. Seré breve Uchiha….

¿Por qué vendrías tu aquí a decirme eso tan secreto?-interrumpió el pelinegro.

De nuevo Sabaku hizo una pausa.

Porque Sakura corre un gran peligro…. nuevamente.-volver a repetir su nombre era algo doloroso en cierta forma para el chico.

Enseguida dijo eso y Sasuke se tensó. ¿Cómo sabía él de su novia?

Se levantó de su lugar.

¿Qué dices?

El pelirojo lo observó desde abajo.

Segunda cosa que no sabes: Es la segunda vez que a Sakura la meten en ese juego tonto. Tu…eres su segundo príncipe.

Escuchar aquellas palabras sin sentido no era algo que él esperaba.

Que…tonterías dices….-no podía creerlo, ¿cómo podía ser posible?

Como lo oyes. Ya anteriormente engañaron a esa chica. Fue…hace cuatro años. Lo sé porque-se detuvo a media frase, no sabía como reaccionaría Sasuke con lo temperamental que era.- yo …yo fui su príncipe.

No se controló, inmediatamente se le aventó encima a Gaara, soltando su puño contra el chico. Este otro ni siquiera trató de esquivarlo, se sentía culpable.

¡A ver inútil! ¡Aclarame el puñado de idioteces que estás diciendo!-le exigió.

Sabaku se irguió, el golpe lo había llevado a casi al suelo.

Se tocó el labio, éste sangraba.

Ja. Te lo explicaré si no me vuelves a golpear, tarado.

El Uchiha estuvo a punto de volver a alzar su puño, pero lo pensó y se detuvo.

Bien.-continuó el pelirojo.-Verás, hace cuatro años yo formaba parte de la orden de los príncipes. En ese entonces mi familia pasó por una severa crisis económica debido a la caída de los mercados en América. Tu hermano se acercó a mi y me ofreció una solución, las compañías Uchiha ayudarían a pagar las deudas de mi compañía por medio de una alianza. Acepté, no tenía otro escape. Era el primogénito de mi padre y llevaba poco haciéndome cargo de los negocios de la familia, no podía decepcionar a mi padre llevando todo a la ruina.

Hizo una pausa, conforme y hablaba recordaba todo aquello como si hubiese sido un día antes.

Continuó.

Pero como requisito, bueno, yo lo vi así, debía acceder a ser un "príncipe". Yo era un crio, así que al principio no encontré problema en ello. Y sí, fue a Sakura a quien escogí como mi cenicienta. Ella….ella era apenas una chica que estudiaba la preparatoria, tenía sólo dieciséis.-se aclaró la garganta.-era…realmente ingenua, una novata en la vida. No pude evitarlo y terminé por enamorarme de ella….

Nuevamente Sasuke se acercó al pelirojo, lo alzó por la camisa hasta tenerlo frente a frente.

¿Qué hiciste desgraciado?-preguntó furioso.

La amé, eso fue lo que hice, y a causa de eso todo se fue al carajo. Al igual que tu decidí no seguir con ese juego. Pero cuando traté de hacerlo me enteré de lo que en verdad escondían los negocios y las alianzas de los Uchiha, y la relación que tenía esto con las…"cenicientas".

Sasuke abrió los ojos como plato. ¿Qué rayos podía haber entre una cosa y la otra? Y …¿por qué esto involucraba a Sakura?

¡Habla!-le exigió.

Cuando me enteré me sentí muy frustrado, un joven como yo con una compañía no muy grande no podía hacer nada para zafarse del poder de las compañías Uchiha. Nunca aceptarían que yo me quedara con la chica. ¿Sabes…sabes lo que sufrí al tenerla a mi lado y saber que tarde o temprano se la llevarían para…hacerle eso?

Sasuke se estaba desesperando, pero oir eso de "su" Sakura lo hacía querer golpear a Sabaku para sacarle toda la verdad de una buena vez.

¿A qué rayos te refieres?-preguntó colérico.

Sasuke, sabes que después que murieron tus padres los negocios cayeron considerablemente, y cuando Itachi se hizo cargo todo volvió a la normalidad pero incluso prospero.

¿Eso que diablos tiene que ver con…

Itachi para solventar muchos gastos invirtió en varios nuevos negocios, ¿no te suena la palabra Kazahi?

Sasuke por fin lo soltó de la camisa. No entendía nada de eso, no podía….era imposible….¿o no?

Tu hermano está metido en lios muy tremendos en el bajo mundo Sasuke. Cuanquier cosa que se te llegue a la cabeza, droga, mafia y por supuesto, prostitución. Los príncipes no eran los principales proveedores de jovencitas, para nada lo eran, pero al fin y al cabo el juego si era una pequeña prueba para ver si podías entrar o no al negocio, un tipo que no tiene sentimientos y que entra en cosas sucias era digno de ser parte de Akatsuki, esta orden es en verdad una mafia que se dedica a llevar droga de aquí para allá, y a las cenicientas….¿sabes lo que les hacen? Se burlan de ellas y…para que no digan nada, se las llevan a los prostíbulos de Kazahi, o a cualquiera en otra ciudad. Ellos…querían llevarse a Sakura….¡querían que con engaños la llevara yo mismo a ese lugar!

¿Y lo hiciste estúpido? ¿Te atreviste hacerlo? ¡Te voy a matar!-gritó antes de descargar nuevamente su puño contra el pelirojo, sin embargo ahora si este lo desvió.

¡Claro que no! ¡Yo la amaba!

¿El la…amaba? Al instante detuvo su brazo. ¿Cómo encontrarle lógica a toda la sarta de babosadas que Sabaku decía?

No lo hice Sasuke. No podía, agradezco haberme enterado a tiempo. ¡Me rebané los sesos tratando de encontrar una solución…pero….tu hermano tiene grandes alcances! ¡Hiciera lo que hiciera él terminaría ganando!

Se detuvo, realmente le dolía recordar todo eso, pero ahora su último recurso era contarle toda la verdad a Sasuke.

Sacó de su pantalón una fotografía, la cual le extendió a Sasuke. En ella habían dos jóvenes, un chico pelirojo y una chava de pelo largo y castaño, cuyos ojos eran de un verde jade intenso.

En esa época ella se teñía el pelo. No le gustaba que se burlaran de ella en la escuela por su pelo color rosa.-explicó

Sasuke por su lado seguía en shock. Si, en verdad la chica de la fotografía, la cual aún lucía un uniforme escolar, la bella e inocente _niña_ era su Sakura.

Pero encontré una forma de chantajearlo por medio de unas fotografías, además tenía la ventaja de que él aún no me había soltado ni un solo quinto, el contrato se firmaba al finalizar el juego de los príncipes, fue para él una sorpresa que yo me halla enterado antes. Lo amenacé con soltarle toda la verdad a la policía, claro que él también trató de chantajearme, pero yo resistí por Sakura….Pero en el acuerdo final al que llegamos, seguía sin soltarme completamente de Itachi. Ella aún corría peligro a mi lado, y conociéndola haría hasta lo imposible por seguirme…la única forma que había para alejar de mi a una chica tan…terca, o más bien yo diría, a una chica con tal fuerza de voluntad, era meterle en la cabeza que nunca la había amado. La engañé Sasuke, no sabes de que manera tan ruín, todo por hacerle creer que era un patán, y sí, quizás si lo era, porque no pude encontrar una manera mejor de salir de mis problemas. Aún…aún no puedo borrarme de la mente aquella noche que le dije toda la "verdad"…te juro que merecía morir por hacerla llorar tanto, pero…al fin de cuentas eso era lo mejor para ella...

El chico no pudo más, se dejó caer en el sillón, con ambas manos tapaba su rostro y no pudo evitar dejar salir el llanto.

Yo…yo la amaba…¡juro que la amaba! P-pero eso era lo m-mejor para ella…Y verla as-si fue la p-peor parte…Puedo imaginar lo destrozada que se sentía…¡porque yo me sentía igual!

Se revolvía el cabello, casi jalándolo.

T-todo este tiempo…he v-velado en las sombras por ella…Pero he llegado al punto en q-que Itachi me ha puesto entre la esp-pada y la pared.

Por unos dos minutos trató de calmarse, no era momento para ser débil y lamentarse.

Sasuke.-dijo elevando el rostro.-Itachi quiere destruir a mi compañía y a mi familia, y desde hace tiempo ha estado buscando a la única chica que se le escapó…Sasuke, él está en busca de Sakura, y te puedo asegurar que ya sabe que es ella…casi puedo imaginar su reacción al darse cuenta que nuevamente la tiene a su alcance siendo otra vez una cenicienta.

¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso a estas alturas?

Te digo que él va tras ella, y no quiero ni imaginar lo que le pueda hacer, tu mejor que nadie debes saber lo loco que está tu hermano. No voy a negarte que al principio tuve en mente la idea de intervenir cuando me enteré que la habías…"escogido" para el juego, pero luego me detuve cuando la vi feliz a tu lado.

Se acercó a Sasuke y ahora fue él quien lo tomó por la camisa de una manera muy ruda.

Ahora dime, ¿puedes o no protegerla después de saber la verdad? ¿Eres tan hombre como para no retractarte y cuidarla si en verdad la amas o vas a entregársela al cobarde de tu hermano?

El pelinegro lo empujó. Estaba lleno de odio hacía su hermano, no podía dar otra respuesta…

Claro que la protegeré, de eso no hay duda.

Sabaku clavó sus ojos en los del azabache, buscando alguna pizca de mentira, pero él hablaba con la verdad.

Pues entonces hay algunos detalles que debes tener en cuenta…

Una tenue luz entraba por las cortinas, haciendo la habitación del hotel aún más sombría de lo que parecía.

Ese día habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, se había enterado de un sinfín de mentiras y había llegado a su límite, habiéndose desmayado como resultado de todo aquello.

Cuando despertó se encontraba ya en esa cama, con él a un lado tomando su mano, pensativo, más serio que nunca, aún con cierto odio en la mirada, pero que cuando la veía se convertía en preocupación.

Cuando despertó su primera reacción fue tratar de huir de él, pero el chico la detuvo y le soltó toda la plática que había sostenido con Gaara.

No sabía si creerle o no, al igual que no supo de donde o por qué comenzaron a fluir las lágrimas nuevamente con su relato.

Incluso después que el chico terminó de hablar el llanto no cesó.

Lloró hasta que las lágrimas se terminaron y las ganas de seguir se le extinguieron.

Todo ese tiempo él había permanecido a su lado, observándola, queriendo abrazarla, calmar su dolor, pero debía tener la cabeza fría para dar su siguiente paso.

Ahora, después de un buen rato, por fin pudo pronunciar palabra.

¿Y ahora me vas a decir que me vas a proteger de tu hermano? ¿qué vas a renunciar a tu magnífica fortuna por mi? ¿planeas decirme eso?-sus palabras estaban llenas de rencor.

Sasuke la observó con pena.

Sakura Haruno, lo diré ahora y no sé que tan seguido lo diga pues no estoy acostumbrado a ello, y espero que lo entiendas y que tu terquedad no te cierre los ojos. Te amo, que de eso no te quede duda. Estoy dispuesto a defenderte de todo lo que venga, incluso de ti misma, y no sólo lo hago por mi, sino también por mi persona. No puedo ser la marioneta de Itachi,¡no puedo! ¿me escuchas? ¡No puedo!

La había tomado de ambos hombros haciendo que ella lo mirara.

Te amo Sakura.-le susurró antes de rozar sus labios de la manera más tierna y delicada como nunca antes la había besado.

Dentro de la chica se había estado jugando toda una lucha de sentimientos y dudas. Habían sido muchas noticias de jalón, los negocios turbios de la organización, Akatsuki, los planes de Itachi, la vedad sobre el juego de los príncipes, la verdad sobre…Gaara…la posible inocencia de éste, la convicción de Sasuke por defenderla, y lo peor…era ese sentimiento dentro de ella que por fin había salido a la luz. Se había dado a la tarea de ocultarlo todo ese tiempo, había tratado de disfrazarlo con su venganza…pero para esas alturas era ya más grande que ella.

Lo amaba, amaba a Sasuke Uchiha, el peor hombre del que se pudo haber enamorado, ¿cómo se dio cuenta? Cuando llegó a "salvarla" de Gaara cuando estaban en la sala de la mansión.

Estaba temblando de miedo por estar de nuevo frente al pelirojo, quería huir de ahí. El pelinegro había llegado en el momento justo, inmediatamente lo vio se sintió como una hola de calma y seguridad llegaban a su corazón. ¿Por qué, si se suponía que él era el malo, para ella sólo era alguien en quien quería confiar y con quien se sentía segura y tranquila?

Sin darse cuenta ella ya se encontraba abrazándolo, se podía odiar a si misma por hacerlo, pero no podía controlar sus sentimientos.

¿Por qué maldita razón había terminado amando al tipo malo de la historia? Vaya…la cenicienta quedó deslumbrada por el príncipe, el que casualmente comenzó siendo villano.

Entonces, ¿qué vamos a… hac-cer ?-preguntó mientras él salía del baño.

Traía solamente una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo, dejando al descubierto dorso.

Enseguida lo vio se quedó como boba observándolo. No se acostumbraba aún a verlo así, tan sexy, estaba completamente mojado, sus cabellos aún desprendían gotitas de agua, las cuales iban a rodar por su cuerpo…Demasiado tentador si recordaba que estaban en un hotel.

El se dio perfectamente cuenta de las miradas indiscretas de la chica. Sonrió divertido.

Pues si quieres por el momento podríamos hacer otra cosa.-dijo comenzando a desenrollar la toalla.

El rojo en el rostro de Sakura subió en unos segundos.

C-creo que no deberíamos estar en e-este hot-tel…Ad-demas debo llamar a Ino…

Casi estaba hiperventilando cuando el chico se retractó y volvió a taparse.

Mmm…cómo quieras, ya habrá tiempo.-dijo algo resignado.

La chica se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su celular.

Como ayer no fui a dormir debería llamarlas….No, mejor debería ir a casa.

¿Y piensas dejarme sólo aquí?

Pues podrías regresar a casa de tu hermano.

El chico soltó un bufido.

No te burles, sabes que no puedo.

Pues te va a salir caro estar aquí.

Por ahora tengo dinero para mantenerme un largo tiempo, además puedo comenzar a trabajar, pronto terminaré mis estudios y puedo entrar a algún buffet de abogados.-dijo despreocupado.

Sakura frunció el seño.

No sé como le haces para ver la vida tan fácil en algunas ocasiones.

Pero tampoco puedo pasármela todo el tiempo preocupado, no aguantaría.

La chica le aventó una almohada, él ni siquiera la interceptó y al final terminó golpeándolo.

Permanecieron unos minutos en total silencio.

Sasuke…

¿Mmm?

¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

Había pensado seriamente la idea de decirle sobre su supuesta venganza y los papeles que había encontrado en el sótano de la casa.

Si…Por el momento trataré de hablar con él y veré hasta que punto puedo librarme de la familia. Yo solamente había estado relacionado con los negocios…_legales_, podría deshacerme de los derechos de la herencia con tal que nos deje en paz. …Si se niega a hacerlo entonces me veré en la necesidad de pedirle ayuda a algunos amigos y largarme de Tokio….Y…si las cosas se ponen peores, nos iremos del país. – se levantó y se acercó a ella hasta tener su rostro a unos centímetros.- Sakura…¿tu estarías dispuesta a seguirme? Sería como…comenzar una nueva vida…comprende…es lo necesario, no sabemos de que sea capaz mi hermano.

El pulso de la pelirosa estaba incontrolable, tenerlo así de cerca, comportándose en verdad como su salvador, daba la apariencia de tener ahora sí en verdad a un príncipe como novio. _Qué ironía._

Vaya, dices todo como si quisieras tenerme siempre junto a ti…

Y es lo que quiero.-la interrumpió.

En algún momento quedó perdida entre aquellos orbes negros.

Entonces…tendrás que soportarme…pero te advierto…soy muy fastidiosa…

Lo sé.-sonrió de medio lado provocando un suspiro en la chica.

Y después, un beso llevó a una ardua tarde en una habitación de hotel…

…Continuará.

Ah…fue extenuante…me la he pasado como loca pegada a la compu para llevarles por fin estos dos capis tan reveladores…

El que Gaara fuera bueno, aunque halla actuado así, fue algo que siempre contemplé…por eso cuando decían en sus rw cosas como "Maldito Gaara" o "Que malo fue"…pues me daba cosa por el pobre pelirojo. Lo hizo por ella…por protejerla… De sólo imaginarme lo k debió sufrir me dan ganas de llorar….(Zeee…fui muy mala con su personaje T_T)

Ah….ahora las grandes preguntas son…

¿Lograran ser felices por fin?

¿Cómo va a reaccionar Itachi? ¿Y Madara…a qué hora intervendrá?

¿Sakura le dirá a Sasuke sobre las hojas que encontró…y de sus intenciones de venganza?

¿La pelirosa cederá a una vida feliz con Sasuke? O…¿la haré llorar más lágrimas…?

…Jejejeje…trataré de resolver esas preguntas poco a poco…

Bueno…pues espero sus rws….T_T sé que mis lectoras han bajado debido a k pasé mucho tiempo sin subir capi..pero estoy tratando de reivindicarme

Sobre mi situación actual sólo tengo que decir…Me encuentro llorando y gritando por el mundial de futbol….Ayer justo perdió mi selección contra Uruguay…T_T pero pz pasamos a la siguiente fase…aunque vamos ….otra vez en octavos…contra Argentina…¿alguien de aquí es d ese país? 0.0….ah….T_T kiero llorar….sé que podemos hacerla….lo sé…hay de dónde…la cosa es k decidan hacerlo….Y además el equipo de Argentina está plagado de figurones…mencionando k tienen al mejor jugador del mundo actualmente…T_T ah..quiero llorar…

(Pero si ganamos…jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Seré tan feliz…..ñ-ñ!...)

Perdón…soy una total futbolera…no pude evitarlo…

¡Rw's!111 


	15. Chapter 15

Después de una laaaaarga temporada, aquí la conti!

Mis notas al final…

CAPITULO XV. SUEÑOS Y REALIDAD

Él había abandonado la casa de sus fallecidos padres y al estar a nada de terminar la universidad tenía un futuro sostenible. Por el momento rentaría un departamento y comenzaría a buscar trabajo. Ella seguía con un millón de dudas. Lo amaba pero su propia arrogancia la llevaba a no ceder ante sus sentimientos. Pero para esas alturas, cualquiera diría que habían llegado al punto de la historia donde se debe decir "Y vivieron felices para siempre". Claro, eso sería si esto fuese un cuento de hadas, sin embargo, es la historia sobre lo que en realidad pasó.

En la vida real los finales felices son escasos. Cuando la princesa se ve en apuros el príncipe no está en el lugar ni momento adecuado para salvarla y ella termina perdiendo algo. Los malos algunas veces sobreviven. Un dragón no es quien quiere dañar a la princesa, si no más humanos en particular. La bruja del cuento no intenta matarla con una manzana, los hechos sólo hablan de armas, sangre y violencia.

Esta es una simple existencia tratamos de imaginar que existe la felicidad, añorándola, siendo optimistas y teniendo fe en que existe algo mejor.

Se levantó al sonido molesto del despertador de su móvil. Se había dormido hasta tarde la noche anterior y en ese momento lo que menos quería era levantarse.

Con pesar extendió la mano para apagarlo. Al hacerlo notó como el cuerpo a su lado se revolvía entre las sábanas, sin siquiera haberse despertado.

Estaba ahí, cubierto sólo de la cintura para abajo, aunque ella sabía que en esos momentos estaba desnudo.

Sonrió a la vez que sus mejillas se tenían de rojo. Tenía junto a ella a un chico físicamente excepcional, perfecto.

Con su mirada recorrió sus cabellos, tan negros pero que con los primeros rayos de sol tenían luces azuladas. Luego sus facciones, su mentón y pómulos que lo hacían lucir tan varonil, esos labios, ni gruesos ni delgados, simplemente perfectos dentro de la normalidad que indicaban y claro, sin olvidar esa maldita nariz que lo más seguro es que no fuese operada, pues la belleza en el chico era estúpidamente natural.

Luego estaba su pecho, sus bien torneados pectorales que junto con su complexión delgada lo hacían lucir extremadamente bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo debió estar en el gimnasio?

No se pudo resistir y en un impulso acarició levemente su piel. Era un simple roce. Las puntas de sus dedos navegaban por aquella piel nívea, deleitándose con su suavidad.

Cuando llegó a su rostro, se acercó para depositar un corto beso en sus labios. Al alejarse lo miró ya con los ojos abiertos.

-Pudiste haber seguido.-comentó con una sonrisa arrogante, típica de él.

Sin poder evitarlo, y siendo algo torpe, Sakura se movió hacía la orilla de la cama, tapándose completamente con la sabana y ocultando ese sonrojo que nuevamente había convertido su cabeza en un tomate viviente.

Al moverse pudo sentir los estragos de la noche anterior. Sus piernas estaban un poco adoloridas, sin contar la ligera molestia en su entrepierna.

Con torpes movimientos se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus ropas, las cuales habían quedado regadas por todo el piso de la habitación.

Sentía los penetrantes ojos del pelinegro en su espalda, pero no le puso atención, aunque si cuando soltó una carcajada.

Se giró algo fastidiada a verlo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

El Uchiha sin quitarse esa sonrisa del rostro se paró y se acercó a ella.

-Te falta condición Sakura.

¡Y ahí estaba nuevamente el calor en su cabeza!

-Intentó darle un golpe con uno de sus zapatos, los cuales tenía en las manos, pero se detuvo cuando vio que el chico estaba sin prenda alguna, lo cual elevó sus nervios a niveles exorbitantes.

-C-cállate.-masculló.

Tomó el mentón de la chica y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios.

-Pero bueno, eso se puede arreglar practicando.-susurró muy sensual.

¿Cómo rayos es que su voz ronca podía parecer tan tontamente sexy?

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó.

Desde que partieron había querido preguntarlo. Era demasiada la incertidumbre. Se deberían tomar decisiones, pero en esos momentos ella sólo esperaba las de él, pues ni ella misma sabía que hacer con su vida.

-Por el momento voy a buscar un pequeño departamento.

Sakura bufó.

-¿Y con qué dinero si se puede saber?

El chico no apartaba la mirada del volante.

-Ya te había contado que había estado trabajando para las compañías de mis padres desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad. El dinero que gané no entra dentro de la herencia, es completamente mío y para mi beneficio.

La chica quedó pensativa.

-Pero…¿vas a hablar con Itachi?

Sasuke dudó por un momento.

-Debo hacerlo, no tengo otra solución.

Para la pelirosa el simple hecho de imaginarse al pelinegro cerca de su hermano le daba mala espina. Ahora que sabía de lo que era capaz el otro Uchiha tenía miedo por su reacción al enterarse de la decisión de su hermano menor.

-Perdón.-susurró, casi inaudible.

El pelinegro se giró a verla.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Lo que estoy haciendo es algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero es que, estas renunciando a muchas cosas.-dijo titubeante.

-Estoy aceptando una vida lejos de las mentiras y engaños de mi hermano y de la orden. Estoy más que seguro de lo que voy a hacer.

Se detuvieron y la chica bajó del auto, él la acompañó a la entrada.

-Eh…¿te veo después verdad?-preguntó la pelirosa después de tocar el timbre, pues había olvidado las llaves.

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo y la tomó por la cintura.

En esos momentos pasaba mucha gente por la calle, para Sakura aquello parecía algo bochornoso.

Aún con esa sonrisa autoritaria se acercó a sus labios, pero cuando estaban a punto de besarse, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Sakura….chan….!-exclamó Naruto algo sorprendido por la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos.

La chica quedó perpleja al igual que Sasuke. ¿Qué hacía Uzumaki en la casa donde vivía la Haruno?

Por un breve lapso, que vaya, pareció infinito, nadie pronunció palabra.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?-preguntó el pelinegro visiblemente enojado, mientras apretaba más a la chica junto a él.

El rubio se percató de los visibles celos del Uchiha.

-Eh..no..yo …este…¡no es lo que estás pensando Sasuke!

-Naruto,-habló Sakura, la chica estaba igual de sorprendida que el pelinegro-¿Por qué razón estás en mi casa?

-N-naruto-kun.-se escuchó decir a alguien detrás del chico rubio.

Una chica de cabellos negro y largo salió, llevaba en sus manos un paquete.

-Se te olvidaba el pastel, Naruto-kun.-sonrió felizmente.

El Uzumaki se sonrojó al instante, recibiendo aquel envoltorio.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo Hinata-chan.

La ojiperla cambió su color de piel en instantes. Estaba muy sonrojada, pero mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-Eh…Hinata…¿cómo es que Naruto está aquí?-preguntó la pelirosa intrigada.

-Eto..yo…eh…él..es que..eh…Sakura-chan…-por más que la chica pelinegra tratara de ordenar sus ideas para pronunciar algo decente, no podía, para ella eso era más de lo que podía soportar en un mismo día.

Con el típico modo de actuar que lo personalizaba, Uzumaki "tranquilizó la situación".

Rodeó a la chica con su brazo y la acercó a él.

-He venido a saludar a Hinata-chan.-habló enérgicamente.-¿Verdad Hinata-chan?-no dejaba esa gran sonrisa de lado, la cual podía verse un poco tonta en esos momentos.

La Hyuga simplemente asintió con la cabeza, la cual parecía estar a punto de explotar de tanto rubor.

-Idiota, ¿qué haces en una casa donde sólo viven chicas?-preguntó Sasuke, aún sin quitarse ese enojo por ver al chico, no se le olvidaba que Naruto había estado interesado en SU Sakura.

El rubio sonrió divertido.

-¿Y tu por qué traes a esta chica a estas horas de la mañana?

"¡Tómala dobe!".-pensó el ojiazul para sus adentros

Ambos chicos se fueron a regañadientes del lugar.

-Vaya, vaya, ahí vienen mi prima y mi amiga, con esa cara de idiotas, ¡todo gracias a dos hombres!-exclamó Ino , estirando el cuello desde la entrada a la cocina, en el momento que las chicas entraban.

-Espera Ino, ¿dos hombres?-Sakura se giró a ver a su amiga-¿Hinata? ¿Tu…y…Naruto…?

La ojiperla nuevamente, se puso como tomate. Y vaya que eso se le daba a la perfección, pues con su piel de porcelana un sonrojo se notaba al doble que la gente normal.

-No, ¡no Sakura-chan! Eto..eh..Naruto-kun…eh…eto…ah..eh…no, es que…uh…eh..

"Vaya que esta chica es ¡leeeeeeenta!"-pensó la pelirosa desesperándose un poco.

En ese momento Ino llegó, traía un gran bolso bajo el brazo y se estaba acomodando unos pendientes.

-Yo te explico primita. Resulta que nuestra Hinatita por fin…¡por fin! Se animó a hablarle al tonto de Uzumaki.

-¡Naruto-kun no es un tonto!-respondió la Hyuga al instante.

-Jajajaja-se burló Sakura-Para explicar que pasa entre ustedes dos no eres buena, pero para defenderlo veo que no dudas ni un segundo.

La pobre chica ojiperla estaba de lo más nerviosa. Para ella, con un nivel extremo de timidez, no era algo fácil contarles a los demás lo bien que la estaba pasando los últimos días.

Ino al verla en esa situación, y pronosticando que la pelinegra no diría nada, se acercó y le dio un reconfortante abrazo.

-Vamos Hinata. Si estoy feliz por ti. Siempre te observábamos morirte de los nervios cuando estabas frente a Naruto. Y…bueno, tienes que aceptarlo, el chico se pasa de extrovertido…-la rubia movió su cabeza de un lado al otro.-La verdad no sé como dos personas tan diferentes en personalidad pudieron acoplarse también, pero al verte a ti así de emocionada, y al eufórico de Uzumaki, ver como te trata, como se emociona también cuando te ve, vaya…hasta me da envidia de ustedes dos.

-G-gracias Ino-chan.-susurró la ojiperla casi al punto de llorar.

En eso la chica rubia se giró, dirigiéndose a Sakura con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Y tu…¡Tu!

La pelirosa dio un saltito hacia atrás.

-Yo ¿qué?-preguntó temerosa.

-Te has ido desde ayer temprano, no has llamado a casa, y para colmo llegas hoy tan tarde, ah…y llegas en el coche de Uchiha. ¡Estábamos preocupadas!

-Perdón.-contestó nerviosa, sabía que Ino estaba verdaderamente enfadada.

Hinata por segunda vez en el día trató de calmar las cosas.

-¡Se te hace tarde Yamanaka!-apuntó.

La rubia checó la hora.

-Luego continuaré con esta charla, te has salvado, tengo que estar en el café dentro de veinte minutos.

-¿Hoy trabajas?-preguntó Sakura tímidamente, sabía que si la provocaba se quedaría ahí toda la mañana para regañarla.

-Claro, resulta que mi prima pidió el día libre para acostarse desde muy temprano con su supernovio y mi amiga se encuentra convaleciente debido al shock nervioso que le provocó la visita a tan tempranas horas del día, por parte de ese chico rubio que parece que lo único que sabe hacer es sonreir.-dijo en tono burlón.

La chica rubia salió.

-Sakura-chan…¿tu y Sasuke…?

-Ni lo preguntes Hinata.-respondió soltando un largo suspiro, tendría que aclarar muchas cosas y notificar sobre los recientes acontecimientos, incluyendo los lios de Itachi, Akatsuki y anexos, y aunque no lo quisiera, Ino le exigiría detalle sobre su noche con su "supernovio" como lo acababa de llamar ella.

La miraba apenado. Sabía que había obrado mal. Pero bueno, ¿qué culpa tenía él? Nunca había tenido tiempo para detenerse a preguntarle cuales eran sus gustos.

Por la mirada que ella tenía, el podía jurar que haría berrinche o algo por el estilo. Desgraciadamente la conocía muy bien para saber cual sería ahora su reacción.

¿Cómo contentarla? Quizá terminaría haciendo su reverenda voluntad toda la tarde.

En verdad no entendía como era que ella era la única mujer que podía someter su orgullo-y vaya que se había dedicado toda su vida a cuidarlo-.

Soltó un bufido por lo bajo. Al verla ahí cruzada de manos, mirando con recelo aquella imagen frente a ella, enfadada y deseando patearlo, no pudo más que ceder.

¿Desde cuando Sasuke Uchiha se veía en apuros por pedirle perdón a una chica tan fastidiosa? ¿En qué momento una simple mujer comenzó a influir en su voluntad?

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras la abrazaba y percibía el olor de su cabello.

Lo sabía muy bien. Fue desde que la miró por primera vez aquella noche en el antro.

-Perdón, pensé que sería divertido ver esa película.-le susurró al oído para calmarla.

-Sasuke-suspiró llena de fastidio-, ¿cómo escogiste la película sin consultarme?

-No sabía que tenías gustos tan…rosas.-se justificó.

Sakura no dejaba de mirar el poster promocional de una nueva película romántica.

Ella por su parte le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Creo que esta era mejor que ver "El regreso de los zombis come sesos".

El chico pelinegro rodó los ojos. No llegarían a ningún acuerdo.

Al no llegar a tomar una decisión sana, terminaron por salir del cine.

Para ser su primera cita oficial, había salido del asco.

-Caminemos un rato, no quiero regresar a casa tan rápido.-sugirió Sasuke, con una voz apenas audible.

Sakura sonrió, para ella era raro ver al Uchiha tan, ¿tierno?.

Caminaron por la larga avenida que conducía al centro comercial. Las banquetas eran amplias, con jardineras que hacían lucir al lugar como un buen sitio para pasear.

El viento era frio y soplaba levemente, pero era el necesario para hacer tiritar un poco a la chica.

De la nada, la pelirosa sintió algo cálido sobre sus hombros. Se giró asustada para encontrarse a Sasuke acomodando su chamarra en ella.

-G-gracias.

Avanzaron en silencio durante un tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a un cruce, fue Sasuke el que se animó a hablar.

-Creo que falta algo.

Sakura dio un respingo.

-¿Se te ha quedado algo en el auto?

-No tonta. Es esto.

E hizo un movimiento que sorprendió en gran medida a la chica.

Sintió como su corazón se alzaba de repente, latiendo con fuerza y queriendo salirse del pecho.

Su calida mano se había entrelazado a la suya, provocando en ella una sensación que la inundaba de calidez, mayor que la de cualquier abrigo o chamarra sobre este mundo.

El semáforo se puso en verde. El la jaló indicándole que avanzaran.

Sakura quedó embelesada. Sentía como empezaba a temblar de una forma peligrosa, claro, sin contar que tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

¡Por Dios! Se había puesto nerviosa por algo tan simple…

-¿Sabes algo?-la voz de Sasuke la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Mmm?

-La próxima vez que salgamos procuraré preguntarte primero que te gustaría más.-su voz sonaba muy calmada, que incluso parecía que aún se disculpaba.

-Eh…si. Aunque…podrías empezar ahora mismo.-dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba la entrada de una cafetería.

-¿Café?-preguntó sonriente.

"Jodida sonrisa la tuya Sasuke Uchiha, me haces suavizarme tan fácil…"-pensaba la chica.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Después de trabajar en una cafetería no te quedas hastiada del café?-preguntó curioso.

-En el trabajo nunca tomo café.-respondió alzando los hombros.

Con una media sonrisa alcanzó a pronunciar un "Espera aquí", luego se introdujo al establecimiento.

Sakura se quedó embobada. Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y movió la cabeza de un lado hacía otro.

Se sentía culpable.

¡Reverendamente culpable!

Mientras lo veía alejarse de su radio de alcance, recordaba la tontería que estaba haciendo.

Por momentos, y vaya que eran en su mayoría, parecía olvidarse completamente de su primer objetivo, de la razón por la cual se acercó a Sasuke.

Y bien podría haber echo todo a un lado desde hacía varios días, pero había algo que no la dejaba hacerlo.

Los recuerdos.

El miedo.

La sombra de Itachi y Akatsuki.

El temor a que, el día menos pensado, su cuento de hadas y su mundo de cristal se volviera a romper nuevamente.

No quería sufrir nuevamente como hacía ya casi cuatro años.

Su corazón no lo podría soportar ahora.

No podía seguir enamorándose de Sasuke Uchiha.

Dudó por unos instantes. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, fingir que eran una linda pareja cuando ella aún seguía pensando en venganza y en el dolo que le habían causado años atrás, al notar que no podría con todo eso, y que quizás, si intentaba hacer de cuenta con que "no pasa nada", tarde o temprano terminaría ocurriendo algo, y eso sería lo que la devastaría.

No confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en él, aunque amaba su sonrisa, su presencia….¡Por Dios! …amaba todo de él.

Pero no podía seguir con aquello por mucho tiempo, _lo que había comenzado mal, mal terminaría._

Al ver que tardaba en salir de la cafetería se impacientó.

Un ruido de neumáticos se escuchó a sus espaldas.

La chica algo extrañada se volteó a ver que era lo que sucedía.

Un auto negro había parado en seco, de su interior bajaron dos tipos vestidos del mismo color.

Se fueron directo a donde estaba Sakura.

Ella dio un paso hacía atrás cuando los vio venir.

Fue algo muy rápido.

Uno de ellos la tomó por un brazo, jalándola hacía él, y escondiendo en su espalda una navaja.

La pelirosa sintió el metal haciendo presión contra la chamarra que traía encima.

El segundo hombre se quedó frente a ella tapándola y trató de sujetarla de la otra mano, impidiendo que se zafara.

-Quieta.-susurró en su oído el hombre de la navaja.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer algo preciosa.-habló el que estaba enfrente.

¿Qué…estaba….pasando?

¿La iban a asaltar?

Entonces, la primer imagen que vino a su cabeza, la primer persona de la cual necesitaba ayuda, fue por tercera vez, la de Sasuke.

¿En verdad era su objetivo asaltarla?

Se dio cuenta como su respiración se agitó. ¿Qué planeaban esos tipos?

-Camina, y no se te ocurra gritar que aquí mismo quedas.-gruñó el que estaba enfrente.

Sakura pudo notar como ese último también traía una navaja, escondida bajo la manga, pero de un tamaño demasiado considerable para hacer una seria herida.

El tipo de atrás la empujó.

¡Como deseaba que en ese instante Sasuke saliera de la tienda!

Caminó prácticamente a empujones hacía el auto.

¿Qué le iban a hacer? Se repetía esa pregunta una y otra vez tras darse cuenta de que Sasuke no llegaría a tiempo.

Dentro del coche había un tercer hombre, éste abrió la puerta.

Sakura se detuvo, a pesar de que tenía al de la navaja en su espalda empujándola.

Tenía miedo, de lo que podrían hacerle, de aquello que ella desconocía, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente. ¿Y ahora a que desgracia se iba a ver sometida?

-¡Maldito!-escuchó gritar al tipo que se había quedado atrás de ellos.

En medio de gritos de las personas que pasaban por la acera, Sakura giró su cuerpo, evadiendo al hombre que la amenazaba.

A tres metros de ella, se encontraba Sasuke, estaba tirado, recargando parte de su espalda en el ventanal de la cafetería. A unos centímetros de él estaban dos vasos de café, el cual se había derramado en la banqueta, junto con un espeso líquido rojo que fluía del abdomen del chico.

El otro tipo tenía la navaja cubierta de sangre, y miraba a su compañero con desanimo.

Sakura sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo.

¡Al diablo con la venganza!

En esos momentos su único miedo no era el ser lastimada.

Su mayor miedo, el más abominable, era lo que le pudiese pasar a Sasuke.

…Continuará.

¿Qué tal?

Primeramente, me disculpo por mis fallas de ortografía, y es que…bueno, de echo nunca la corrijo, pero hoy lo he escrito con ese sentimiento de "debo mejorar" y me siento culpable, y no sólo por eso…

Una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. A quienes fueron pacientes se los agradezco. Yo ya dije anteriormente, no tengo pensado abandonar ninguno de mis fics. Y bueno, acepto que he andado más inspirada en otros fics más que en este, pero prometo que me voy a aplicar. Según yo, el final ya viene….pero por más que trato no logro avanzar nada.

El final del capi de hoy, vaya, hasta a mi me sorprendió, no pensé poner esa parte a esta altura…y lo que falta!

Pero bueno, aceptaré sus tomatazos de la mejor manera…

Ah..y una alcaración…aunque ya la repetiré cuando actualice "Mi lindo y extraño…"; y es que, he recibido quejas de mucha gente, bueno, no en este fic, sino de el anterior mencionado. Así que vuelvo a aclarar: Tengo responsabilidades, además de ser estudiante de universidad, soy una hija, hermana, amiga, novia, y dentro de varios meses, una profesional, entre otros papeles. No puedo dedicarle a esto de los fics el tiempo debido , y que ustedes como lectoras se merecen, pido una disculpa por ello. Lo único que les puedo prometer es que continuaré, y les pido sean un poco pacientes.

Pero bueno…mis autoras favoritas tardan incluso más de dos meses en actualizar….U.U…..yo me tardo y me comienzan a mandar mensajes acusadores.

Bueno, nos estamos leyendo.

PD. Ya tengo face, y pienso usarlo para estas cosas d los ficks…digamos k es mi face como autora. Búsquenme como Reishike Uchiha.

Byes!


	16. Chapter 16

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí la conti!

CAPITULO XVI. Sueños y Realidad, parte II.

Narrado por Sakura:

Parecía como si el mundo se hubiese congelado, al igual que mis piernas. En el frio de la tarde, parecía que en cualquier segundo su sangre regada sobre el concreto se congelaría. Yo estaba ahí simplemente en shock, sin poder moverme, aún cuando mi captor yacía a un metro de mi, sin intentar forzarme nuevamente.

Miré al chico pelinegro a los ojos y, por primera vez, me di cuenta de quien en verdad era. Sólo había pasado un segundo, pero mi desesperación y mil sentimientos acumulados estaban a tope. Quería correr, ser como el rayo y detener su sangrado, aliviar su dolor, volverlo a la normalidad. Pero ahora que lo tenía ahí frente a mi, como un hombre frágil, pude notar a su verdadero yo.

¿Qué si me había salvado? Creo que sí, y en diferentes maneras. Pero ahora era el quien necesitaba ayuda urgente. ¿Qué hacía?

Dos segundos.

Odiaba la velocidad a la que podía moverse mi cuerpo. Necesitaba hacer más de una cosa en ese momento y mis extremidades no ayudaban con tal lentitud. Mientras mi cabeza gritaba "¡sálvalo!", mis piernas apenas avanzaban escasos centímetros hacía él.

Tres segundos.

En el camino pude notar al hombre que muy seguramente lo había apuñalado. Tenía una mala cara, por un instante creí que me detendría, pero su compañero detrás de mi pronunció algo como "¡Es Sasuke Uchiha!".

Cuatro segundos.

Los vi huir, ignorarnos por completo. Me olvidé de ellos, mi atención era exclusiva para el nombre que estaba tirado en la acera.

Sus ojos negros me querían decir algo, lo cual creo podía interpretar.

Gritaba…

…Mi nombre.

Y aunque sonara loco o no, cursi o espantoso, ese día pude ver que él no era muy diferente del príncipe azul del cuento de hadas.

-¡Una ambulancia!-grité con lo poco de voz que me quedaba después de la impresión.

Habían varias personas a mi alrededor, pronto vi como comenzaban a marcar sus celulares.

-Sasuke…¡Oh…Sasuke!

Me había agachado para sostenerlo en brazos. Desde ese ángulo pude observar su estado.

Debajo del abdomen, del lado izquierdo, tenía una herida, la cual se hacía muy visible pues su ligera camisa blanca se había desgarrado en esa zona.

Me quedé pasmada cuando vi fluir la sangre a través de su piel blanca, su camisa, el pantalón y luego mezclarse con el polvo del suelo.

¡No sabía que hacer! ¡Lo tenía en mis brazos segundos después de que lo apuñalaran!

Su cuerpo parecía ahora tan frágil mientras lo sostenía, tan…maleable.

No dejaba de mirarme, ni yo a él. Así que fui presente de como poco a poco sus ojos negros se tornaron grises, sin brillo, hasta que se cerraron.

Debía ser una herida seria para que halla perdido el conocimiento tan rápido.

Me aferré a él, incluso cuando llegaron los paramédicos no pude evitar sostener su mano hasta subir a la ambulancia.

No me di cuenta de que sucedió después, pero podía describir a la perfección segundo a segundo la expresión de Sasuke, la sangre en su herida, como su temperatura corporal cambiaba, y como sentía el mayor de los miedos a cada segundo.

Al llegar al hospital tuvieron que ser dos hombres los que me zafaran de él. Rogué, grité, rasguñé, hice todo para que me dejaran seguir con él, pero mencionaron algo como "quirófano", lo que me hizo darme por vencida por el momento y tumbarme en una silla en la sala de espera.

Dos agentes de policía recién llegados observaban la escena. Ambos eran investigadores veteranos, no había nadie mejor que ellos para investigar sobre ese caso. Pero…¿qué tenía de especial un intento de secuestro, el cual por cierto, se veía todos los días? Mucho, se les había asignado ese caso en particular debido a que el herido no había sido una persona cualquiera, sino uno de apellido Uchiha.

Tsunade estaba totalmente vestida de negro, lo cual la hacía lucir elegantísima, sumándole lo bien conservada que estaba la hacían lucir como una mujer despampanante. Lo único que opacaba su belleza era aquella mirada seria que en ocasiones se podía juzgar de asesina.

Jiraya era muy diferente, quien aunque vestía de traje, su cabello blanco en coleta lo hacía parecer más viejo de lo que era. Su expresión era de serenidad.

Sentada en una silla de hospital, tenían frente a ellos a una chica sollozando. Tenía el rostro cubierto por las manos y unos cuantos mechones, su pelo era de un color rosa extraño y junto con el estado de sus ropas parecía de muy mal aspecto. En efecto, el saco que la cubría estaba lleno de sangre en la parte inferior.

-¿Señorita?-llamó Tsunade.

-Somos agentes de policía, necesitamos que nos cuente lo sucedido con el señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Lentamente la chica levantó el rostro, mostrando esos ojos jade los cuales ya estaban algo hinchados de tanto llorar.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Primeramente, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-preguntó la mujer rubia mientras sacaba una libreta para hacer anotaciones.

-S-sakura, Har-runo Sakura.-respondió.

-Muy bien señorita Haruno. Ahora, ¿puede relatarnos que fue justamente lo que sucedió hace unas horas en la avenida Otorishikima, afueras del café Kappui, donde los paramédicos recogieron al señor Uchiha?

La chica bajó un poco la mirada, y con una voz sin sentimiento comenzó a explicar.

-Sa…Sasuke y yo estábamos caminando de la mano, nos detuvimos en la cafetería pues-se detuvo unos tres segundos, tiempo en el cual apretó sus puños mientras sujetaba con fuerza el saco-yo…yo quería un tonto café…

Nuevamente paró, Tsunade y Jiraya se miraban un poco alterados.

Continuó.

-Esperé afuera, cuando de la nada un choche paró, de él bajaron dos tipos de negro. Uno de ellos me amenazó con una navaja, mientras el otro sólo vigilaba.

-¿Podría describirnos a esos dos hombres?-preguntó Jiraya.

Sakura revolvió entre sus pensamientos, buscando las caras de aquellos dos delincuentes.

-No…no las recuerdo con claridad.-dijo finalmente, al cabo de unos minutos.

Estaba algo frustrada, con tanto ajetreo no había podido poner la atención necesaria para grabarse los rostros de sus atacantes, o quizás si, pero al momento en que vio al pelinegro herido su mente no pudo ocuparse de otra cosa que no fuese él.

-Está bien niña-trató de tranquilizarla el hombre de pelo blanco al ver cómo comenzaba a llorar nuevamente- Pero vamos, continua.

-Cuando estaban a punto de subirme al auto, escuché el grito de Sasuke a mis espaldas, lo habían herido. Lo demás…no sé exactamente que ocurrió, porque cuando me regresé corriendo a ver su estado, ninguno de los hombres intentó detenerme, y para cuando llegó la ambulancia habían desaparecido junto con el auto.

-A ver si entiendo señorita, ¿no recuerda nada? El crimen que trataban de llevar a cabo desde un principio era su captura, pero terminaron hiriendo a Uchiha Sasuke.-inquirió Tsunade.

-Les he dicho que no sé nada más.-reclamó la joven a modo de reproche.

-Niña, busca en tu mente, ¿no hay algo que debamos saber?-preguntó Jiraya calmado.

Ante las palabras amables del viejo , la pelirosa intentó hacer memoria.

¡Bingo!, recordó algo.

-Uno de ellos, instantes después de que el otro hiriera a Sasuke, gritó algo como…Es Uchiha Sasuke, además, había uno más, el que conducía.

Ambos policías se miraron alarmados ante las palabras de la chica.

-Esta bien con eso, si sabes algo llámanos.-agregó la mujer rubia, mientras le extendía un papel con un número telefónico.

Fueron quizás siete horas, o un poco más, pues no la dejaron pasar después de terminada la operación.

Se sentía realmente frustrada. Sasuke estaba mal, ¿pero a quien debía llamar? No podía ella sola con todo ese peso. Ni pensar avisar a Itachi, tenía la leve sospecha que todo saldría peor si lo llamaba. Además de su hermano, no sabía de algún otro familiar.

Cerca de las dos de la madrugada arribaron al lugar Ino y Hinata, custodiadas por un angustiado Naruto.

-¿A qué hora nos dejarán ver al dobe?-preguntó el chico ojiazul.

-Aún está anestesiado.-respondió Sakura al borde del desmayo.

Su prima, quien observó su estado, corrió a su lado, temiendo que callera en cualquier instante.

-¡Sakura! Estás muy mal.

-Sakura-chan, deberías descansar.-sugirió la chica ojiperla algo preocupada.

-Yo estoy bien, y estaré mejor cuando pueda estar a su lado.

Los tres la miraron con apuro, sabían que se estaba esforzando de más, por el momento nada se podía hacer, así que hicieron hasta lo imposible y la obligaron a dormir, mañana sería otro día.

La pelirosa despertó debido a los ruidos típicos de las enfermeras yendo y viniendo por el hospital, a tempranas horas de la mañana.

Sentía su cuerpo algo entumido después de dormir por tanto tiempo en aquel incómodo asiento. A su lado estaba Hinata, muy despierta, la cual tenía su cabeza reposando en el hombro de Naruto.

-¿Aún nada?-preguntó algo somnolienta, y con la misma mirada cansada.

-Ino-chan ha ido a preguntar.-contestó el ojiazul.

Por unos minutos Sakura se quedó meditando la situación, después, trató de forzar una sonrisa.

-Gracias, por estar aquí en estos momentos, infinitamente gracias.

Hinata frunció el seño.

-No tienes que intentar parecer normal, sabemos que la estas pasando muy mal.

-Es cierto Sakura-chan, nosotros somos tus amigos, y en mi caso, soy amigo también de ese tonto, estamos preocupados por ambos.-agregó Uzumaki.

-¡Sakura, Sakura!-gritó Ino, quien prácticamente había llegado corriendo al lugar.

La pelirosa se levantó al instante de su silla.

-¡Ha despertado!-alcanzó a decir la joven rubia.

La Haruno no esperó más, fue inmediatamente con las enfermeras, éstas le dijeron sobre la ubicación de la habitación del chico, y al instante se dirigió ahí, con el corazón desbocado.

Abrió la puerta y literalmente la azotó.

Ahí estaba el Uchiha, con los ojos cerrados, y quizás, un poco más pálido de lo normal.

Paró en seco a unos metros de la cama del chico. Desde ahí, se veía tan delicado, tan vulnerable que incluso a ella le daba miedo herirlo con su sola presencia.

No quería dañarlo, en esos momentos, él era la persona que ella más amaba en todo el mundo, incluso más que a su propia vida.

Tomó una silla cercana y se ubicó al borde de la cama.

Verlo ahí con tantos cables por doquier, pareció dolerle incluso a ella misma.

Tozó su mano levemente, sin embargo no despertó. La tomó por completo y se alegró de algo en particular: no había perdido esa calidez que lo caracterizaba.

Acarició su mejilla, su piel era tan tersa, envidiablemente suave. Tocó sus labios, y se acordó de las ganas horribles que tenía de besarlo, y no sólo eso, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos…protegerlo de todo y de todos.

El chico comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Sakura.-susurró.

Tomó a la chica por sorpresa cuando sujetó su mano, y la llevó justo a la zona de su corazón, en su pecho desnudo y con uno que otro cable.

Entonces hizo algo que a la pelirosa le pareció el más bello de los embrujos.

Sonrió.

Parecía jodidamente angelical, tanto que destruyó hasta la última muralla que ella había construido en su corazón contra el amor.

Lo había dejado entrar completamente.

Tres semanas después…

-Una vez más han hecho trampa.-dijo el chico rubio algo molesto, señalando con el dedo a la persona frente a él.

El otro, simplemente frunció el seño.

-¿Trampa dices? Mírate tu, que has estado beneficiando a tu.._novia_.-se burló sonriente.

La chica a la derecha de Naruto, simplemente se puso roja como tomate.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Aún no se lo pides? -se quejó Sakura, quien seguía sin apartar la vista de sus cartas.

El chico rubio palideció.

-Me toca.-habló Ino restándole importancia al obvio sonrojo del ojiazul.

-¡Es mi turno Ino!-gritó la pelirosa mientras dejaba caer la mano sobre los naipes apilados.

La rubia hizo un pequeño berrinche y simplemente esperó a que su prima sacara una carta.

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente al ver su carta.

-Chicos, creo que les he ganado esta vez.-pronunció con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no, no puedes contra mi mano!-vociferó Naruto, quien al parecer ya había superado su momento bochornoso.

El joven dejó caer sus cartas, Hinata al verlas, simplemente se tapó la cara, algo agobiada.

-Creo que no debiste mostrar tus cartas, Naruto-kun.-observó la ojiperla.

-Hyuga tiene razón-habló Ino sonriente- Vamos Sakura, muéstranos tu gran partida.-la retó.

Al instante que la Haruno bajó su mano, prácticamente todos se dieron por vencidos.

-¡No es justo, este era mi juego!-se quejó el ojiazul.

-Vaya, me has tomado por sorpresa primita.-dijo Ino decepcionada.

Cuando la pelirosa estaba a punto de juntar su botín del centro de la pequeña mesa, dos grandes manos la detuvieron.

-Espera un poco amor.-agregó Sasuke, quien tenía esa maldita sonrisa de medio lado.

Sakura frunció el seño.

-He ganado.-habló ella en su típica voz tratando de ser autoritaria.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, mientras bajaba su mano.

-¡Ahg!-la Haruno soltó un gritito de desesperación.-es la quinta vez que ganas…¡todas seguidas!

El chico, que aún permanecía en cama, se dejó caer en la almohada, posando la nuca en sus brazos cruzados.

-Y eso que estoy enfermo, ahora, que si estuviese completamente sano, hubiese ganado en todas las partidas.-agregó triunfante.

-Empiezo a creer que eso de que estas convaleciente es puro cuento.-se quejó Naruto, quien al revisar su cartera, encontró sólo una moneda.

Cuando Sakura estaba a nada de levantarse de su silla y alejarse de la cama, Sasuke la detuvo, y en un movimiento más que extraordinario la jaló hacía a él, sosteniendo su cabeza y robándole un beso.

Así habían transcurrido los días. Como al Uchiha aún no lo habían dado de alta, sus "amigos" se habían dado a la tarea de acompañarlos –puesto que Sakura no se despegaba en ningún momento de él- en el hospital.

Cada tarde o mañana aprovechaban para estar con él. Debido a que las vacaciones hacía mucho habían comenzado, por lo único que se tenían que preocupar las tres chicas era por su trabajo de medio tiempo en el café, mientras que Naruto había empezado a trabajar en un buffet de abogados, después de haberse graduado.

No había sucedido nada fuera de lo normal, incluso, no habían tenido noticias de Itachi o de la policía. Y para la pelirosa era un poco mejor así, mientras Sasuke no se recuperara no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Aunque vaya que las cosas iban bien en esos días, como ejemplo esos instantes, se reunían alrededor de la mesa que servía para dar de comer al enfermo, jugaban cartas o algún juego de mesa, donde casualmente siempre terminaba por ganar el Uchiha, a pesar de estar "enfermo".

-Uh…mejor los dejamos solos.-sugirió Ino griñandole el ojo a Sakura.

-¡Pero la siguiente ocasión tu racha ganadora terminará dobe!-se quejó Naruto.

Hinata tuvo que sacar del lugar a empujones al chico rubio, quien demostraba cierta actitud infantil cada vez que perdía.

Los tres chicos abandonaron el lugar.

-¡Vaya! Creí que nunca nos dejarían solos.-dijo la chica con un tono pícaro en la voz.

-Tranquila, muy pronto me darán de alta y podremos estar lo más solos que quieras, no en un lugar tan público como este, aunque si quieres…

Sakura, quien en ese momento estaba acostada a medias sobre el borde de la cama, abrazando al chico, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse.

-Ni lo digas.-reclamó con un puchero.

-Deberías ser un poco más desinhibida.-de nuevo la voz sexy del chico entraba en acción.

-Soy decente, cosa que comienzo a pensar tu no eres.

El pelinegro soltó la carcajada.

La chica elevó la mirada para observarlo con detenimiento. Era tan…hermoso.

En los últimos días había notado que su semblante había cambiado, había algo nuevo en él, quizás producto de la puñalada, del nuevo ambiente del hospital, o simplemente por estar lejos dela mansión Uchiha, algo definitivamente lo había convertido en el hombre que ahora se veía más...feliz.

La chica se acurrucó más en su costado. Desde ahí podía percibir su aroma embriagante, su calidez y aunque sonara un poco loco por su estado, su protección.

-¿Por qué eres un hombre tan perfecto Sasuke?-susurró, aún con vergüenza de que él escuchase sus palabras.

El chico relajó el semblante cuando la escuchó hablar.

-Pues la primera vez que nos conocimos no parecía tan perfecto.-dijo mostrando esa media sonrisa tan lindamente sexy.

-Lo eras. Un poco fastidioso además de arrogante, pero creo que mi primer impresión de ti fue que eras un chico diferente, hasta cierto punto espectacular.

-¿Y fue por eso que te enfadaste tanto conmigo?-el pelinegro frunció el seño.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien comenzó a joder primero. Aunque creo que mi único coraje hacía ti fue que creía que era algo muy tonto que existiera en este mundo un chico tan atractivo como tu.

Nuevamente Sasuke comenzó a reir.

Sakura le dio un pequeño golpecito en la herida aún vendada.

-Auch-se quejó él en un tono muy fingido.

-Búrlate, sabes bien que eres increíblemente bello, de no haber sido por el estúpido juego de los príncipes nunca te habrías fijado en mi.-reclamó la chica.

El pelinegro paró de reir, la abrazó más fuerte y depositó un delicado beso en su frente.

-Sakura, ¿acaso nunca te has visto al espejo? Por que si de belleza física hablamos tu no te quedas atrás.

De nuevo ella lo "golpeó".

-No mientas.

-Es la verdad. Pareces…oh…vamos..¡se que suena cursi! Pero…pareces un angel.

Y bueno, no hacían falta más palabras para que ella se sintiera en la gloria. A cualquier mujer le llegaba esa frase, y más si era Sasuke Uchiha quien las decía, claro, obviamente sonrojado y con cierta vergüenza pues no solía decir cosas como esa.

-Un angel con el pelo color chicle y sin ningún tipo de gracia.-arremetió Sakura.

-No niña, eso es lo que te hace de lo más especial, tu pelo rosa chillante y tu…tu reverenda terquedad.

Sakura lo miró incrédula, hasta cierto punto con fastidio.

-¿Terca yo?

-Claro-se acercó a su oído para hablarle.-y espero que lo sigas siendo siempre.

Esa tarde en el hospital parecía de ensueño, el cuento de hadas…aún continuaba.

Había que tenido que tomar un taxi, muy a su pesar.

Esa mañana había tenido que cumplir con un turno doble, pues Hinata tenía un "paseo de amigos" con Naruto.

Maldecía un poco su mala suerte, mientras buscaba monedas en su cartera, aún no era quincena y el viajecito en aquel auto le iba a salir en un ojo de la cara. Pero el gasto lo valía, ese día daban de alta a su novio del hospital, así que tenía que estar ahí lo más puntual posible.

No había podido ir la mañana anterior a verlo, y por la tarde apenas había estado ahí unos minutos, todo debido al tonto trabajo, pero desde ese día en adelante tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para pasarla juntos.

Con dificultad se terminó de quitar las medias que solía usar en su vestuario de Maid, sin dejar de observar las miradas indiscretas del taxista, a quien estuvo a punto de golpear si no lo estuviese necesitando en esos momentos de urgencia.

Se alisó la falda gris, se acomodó la blusa lila-nueva por cierto, para la ocasión-y se aplacó un poco unos cuantos mechones rebeldes.

Estaba feliz, nada en esos momentos pararía su felicidad.

El coche se detuvo, aunque no fue directamente en la entrada del hospital, pues había otro automóvil en ese lugar y unas cuantas personas lo estaban abordando.

A Sakura se le detuvo el pulso.

-¿Señorita? ¿Podría pagarme de una buena vez?-reclamó el taxista algo estresado, después de uno minuto sin reacción por parte de la chica.

Ella seguía sin moverse un solo centímetro, mientras seguía al pendiente de la escena que se desarrollaba afuera, cerca de el auto que tenían enfrente.

-Si me hace el favor de pagar y bajarse.-habló de nuevo aquel hombre, ahora molesto.

-E-espere…-susurró la pelirosa.

Afuera se encontraba Karin. La recordaba a la perfección a causa de su cabellera peliroja. Había cruzado las puertas del hospital muy felizmente de la mano de un chico en específico. Él se mostraba de lo más normal a su lado.

Caminaron y un chofer les recogió las maletas, mientras esperaban, el joven tomó por la cintura a la chica, jalándola hacía su cuerpo, para después depositar en los labios de esa mujer un fogoso beso.

Al separarse por falta de aire, en el rostro del chico se dibujaba una media sonrisa, arrogante, sexy y hermosa.

Ella parecía de lo más encantada, lo tomó nuevamente del brazo y subieron al auto.

Desde la parte posterior, a través de las ventanas, se podía observar como ella se acomodaba su cabeza en los hombros del chico, cual pareja de varios años, mientras él acariciaba su cabellera con delicadeza.

El coche partió, dejando a Sakura petrificada.

No sabía que ocurría, nunca antes en su vida había estado más confundida.

Comenzó a hiperventilar, no podía adelantarse a los hechos, confiaba en él, debía haber algún tipo de explicación, y debido a la situación por la que habían pasado últimamente, también sumando a ello la existencia de Itachi, las cosas en sus vidas no podían parecer normales.

-S-sasuke…-susurró la chica.

…Continuará.

Heyu!

¿Ven que si hice mi tarea? :D Tuve varios días libres, y además de divertirme y pasármela genial, tuve por ahí momentos para seguir con el fic.

Creo que el final de este capi fue demasiado…eh..como decirlo…hubo un cambio en la historia el cual nadie esperaba. Pero bueno, la desgracia se veía venir.

Se que más de una estará confundida al igual que Sakura… No me vayan a matar por ajetrearlas tanto…pero es que así es la historia…

Creo k este fic es el más "dramático que he tenido" Y es que la verdad no creo ser buena en ello…ejem…me explico…es que tanto problema… u.u no sé si me entiendan…en mi lindo y extraño c.d.p. es más…no sé…ahí por lo menos no hay gente tan mala y perversa como en este fic…

Bueno, espero sus comentarios…si es k me los merezco…

PD. Tengo face! Búsquenme como Reishike Uchiha…

Arigatou!

PD2. Había anunciado ke tenía dos contis, y que hoy mismo las subiría, pero desgraciadamente tuve un problemón con "los intereses compuestos, y un maldito señor que quería ahorrar a diez años para poder mandar a su pto hijo al tec de monterrey…bla bla bla". Es decir, a falta de tiempo…pues ahí me tienen pegada a las tareas. Pero dentro de unos dos días la subo (es el sig. Capi de mi lindo y extraño compañero d piso)

PD3. Gracias a todas las que me felicitaron x mi cumple en el face. Es lindo y a la vez extraño recibir d la nada felicitaciones d gente k se supone no conozco :D, aunque claro, son mis queridísimas lectoras (T_T se acordaron de miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) Me hace muy feliz. Gracias d corazón.


	17. Chapter 17

Contiii!

Mis notas al final…

CAPITULO XVII. Sueños y Realidad, parte III.

Estaba estática a pesar de que en su interior su corazón se retorcía por lo que había sido testigo segundos atrás. No podía dar explicación a lo que pasó, estaba confundida y con la cabeza muy ajetreada.

Abrió su bolso y pagó al taxista, el cual había estado a nada de aventarla del auto, sumamente enojado.

El otro coche ya se había ido, así que cuando bajó se encontró sola en las puertas del hospital. Recorrió su alrededor con la mirada, como si quisiera encontrar ahí de nuevo a Sasuke, a su lado. Quería acomodar sus pensamientos, pero tenía que hacerlo lentamente, no quería cometer un error.

Mientras había algo en su pecho que le impedía respirar. Parecía como si alguien estuviera apretando su garganta, aunque también sentía cierto ardor. Dolía, increíblemente, pero no podía llorar, no podía adelantarse con sus conclusiones.

Fue a la recepción. Con dificultad pudo pronunciar palabra.

-¿El paciente de la habitación 104 ya ha sido dado de alta?-preguntó a una de las enfermeras que atendían.

La mujer buscó en el registro de la computadora.

-Efectivamente, esta mañana ha abandonado el hospital.

-Eh…yo soy la persona que lo ha registrado en el hospital, ¿qué no se supone que se necesitaba mi firma para que saliera?-a la pelirosa le dio miedo cuando escuchó su voz quebrada, en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

-¿Es usted? Disculpe, pero alguien más ha firmado ya.

-¿Quién?-preguntó al instante y con cierto enojo.

-La novia del señor Uchiha.

-¿Qué está diciendo?

Sakura quería gritarle que estaba equivocada, que la novia era ella. ¿Qué sarta de estupideces decía esa enfermera?

-Si, esa chica peliroja que venía todos los días últimamente.

¿Qué tenía que hacer Karin ahí? ¿Y qué era eso de que había estado yendo a visitarlo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué Sasuke no había dicho algo? ¿Por qué se lo había ocultado?

-Yo nunca la había visto por aquí.

-Mmm…ahora que lo pienso, ella venía muy temprano, duraba poco y ya por la tarde usted llegaba. ¿Es raro no? Que la amiga compartiera más tiempo que la novia con el chico. ¿En serio no sabía de ella? Incluso ha pagado la cuenta del hospital.

Los hechos sólo dictaban una cosa, lo único que tenía seguro. Sasuke le había mentido, pero, ¿por qué razón?

-¿Desde hace cuanto había estado visitándolo?

-No estoy segura, pero creo que más de una semana.

"¿Todo ese tiempo? Sasuke…¡Sasuke! Tengo que escuchar de tus propias palabras que rayos es esto…"-pensaba la chica desesperada.

-Vaya, el otro llega excesivamente temprano, luego la novia llega aquí de autoritaria y ahora tu, que llegas tarde. Por lo visto ha sido un día muy ajetreado para el señor Uchiha.-agregó la enfermera antes de ir a atender a otra persona.

-¡Espere! ¿Quién vino antes que Karin?

¿Quién visitaba a Sasuke en las mañanas? ¿Había alguien más en todo eso? ¿Acaso era…Itachi?

-El chico rubio que siempre venía con usted. Si me disculpa, tengo más trabajo.

Soltó un suspiro, simplemente había sido Naruto.

Sakura abandonó el lugar. Cuando llegó a la primer jardinera se dejó caer.

La cabeza le dolía y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que ese dolor no pasara a su corazón.

"¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué demonios hacías tu con Karin?"-se preguntaba insistentemente mientras trataba de evitar que las lágrimas surgieran.

Tiró la cabeza hacía atrás. Desde esa posición podía ver el cielo despejado. Era una mañana linda, donde se supone todo debería ser perfecto. Entonces, ¿por qué todo se había jodido en unos pocos segundos?

Soltó un profundo suspiro y comenzó a pensar.

Uno, era Obvio que Sasuke le había ocultado las visitas matutinas de Karin. Así que ese era un punto en contra del chico.

Dos, se había ido con la peliroja sin decirle ni una sola palabra a ella, otro punto en contra.

Tres, habían salido del hospital tomados de la mano.

Cuatro, él había besado a Karin.

Y cinco, ella amaba al pelinegro. Con ese último punto ya eran 4 a uno.

¿Qué otro argumento tenía para demostrar la inocencia de Sasuke en todo eso?

El amor que creía que el Uchiha sentía por ella era lo único que tenía. ¿Pero como afirmar aquello si había besado a la peliroja?

"Pero además…me salvó, arriesgó su vida por mi…"-pensó como último recurso. Eso tenía mucho peso.

Más sin embargo una vocecilla interior salió a la vista.

"¿Y que te dice que eso no fue planeado? ¡Vamos Sakura! Estamos hablando de alguien que fue integrante de la orden de los príncipes, ellos son capaces de todo con tal de conseguir su objetivo"

Ella arremetió contra su propia consciencia.

"No, él es diferente. Dijo que me protegería, dijo que me amaba."

"Él no deja de ser hermano de Itachi, ni el tonto niño rico que quiso jugar el juego"-dijo la voz.

"Pero el no esta dispuesto a seguir los pasos de su hermano".-lo excusó la pelirosa mientras sentía como en cualquier momento explotaría y comenzaría a llorar a mares.

"El sigue siendo la misma persona odiosa, prepotente y con ganas de poder que conociste en un principio. ¿O creíste que podía cambiar? Sakura, ¡Eres una tonta!"

"Pero es que…Gaara también me mintió, y al final resultó todo una farsa, no quiero tomar decisiones apresuradas y que suceda lo mismo con Sasuke"

"Gaara no te engaño con una odiosa como Karin, además ella no tiene nada que ver con Itachi. Si Sasuke te engañó con ella fue por que quiso y nadie de la orden tuvo algo que ver. Admítelo Sakura, te ha mentido."

"No, no, ¡no! Yo lo amo y él me ama…"-enseguida la chica comenzó a llorar. Retuvo un pequeño grito, el cual sintió que la ahogaba, luego lo soltó en un millón de sollozos.

"Él no se ha enamorado de ti. Sólo ha estado jugando. Debió ser muy divertido para él llevar todo esto hasta este punto. Alguien como Sasuke Uchiha no puede enamorarse."-volvió a arremeter su voz interior.

"¡No! Él me salvó…¡Lo hirieron porque se entrometió cuando querían secuestrarme!"

"Eres una ciega y una estúpida que no quiere ver los hechos que tiene enfrente. Quizás lo del secuestro fue cosa de Itachi. Pero eso es punto y aparte. No se mezcla con lo que has visto esta mañana."

"…Él no podría…él..me dijo que me amaba…"-dijo para si misma la chica, tratando inútilmente de callar a su consciencia.

"¡Palabras son palabras! Lo único claro aquí es que te ha engañado, se ha burlado de ti. Como halla sido lo del asunto de Itachi, puede que estén aliados aún, pues alguien como Sasuke no puede abandonar de la noche a la mañana esa gran fortuna de los Uchiha, ¿o creías que por una chica como tu dejaría a un lado esa vida cómoda y el poder que tenía?"

La pelirosa soltó un sollozo aún más sonoro que los demás. Ese debate interno sólo la estaba llevando a un punto donde sólo existía el desastre.

Se había acomodado en la banca de tal forma que sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas flexionadas.

"¡Confié en Sasuke! Dejé el caparazón que me había encargado de construir después de lo de Gaara, sólo para poder aceptar el amor que comencé a sentir por el. Quedé expuesta y comencé a amarlo como una idiota…Y él me paga de esa manera…"-pensó Sakura cediendo, mientras los ríos por su rostro no paraban.

"Nuevamente te han hecho caer en el juego. Por segunda vez un chico te ha partido el corazón. ¿Ves? El príncipe que te imaginaste no existió nunca, sólo fue producto de tu estúpida imaginación. El hombre lindo y maravilloso que creíste encontrar, el chico que te ofrecía su corazón y te hacía sentir en las nubes, ese tipo no existe. Cediste, fuiste débil en el juego y él terminó ganando. Ahora has perdido, nuevamente te comportaste como la idiota y boba cenicienta. Él fue el vencedor desde el momento que aceptaste dejarlo entrar a tu corazón. Debiste haber mantenido tu venganza en pie, quizás si hubieses echo eso, esto no hubiera pasado. ¿Ves? Esa fue la verdadera historia de tu príncipe azul…Una total ilusión de una chica tonta…"

Había sido usada, se habían burlado de ella, se la había llevado a la cama, la había ilusionado, la había engañado, pero lo bueno de todo eso, es que ahora sabía todo.

Siguió ahí en esa banca todo el resto de la tarde. Incluso hasta que se hizo de noche.

Ahí mismo hizo nuevamente un juramento.

Al verse de nuevo destruida, con el corazón hecho pedazos debido a un hombre, se prometió nunca más volver a ser así de débil. Juró hacerse fuerte, nunca más alguien volvería a burlarse de ella.

-Ahora viene mi venganza. Todos, tanto Itachi como Sasuke se arrepentirán de haberse topado conmigo.-dijo para si en voz alta, para así recordarlo mejor.

Cuando llegó a su casa, ya tarde por cierto, lo primero que hizo fue ir directo a su closet. Ahí en un cajón de doble fondo, sacó unas cuantas hojas dobladas.

Sonrió con suficiencia después de leer la primera página.

La venganza de la cenicienta, volvía a su curso.

Era muy temprano, sin embargo ya era fin de semana. Una noche antes Ino se había ido a dormir temprano, asi que ni siquiera había escuchado a Sakura llegar. Aunque sabía que estaba ahí por el ruido que provenía de su habitación.

Preparó el desayuno para las tres y fue la primera en meterse a bañar. Al salir encontró a Hinata ya activa, planchando su uniforme de maid y llendo de aquí para allá pronunciando el nombre de "Naruto".

-¡Ah! Pues bien, ya que tanto hablas de lo maravilloso que es el chico, dime, ¿por qué sigue siendo un idiota y aún no se te declara?-dijo un poco molesta.

La ojiperla se paralizó por unos segundos, tiempo en el cual el tono de piel en su rostro cambió a uno rojizo.

-Eto…Naruto-kun y yo somos amigos.-dijo totalmente sonrojada.

Ino sonrió maliciosamente.

-Explícame entonces una cosita Hinata. ¿Cómo es que los amigos se besan?

Fue como si el rojo del rostro de la chica demostrara una explosión, para luego exhalar una nubecita de humo de sus oídos.

La chica rubia se burlaba a carcajadas. Le divertía ver como la Hyuga caía casi desmayada. Hasta cierto punto se le hacía muy tierna. Estaba de lo más enamorada y tiraba baba por el Uzumaki, pero el tonto, a pesar de ser tan extrovertido, cuando era hora de poner las cosas claras y hablar de una posible relación entre ellos, se comportaba igual o más nervioso que Hinata, era por esa simple razón que aquellos dos no habían llegado a hacerse novios.

-Me pregunto quien de los dos será más timido.-añadió la chica rubia aún riéndose.

-¡Ino-chan!-le reprochó la ojiperla.

-Ya, ya, ya, paz. Paz..Pero es que su situación es de lo más rara. Uno, los amigos no se besan, ¡y no me vayas a negar nada! Bien que los he visto cuando el se despide.

Tratando de burlarse más de la situación de su amiga, la rubia se acerca a ella algo intimidante. La lleva contra la pared y recarga su mano al lado de la cabeza de Hinata, todo esto imitando una típica despedida de los chicos.

-Hinata-chan, espero verte mañana.-habla Ino tratando de hacer su voz parecida a la de Naruto.

Después se acerco a su rostro, pero se detuvo a una distancia prudente para observar con burla la cara de la ojiperla.

-¡kyaaaaaaa!-grita la pelinegra antes de prácticamente caer desmayada.

-Auch, creo que ahora si me pasé. –dijo riendo.

De repente un fuerte ruido llamó su atención al fondo de la casa.

Alzó el oído, provenía de la habitación de Sakura.

Se asomó por el pasillo. La chica pelirosa había salido azotando la puerta.

Olvidándose de Hinata, se fue directo con su prima.

-¿Pero qué pasa?-preguntó asustada.

La pelirosa estaba de espaldas. Desde ese ángulo, se veía algo diferente.

-¿Pero qué…te hiciste?

Ino le dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a ella.

La Sakura que tenía enfrente no se parecía mucho a la que ella solía conocer.

-Sólo ha sido un cambio. ¿Verdad que me queda bien?-habló la Haruno, tenía una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

-Pues…si, te ves bien, pero…digo, creí que nunca te había gustado vestirte así.-la chica rubia frunció el seño.

-Mmm…quería cambiarlo, estaba aburrida de mi estilo simple y de niña inocente.

Por un instante en la cabeza de Ino se formularon muchas teorías sobre su prima. Ahí había algo extremadamente raro, pues más que el cambio de look lo que llamaba la atención en la chica no era eso, sino su actitud y su mirada.

No era la misma chica, esta ahora parecía un poco arrogante, y por demás fría. Sus ojos ya no demostraban a la chica simpática, tierna y amable, ahora en ella se podía ver a una joven sexy, que no demostraba sus sentimientos y con una mirada impenetrable.

En cuanto a su vestimenta, Ino no tenía mucho de qué quejarse, pues ahora la pelirosa tenía un estilo más apegado al de su prima, quien siempre lucía algo "destapada".

Traía puesta una minifalta muy entallada, color negro, que sólo tapaba lo necesario. Botas color gris, de tacón alto las cuales le hacían lucir unas piernas largas y estilizadas. Arriba, un top ceñido al cuerpo, en color blanco, y que, por su forma le hacía resaltar aún más el busto, o quizás un poco de más. El cabello lo tenía ondulado y suelto. Estaba maquillada perfectamente, sus ojos más delineados, haciendo notar el color jade en ellos, y sus labios lucían besables con ese lápiz labial rojo.

En fin, una Sakura sexy y atrevida.

-Vaya, ¿Sasuke es el causante de tu cambio?-preguntó Ino algo intrigada.

-Lo es, vaya que lo és.-agregó la pelirosa saliendo del lugar.

-¿Vas a casa de Uchihia?

-No lo creo, tengo que encontrarme con unos agentes de policía.-dijo secamente.

Hinata, quien ya se había repuesto del desmayo, llegó al lado de Ino.

-¿Estará bien Sakura-chan?-preguntó algo tímida.

-Pues físicamente aparenta estarlo. Aunque hay algo que no me cuadra.-dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Me ha dado miedo.-aceptó la Hyuga un poco cabizbaja.

Ino se acordó del trabajo e inmediatamente se giró a verla.

-Pues más miedo te va a dar cuando te enteres que hora es. ¡Se nos hace tarde!

Había desaparecido de su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo cual había terminado de declarar su culpabilidad.

No lo esperó, ni una llamada, ni una visita, nada. En un mes, lo único que había recibido de él eran las noticias que le pasaba Tsunade, la investigadora por parte de la policía, todo esto después de haberla contactado.

En ese lapso de tiempo se había enterado de muchas cosas, unas más desagradables que otras. Pero al final todo iba a parar a la misma conclusión: los Uchihas eran unos idiotas.

Ya no estaba al pendiente de su celular, estaba segura que él no llamaría para explicarle que todo había sido un malentendido.

Cada noche, poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo de su piel los recuerdos de la sensación que él producía con sus labios.

En el trabajo, cada vez que sonaba la campana que indicaba la entrada de un nuevo cliente, no giraba inmediatamente con las ansias de descubrirlo ahí, no pensaba ya más que él llegaría y se quedaría como siempre esperándola en una mesa, simplemente tomando café.

Se había olvidado del amor, y poco a poco había reconstruido su muralla personal.

Después de atender un pedido, regresó a la cocina. Ahí estaba Ino consolando a una Hinata muy deprimida.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó algo fastidiada.

Durante los últimos días había tenido que "soportar" los lloriqueos ahora más notables de la Hyuga por un hombre.

Ino la miró con despecho.

-No le hables así. Mira que está muy sensible.

Sakura observó a su amiga.

-Deberías olvidarte de él. Es un chico tonto como todos los demás.-la "aconsejó".

Hinata apenas la escuchó soltó un sollozo más.

-¿Ya basta no? Ves que está triste y vienes y le dices eso.-se quejó Ino haciéndole frente.

La pelirrubia había llegado a su límite. Poco a poto había sido testigo del surgimiento de la Sakura fría e irritante.

-Es la verdad. Si no le habla es porque ya se aburrió de ella. Los hombres son así, y Naruto no es la exepción por lo que veo.

-¡Naruto-kun no es así!-reclamó la ojiperla.

-Mira, lo que veo que pasa contigo es que te has vuelto una amargada desde que ya no ves a Sasuke, y ahora la tiras contra todo el mundo. ¡Mirate, pareces fría y sin sentimientos! No te descargues contra la pobre de Hinata.

¿Y que más daba si se estaba volviendo alguien fría y sin sentimientos?

Por lo menos ya nadie más la podría lastimar.

Trató de fingir una sonrisa, se acomodó su uniforme-nuevo por cierto y más corto y escotado.-y salió a atender a un cliente.

La Hyuga se secó las lágrimas.

-¿A ti no te ha dicho aún que pasó con Sasuke?-preguntó a Ino mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración normal.

-No ha soltado ni una palabra. Por lo visto terminaron de tajón, y ahora ella está resentida contra la vida.

Al escuchar la palabra "terminar", la ojiperla volvió a llorar, como si fuesen dirigidas a ella, recordando a Naruto.

-¡Ah, que voy a hacer yo con ustedes dos, una amargada y la otra de por más sensible!-exclamó Ino algo frustrada.

Terminó temprano de trabajar. Era viernes y estaba sólo a dos días de que terminaran sus vacaciones. Comenzaría un nuevo semestre en la universidad. Con respecto a ese tema también estaba feliz, incluso ya no vería al pelinegro en la escuela, pues éste había terminado sus estudios el semestre pasado.

Avisó a su prima que regresaría tarde a casa y salió del café.

Caminó por varias calles hasta llegar al lugar donde se había estado reuniendo los últimos días con aquellas dos personas.

Dentro casi estaba desierto, sólo habían dos mesas ocupadas, fue directo a la del fondo. Cuando pasó por la otra mesa habitada, había una pareja. Observó como el chico la recorría de pies a cabeza, casi con ganas de desnudarla.

Sonrió para sus adentros, los hombres eran tan fáciles de manejar.

Llegó y se sentó. La habían estado esperando. La mujer rubia tenía una tasa en manos y el tipo de pelo blanco fumaba un cigarro sin importarle que estaba prohibido.

-¿Han sabido algo?-preguntó Sakura indiferente.

-No mucho. Todo va igual, por más que se investiga, descubrimos detalles, pero nada contundente que nos dé razones fuertes ante un tribunal para acusarlo.-dijo Tsunade algo fastidiada.

La pelirosa frunció el seño.

-Los papeles que les di son bastante evidencia.

-Lo es, pero para alguien con el poder de Itachi Uchiha no se le puede amenazar con información robada de su propia casa.-habló Jiraya.

-¿Entonces? Si no hay ninguna novedad, ¿para que me han citado?

La pelirrubia enfocó sus ojos en la chica.

-No para mucho, de hecho sólo pasamos a tomar un café, y se me ocurrió que cierta información insignificante te podía servir.

Jiraya hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

-¿Qué?

-Es sobre Sasuke.

Por una milésima de segundo, el corazón de Sakura se alteró, para luego dar paso al odio, cosa que ocurría comúnmente al escuchar ese nombre.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Ha estado frecuentando a su hermano, más de lo debido supongo, incluso se sospecha que lo han admitido en las reuniones de la Orden.

-Ja.-rió en seco.-¿Eso es todo lo que me tenían que decir? Pues me voy entonces, tengo que preparar unas cosas para antes del inicio de clases.

Tomó su bolso y con una reverencia se despidió de ambos.

-Una cosa más.-agregó Tsunade cuando la vio partir. Sakura escuchaba de espaldas.

-¿Si?

-Hay una chicha, es hija de uno de los tipos que se presume forman parte de Akatsuki, su nombre es Karin.

-Conozco a esa perra.-dijo la pelirosa con desprecio y sin cuidado en sus palabras.

-Tu ex novio y ella, ¿sabes? Están viviendo juntos.

…Continuará.

Heyu! ñ.ñ

Uf! Ha pasado muuuucho tiempo desde mi última actualización. Me la he pasado –como siempre- metida en muchos asuntos. Pero bueno, ¡ya estoy aquí con conti!

¿Qué les pareció?

Mmm…creo que ya estoy llevando este fic a su etapa final, digo, les aviso para que el último capi no les llegue de golpe, aunque aún falta un poquititititito más.

Aunque bueno, creo que se ha extendido de forma natural, yo lo tenía planeado para acabar en el capi 19, pero como mis cálculos siempre salen mal, supongo que voy a llegar al..ah..ah..22 o 23.

(U.U aún son muchos…TT-TT)

Pero bueno….(ah..amo esa frase…)

¿Y de mi que les cuento? Mmm…pues que me he estado dando golpes de pecho por no haber visto antes el anime de Itazura na kiss, ahora estoy con una de sus versiones en dorama y estoy que muero! Supongo que si el dorama está de infarto el anime (del cual ya vi unos cachitos) está genial.

*0* Para quienes no lo han visto…como yo…se los recomiendo. Surgió del manga, se hizo anime y se han hecho tres versiones en dorama. "Itazura na Kiss" en Japón, la versión más viejita. "It start with a kiss", versión del dorama en Taiwan, *0* sale mi adorado Jiro Wang…como antagonista! O.o? debió ser el protagonista!, pero bien, la versión quedó lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, y tiene incluso dos temporadas, estoy pensando verla cuando termine la k estoy viendo…Y por último la versión del 2010, hecha en Korea, ñ.ñ ya varias lectoras me comentaron en Facebook y me la recomendaron. Al principio odié al personaje del chavo…Y además estos inches coreanos se les ocurrió poner a un actor que está….perdónenme las palabras, pero está como quiere el desgraciado! *¬*! Es el chavo k la hacia d antagonista en Boys before flowers…el bonito d pelo un poco largo y liso…ah…(-suspiros-). Así k cuando quiero odiar al personaje y me ponen a un actor así…ah…¡todo un dilema!. Hasta el día de hoy…sigo odiándo a Seung Jo! ¬¬ Y es k digamos k este dorama es un muy mal ejemplo…la tipa se la pasa rogándole! Estoy en desacuerdo con la historia en ese aspecto, yo en su lugar, por más buenote k estuviera, lo hubiera mandado al carajo desde un principio! La chava no se tiene respeto por ella misma, lo busca y lo persigue…y aunque él de repente muestra sentimientos…y bueno, al final…bueno, véanlo x ustedes mismas, no quiero dar adelantos…pues…la actitud del chico no es la mejor…(se merece una patada en el trasero! Auk si es el trasero de Oppa…eh..eh..*¬* mejor una palmadita….) XD ya…me estoy poniendo muy pervertida…byes!


	18. Chapter 18

Nuevo capi!

Mis comentarios al final!1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPITULO XVIII. Entre sombras…

La venganza es como un cáncer para el alma. Comienza siendo algo pequeño e insignificante y se expande. Nubla los sentidos hasta que sólo existe ese sentimiento, hacer sufrir a alguien más por nuestro dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la cafetería…

-No me importa.-contestó Sakura ante el comentario de Tsunade.

La rubia frunció el seño.

-Como sea entonces.

Salió del lugar y tomó un taxi a la universidad. En el trayecto reflexionó sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Al recordar al Uchiha sintió como si el estomago se quemara. Lo odiaba, eso era algo claro para ella, y el saber que estaba junto a la idiota de Karin la hacía sentir más odio hacia a él.

De seguro estaban de lo más felices, burlándose aún de cómo la habían engañado a ella.

Tan sólo imaginarlos juntos hacía querer golpear a alguien y alimentaba más su sed de venganza.

Al llegar a la escuela pasó a la Secretaría para hacer un trámite. Caminando por los pasillos recordó algo muy desagradable un mes atrás, cuando aún su voluntad iba por el "buen" camino y deseaba vengarse de la orden, aquel día en que por segunda vez se encontró con Sasuke.

Se detuvo justo en las escaleras del edificio en cuestión. Fue como si ligeros espejismos le recordaran como fue cayendo en la trampa, sin querer, desde el primer momento….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Te ves muy rara tratando de ser amable.-habló el pelinegro mientras la seguía.

- Yo siempre soy amable, que existan tipos amargados como tu no es mi culpa.

- Vaya, en serio que lo de ser una molestia es algo que no puedes ocultar.

Por donde pasaban todo mundo se les quedaba viendo, les parecía realmente extraño que un chico tan guapo fuera junto a esa chica a la que nadie conocía-o quizás si, por su cabello rosa chillante-.

-Tu eres una mayor molestía, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?-reclamó fastidiada.

-Ah…creo que es este lugar, ¿me equivoco?

- Eh..si, llegamos.

El chico en un movimiento insospechado, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Haruno, he venido a terminar el papeleo de mi trasferencia. Tendrás el placer de tenerme aquí en esta misma facultad.-esbozó una sonrisa arrogante como sólo él podía hacerlo.

…_Nunca debió observar como boba su sonrisa…_

La noticia no le caló tanto como lo fue sentir su aliento cerca….y sentirlo a él a esa distancia. Ese pequeño e insistente nerviosismo que se apoderó de ella explotó en ese momento. Ni siquiera había comenzado todo formalmente y él ya tenía esa ventaja en el juego: Lograba ponerla muy, muy nerviosa con su sola presencia.

…_Fue débil…dejándose intimidar tan fácilmente…en aquellos momentos no imaginó los alcances del engaño del Uchiha…_

Sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara que ella puso.

…_Sabía que había ganado…_

Se dirigió a la entrada del edificio que tenía en frente y la dejó ahí afuera sola, atónita por lo que había escuchado.

…_Pues había comenzado a caer en la trampa…_

…_.._

Mientras más lo pensara, más terminaba odiando al chico.

Por la tarde debía trabajar en el café. Como venía haciendo en los últimos días se vistió con su nuevo atuendo, más destapado que el anterior. Había notado como varios clientes le dedicaban miradas algo depravadas. Antes no le hubiera causado más que incomodidad y no hubiera permitido ese jueguito. Pero ahora eso era lo de menos. Le gustaba burlarse de las expresiones que hacían aquellos hombres. ¡Eran tan manipulables! Se quedaban como tontos viendo o sus senos, su trasero o sus piernas. Así eran las cosas. Para el sexo masculino las mujeres sólo servían para satisfacer sus placeres.

Le dio asco sólo de ver la mirada del cliente al que atendía y que no le quitaba los ojos del escote.

Regresó con fastidio a la cocina, ahí estaba Hinata secando las tazas.

La ojiperla apenas la vio de reojo y no mencionó ninguna palabra. En días recientes la relación entre ellas se había vuelto algo tensa. La actitud que había adoptado la chica pelirosa era la de alguien prepotente, burlona, además de grosera y egoísta, lo cual no combinaba para nada con la timidez, sinceridad y humildad de Hinata.

A todo esto la Hyugaestaba algo sentida. Últimamente le venía pasando de todo. Los cambios de Sakura, las peleas entre Ino y ésta, y lo peor, Naruto no se había aparecido desde hace prácticamente un mes. Por un lado ella se sentía sin ningún derecho a reclamar, no eran novios ni nada como para pedirle explicaciones, pero, ¿por qué se había alejado así tan de repente? Incluso había tenido la idea de que podían llegar a algo serio. Ese ligero beso de despedida en la puerta de su casa le había robado el alma, ¿era que el chico al final se había dado cuenta de que ella no valía la pena? O tal vez…se percató que sus personalidades eran demasiado diferentes y que al final no llegarían a nada.

La chica pelinegra estaba en su mundo, cuando Sakura le dirigió la palabra.

-Supongo que Ino no vendrá a trabajar hoy.-dijo molesta.

-No, ha tenido una cita.

La pelirosa frunció el seño.

-Ja.-rió en seco.-Es increíble como mi prima no puede vivir sin un hombre al lado.

Hinata por un segundo la miro con sorpresa, luego bajó la mirada.

-Ino-chan sólo ha salido a divertirse, no lo digas así.

La Haruno la miró incrédula.

-Sólo se deja deslumbrar por cualquier hombre.

Hinata aunque no aguantaba escucharla hablar mal tanto de ella como de la chica rubia, nunca había sido su costumbre discutir. Tenía ganas de reclamarle, pero no la suficiente valentía para encararla.

-Para Sakura-chan.-rogó.

-Sólo digo la verdad Hinata. Tu también deberías dejar de sufrir, esperar a Naruto no te va a causar nada bueno. El chico resultó ser como todos los demás, sólo vino a mostrar su cara de niño lindo, pero al final, después que obtuvo algo de ti, se olvidó que existías y…

-¡No!-gritó.-¡Naruto-kun no es así! ¡Él…va a volver! ¡De eso estoy segura, yo tengo confianza en Naruto-kun!-interrumpió de golpe la ojiperla.

Sakura abrió la boca para replicar, cuando una palabra en especial truncó su mente.

_Confianza._

Hinata, aunque también llevaba un mes sin saber del Uzumaki, sin recibir ninguna noticia de él, seguía creyendo en él y sus sentimientos.

"Muy tonto…¡tonto!".-pensó la pelirosa.

-¿Ves las cosas que te suceden por tener tanta fe en los hombres?

Aventó el trapo con el que limpiaba la mesa y salió de la cocina.

Fue a atender a un cliente, cuando regresó, desde lejos pudo observar a su amiga, ésta aún seguía limpiando, pero estaba cabizbaja y por lo visto, llorando.

Se sintió algo mal al respecto. Quizás…se había pasado.

Pero, de alguna u otra forma, ellas también deberían entender que la vida no era color de rosa o como en las películas. El amor, dolía. El amor…traicionaba.

De repente alguien entró al establecimiento. La campana que avisaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente sonó más llamativa que otros días.

Sakura giró instintivamente a ver en esa dirección.

Era una pareja.

Por un segundo, nuevamente los recuerdos la invadieron.

Nuevamente los fantasmas aparecían. Como si fuese ayer, recordó como era cuando él iba al café. Llegaba imponente, con esa aura de magnificencia. La buscaba con la mirada –_el muy descarado_- y esperaba a que ella llegara, porque no aceptaba que ninguna otra maid lo atendiera –_pues ella era la tonta de quien se quería burlar-._

Ella acudía a su llamado y lo llevaba a la mesita del fondo, donde se podía ver perfectamente hacía la cocina. Pedía un café, el único, el cual tardaba unas tres horas en terminar, o el tiempo que ella tardara en salir del trabajo.

_El muy imbécil trabajaba duro para engañarme…-_pensó la chica al mirar aquel asiento vacío.

Los días pasaron. Sakura comenzó un nuevo año en la universidad. Desde el primer día de clases se convirtió en la noticia de moda. Todos, en especial los chicos, hablaban del gran cambio que había dado la chica que solía ser la pelochicle a la que nadie volteaba a ver, a menos que fuera por su llamativo cabello.

Por parte del grupo de hombres, parecía que éstos se les habían alterado las hormonas. La chica observó como, compañeros de la carrera que semestres atrás nunca se habían fijado en ella, ahora le dedicaban miradas sin un pico de vergüenza. Eso le gustaba, tenerlos bajo su control.

Un día se encontró en los pasillos con Kakashi-sensei. Lo distinguió desde lejos y vio cómo se acercaba a ella. Su mirada era diferente, ¿era acaso que él también había caído en la debilidad de todos los hombres? Se burló en su interior, no podía creer que su sensei fuese igual que los demás.

-Buen día Haruno.-la saludó en voz baja.

-Buen día Kakashi-sensei.

-Vaya, estás muy cambiada. A no ser de tu cabello, diría que eres otra.

La chica sonrió de forma sensual.

-Tal vez tenga razón sensei.

Por un segundo se sintió tonta. ¿Le estaba coqueteando a su profesor? ¿Era capaz de ello?

Al parecer el hombre notó aquello, y de inmediato cambió su expresión a seria.

-Sasuke debe estar muy celoso, no es de los hombres que les gusta que a su chica la miren todos.

-No mencione a ese bastardo.-dijo cortante.

Kakashi frunció el seño.

-¿Pelea de novios?

-No, simplemente que me aburrí de Uchiha.-incluso ella misma podía notar el rencor en su voz.

Por un momento el profesor se quedó en silencio, como si analizara la situación.

-Aún así, una chica como tu no debería salir a la calle tan destapada, hay hombres idiotas que…

-Los conozco sensei, no se preocupe de eso.

El hombre la miró con cierta decepción. La verdad era que si le preocupaba esa nueva Sakura.

-Todo bien entonces, creo.

-Si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer.-trató de despedirse.

-Una cosa más Haruno.-la llamó Kakashi.

-¿Si?-la chica lo miró con fastidio.

-¿Naruto se ha comunicado contigo? Desde que se graduó no he tenido mucho tiempo de verlo.

-No sé ni me interesa el paradero de patanes como él.-se despidió la pelirosa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se alejó rumbo a la salida. Sus clases ya habían terminado y ese día no trabajaría e iría directo a casa.

De repente su celular sonó.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Sakura?-llamó la voz de un hombre.

-Si, ¿quién habla?

-Eh…Chouji…el novio de Ino.-la voz del chico se escuchaba entrecortada y su respiración muy acelerada.

-Ah…Eres ese. ¿Por qué llamas?-contestó ella con desinterés.

-Es Ino...la han atropellado.

La pelirosa detuvo su andar de golpe. A la primera las palabras del chico sonaban sin sentido alguno, no parecían ser lo que decían…No…no podía ser cierto.

-¿Q-qué d-dices?-preguntó tartamudeando.

-¡Ino está muy grave!-soltó el chico desesperado.

Nuevamente Sakura repasó las palabras de Chouji varias veces, hasta caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Colgó inmediatamente el celular y echó a correr mientras su corazón era presionado por una mano invisible, provocando un ardor en su pecho.

Sin mirar bien por dónde pasaba, o tener cuidado de no aventar a la gente en la calle, corría tan rápido como sus piernas podían.

Se sentía sofocada, pero podía asegurar que no era por correr, el aire le hacía falta debido a otras razones.

En su mente sólo había un pensamiento. _Ino, su prima, estaba grave en el hospital._

Por poco y tira a una enfermera en la entrada al nosocomio. Fue directo a la recepción, mientras rezaba por que fuese ese el hospital donde habían llevado a la chica rubia.

-¿Han traido aquí a una chica que atropellaron? Se llama Ino Yamanaka.-su respiración estaba agitada.

La enfermera rebuscó en la computadora.

-Si, la han traido hace poco. Está en quirófano…

La pelirosa no esperó más y corrió hacia el elevador.

Cada piso que subía el ascensor era como una eternidad. Hubiese deseado subir por las escaleras.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron siguió corriendo por el pasillo hasta la sala de espera. Al fondo había un chico, el cual supuso era el novio de Ino.

Ya en pasadas ocasiones lo había visto en su bolita de amigos, pero desconocía que se llamara Chouji.

-¡Ino!-gritó al chico.

-La están operando todavía.

El cansancio y mil dolores más la tomaron desprevenida, sintió como el piso dio vueltas y tuvo que sujetarse del hombro del chico para no caer.

-¡Sakura!-exclamó el joven.

-No, nada, nada…estoy bien.

Con ayuda del hombre se sentó en un sillón.

No podía creer que eso estuviese pasando. Su amiga estaba grave y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a arder.

El chico estaba ahí frente a ella, sentado en otro sillón y con las manos tapando sus ojos, pues había comenzado a llorar.

-Habíamos ido a comer. Al salir del restaurante vio del otro lado de la acera una pastelería, quería comprar algo y se apresuró a cruzar mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo. –la voz del chico aunque se escuchaba entera, se notaba triste y apagada.-no nos dimos cuenta cuando las luces cambiaron y un motociclista la arrolló. Ella había corrido y me había dejado atrás…yo…debía…yo….debía haber estado a su lado…

Sakura sintió pena por el chico al verlo llorar.

-Va a estar bien…Ino, ella es fuerte, va a salir de esta.-la pelirosa no pudo más y las lágrimas fluyeron por su rostro.

-Ella c-corrió…yo s-sólo la vi caer s-sobre el pavimento…a unos metros de m-mi…

Mientras Chouji se sumergía en su propia angustia, la chica por su lado comenzaba a darse cuenta de algunas cosas.

Los últimos días se había comportado como una idiota para con Ino y Hinata. Ellas eran las personas más cercanas y las había tratado como si también tuvieran la culpa de su dolor.

Había…peleado con Ino y le había dicho palabras muy hirientes…ahora su prima se encontraba grave y siendo operada…¡Cuánto se arrepentía ahora de haber descargado su rencor con ella!

Se odiaba a si misma. Si a Ino le pasaba algo…si Ino…no…¡No podía pensar en aquella posibilidad…!

¿Por qué la había tratado tan mal si ella siempre estuvo ahí a su lado?

¿Por qué había hablado así como así sin pensar en sus palabras?

¡Cuánto daría en esos momentos por volver a hablar con su amiga!

De la nada, sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro.

Elevó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Hinata.

La ojiperla tenía la mirada triste pero firme.

-Ino-chan…

-¡Hinata…!-exclamó la pelirosa al recibir el abrazo de su amiga.

-Va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien…-le susurró la pelinegra, tratando de no romperse en llanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esperó un minuto y retiró el vaso.

Con el frio que hacía en esos últimos días un buen café caliente la reconfortaría.

Levantó el otro vaso a su derecha y regresó a la habitación.

-¡Eh! ¡Sakura!, no es justo, yo también quiero café.-se quejó Ino haciendo un puchero cuando la pelirosa entregaba un vaso a Hinata.

-Pues tienes que aguntar. Por el momento sólo comida de hospital.-aclaró la ojiperla, quien estaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

-Además, nosotras acabamos de llegar y allá afuera hace un frio horrible. Aquí tu tienes calefacción pero nuestros cuerpos tardarán en entrar en calor.-dijo Sakura mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-Si, este invierno se nos está viniendo encima.-comentó la chica rubia dando un vistazo al ventanal que había en su habitación del hospital.

-Ash…pero tu nunca tienes frio, ¿verdad? Para eso tienes a Chouji.-mencionó su prima con algo de picardía en la voz.

La otra se puso roja mientras sonreía como tonta.

-¿verdad que es un amor?-luego soltó un largo suspiro.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién lo diría? Ino Yamanaka saliendo con un chico …así.-dijo la pelirosa.

-Es muy lindo. Digo, físicamente no es un modelo o algo por el estilo, pero…¡es tan tierno! Si la primera vez que lo conocí me hubiesen dicho que me enamoraría a tal punto de él, no lo hubiese creído. Es …diferente a todos los chicos que he conocido, me trata de una manera muy especial, es muy caballero, tierno, con un genial sentido del humor…

-Si, si, ya entendí, no es muy atractivo pero en definitiva el hombre destinado para Ino Yamanaka, y pues la verdad, si pides mi opinión.

-Sakura-chan…-susurró la Hyuga mientras observaba fijamente a la pelirosa.

-¿Mmm?

-Estás sonriendo.-y también ella dibujó en su rostro la misma expresión.

Ino observó la escena.

-Es cierto, por primera vez desde hace varios meses puedo verte sonreir, Sakura.

La chica no se había dado cuenta de aquello.

"Es cierto…por fin…después de tanto…puedo volver a mostrar una sonnsisa…"-pensó la Haruno al analizarlo.

-Mmm….¿o sea que tuve que dejarme atropellar para que mi primita recordara lo que es sonreir?-dijo Ino con cierta diversión.

-¡Eh…Sabes que no es así!-negó la pelirsa.

-Pero…¿sabes?...Me hace muy feliz verte así…Después de lo sucedido con Sasuke te volviste medio ogro, le echabas pleito a todo mundo…bueno….más de lo que ya lo hacías…y te olvidaste de mi y Hinata.-dijo Ino.

Al escuchar aquel nombre la chica bajó la mirada. En las dos semanas que llevaba su prima en el hospital en su recuperación, nadie había mencionado nada sobre aquello.

Habían hecho las pases y habían vuelto a ser las mismas tres chicas de siempre, pues Sakura se dio cuenta a tiempo de que su actitud estaba dañando a las personas que más la querían.

-Yo...en verdad lo siento…-sentía como si en su pecho se acumulara el dolor que ya llevaba tiempo queriendo sacar.

-Todo esta bien ahora Sakura-chan.-dijo Hinata en señal de apoyo.

-Es que…no…hay algo que no está bien.

La pelirosa quería hablar de ello, no quería quedarse callada una vez más, necesitaba urgentemente contarle a alguien más sobre aquello.

-Sakura.-la llamó Ino.-Puedes contar con nosotras. Cuentanos…sobre ello.-la animó.

Jaló aire, pensó en lo que iba a decir dos veces, luego se juró a si misma que debía ser más fuerte y comenzó a hablar.

-Hace mes y medio, cuando dieron de alta a Sasuke del hospital…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La conversación esa tarde estuvo mezclada con lágrimas, coraje y desesperación de las tres jóvenes, una por contar lo que la aquejaba y las otras dos al darse cuenta de algo de lo que no tenían ni idea.

Cuando hubo aclarado todo, su llanto cesó permitiéndole hablar con más claridad.

-Es por eso que di un cambio tan radical…Juré vengarme de ese tipo y su hermano…lo que me han hecho…me ha destruido…y no sólo una, ¡si no dos veces!

Su prima y su amiga la observaban en silencio.

-No puedo creer que exista gente así, da miedo saber que allá afuera hay una mafia como esa…-habló Hinata con la voz apagada.

-Pues yo apoyo tu venganza.-mencionó Ino.

Sakura dio un respingo. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Pero…

-Ino-chan tiene razón.-dijo tímidamente la ojiperla.

-Esa organización no sólo te ha hecho sufrir demasiado, sino que también están metidos en cosas demasiado sucias. No puedes quedarte sin hacer nada.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero…no sé si este bien seguir con ello…-agregó la chica algo dudosa.

-Claro que debes hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas cuando te animé para que te vengaras de los príncipes? Aquello fue algo arrebatado, ahora hay más factores en juego.

-Esto ahora no es un simple juego, estamos hablando de una mafia Ino…-la pelirosa tenía aún un mal presentimiento.

-Es por eso mismo, ¡puedes detenerlos Sakura! Dices que tienes la ayuda de esos dos agentes, ¿no? –la chica asintió.- Pues la mía también.

-Y la mía.-añadió Hinata en un arranque de valentía.

Ino sonrió.

-Nos ha tocado mucho tiempo verte sufrir. Te han tocado cosas muy difíciles, siempre has estado ahí para nosotras, y a cambio también quiero verte feliz. Te han destrozado el corazón dos veces seguidas…eso tampoco tiene perdón.

-Si sigo con eso puede que las cosas se pongan feas.-quiso advertirla.

-Lo sé. Y hay dos cosas que hacer, uno, meter a ese tal Itachi a la cárcel, y dos, demostrarle al marica de Sasuke que no puede jugar contigo…

…Continuará.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heyu!

Tanto tiempo sin actualizar!

Tardé tanto debido a una y mil cosas, pero bueno, ya estoy aquí.

Saben? Publico mis fics en fanfiction . net y en fanfic . es, la cosa es k tengo un problema con cada una de ellas.

En fanfiction mis fics parecen incompletos en su redacción, es decir, me borra guiones y separadores…Yo no lo había checado hasta que el otro día tuve la curiosidad y vaya sorpresa que me llevé! Pobres de las lectoras que han leído mi fic en esta página! Mis más sinceras disculpas! Lo leí y la verdad no le entendí nada! No se sabe cuando cambian de escenario, ni siquiera se entienden los diálogos! U.U una asco la verdad…Perdón por ello, voy a tratar de hacer algo para solucionarlo.

Y en fanfic . es….me han borrado la cuenta!11 Por Dios! No saben cuando me enojé y me frustré, seguido de una laaaaaaaaaarga depresión fanfiquera….no me dieron ganas de escribir nada, había perdido mis fics y mis reviews así como así, no me parecía justo. Ahora k creo k ya lo superé, me encuentro con k debo subir todo lo que ya tenía, y la verdad es una lata!1 Además hace unos momentos traté de entrar a la página y no me lo permitió…. X.X que mal, esa página me gustaba más y era donde más lectoras tenía….

Pero como no puedo quedarme estancada, un día me sentí con ánimos y escribí este capi, y pues bueno, ya lo he subido, esperando reanimarme y seguir como antes con todos mis fics.

TT-TT

Triste, me despido…


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO XIX. Jacke mate

Venganza.

La orden tenía la culpa de todas las desgracias de Sakura. Desde un primer momento, su vida se había arruinado debido a esa asociación de delincuentes.

Si contábamos también con lo que en realidad era la orden, es decir, Akatsuki, estaban provocando mayores problemas de los que le habían ocasionada a ella.

Era por eso que debía terminar con ellos. Era peligroso, si, pero no imposible de lograr.

Por un momento había dudado de proceder contra Itachi, pues quien le había contado la "verdad" sobre los negocios sucios de éste había sido Sasuke. Entonces, ¿cómo creer que lo que el Uchiha menor había dicho? Habían dos teorías, una, que se habían peleado y en revancha éste le había contado todo a Sakura, o dos, en realidad no sabía nada y había cometido el error de contarle a ella pues nadie la policía no le creería sobre eso…claro, a excepción de un pequeño detalle con el que nadie contaba, que la pelirosa tenía a la mano los archivos que se robó de la mansión Uchiha y con los cuales podría corroborar las palabras de Sasuke sobre los negocios ilegales de la familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días después que Ino salió del hospital…

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a decir? "Hola Sasuke, mira de lo que te perdiste".-alegó Sakura.

La chica rubia la miró y sacó otra blusa del closet.

-Algo así. Pero yo preferiría que fuese algo más dramático.

-¡Si! Y después querrás que le diga "Ah…¿y adivina qué? Sólo he venido a disculparme de antemano porque le he contado a la policía todo, y contando la evidencia te cargarán a ti, a tu hermano y ¡hasta la sirvienta!"-habló con cierto sarcasmo.

-No, creo que quedaría mejor algo como "Sólo vengo a despedirme, pues la siguiente vez que nos veamos será cuando estés detrás de las rejas".-_corrigió_ Ino.

Sakura frunció el seño.

-¡No…! Claro que no diré eso, sería como avisarles que los están investigando y que yo fui la de todo. Si voy a ir a _visitar_ a Sasuke a casa de su…-tragó saliva-…noviecita, pues debo de hacerlo de otra manera, algo que se vea más como "No me importa nada de lo que te pace, igual que nunca me importó".

Ino reflexionó por un momento.

-Pues bien, entonces pruébate esto.-enseguida le extendió un vestido café.

-Por Dios…al parecer te ha gustado mi cambio de estilo ¿verdad?

-Nunca te hace mal verte un poco más sexy, y si es para burlarte de Uchiha, mucho mejor.-terminó por decir la chica rubia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El "plan" que habían adoptado era, en su primera fase, darle un "leve" escarmiento a Sasuke, pues después vendría la intervención de la policía. Ya que como el pelinegro no se había aparecido para nada desde hacía ya casi dos meses, después de lo ocurrido, y como la policía les había informado, estaba viviendo en casa de la tal Karin.

Debían buscar la oportunidad, la cual a filosofía de Sakura, llegaría sola. Y en verdad tenía la razón, pues una semana después ésta llego tan fácil que parecía no ser cierta: el cumpleaños de Sai, uno de los chicos integrantes de la orden. Habían escuchado el rumor por parte de conocidos de Ino, y como ese chico era muy amigo de Karin, era seguro que también el Uchiha asistiría.

Así que se prepararon para asistir a la fiesta, la cual se organizaría en un antro conocido. Tanto su prima como Hinata la acompañarían, además de Chouji por si se ponían feas las cosas. Todas se arreglaron para la ocasión, pero el caso de Sakura era especial. Vestía un vestido rojo de seda, en la parte superior no tenía tirantes, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y su cremosa piel, la parte inferior cubría lo estrictamente necesario, tenía pliegues los cuales le daban movimiento al vestido. Se veía linda pero también atrevida, justo lo necesario para encarar a Sasuke después que la abandonó.

Para entrar al antro no tuvieron problema alguno, tal vez no eran invitadas, pero si eran tres chicas sexys. Con un ligero coqueteo a los guardias-y ante la mirada un poco celosa de Chouji-, lograron pasar. El lugar estaba atestado de gente cuando llegaron. A juzgar por el aspecto de la mayoría de los jóvenes, eran gente adinerada.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Hinata mientras trataba disimuladamente bajarse un poco la falda tan corta que Ino le había indicado vestir.

-¿Ven al idiota por algún lado?-habló Sakura.

-El lugar esta lleno, además apenas puedo escucharte.-casi gritó la chica rubia.

La música lo envolvía todo. Las luces de la pista rompían en forma electrizante la oscuridad del lugar. Muchos bailaban en el centro, dejándose llevar por el palpitar del sonido.

El grupito de cuatro se acomodó en una mesa. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Cada uno sabía el porque estaban ahí y los riesgos que conllevaban el meterse no sólo a una fiesta ajena sin ser invitado, sino también el estar en medio de tanto niño rico e idiota.

-Al parecer se ha congregado toda la élite de idiotas de la ciudad.-habló Ino sólo para que ellos escucharan.

-He escuchado que la familia de ese tal Sai es una de las que más produjo este año, es increíble, hace un año prácticamente estaba en bancarrota y ahora miren, el niño pequeño se da el lujo de hacer su fiesta de cumpleaños aquí.-mencionó Chouji.

Sakura se quedó pensativa. Recientemente con toda la información que estaba recaudando sobre las industrias Uchiha, había descubierto como éstas "rescataban" en el último momento a empresas más pequeñas, se tragaban prácticamente a los negocios y después como por arte de magia las devolvían a la vida. Las evidencias que habían conseguido aquellos dos agentes, Jiraya y Tsunade, después de un largo análisis sólo arrojaban algo, que las empresas Uchiha efectivamente sacaban a flote esos otros negocios, pero en sus balances y registros había algo que no concordaba, algo en que el gobierno no podía hacer nada pues alguien, o algunos, lo estaban disfrazando todo de una forma legal. Así que esas "evidencias" no surtían poder alguno, faltaba una pieza, y eso justamente era lo que aquellos dos investigadores estaban buscando. La cosa era, ¿cómo probar que en verdad los Uchiha tenían negocios ilícitos, si hasta ese día habían logrado pasar tan fácil de la justicia?

Ante aquella indignación la pelirosa frunció el seño.

-Creo que necesito una bebida.-señaló.

Tanto Ino como el chico se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Nosotros vamos, ¿vodka, Saku?-la Haruno asintió-…¿y tu Hinata?.

-Así estoy bien Ino-chan.-respondió la ojiperla.

La ojijade no perdió el tiempo y buscó con la mirada en todas partes la presencia del Uchiha.

-Sería muy maldita mi suerte si esta noche no viene el desgraciado.-se quejó con la Hyuga.

Su mirada se posó en su amiga. El mismo sentimiento depresivo que la había acompañado los últimos días seguía presente. Después de su arranque de egoísmo después de que Sasuke la traicionara, pudo ver lo que en realidad estaba pasando con las personas a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba Ino su situación y como ella la estaba lastimando, vamos, ni siquiera se había enterado del nuevo amor de ésta, sino hasta después que hicieron las pases, antes se contaban todo y ella había puesto un muro entre su persona y las que la querían.

Y Hinata era otro caso, parecía que su "amistad" con Naruto iba de lo mejor, hasta el momento en que el ya no volvió a llamarla. Ahora también Sakura estaba alterada por eso, conocía a el chico rubio y no podía creer la bajeza que había cometido, ilusionando a la pobre de su amiga y después comportándose como un patán.

Sabía que la pelinegra había quedado perdidamente enamorada del chico, pero hasta ese día éste no se había aparecido.

Y últimamente una teoría extraña andaba rondando por su cabeza con respecto a Naruto.

Era cierto que desde el momento que lo había conocido se habían convertido en amigos, sin embargo éste había sido amigo de Sasuke prácticamente de toda la vida. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que no se frecuentaban demasiado, puede que Uzumaki no estuviese relacionado con la orden, al fin de cuentas nunca lo había visto con ellos, pero eso no quitaba que fuese también un chico de familia adinerada y en el segundo puesto de mayores utilidades en el país, segundo después de industrias Uchiha.

Otro punto en su contra era el hecho de haber desaparecido prácticamente al mismo tiempo que Sasuke, además contando que había sido el último en hablar con él, antes de que Karin fuera a recogerlo al hospital, eso indicaba que había algo en esos momentos entre aquellos dos.

¿Sería posible? La idea de que también Naruto estuviese aliado con Itachi era escalofriante. No quería pensar en ello, suficiente tenía con el pelinegro, pero de ser así Hinata sufriría demasiado, casi como ella.

Ino y Chouji regresaron con las bebidas, sólo un trago para cada quien, no querían sobrepasarse con el alcohol en una noche como esa.

Sakura sorbió de su copa y sintió como el vodka quemaba su garganta, llegaba a su interior y se mezclaba con ese no se qué que había comenzado a formarse en su estomago. Los nervios habían desaparecido para darle lugar sólo al rencor.

Sintió como Hinata le tocaba el hombro delicadamente. Cuando giró a verla ésta estaba aún más pálida de lo que ya era. Le estaba señalando a un punto del otro lado del antro.

-¿Se están divirtiendo genteeee? ¡Woww!-exclamaba el dj, cuyo micrófono opacaba la música-¡Pero miren quien ha llegado! ¡Es la sexy Karin! ¡Wow Nenaaaaa!

Ignoró la voz chillona del dj. Se olvidó por completo de la gente a su alrededor. En el momento que sus ojos se posaron en el acompañante de la chica pelirroja, algo sucedió.

Por un segundo, un desastroso segundo, se vio sola en el lugar. Cada asiento estaba vacío, no había nadie en la pista, la música no sonaba, todo estaba en calma, sin embargo sólo habían dos personas ahí, ella y ese chico pelinegro al que tanto había conseguido odiar.

Por fin, después de tantas semanas, lo tenía ahí, a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Una imagen que no había logrado borrar llegó a su cabeza. La última vez que había hablado con él había sido en el hospital…

-¿Así que ya mañana? ¿eh?-preguntó ella ilusionada.

-Si, por fin dejaremos este desastroso lugar.-afirmó Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa.

-Te voy a recompensar por ese café que no nos tomamos.

-¿Sólo el café?-preguntó el chico con una voz pícara.

Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Ni se inmutó, dejó que el chico viera cómo se teñía de rojo.

Le dio un beso rápido en los labios, aprovechando para respirar su perfume personal antes de irse, pues tenía trabajo en la cafetería.

-Vendré mañana.-le susurró antes de tomar su rostro e irse.

-Hasta mañana.-respondió él a sus espaldas.

…Parpadeó varias veces, dejando los recuerdos de lado. Sus brillantes ojos jade no perdieron de vista al chico pelinegro. Aprovechaba el estar en la penumbra del antro para poder mirar descaradamente al pseudo príncipe. Llevaba puesta una camisa azul marino y pantalón de vestir negro. Ese cabello rebelde estaba tan tontamente perfecto como siempre. Su maldito encanto de hombre atractivo estaba más latente que nunca antes. Esa sonrisa descarada lo hacía parecer totalmente un chico malo. A Sakura le pareció que tenía la misma apariencia que cuando lo conoció por primera vez también en un club nocturno como ese. La misma actitud prepotente y el egoísmo puro que lo caracterizaba, todo estaba presente de nuevo en él-o quizás sería que siempre lo tuvo, sólo que fingió frente a ella-.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Sakura-chan?-preguntó precupada la chica ojiperla.

La pelirosa salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Lo siento.-susurró.

-Es…él.-también Hinata se había percatado de la presencia del chico.-Pero parece estar con toda esa horda.

Era cierto, además de llevar a Karin del brazo, varios jóvenes más iban tras ellos, nuca antes los había visto, ¿serían nuevos integrantes de la orden?

-No sé quien sean, de seguro otros niños ricos.-habló con desprecio.

El grupito se acomodó en una mesa cerca de la pista central, lugar donde estaba sentado el chico del cumpleaños, el tal Sai.

En eso llegaron Ino y Chouji. La cara de la rubia era de espanto.

-Los has visto ¿verdad?.-preguntó la ojiazul.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que en verdad esté aquí. Se ve tan…quitado de la pena.-cada una de sus palabras dejaba mostrar su rencor.

-¡Tal como esperamos, está con ella, el muy descarado!-se quejó su prima.

-Así que esto es lo que han estado haciendo, además de vivir juntos se la pasan divirtiéndose, ¡pasándoselo de lo lindo!-la ojijade dejó caer su copa en la mesa provocando que el líquido salpicara.

La mirada de Sakura no se despegó de la pareja en cuestión. Karín estaba igual que como la recordaba. Traía un vestido corto en color morado, logrando un gran contraste en su atuendo. La joven a lo lejos era sexy y bella, pero de ese tipo de belleza vulgar, superficial, creada, sin chiste. El hecho de ser de una familia con "estatus" debería ser lo que la hacía verse tan altiva y mirar por encima a los demás. Sin embargo con Sasuke las cosas eran diferentes, lo miraba con cierta admiración y fascinación a la vez, no había duda que le gustaba el chico.

Sakura gruñó cuando puso cuidado en su atuendo. La chica estaba tan destapada como cualquier prostituta de las zonas bajas.

"Sin duda la chica perfecta para el idiota del Uchiha"-pensó para sus adentros.

Dejó a un lado a Karin y volvió a fijarse en el chico. No podía negar que aún después de conocer bien lo canalla que éste podía ser, eso no le quitaba lo malditamente sexy que podía ser. Lo más probable es que siempre utilizara su físico para atraer a todas esas chicas tontas, incluyéndose ella misma. Algo le hirvió en el interior y tuvo ganas de estrellar su copa en la cara de Sasuke. ¿Desfigurarlo? Esa peligrosa idea le resultaba tentativa ahora que estaba tan furiosa.

Quería hacer algo en su contra, no le bastaba el saber que pronto la policía actuaría en contra de su familia, algo le decía que de alguna u otra forma el y su hermanito lograrían zafarse de ello, la "justicia" no les llegaría, no en un mundo donde los malos siempre ganan. No, eso era la vida real, no era como en los cuentos de hadas donde al final la bruja o la madrastra del cuento obtienen su merecido. Pero bueno, tenía que ser positiva, tenía a Jiraya y a Tsunade de su lado, incluyendo a sus amigas. No todo podía salir mal.

Pero seguir ahí viendo cómo Sasuke reía al lado de Karín no ayudaba a fomentar su espíritu de esperanza, y sobre todo, de paciencia.

Estaba consciente del plan que había preparado junto con Ino para esa noche. Antes de salir de casa lo habían repasado. Debía acercarse de alguna manera a Sasuke, en sus sueños se imaginaba llenando de la nada, estrellando una copa en su mesa, y con aires de diva, empezar a soltarlo todo frente a sus amigos y aquella "noviecita". Diría algo como "No sabes cuanto agradezco que hallas desaparecido, me ahorraste el tener que inventarme algo para echarte de mi cama, y no sabes lo harta que me tenías con ese jueguito de estarte cuidando en el hospital…" Y así seguiría. Al final haría algún comentario para herir su orgullo de Uchiha, algo así como mencionar el poco tamaño que tenía su _amiguito_-aunque por desgracia para la burla, de pequeño no tenía nada-. Y para rematar la escenita, habiendo ella recuperado parte de su dignidad, tomaría alguna copa y se la echaría encima, sobre aquel cabello azabache y reluciente, todo, ante la vista atónita de sus amiguitos, los cuales no podrían hacer mucho en su contra pues estaban en un lugar algo público.

Sonrió con satisfacción mientras repasaba el plan. Se tomó de un solo trago el resto de su copa y tomó el vaso intacto que Ino había traído para Hinata, también se lo pasó como si nada.

El alcohol quemaba su garganta y al llegar a su estómago provocaba un hormigueo y casi al instante se liberaba la adrenalina.

-Ahora vengo, voy al baño.-se levantó al instante de su asiento.

La chica rubia la observó con duda.

-No me gusta mucho la idea.-confesó.

-No hay problema, Hinata viene conmigo.-enseguida jaló el brazo de su amiga.

-No te metas en problemas antes de tiempo, ve con cuidado.-aconsejó la ojiazul.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pierde cuidado, estoy de vuelta en menos tiempo del que piensas.

Ambas chicas desaparecieron entre el mar de gente a sus lados.

-Insisto, no creo que halla sido lo más prudente venir esta noche aquí.-comentó Chouji con aire de desaprobación.

-Lo sé, pero de alguna u otra forma debía hacer algo para sacarla de esa depresión. Ya has visto como estaba, intentamos de todo para volver a la vida, pero nada funcionaba.-argumentó Ino.

-Pero el venir a burlarse de ese chico, no creo que sea lo más adecuado.

-Al menos así logrará vengarse de él, ya la policía se encargará del mayor. Creo que con esto, por pequeño que sea, logrará superar lo que el tipo le hizo.-la chica se había refugiado en el hombro de su novio.

"Woww…¡esto es…electrizante! ¡sientan la música…!"-se escuchaba al ruidoso dj gritar en el fondo.

-Sabes lo que pienso sobre la venganza. Sakura se está metiendo nuevamente en la boca del lobo. ¿No le importa verse tantas veces en peligro?-mencionó a modo de queja el chico.

-Pero para eso estamos nosotros aquí. Te…te agradezco que hallas venido, sé que lo desapruebas, pero era algo que necesitábamos hacer por ella, sabes lo mucho que la aprecio, su vida no ha sido fácil, pero siempre he estado yo a su lado apoyándola y ayudándola a seguir adelante, más que mi prima yo la considero mi hermana.

-Sólo quiero averiguar cómo es que vamos a salir de este lugar.-gruñó desesperado.

Ino se aferró a su brazo, elevó un poco el rostro y lo besó tiernamente.

-Gracias, no sólo por esto, sino por todo.-le susurró la chica al oído.

El rechinido de una silla a su lado capto su atención.

Ahí estaba Hinata, con ambas manos en la mesa, con una cara de susto y tratando de recuperar la respiración. A decir por la mirada había pasado algo grande.

-Sakura…¡Sakura-chan!-su voz era entrecortada debido a la agitación.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Ino con la voca seca.

-Se me ha p-perdido de v-vista, de r-repente estaba a mi lado, m-mencionó algo como "ya sé", y se alejó de mi, c-cuando menos acordé ya no podía verla…todo estaba oscuro y…y..-Hinata estaba a nada de soltarse a llorar.

-¡No puede ser!-gritó la chica rubia. Se levantó de su lugar y tomó lo que le quedaba de vodka en la copa.

Comenzaron a buscarla entre la multitud. ¿De dónde había salido tanta gente si se supone que era una fiesta privada? ¿Por qué esa música estaba tan fuerte? ¿De dónde salía tanto humo si estaba prohibido fumar? Todo eso le causaba una odiosa jaqueca a la ojiazul, pero no era más fuerte que el miedo que tenía de lo que podía pasarle a su prima.

-Escuchen, debemos encontrarla, no sé porqué se ha animado a separarse de nosotros…oh…Por Dios…¡se lo advertí…!-miró a Chouji con desesperación-¡Tu me lo advertiste y no te escuché…!-parecía que también comenzaría a llorar, junto con Hinata.

-¡Cálmate Ino!, la vamos a encontrar…sólo debemos…¡hay no…no…no lo puedo creer!-alcanzó a decir antes de jalar de la mano a su novia y meterse en el mar de gente en la pista.

-¡Chouji!-gritó la rubia tras él.

-¡Está loca…no puedo creer que lo vaya a hacer…!-masculló el chico.

-¿Qué…?-la ojiazul no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, hasta en el momento que vio hacía donde se dirigía su novio.

Se pararon ambos en seco, cuando Hinata los alcanzó no lo asimiló a la primera.

¿Qué hacía Sakura con un micrófono, en el lugar donde se supone que debía estar el dj, con esa sonrisa macabra?

El teatro…había empezado.

Una luz blanca se enfocó en la mesa donde estaba Sasuke.

La música bajó tan súbitamente que todo mundo se dio cuenta.

La pelirosa comenzó a hablar.

-¡Bienvenidos todos esta noche! ¡Wow…hay tanta gente aquí…!-la chica comenzó a bajar las escalaras, con decenas de ojos en ella.

Continuó.

-¡Quiero agradecer a todos los que han venido esta noche a brindar por Sai-kun!

Ino apenas podía respirar, desde donde estaba, no había movido un solo músculo. ¿Qué pretendía hacer su prima?

-¡Todos adoramos al cumpleañero…es un chico tan mono…! ¿acaso no es el hombre más sexy chicas?

Un alarido de varias mujeres en el lugar le respondió. Al parecer, todo mundo había tomado la inesperada aparición de Sakura como si ella fuese una animadora en la fiesta, incluso el propio Sai, al no reconocer a la chica, había tomado aquello de lo más normal.

Llegó a la pista y tomó una copa de algún lugar.

-¿Quién no ha soñado con Sai-kun? ¿Eh? Incluso yo, chicas, he tirado baba por él.-su tono de voz era tan sensual que hasta a ella le sorprendía.-Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a tal semental, hace varios meses, en un antro también, y vaya que me quedé con unas ganas...-soltó una risa sexy, sin dejar de mirar al chico pelinegro que estaba al lado de Sasuke, el cual le devolvía una mirada descarada, con la cual le avisaba que le encantaba todo aquello.

Siguió caminando hasta la mesa donde estaban los chicos.

-Pero bueno, no estoy aquí para ventilar lo maravilloso que es Sai-kun.-rió nuevamente.-¡Digamos un felicidades a Sai-kun! ¡Vamos, ayúdenme! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti…!

Mientras cantaba, todo mundo la seguía con cierta emoción-claro, al cabo de unas cuantas copas a nadie le parecía vergonzoso aquello-.

Ino tenía la boca abierta, no sabía a donde iba a parar todo aquello. Detuvo su mirada en las personas de la mesa, en especial en Sasuke. Éste miraba la escenita y no demostraba algún tipo de reacción, seguía ahí sin inmutarse. La ojiazul no pudo descifrar si era coraje o incredulidad lo que veía en él, pues no demostraba nada. En cambio Karin estaba con el rostro del mismo color de su cabello, y al parecer quería arrancarle los ojos a la pelirosa.

-…Feliz cumpleaños Sai-kun!-terminó Sakura de cantar.- Y ahora mi pequeño regalo para nuestro gran amigo, por favor Dj, ¡quiero oir música!.

Una ola de aplausos y gritos estalló cuando se escuchó una canción muy bailable y más aún cuando Sakura se trepó en la mesa donde estaba aquel grupito.

Comenzó a bailar de una manera de lo más lujuriosa.

Ino se preguntó a quien iba dirigido aquello, si al tal Sai o para Sasuke, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

La pelirosa contoneaba las caderas, con sus manos recorría todo su cuerpo.

Todos en el antro se emocionaban con aquello, parecía muy normal que una chica alocada hubiese surgido de la nada para hacerle un striptease al cumpleañero.

Sakura quedó de rodillas, se abrió un poco y el vestido parecía habérsele subido un poco, no lo había pensado antes pero parecía que aquella prenda era perfecta para cualquier bailarina exotica. En esa posición siguió con su baile.

Sai estaba atento a cada movimiento que hacía la chica. Nunca había visto algo tan atrevido y que lo excitara más. Tenía frente a él a una chica muy sexy, bailando de esa manera que hacía que su imaginación volara, no sabía de dónde había salido, ¡pero qué más daba! Estaba como quería, y con ese vestido rojo lograba maravillas, incluso cuando se movía podía ver sus bragas del mismo tono. El sentimiento de hacer hasta lo imposible por llevársela a la cama surgió de repente.

Él estaba feliz, Sakura desinhibida, Ino, Hinata y Chouji sin reaccionar, Karin muriéndose de rabia y Sasuke, bueno, de él no se podía decir nada.

La pelirosa se arrastró como si un gato fuera hacía Sai, lo jaló del saco, y por un segundo, miró al Uchiha al rostro, sonrió enormemente para él, porque estaba segura que aunque no mostrara nada su rostro, con eso debía estar clavando una daga en su maldito orgullo. Volvió el rostro al chico que tenía en frente y lo besó de una manera muy fogosa, claro, el otro no opuso resistencia y la jaló hacía él.

Todo mundo gritó y dio un aplauso final cuando terminó la música. Después todo volvió a la normalidad.

Ino fue detrás de Sakura, pero se quedó al margen de la escena alrededor de la mesa.

-Vaya, ha sido el mejor regalo que me han dado el día de hoy.-habló Sai, en sus ojos había un brillo lleno de deseo.

La pelirosa pensó que todo aquello era muy gracioso. Unos meses atrás cuando comenzó la caza de princesas, ella buscaba desesperadamente a ese chico para que la eligiera, sin embargo al no poder llamar su atención éste había terminado por salir del club con otras chicas. Ahora lo tenía ahí deseándola y prácticamente tirando baba por ella.

-Podrías tomar por completo tu regalo.-susurró al oído del chico.

Los demás en la mesa estaban con la mirada fija en aquellos dos, no escuchaban nada de lo que decían, sólo los vieron levantarse, mientras Sai tomaba de la mano a Sakura.

-Ahora vuelvo.-dijo el chico con cierta satisfacción.

-¡Procura volver para antes que todo termine!-le gritó un chico con una sonrisita tonta en el rostro, mientras aquellos dos se alejaban. Sus amigos sabían bien a dónde iba a ir a parar aquello.

Ino estaba que casi se le salía el corazón por la boca. No había duda, su prima se había vuelvo completamente loca.

-¿Qué hace Sakura-chan?-soltó Hinata con un gritito apenas audible. La ojiazul la miró, esta más pálida de lo que solía ser, hasta un punto en que cualquiera creería que se desmayaría.

-No lo sé…¡pero vamos tras esos dos!

Las dos chicas y Chouji siguieron tras de la pelirosa, aunque era difícil avanzar entre tanta gente.

Mientras tanto la otra chica se dejaa guiar por Sai, quien la tenía agarrada por la cintura.

-Debo confesar que no me esperaba tan espléndido espectáculo. ¿Cuál de mis amigos fue? Digo, para agradecerle.-soltó el chico con una sonrisa caprichosa.

Quizás fuera el alcohol, la adrenalina que se soltó cuando se atrevió a hacer aquel baile y cambiar completamente los planes, pero la idea de terminar haciéndolo con ese chico esa misma noche comenzaba a tentarla. En su mayoría el rencor por Sasuke se había ido para dar paso a un nuevo sentimiento de hueco, que tal vez sería bueno llenar con algo de sexo.

-La verdad no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero si me pidió que fuera muy amable y dedicada contigo.-dijo al oído del chico, pues la música en el antro aún se escuchaba.

Habían salido del gran salón y caminaban por un pasillo, el cual de seguro llevaría al exterior.

La mano de Sai bajó y le sobó un glúteo, mientras la besaba nuevamente, en el momento que abría la puerta a la salida.

Sakura no podía negar que aquel hombre era muy atractivo, no igual que Sasuke, de una manera ruda y lidiando con la perfección, pero sus facciones eran delicadas, tenía un cuerpo tallado por el ejercicio y le tenía unas ganas que aumentaban su ego.

¿Qué tal despedir esa noche llevándose a la cama a otro niño rico de la orden?

Bien, eso sería fenomenal.

Cuando Sai abrió el auto, unos cuantos metros más allá de la salida, se escuchó un fuerte azote de una puerta cercana. Tres segundos después Sai se estrellaba contra la puerta trasera del lujosísimo auto rojo.

Ver ahí al chico soltar un gemido tras el golpe la hizo sentir por primera vez el frio que en verdad se sentía en esa noche.

Fue entonces que deseo no haber traído tan poca ropa, deberían estar a unos ocho grados centígrados.

Giró el rostro y se encontró con el hombre que le había propinado el golpe a su acompañante.

Parado a su lado, con un porte elegante aún después de arremeter contra su amigo, con una mirada colérica hacía aquellos dos, estaba Sasuke.

Sakura estaba completamente atónita, no se esperaba aquello.

-¡Qué haces estúpido!-gritó Sai mientras se enderezaba.

Inmediatamente se levantó soltó un derechazo hacía el Uchiha, quien lo desvió y en cambio, con un golpe seco y simple, volvió a tirar a Sai.

-¡Qué haces, pedazo de idiota!-soltó Sakura.

Cuando aquellos ojos negros se fijaron en ella, se sintió desprotegida, sin ninguna manera de atacar, era como tener ahí a una fiera, la cual en cualquier momento saltaría y la degollaría con sus garras.

Sin embargo, soltó una media sonrisa.

-Si querías llamar mi atención creo que lo hiciste de la peor manera posible.-habló.

Sakura sentía como las piernas le temblaban, pero ese no era el momento de ponerse cobarde.

-Ese no era mi objetivo.-la chica se sorprendió del tono de su voz, tan cínico y diferente a como se sentía.

-¡Con un demonio Sakura, qué hacías allá dentro!-gritó y su voz hizo eco en el callejón.

-Lo que viste Uchiha. La verdad, tengo que admitir que fue muy divertido, hasta que claro, llegaste tu a hacerle esto a mi acompañante.-el "muy" lo había acentuado de forma exagerada.

-Pensé que ya había quedado claro que te apartaras.

Nunca la pelirosa había visto tan enojado al pelinegro, a eso sonrió triunfante, había logrado algo.

-¿Apartarme? ¡Cómo si aún tenía que darte un último mensaje!-se burló.

La chica se acercó al joven, parecía que esa personalidad gatuna había vuelto. Se comportaba atrevida y sensual. Pasó un dedo por su mejilla , luego bajó a su pecho y no lo quitó de ahí.

-Esta no era la forma.-cada una de las palabras del chico arrastraba veneno.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Pensé que lo habías entendido ahí dentro Sasuke.-le estaba coqueteando de manera descarada, mientras una mano estaba en el pecho del chico, con la otra recorría el contorno de su busto.

-¿Entender qué?-ahora la fiereza en su voz iba disminuyendo drásticamente. ¿Dónde estaba aquel chico vengador que se había burlado de ella?

-Que…-ese era el momento que más había estado esperando, todos esos meses había deseado decírselo a la cara-…la verdad, ah…¿cómo te explico? …Todo ese tiempo…fue divertido…me encantó jugar contigo.

Esperaba encontrar una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del Uchiha, pero esta no apareció a la primera.

-Estás borracha.-se quejó el otro mientras le quitaba suavemente la mano que tenía en el pecho.

-¡No Sasuke! ¡Ya estoy harta de este teatrito!-y ahí venían el drama y los gritos.- ¿qué no ves que ha sido insoportable estar a tu lado? Si, al principio fue divertido…¡y vaya que disfruté en la cama! Pero…me harté de ti…¡y no sabes qué alivio sentí cuando por fin corriste al lado de la perra de Karin!

Ahora si las palabras habían surtido efecto en el pelinegro.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó con cierta incredulidad en la voz que a Sakura le pareció fingido.

-Lo que oyes, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de decírtelo, lo nuestro terminó hace mucho, sólo quería dejarlo claro, me aburrí de ti muy pronto.

El chico la tomó por los hombros.

-No sé cómo te has animado a hacer lo de hace un rato y…

La chica lo interrumpió.

-¡Ya basta Sasuke! ¡No, no estoy borracha, y escucha de una buena vez lo que quiero decir!-su voz se había elevado unos cuantos decibeles.

-¡Eres una molestia, cállate de una buena vez!-le espetó el pelinegro.

-¡No! ¿Sabes que es lo que pienso de ti? ¡Eres un maldito niño rico, sin sentimientos y con ansias de tener alguien que lo quiera! ¿sabes lo horrible que fue fingir que sentía algo por ti? Eres un hombre que no tiene el menor chiste, en lo único que eras bueno fue en la cama… ¡y oh…y cuanto tuve que esperar para tener sexo!

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, mientras Sasuke asimilaba aquellas palabras.

La soltó inmediatamente y se alejó un paso de ella.

-…No sabes lo que dices.-dijo titubeante.

Sakura estaba sorprendida de la expresión del chico.

-La verdad desde un principio fue que sólo buscaba a un chico de la orden para poder vengarme. Aquel día que nos topamos en el antro por primera vez no era a ti a quien buscaba, andaba detrás de otro chico.

-Sai.-completó Sasuke con una voz seca.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó por un momento en el lugar.

-Desgraciadamente tropecé contigo, luego me enteré que me habías escogido. ¡No sabes cuánto me reí! Tu creías haberme escogido por verme como una chica tonta e ingenua, ¿verdad?-luego soltó una risa de burla.- Me entretuve demasiado al ver cómo querías enamorarme, mientras, verás, estaba como loca tratando de encontrar una manera de desquitarme. Fue fabuloso presumir a todo el mundo que tenía un noviecito como tu. Pero…¡vamos…! ¿en verdad creíste que me enamoré de ti?

-Tu sinceridad era un carajo entonces.-el chico había adoptado una expresión demasiado seria. –Dime Sakura ¿tan divertido fue? Digo, ¿a pesar de que la orden estaba presente no tuviste miedo alguna vez?

Esa última pregunta era una clara intimadación.

-¿Crees que alguna vez tuve miedo de ti y esa bola de criminales? No Sasuke, precisamente esa es la otra parte de mi venganza. Toda la orden esta llena de cretinos que sólo juegan con las personas con tal de hacerse más ricos de lo que son.

-Ya veo…¡cómo no me di cuenta antes!-una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba el rostro del pelinegro- ¿así que sólo te acercaste a mi para obtener información? -soltó una carcajada- En verdad, debo admitirlo Haruno, lo hiciste perfecto, lograste que te soltara información valiosa, Gaara, Akatsuki, los negocios de la familia, las relaciones de Itachi con el bajo mundo, todo…¡Te felicito, en realidad no me di cuenta para nada!...Al parecer…eres también una persona sin escrúpulos…

Sakura sonrió con aire de victoria. Nunca había pensado en ese argumento, o quizás si, pero hacía mucho que se le había olvidado. Acercarse a Sasuke con el propósito de sacarle información había sido uno de los propósitos iniciales de su venganza, pero con el tiempo lo había dejado de lado. ¿Así que ahora era así como la veía el chico? ¿Cómo una mujer que se valía de engañar para lograr sus fines? ¿Por qué esa idea de si misma le provocaba cierta repulsión?

"Pero es verdad Sakura, eso es lo que eres, engañas y mientes para lograr tu venganza..."-escuchó decir a una voz en su interior.

-¿Alguien como tu Sasuke?-preguntó con desprecio.-Creo que sí, así que como vez, ambos jugamos con el otro, ¿nada mal no crees?

El chico rió por lo bajo.

-Te dije que te apartaras porque saldrías lastimada y ahora sales con todo esto. La verdad…te mereces un aplauso.-dijo algo sombrío.

-¡Oh…No me digas! ¿Acaso esa cara significa que? No…claro que no.-se burló nuevamente.

El chico la miraba con cierto pesar…¿era aquello tristeza?

Ella continuó.

-No…¡no lo digas! ¿En serio?-luego fingió ternura.-¡Pobrecito de Sasuke…quien lo diría…! ¿En verdad …no, en serio, en verdad te llegué a gustar?

Una risa malvada se escuchó en el callejón.

De la nada, Sakura sintió como alguien la jaló.

-Basta, nos vamos.-una Ino furiosa sacó a la pelirosa de sus pensamientos.

Ahí cerca de la salida estaban Chouji y Hinata, mirándola como si no la reconocieran, por lo visto llevaban buen rato observando.

Nuevamente habló la chica rubia.

-Hasta aquí llegó esto.

La chica no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar. Sintió nuevamente cómo el frio había prácticamente congelado sus piernas, la temperatura había bajado precipitadamente.

De reojo vio por última vez a Sasuke. Seguía ahí parado a un metro del cuerpo inconsciente de Sai. No pudo descifrar su expresión, lo único que hizo fue guardarla en su memoria para analizarla después.

Lo que sucedió luego pareció no tener ningún tipo de importancia. Para cuando llegó a su departamento no recordaba siquiera cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Sólo tocó la realidad cuando sintió unas ganas horribles de vomitar.

Mientras estaba en el baño, con la cabeza a unos centímetros del escusado, sintió unas ganas horrendas de llorar.

Se quedó viendo el espejo del agua por un buen rato.

Cuando salió del la pieza, en su habitación se encontraba tanto su prima como su amiga. Ambas la miraban con pena.

-No digan nada.-soltó, le dolía todo como para soportar una sesión de críticas.

Ellas seguían en silencio, simplemente mirándola.

Sakura se cambió de ropas y se desmaquilló.

Ino abrió la boca, dispuesta a arremeter contra su prima, pero alguien ya le había ganado.

-¡Eres una estúpida!

La chica rubia abrió los ojos como platos y miraba a Hinata con más que sorpresa.

Tampoco la pelirosa caía en cuenta de lo que sucedía. ¿En verdad quien le había gritado había sido la ojiperla?

-Hin…

La chica la se levantó de la cama interrumpiéndola.

-¿Sabes lo que hiciste hoy? ¡Haz terminado con lo poco de humanidad que te quedaba! ¡En ese bar perdiste lo poco que quedaba de la Sakura que conocí, de lo que te hacía ser una persona!

-¡Tu no sabes lo que siento!

-¡Por Dios, tanto Ino como yo hemos estado preocupadas por ti desde que sucedió lo de Gaara, hace cuatro años, desde entonces sólo nos hemos ocupado de ti…rogando porque este momento no llegara!

-¡Si tanto les importo déjenme!-gritó Sakura para luego aventar el cepillo contra la pared.

-¡Eso es lo que quieres lograr en verdad! ¡Desde que te rompieron el corazón es lo único que has querido! ¡Y mira que lo estas logrando…! ¡Mira lo que has hecho con Sasuke! ¿Ahora pretendes también hacernos a un lado a nosotras? ¡Tu y tu maldita venganza está haciendo que te pierdas en la nada!

A Hinata le temblaron las piernas y se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón, al lado de Ino. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin dejar mostrar sus sentimientos, y esa noche al ver lo que hacía y decía Sakura, la gota que derramó el vaso había caído.

-Largo.-gruñó la pelirosa.

-¡Escúchame!

-Mira Hinata, el problema no es contigo, ya para estas alturas deberías haber entendido la gravedad sobre la orden, ¿Por qué sabes algo? Lo he estado pensando y Naruto también podría estar relacionado en eso.

Su amiga no pudo más. Jaló a Ino del brazo y abandonó la habitación.

Al llegar a su habitación se dejó caer. La joven rubia, quien aún seguía a su lado, la observó de una manera tierna y preocupada a la vez, sabía que eso había sido demasiado para ella.

Hinata se soltó a llorar como una niña pequeña.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, eso era lo más bajo que había caído su relación de amistad.

-Calma, calma, todo va a estar bien.-alcanzó a decir Ino, mientras reprimía una lágrima.

Dolía, la venganza, el engaño, los gritos, los errores, aunque Sakura había ganado ese jueguito, aunque al final la princesita se había desquitado del dolor que le habían causado, el pesar que todo había provocado quizás era mucho peor.

…Continuará.

Heyu! Vientozzzzzzzzz…Hacía siglos que no me pasaba por aca. De verdad que yo necesito de reviews desconsoladores para poder animarme a escribir rápido. Había escrito hace mucho el capi pero no había tenido chance de subirlo. Luego recibí un rw de alguien que dijo que mi fic no era bueno TT-TT y que estaba perdiendo muchas lectoras por no escribir tan seguido. TT-TT tiene toooooda la verdad. Y bueno, después de mi pequeña depresión (¡Y vamos…yo me deprimo por todo!) alargué el capi. Ya quería que pasara todo ese show de la pequeña venganza de Sakura. Cuando imaginé esa parte donde ella se desquitaba…nunca pensé en realidad como sería. Estuve divagando los últimos días pensando en cómo armar la escena. Sólo tenía unas cuantas cosas para construir la historia, una chica desesperada, un tipo sexy pero idiota, sus amigas, un antro, Sai, y ese vestido rojo de seda. Bueno, espero que lo k hice no halla sido tan malo, pues al final cumple con los requisitos de la trama que pensé.

Aw….creo que fue mucho drama…u.u últimamente me he estado pasando mucho en esta historia con el drama…problema tras problema, total, que nadie es feliz.

XD pero esperen el final! Aún…aún queda todavía un pequeño problemita, pero puedo decir que sólo quedan algunos..eh..eh…quizás cuatro capítulos, máximo cuatro.

TT-TT me entristece pensar que queda tan poco….Fue hace más de un año que comencé este fic. La idea ya la traía desde un año atrás, y el título (¡adoro el título de este fic!) surgió hace como eh…eh..siete años o algo así.

Bueno, espero sus rw's…que han disminuido…TT-TT, pero bueno, es mi culpa en parte.

A quienes siempre han seguido mi fic con paciencia, Arigato gozaimazu! Han sido muy tolerantes conmigo. Gracias enormes.

Byes!


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO XX. La mente en las sombras.

Su aspecto demacrado había vuelto, al igual que esa tristeza en el corazón, el silencio entre ella y sus amigas, junto con las visitas de los agentes Jiraya y Tsunade.

Quizás había cumplido con su esperada venganza, pero aún faltaba que la justicia actuara, eso sería tarde o temprano. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal si prácticamente todos sus objetivos estaban cumplidos?

De día permanecía todo el tiempo que podía en la universidad, hasta que inevitablemente debía pasarse por la cafetería, donde por tres horas aguantaba esa incómoda relación con sus compañeras.

Había hecho mal. Eso lo sabía perfectamente. Se había dejado llevar por la furia en su interior y nuevamente había dañado a las personas que más le importaban.

En las mañanas visitaba la biblioteca de su escuela, pero en vez de estudiar se la pasaba planeando una u otra cosa para poder pedirle disculpas a Ino y a Hinata. Sin embargo poco se le ocurría. Quizás si le hubiese dicho esas palabras llenas de rencor a su prima, probablemente ella hubiera entendido y no sería tan difícil pedir disculpas. El problema era que esa ocasión la discusión había sido con su mejor amiga, la chica inocente, tierna, amable, de buen corazón y cero malicia, eso precisamente era lo que la tenía dándole tantas vueltas. Siempre sus peleas habían sido con Ino, pues ambas eran algo temperamentales, pero Hinata era otra historia, esa joven sólo se dedicaba a verlas discutir y después calmar los ánimos, más nunca ella había sido parte de todo eso.

Con pesar siguió secando las tazas frente a ella. De reojo veía de vez en cuanto a Ino, quien no dejaba de ir de un lado para otro atendiendo a los clientes. Hinata por su parte se encargaba de preparar el café y hacía malabares para también atender los pedidos de comida. La dueña de la cafetería se había hecho presente en esos días, de seguro se había dado cuenta de que el lugar estaba a punto de quebrar a causa de las maid, así que llegó a poner todo en orden. Cuando observó quien de las tres chicas de la tarde era la que causaba problemas, o sea Sakura, convino en darle un ultimátum y mandarla a fregar los platos.

¿Qué haría la dueña? ¿La despediría? Si eso ocurriera sería lo más bajo que hubiera caído.

Terminó de secar hasta la última tasa y luego prosiguió con los platos que se habían acumulado, esto por cuarta ves en la tarde.

-Hyuga y Yamanaka ya se van. Ha llegado Niki, comprenderás que como esta la tarde necesito a alguien más.

Sakura elevó la mirada. La administradora le hablaba desde la puerta de la cocina. La chica pelirosa simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Me cambio?-preguntó desanimada.

-Arréglate y sal de inmediato a atender a los clientes.-indicó.

Cinco minutos después se había puesto el traje de maid, cuando escuchó que la campana de la puerta principal sonaba, salió corriendo a atender.

Mientras llevaba a un par de chicos a su mesa, observó por el cristal que Ino y Hinata salían del callejón e iban rumbo a casa. Conforme se alejaban, Sakura sentía que también lo hacían de ella.

¡Bien hecho! Ellas debían estar odiándola, al igual que la administradora…al igual que Sasuke. Pero al recordarlo, llegó nuevamente ese coraje y esas ganas de odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí preciosa?-preguntó uno de los chicos a quienes atendía.

Trató de recuperar la compostura y recordó que debía hacer bien su trabajo o tendría la posibilidad de sers despedida.

-Buenas noches, soy Sakura y hoy seré su maid.

El hombre que le había hablado debería tener unos treinta años, era moreno y alto, el segundo se veía que apenas pasaba los veinte, en contraste con el otro, éste era rubio. Ambos eran muy apuestos, sin embargo un aire de arrogancia los hacía ver un poco intimidantes.

El más joven alzó la ceja y la recorrió con la mirada. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada aquello, algunos clientes se pasaban en muchas ocasiones cuando la veían vestida con aquel atuendo de maid.

-Vaya, de saber que existían tan lindas señoritas aquí, habría venido mucho antes.-le dijo el rubio al más grande.

La chica ignoró el comentario.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden? Hoy tenemos un delicioso pastel de café, especialidad de la casa.

-Primero dime, ¿Cuántos hombres te han dicho que eres hermosa?-preguntó el más joven.

Realmente era una pregunta tonta, pero Sakura se vio tentada a contestar "Dos tipos, ¿y adivina que? Uno fue un cobarde y el otro un total estúpido al que no quiero volver a ver en toda mi miserable vida".

-Varios, supongo. Ahora, ¿desea que le traiga un bollo relleno de helado? A mi parecer es de lo mas delicioso que he probado.

-Pues entonces déjame que me sume a esos _varios, _eres muy hermosa. Pareces un diablillo rosa con una sonrisa angelical, sin ofender.

Sakura ya se estaba molestando con todo eso, ahora lo que menos quería oir es el pobre intento de un chico para ligar.

Logró por fin después de un considerable tiempo tomar la orden. Luego se fue a atender a otras dos mesas. Esa noche estaba todo tranquilo, habían pocos clientes y el trabajo para ella por las siguientes dos horas sería prácticamente nulo. La otra chica que ayudaba en el turno de la noche era Nikki, ella se ocupaba de la cocina, mientras la administradora había subido a la oficina en la parte superior del local.

Sakura se sentó en la barra en un momento de descanso. Miró al reloj y supuso que se le haría tarde. Eran ya casi las ocho y en media hora debía reunirse con la agente Tsunade. Por lo que habían discutido por teléfono cuando le propuso reunirse en un café a unas cuadras de ahí, fue que debía hablarle de algo importante que sólo se podía tratar estando cara a cara.

Jiraya y Tsunade la mantenían al corriente de la investigación hacía Itachi. A esas alturas gracias a la información dada por Sakura las cosas habían mejorado y habían descubierto unas más, aunque claro, le habían escondido mucho de esto, sólo le informaban de asuntos que le competían. Además la pelirrosa era quien había insistido en que le informaran del avance que tuvieran. Pero, ¿en verdad quería saber lo que le pasara al Uchiha mayor? ¿O era que sólo quería tener noticias de lo que sucedería con Sasuke? Por más que trataba de mentalizarse que era debido a lo primero no podía negar que una parte –una parte masoquista y muy errónea de ella – quería saber que le haría la policía. Jiraya decía que muy probablemente tendría una sentencia parecida a la de su hermano.

No sabía por que no podía imaginarse al pelinegro tras las rejas, había sido algo que realmente había deseado. Ahora bien, ¿Por qué le incomodaba la idea de que él también fuera a la cárcel? No tenía tanta _experiencia_ y tiempo en el negocio, ¿por qué debería también ser condenado el mismo tiempo que el delincuente de su hermano? Claramente odiaba a Sasuke, por una y mil razones, pero no podía apartar ese sentimiento de pena de su corazón.

Para las nueve se encontraba en la entrada del café donde había acordado con Tsunade. Cuando entró el lugar parecía más a un bar que una cafetería. El aire era un poco espeso, quizás debido al humo, y la luz no era muy clara, lo que le daba al local aspecto de lugar de mala muerte.

Con la mirada recorrió las pocas mesas, encontrando en la más alejada a la persona que buscaba.

Al acercarse notó que la mujer llevaba una gabardina café y lentes, parecía estar de incógnita.

-Es la primera vez que la veo y parece en realidad una agente.-susurró al sentarse frente a ella.

-Buenas noches Haruno.

-Buenas noches.

-He esperado más de la cuenta.-la mujer se veía algo alterada.

-Lo sé, perdón, es que me surgió trabajo.

-A causa de ello seré breve y directa. La cosa es que la orden de aprensión está lista, probablemente en estos momentos ya Itachi esté detenido.

Por un segundo Sakura se quedó pasmada por la impresión. No podía creer lo simple que Tsunade podía decir aquello que a ella le había costado tanto tiempo y que había anhelado con todas sus fuerzas.

Trató de hablar pero su boca estaba seca. Volvió a pensar en lo que la mujer había dicho y no pudo evitar sentir miedo y preocupación por la persona en quien menos debía pensar en esos momentos.

-¿Y Sasuke? ¿Qué pasará con Sasuke? ¿Le han hecho algo? ¿Qué ha dicho el juez? ¿Qué…?-Se quedó callada al darse cuenta de lo que preguntaba. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo, después que sufrió tanto, luego que el tipo la traicionó, pensara en si estuviera bien o no?

-El también tendrá que afrontar cargos, al ser hermano de Itachi se ha visto envuelto en muchas cosas sucias y probablemente también tenga algo que ver.

Algo se removió en su estomago y comprendió que el chico realmente se lo merecía. Era parte de la orden, de eso no había duda, y ellos eran unos criminales, eso era un hecho. No podía defenderlo, no había escusas.

-Entonces…¿arrestarán a Itachi, a Sasuke, y a cuantos más?

La mujer rubia se tomó el contenido del vaso que tenía enfrente de un solo trago. Luego miró a Sakura con cierta perspicacia.

-Hay varias familias involucradas y a cada una se giró también una orden de aprensión, aunque ciertamente hay varias más en la lista, ahora sólo vamos por las cabezas grandes. Ha sido una larga investigación en la que han ido surgiendo poco a poco los nombres y las evidencias. ¿Sabes? Antes de que tu nos entregaras esos papeles, el pervertido de Jiraya y yo llevábamos cerca de tres años en eso, sin poder lograr nada, -la única mesera del lugar llegó y dejó dos tragos, los cuales nuevamente con un solo trago desaparecieron.- No era nada fácil conseguir información de esos tipos, sin embargo de la nada llegaste tu y con esa información que nos brindaste tuvimos por fin la pieza faltante del rompecabezas. No sabes cuanto te agradecemos que hayas hablado.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer, yo tenía más ganas que ustedes de que esos tipos fueran a la cárcel.-Sakura se aventuró y también se tomó el trago con la misma rapidez que Tsunade, el alcohol raspaba pero en cierta forma reconfortaba.

-Como sea, ahora sólo me queda ofrecerte nuestra ayuda. Comúnmente en este tipo de casos ofrecemos protección a los testigos, sin embargo de tu participación nadie sabe, a excepción mía y de Jiraya, así que nadie puede relacionarte con que tu nos hallas dado esos documentos. Así que de ahora en adelante nuestro contacto tendrá que terminar.

La pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza. Parecía que estaba terminando de recorrer su largo viaje de venganza.

Minutos después ambas salieron del lugar. La noche era fría y en Sakura calaba más, pues sólo llevaba puestos unos jeans, una blusa de manga corta y unas sandalias.

Se despidieron a una cuadra del lugar y partieron en rumbos diferentes. Cuando la joven llegó a una crucero una calle después, dos personas aparecieron a su costado.

-¿Bonita noche, no?-preguntó la voz de un hombre.

El semáforo estaba aún estaba en verde, dando pase a los autos. La chica algo molesta giró el rostro para ver a los tipos que tenía al lado.

Un joven rubio la miraba divertido, a la derecha de éste había otro hombre, más grande en edad. Era el joven molesto que había llegado esa noche a la cafetería, pero ahora su acompañante era diferente, éste era más robusto y alto.

Se limitó a devolverle la mirada, pero ni siquiera le contestó. Ansiaba que el semáforo cambiara para poder caminar y llegar rápido a casa. Nunca le había parecido cómodo que un desconocido le buscara plática.

-Eh…muñeca…te hablo a ti.-escuchó de nuevo al chico rubio.

-Déjala, al parecer le comieron la lengua los ratones.-esa otra voz se escuchaba grave, de seguro era la del más grande.

Sakura siguió ignorándolo, cuando los coches se detuvieron salió disparada y cruzó la calle.

Caminó por la acera a paso rápido, esperando que el joven hubiera desistido y que se hubiera quedado atrás. Avanzó una cuadra más sin escuchar pasos siguiéndola. Parecía que había sido un miedo infundado. A lo lejos vio las luces del café maid encendidas, lo cual indicaba que aunque sus puertas estuviesen cerradas quizás dentro estaba la administradora o Niki.

Respiró profundo y aligeró el paso. Muchas cosas habían sucedido últimamente y tenía que asimilarlas una a una. ¿Itachi encarcelado? ¿Por fin…?

Tan rápido como había comenzado a pensar en ello tuvo que dejarlo. A unos metros de ella, recargado en un auto, estaba el tipo que había acompañado en el café al joven rubio.

Entonces fue que en verdad el miedo la invadió. ¿Era aquello una trampa? Inmediatamente regresó la vista a sus espaldas, para confirmar que los dos hombres la habían seguido.

Trató de no alarmarse, quizás regresaban ahí a reencontrarse con su otro amigo. Aún así siguió caminando, fuera una cosa o la otra lo mejor sería llegar a la cafetería cuanto antes.

Apenas había pasado el auto donde estaba uno de los tipos, escuchó pasos fuertes tras ella, alguien corría.

Se devolvió para encontrarse con alguien que le tapaba el rostro. Inmediatamente le ataron algo a la boca, amordazándola, mientras algo que parecía ser una bolsa de tela le impedía ver.

Quiso zafarse pero era imposible mover siquiera un dedo, las personas que la sujetaban eran mucho más corpulentas y fuertes que ella. Sintió como alguien la cargaba, mientras otro le ataba las manos a la espalda. Su cuerpo chocó fuertemente contra una superficie dura, y una fuerte punzada le rompía el cráneo.

-¡Baja la cabeza, esa estúpida rubia tiene un arma!-escuchó una voz aguda, al parecer era el más joven. Se notaba cierto pánico en la voz.

Un rugido de motor seguido de un volantazo indicó que se movían.

Se escucharon dos disparos, alguien afuera los atacaba.

-¡Rápido idiota, le esta disparando a las llantas!-gritó furioso el tipo de la voz grave.

-¡Cárgatela!-gritó el más joven.

Se escuchó un disparo, alguien había activado un arma desde dentro del auto donde estaba Sakura.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-¡La hemos dejado atrás!-gritó un tercer hombre.

-¡Joder, pisa a fondo!

-¡El auto azul, se lo ha montado en ese la muy cabrona!-gritó alguien más.

La pelirosa lo único que deseaba es que pararan a su captores de cualquier forma.

El auto se sacudía fuertemente y al parecer iban a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué no puedes perderla?

-¡Dispárale al auto!

Se escucharon dos detonaciones y a lo lejos un auto derrapó.

Al parecer quien los perseguía se había quedado atrás.

Sakura había sido secuestrada.

Colgó el teléfono y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada llena de complacencia. Todo había resultado a la perfección, tal y como lo había planeado desde un principio.

No podía creer que las cosas se hubieran dado como el quería. ¿Estaba feliz? Claro que sí, era sorprendente el alcance de su inteligencia.

Frente a él había un tablero de ajedrez, del cual movió al alfil, trazando una línea recta y en diagonal hacía el rey, al llegar a él lo tiró con un sutil movimiento. La pieza del monarca caído salió disparada de la mesa y rodó por el suelo, hasta llegar a su pie, donde se detuvo.

El hombre sonrió de nuevo. La vida no podría ser más perfecta para él en esos momentos. Hacía poco acababa de recibir una llamada de su contacto en la casa Uchiha. Era increíble lo bien que se podía utilizar a la justicia a beneficio de otros. Su mayor triunfo podía atribuirlo en parte a los ineptos de la policía. Y claro, también a aquella chica tonta que sin saberlo se había dejado manipular.

Fue a un rincón de la estancia y se sirvió whiskey en una copa y brindó por los recientes acontecimientos tan fortuitos.

El sirviente de su sobrino le había llamado para confirmarle que la policía había irrumpido en la mansión llevándose a sus sobrinos. También éste se había enterado de los varios arrestos de los demás miembros importantes de la orden a lo largo de la noche, gracias a las personas infiltradas en las diferentes familias.

Akatsuki estaba acabado, más sin embargo, él, el gran líder tras las sombras, el que siempre dejaba que fuese Itachi quien diera la cara en todo, él, a quien nadie conocía como la mente maestra en ese negocio, la persona calculadora que había llegado a formar ese gran imperio, él, Madara Uchiha, estaba libre de cualquier delito, y ahora podía quedarse para el solo la fortuna de la familia.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Pasar.-su voz sonaba grave y masculina, característica de todos los hombres poseedores de ese apellido.

-Acaban de llegar, Lord.-una joven sirvienta estaba en el borde de la puerta.

-Hazlos pasar.-indicó.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando entraron a la estancia cuatro personas. El hombre más alto dejó caer sobre sus rodillas a quien parecía ser el más menudo de ellos, se observaba claramente que iba amordazado, con la cabeza cubierta.

La personita cayó sin resistencia sobre la alfombra. Parecía muy frágil de esa manera.

Madara sonrió, era una noche maravillosa, ahora tenía frente a él a su gran cómplice.

-Pero no seamos groseros con nuestra invitada, quítenle esa tela.-ordenó.

Uno de los hombres se encargó de quitar la bolsa de la cabeza y quitarle el lazo que tenía tapando su boca.

Una maraña rosa se revolvió en la cabeza de la chica. Con sus ojos jade bien abiertos observó a la persona que tenía frente a ella.

Parpadeó varias veces al ver a aquel hombre. Era alto y esbelto, vestía un traje gris impecable, tenía el pelo largo en una coletilla. Se impresionó claramente al verlo. Se parecía mucho a los herederos Uchiha, con esa piel pálida, los ojos negros y profundos, y ese cabello azabache. Su primer pensamiento fue que era Itachi en persona, sin embargo éste hombre era unas dos décadas más viejo que el otro.

"¿Otro Uchiha?"-se preguntó la chica consternada.

El tipo le mostró su perfecta y maliciosa sonrisa.

-Vaya, -comenzó a aplaudir.-frente a nosotros, señores, tenemos al engrane principal de mi gran triunfo.-luego soltó una carcajada perversa.

La pelirosa estaba de lo más confundida. ¿Quién era ese hombre y por qué la habían secuestrado?

-¿Qué diablos es esto?-preguntó y al mismo tiempo elevó el mentón, con cierto aire de valentía, el cual no pasó desapercibido para Madara.

-Esto, joven Haruno, debo agradecerlo todo a ti, haz sido mi más grande arma contra Itachi, y debo felicitarte, pues lo has hecho muy bien, tal y como lo predije.

-¿Quién es usted? ¡Suélteme!-gritó.

El hombre negó con un dedo.

-No te soltaré ni te apartarás de mi más Haruno, no dejaré que te vallas una vez más de mi alcance. Si cometimos un error contigo hace cuatro años, ¿crees que soy tan idiota como para volver a dejarte ir?-luego pateó fuertemente una silla, la cual se fue a estampar un metro más allá de Sakura.

-¿Q-q-quien…es u-usted?-nuevamente volvía a elevar la vista.

-¡Oh! Permíteme presentarme, yo he jugado todo este tiempo contigo y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre. Señorita Sakura, yo soy Madara Uchiha.

La joven por un momento dejó de respirar. ¿En qué momento había aparecido otro integrante de esa familia? ¿Qué no se suponía que los todos los demás habían fallecido? Pero ese tipo frente a ella parecía claramente ser uno de ellos.

-¿Haz…jugado conmigo? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Para eso me has raptado?

-Mmm…no Haruno, creo que no has entendido. Tu has sido quien me ha llevado a tener la victoria en este juego de poder, sin saberlo caíste en mi red y te comencé a manipular a mi antojo.

¿Qué estupideces decía aquel tipo?

-Yo no lo conozco.

-¡Por eso mismo es que todo ha sido tan maravilloso! ¡Por esa razón es que ahora tengo toda la fortuna de los Uchiha! ¡Por eso es que ahora nadie de esos tontos de la orden se interpone en mi camino!

El tipo parecía demasiado entusiasmado, mientras la expresión de su rostro parecía malvadamente feliz.

-No…no entiendo…No…se supone que…no habían más Uchihas…los padres de Sasuke fueron los últimos en fallecer…

Luego el pelinegro soltó la carcajada más espeluznante que la chica había escuchado en su vida.

-¡Ellos!...¡Nadie nunca supo la verdad…! ¡Jajajajaja!...Pobres niños tontos…nunca supieron…¡que quien mató a sus padres fui yo! ¡Mi hermano fue mi primer obstáculo para tener el poder, así que lo tuve que matar!

Sakura lo observaba horrorizada. Ese hombre le acababa de confesar que había matado a los padres de los hermanos Uchiha, sin una pizca de remordimiento y además con esa expresión de excitación.

-Eres…un monstruo. ¿Haz asesinado a tu propio hermano sólo por tener dinero?

-¿Me dices a mi monstruo? Mmm…-su sonrisa se redujo un poco, parecía pensativo, pero igual tenía ese aspecto de triunfo.-…¿Te refieres a mi de esa manera? ¡Pero si tu no eres una blanca palomita! Tu, niña, has sido quien ha llevado a la cárcel a toda la orden, siguiendo mis planes.

La pelirrosa no lograba entender en nada aquellas palabras.

-¿Tus…planes?

Madara respiró hondo, luego exhaló fuertemente.

-¡Apoco creías que la manera en que llegaron esos documentos a tus manos fue cosa del destino! ¡Qué jodidamente tonta fuiste al creer eso!

La chica quedó pasmada. No quería entrar en pánico pero ese hombre ahora le había dado motivos. ¿Cómo sabía el de los documentos?

-¿De…de…de qué habla?

-No te hagas, sabes a que me refiero, esos estados de cuenta y demás papeles que incriminaban a Itachi con la orden y los negocios sucios.

-No…pude ser…nadie sabía…-la expresión de Sakura era de el más terrible miedo.

-¡Yo fui quien dejó la llave de la sala de juntas de la orden al alcance de tu mano! ¿Cómo crees que el imbécil de Itachi podría dejar algo así a la mano de cualquiera? Sabía que llegarías ahí nuevamente, tu mayor defecto es ser curiosa, Haruno, Porque, ¿sabes? Te vi aquella noche en la fiesta, en el cumpleaños de Sasuke, cuando seguiste a Itachi, vi cómo te escabullías y también fui tras de ti, hasta que llegaste a aquellas escaleras. Fue entonces cuando me pregunté…¿por qué la novia de mi sobrino querría espiar a la orden? Ese pensamiento me anduvo siguiendo por un tiempo, hasta que recordé esos malditos ojos verdes tuyos, imposibles de olvidar, además de que tu apellido había quedado grabado en mi lista negra. Sakura Haruno, una vez te dejé escapar de mi gracias al tonto Itachi que se dejó amenazar por Gaara Sabaku. Tu no podrías volverte a burlar de mi.

La mente de la chica trabajaba a toda velocidad, muchas piezas parecían concordar, ¿entonces era verdad lo que ese tipo decía?

-¿Tu…también pusiste esos documentos…ahí?

-¡Oh! Si, claro, veo que empiezas a entender. ¿Ves? Fue tan fácil hacerte caer, mientras tu pensabas que tenías suerte, yo lo hacía todo.

…Si habías regresado a ser cenicienta y sabías de la orden, eso quizás significaba que buscabas vengarte o algo por el estilo. Yo lo único que hice fue poner ciertas herramientas en tu camino para que lo pudieras lograr. ¡Solo quería que una pobre chica dolida cumpliera sus deseos de venganza!

Sakura no sabía si echarse a llorar o hacer hasta lo imposible por deshacerse del la cuerda en sus manos y matar a golpes a ese tipo.

Madara continuó.

-Y ya ves, cooperaste de maravilla. Debo admitir que eres buena, mira que llegar al punto de llevar a la cárcel a todo Akatsuki.

-¡Eres un imbécil!

-Shh…a mi no me hablas en ese tono.-y sin esperárselo Sakura recibió un fuerte golpe de su puño en el abdomen.

Retorciéndose del dolor alcanzó a oir las últimas palabras del Uchiha hacía ella.

-Estúpida niña tonta, creíste que te saldrías con la tuya. Pero no vas a escaparte de mi nunca más. Tuvieron que pasar cuatro años, pero aún así terminarás en el lugar para el que fuiste elegida por primera vez. Pobrecita princesita, ¿creíste que al final serías feliz?-una fuerte carcajada hizo estremecer más a la chica-pues déjame recordarte algo, esto es la vida real.

Guardo silencio unos segundos, luego indicó a los hombres que habían llevado hasta ahí a la joven,

-Ustedes, llévensela a Kazahi.

De la boca de Sakura trató de salir un grito, pero estaba muy sofocada como para hacerlo. Simplemente un hombre la volvió a amordazar y al final terminó siendo llevada en los hombros del más alto de sus raptores.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en una habitación de apenas cuatro metros cuadrados, cuya única ventilación era una pequeñísima ventana con barrotes por la cual entraba una débil luz. Quizás sería de día, sin embargo ahí dentro reinaba la penumbra.

Trató de levantarse, cuando se dio cuenta que las cuerdas en sus pies y el lazo en la boca habían desaparecido, aunque sus manos seguían atadas.

De inmediato su cuerpo respondió al movimiento de sus músculos, pues en su cabeza volvió la punzada del fuerte golpe de una noche anterior, seguido del terrible dolor en su abdomen, un pequeño detalle de Madara.

Maldijo por lo bajo y trató de regularizar la respiración. Después que su vista se adaptó a la poca luz pudo ver mejor lo que había a su alrededor, lo que en si era nada. La pieza estaba vacía. De uno de los muros salía un haz de luz en la parte inferior, lo que indicaba dónde estaba la puerta.

Con dificultad se levantó y se deslizó a la ventana. Afuera no se veía mucho, sólo más muros de concreto que parecían estar a unos tres metros de distancia. Además el orificio era muy pequeño y no daba oportunidad de distinguir algo más.

Decepcionada se dejó caer contra la pared. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué le iban a hacer? ¿Hasta dónde llegaba la maldad de Madara?

Era verdad que en la familia Uchiha había algo podrido, lo cual ella siempre pensó que era Itachi, claro, después se enteró que Sasuke también lo era. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que existía otro hombre con el apellido, y que también era toda una fichita.

Le confesó que había matado a su hermano, al padre del chico de quien por desgracia se había enamorado. ¿Qué tipo de ser hacía eso? Uno que estaba a punto de mostrarle el infierno sin duda alguna.

Ahora dudaba en cuanta responsabilidad tenía en verdad Itachi dentro de los negocios del bajo mundo de los Uchiha. Si su tio era el cerebro tras las operaciones, entonces él era mayor criminal que el chico a quien ella había luchado por mandar a la cárcel.

Se había equivocado, no había acusado al culpable número uno en la lista, a la mente maestra de todo, y para colmo, ella misma había sido manipulada en cierta forma por él. Debía aceptarlo, Madara había jugado sus piezas, y ella había sido un peón de su bando.

¿Cómo llegó a pensar que la forma en que encontró aquellos documentos había sido fortuita? Fue algo tan fácil y debió haber sospechado. Pero sus ansias de venganza la cegaron y no vio lo coherente.

De repente recordó algo.

-…Kazahi…-susurró.

El tio de los Uchiha había dicho que la mandarían a ese lugar.

Sin esperarlo la puerta se abrió. Una figura que no pudo distinguir entró y la jaló del brazo.

Segundos más tarde sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del pasillo por dónde prácticamente la arrastraban.

-¡Camina!-gritó un hombre al que no había visto antes.

Bajaron por unas escaleras metálicas. Abajo siguieron por un pasillo. En las paredes había moho y el olor era nauseabundo.

Entraron a un cuarto grande. Ahí habían unos cuantos tocadores, percheros con ropas brillantes y varias sillas.

El tipo la aventó a una silla.

Un ruido de una puerta al otro extremo del lugar anunció la llegada de alguien más.

Una mujer alta y cuarentona, pelirroja y con mucho maquillaje y apariencia de prostituta se hizo presente. Su expresión le recordó a Sakura la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenían aquellos quienes se habían burlado de ella, específicamente, Itachi y Madara.

-Vaya, hasta que me traes algo de calidad. Creo que a más de un cliente le servirá.

-No es mucho de mi agrado, a mi parecer le falta un poco de tetas, pero ese cabello exótico me inspira para muchas cosas.-dijo sonriente el tipo.

La mujer fue a un perchero y sacó un conjunto. Se lo aventó a Sakura.

-Te vestirás esto y saldrás al cabaret a atender a los clientes. Más te vale hacerlo bien, aquí todo mundo está vigilando.-advirtió la pelirroja.

El hombre a quien la chica había notado por primera vez que era castaño y con barba, sacó de su bolsillo una navaja, con la que de inmediato rozó el cuello de Sakura.

-Y te advierto preciosa, ni se te ocurra la estúpida idea de escapar, porque más tardarás en planearlo que en estar muerta. Escúchalo bien –clavó la punta del arma en el centro del cuello causando una cortada- de aquí nadie sale. ¿Me oíste? Nadie…

Por primera vez en después de todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y esa mañana, la pelirosa dejó salir las lágrimas. Era imposible que todo eso estuviese sucediendo.

La habían raptado, había estado frente a Madara y el muy desgraciado le había confesado una verdad de la que no estaba segura querer haberse enterado, la habían llevado a Kazahi, uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad, donde las drogas, los yakuzas, las peleas y la prostitución eran su principal característica, y también ahí llegaba el imperio Uchiha.

Había terminado sola, ahora la obligarían a prostituirse o algo mucho peor. No podría escapar, nadie iría a rescatarla, puesto que nadie sospecharía de Madara del que ni la policía sabía de su existencia.

Su vida ahora si estaba sumida en un pozo dónde ya había encontrado el fondo, y en ese lugar ya no había ninguna esperanza.

Nunca pensó que como princesa del cuento, ese sería su final.

Wii! Yo de regreso! Sip, ya se que he tardado siglos, espero k halla alguien k me disculpe!

u.u algunas ya se habrán dado cuenta de cuan atareada estoy, y en los pleitos escolares en los que ando metida, pero bueno, solo puedo decir que hay una justa razón que justifique mi tardanza.

Muchiiiiisimas gracias a aquellas chicas que me tienen tanta paciencia y que aún así les sigue gustando mi fic.

Bueno, mi habladera de hoy será corta.

¿Qué les pareció el capi? Muajajajaja, ¿a que no se imaginaban que un personaje como Madara saldría a la luz? :D ya antes había relatado una plática entre él e Itachi (recuerdan?). Bueno, como dice el título, el fue la mente tras todo el problema, el tipo k desde las sombras movía los hilos. Ahora la pobre Saku tiene un futuro realmente desolador (y pensándolo bien…creo que la prota de este fic es a la k mas problemas le he puesto, digo, problemas graves, no sólo desamores…)

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, este fic está llegando a su final. Creo yo que como máximo tres capis más. Ah! Me da cosa que dos de mis mejores fics estén llegando a su fin! TT_TT

Bueno, no me queda más que agradecerles, y dedicar este capi a tres chicas:

Andrea Diaz, quien me enseñó a hacer bombones y soporta pacientemente que sólo hable de mi (gomen…)

Susana P. Covis, que me rescató en mi atasque mental sobre la tesis

Anicia, que escuchó mis relatos sobre el abogado sexy. XD

Arigatou!

Pd. Busquenme en Facebook (feisbuk….XD) como "Reishike Uchiha". XD

PD. ALGO QUE LES VA A ENCANTAR:

Vayan al siguiente link, cortesía de KATHERINA NELSON (Arigatou!)

ALGUNA VEZ SE HAN IMAGINADO COMO SERIA LA DECLARACIÓN DE SASUKE A SAKU? EH? EH? Pues en el siguiente video se escucha la voz del seiyu k hace la voz de sasuke, en una declaración no muy común…encantador! (borren los espacios)

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = m 1 _ 6 W y F j 6 P I & N R = 1


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO XXI. Errores

…

…

Cerró los ojos y deseo no haber despertado. La realidad que la asolaba era lo peor que se había imaginado. Nunca pasó por su mente que el final de su venganza incluiría algo como aquello.

.

Afuera le esperaba un mundo desconocido, lleno de horrores. Lo quisiera o no, tendría que enfrentarlo.

.

Observó su rostro en el espejo. Su aspecto lucía desmejorado y no había podido ocultar las ojeras a pesar del pesado maquillaje. Todo en ella indicaba que algo se había perdido.

¿Era su luz la que se había extinguido?

¿Sus energías por seguir adelante?

O quizás simplemente las ganas de vivir escaseaban.

Una decisión equivocada prosiguió a otra, y al final terminó ahí. Por el momento parecía no haber algun tipo de salida. Todo era gris y problemático. Nadie le advirtió que podía terminar así.

.

La mujer pelirroja regresó a la habitación. Llevaba un cigarro en la mano y esa expresión de superioridad.

.

-Has tardado demasiado, esto no es un hotel niñita, si no terminas en menos tiempo la próxima vez haré que Yuuza te castigue.

Para Sakura el sólo pensar que existiría una próxima vez le causaba escalofríos.

La tipa la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró hacía la puerta que conducía al cabaret. Después de pasar por un pasillo sin mucha luz, llegaron a un salón amplio.

.

El aire era denso, olía a tabaco, droga y perfume barato. Las luces eran escasas, y si no fuese por las ropas brillantes de varias mujeres el sitio parecería totalmente apagado.

.

Habían algunas mesas y muebles repartidos por todas partes. En el centro había una plataforma elevada donde una chica de antifaz bailaba semidesnuda.

Recorrió con la vista a las personas del lugar. Habían muchos tipos con aire de mafiosos, uno que otro incluso le clavó la mirada de forma indecente. Acompañándolos estaban algunas chicas, con ropas muy cortas y de maquillaje recargado. Sin embargo sus ojos se quedaron quietos en cierta joven en especial. Se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo podrido que podía estar todo aquello. Ni siquiera llegaba a ser adolescente, andaría rondando por los doce años. La niña estaba sentada en las piernas de un tipo ya adulto, quien reía y tomaba junto con sus amigos.

¿Qué tipo de persona capturaba a una pequeña para llevarla a un sitio así?

Sakura sintió asco al ver todo aquello.

.

-Quiero que te grabes esto que te voy a decir de memoria, sino no sabes a que tipo de consecuencias te vas a atener. La primer regla aquí es atender al cliente en todo lo que te pida. Harás cualquier cosa que te mande por tonta que sea. El paga, tu lo haces. Y la segunda regla de oro es, como ya te dijo Yuuzu, ni siquiera pienses en escapar, nadie-la tomó bruscamente del mentón-escúchalo, nadie ha podido escapar de aquí.

.

La mujer pelirroja, quien Sakura descubrió que se llamaba Akako, la llevó con su primer "cliente", un viejo que debía tener cincuenta y cinco años. Agradeció a Dios que el tipo no le provocó mayores problemas, la idea de que la obligaran a prostituirse le provocaba asco. Tenía que aguantar que el hombre le dijera cosas sucias al oído, mientras tomaba hasta quedarse como una piedra.

.

Trataba de ignorar su situación. Pero esto era casi imposible cuando tenía al viejo acariciándole las rodillas y de vez en cuando las piernas.

Era como si estuviese en la orilla de un abismo, con alguien amenazándola para saltar. No quería aceptar la realidad, ese definitivamente no podía ser su futuro. ¿Sería verdad que ninguna chica había logrado escapar?

.

Además, aún estaba la gente que la conocía, y si tenía suerte, la persona que la había perseguido después que los secuestradores la llevaran consigo, había sido Tsunade. Ella era agente de la policía, debía hacer algo. Pero, ¿y si al final le habían disparado y había muerto? Nadie sabría que ella estaba ahí. ¿Y si sus amigas habían llegado a odiarla tanto que al final no hacían nada por encontrarla?

.

Mientras el tipo se tomaba su quinceava copa, se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Había ofendido a sus amigas, Tsunade tal vez pudo haber muerto, su madre nunca se enteraría de lo que le pasó, nuevamente, y la última persona en la que había depositado su corazón, había terminado por traicionarla y ahora mismo estaba encarcelado.

.

¿A quien le preocuparía ella? Se había encargado de alejar a las personas que quería. Ahora su destino era, como dijo Madara, terminar ahí.

.

Su expresión se entristeció, de sus ojos se borró la luz de la esperanza, mientras la vida pasaba frente a ella, sin dolor, felicidad o esperanza.

…

….

…

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que llegó al lugar. En ese tiempo había tratado de acostumbrarse a esa vida inhumana que ofrecían sus raptores. Al despertar tenía que ayudar muy temprano a lavar el salón. Más tarde un mediocre desayuno la esperaba. Luego volvía al dormitorio, una habitación donde dormían apiladas cerca de veinte chicas. Ahí permanecía hasta que Akako las iba recogiendo en grupos para que fueran a atender a algún cliente. Y ya en la noche salía el resto. A Sakura le había puesto en cierta medida fácil el asunto, sabía que era novata y por esto le dejaba clientes nada exigentes, la mayoría tipos que apenas comenzaban a manosearla cuando caían rendidos por el alcohol.

.

La convivencia con las demás chicas era prácticamente nula para la pelirrosa. Algunas mujeres parecían todas unas arpías, se habían criado en las calles y de alguna forma habían terminado ahí. Otras eran chicas que las habían secuestrado, e incluso algunas eran extranjeras, provenientes de países más pobres. U otras que ya se habían resignado a que nunca abandonarían ese tipo de vida. La única persona que le comenzó a hablar, fue, sin esperárselo, la niña que había visto desde el primer día que llegó ahí.

.

-Habían dos más pequeñas que yo.-habló la pequeña.

.

-¿De qué edades?-preguntó la pelirrosa horrorizada.

-Nueve y once.

Sakura soltó un suspiro.

-¿Las conocías Natsumi?

-No, llegué aquí después de ellas.

-¿Y qué les pasó?

La niña se quedó pensativa, miró a las demás chicas a su alrededor y se acercó a joven para hablarle al oído.

-Yuuzu se las llevó. Creo que…-le tembló el labio inferior.- creo que las vendieron.

La Haruno ensanchó más los ojos.

-¿También hacen eso?

La niña asintió débilmente.

En ese momento estaban sobre un pequeño colchón, donde ambas dormían. Se hacían plática puesto que las demás las excluían, a Sakura por ser la nueva, y a Natsumi por ser una niñata.

-Espero que les halla tocado algo mejor que a nosotras.-susurró la pelirrosa.

La niña ocultó la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-Yo sólo…quiero regresar con mi mamá.-comenzó la pequeña a llorar en silencio.

La chica le pasó la mano por el hombro y la jaló hacía ella. Sabía que de las dos esa mujercita a su lado era quien más había sufrido. Le había contado demasiadas cosas horripilantes que sucedían ahí, y lo que la habían obligado a hacer.

.

Resulta que, a ella la habían secuestrado mientras iba de la escuela a su casa, aproximadamente seis meses atrás. En el negocio solían tener siempre a algunas niñas, sólo dos o tres, porque se suponía que para la prostitución infantil tenían otro "establecimiento". Sin embargo en algunas ocasiones se presentaba alguno que otro pervertido. Habían abusado de Natsumi un mes después de llegar y desde esa ocasión otras más se habían sumado a la cuenta.

.

Sakura sentía pena por esa niña, y pensar que ella también tarde o temprano tendría que pasar por eso…

…

…

-Natsumi y tu, vengan ahora mismo.-Akako se había asomado por la puerta y las llamaba.

Ambas se recogieron y salieron.

-Tu-señaló a la más pequeña.- tienes un cliente, cámbiate ahora mismo. Y tu – miró a la pelirrosa con fastidio-si te arreglas lo suficiente quizás también me paguen algo por ti.

La Haruno se quedó inmóvil, mientras la niña corrió a los vestidores. Cuando la mujer pelirroja lo notó no dudó en amenazarla.

-¡Muévete! ¿o quieres que llame a Yuuzu para que ayude nuevamente contigo?

Sakura salió de su trance. Dos noches atrás había observado uno de los castigos que imponía el hombre a una de las jóvenes. Les inyectaba algún tipo de droga que las ponía hiperactivas y al pasar el efecto provocaba fuertes dolores musculares.

…

…

Cuando salieron al cabaret ya había algo de gente. Akako les presentó al cliente y ambas se quedaron ahí, en una orilla, tratando de no llamar la atención del cliente, que en esta ocasión eran tres tipos de mediana edad.

-Me habían contado que tenían jovencitas, pero no a esta maravilla.-dijo un tipo mientras se acercaba a oler un mechón del pelo de Natsumi.

-Maldito depravado, no entiendo esa costumbre tuya.-habló un segundo tipo, cuyos cabellos llegaban al hombro.

-La carne fresca es lo mejor.-respondió burlón.

A la pelirrosa le ponía de nervios ver como el tipo acariciaba a su nueva amiga. Había algo que se removía en su interior, algo que le decía que parara todo eso. La niña era pequeña, frágil, aún era joven, ¿cómo era posible que tuviese que pasar por todo eso? ¡Una personita de su edad debería estar jugando con sus amigas, ir a la escuela, estar con su familia!

.

Sin embargo, por más en contra que estuviera, no veía una forma de hacer algo.

.

-Pues a mi me gustan más desarrolladas.-dijo el de cabello largo.

Agarró a Sakura por la cintura y la acercó a él. La chica de inmediato sintió el aroma a droga en el tipo.

-Yo me adelantaré.-dijo el otro hombre, tomando a Natsumi de la muñeca.

Enseguida las alarmas se encendieron para la pelirrosa. Al ver el rostro a punto de llorar de su amiga, se dio cuenta que debía hacer algo.

Se acercó al tipo y puso sus manos en el pecho.

-Vamos, ¿no te parece mejor probar otro tipo de mujer?-le sugirió.

Tenía que seducirlo a cualquier precio, no importaba si al final fuera ella quien terminara por ser el juguete de ese hombre.

-No me importas.-contestó con indiferencia, empujando a Sakura.

Se llevó a la niña hacía el fondo del salón, rumbo a las escaleras. En el piso de arriba habían varios cuartos donde los clientes podían estar más "cómodos".

-Tu eres para mi.-le reclamó el del pelo largo.

Éste último le tocó el trasero y la atrajo para sí.

La mirada de la pelirrosa se quedó fija en Natsumi, hasta que desapareció. En el camino la niña había volteado a verla, su rostro sólo mostraba aflicción y gritaba en silencio que la salvaran.

"¡Al demonio con todos!"-pensó Sakura. Aventó al tipo que la acariciaba y fue tras su amiga.

.

De reojo vio a Yuuzu, uno de los tipos que cuidaban que las chicas estuvieran bajo control. Y por primera vez, no se le hizo tan intimidante. No quiso ni pensar en cual sería su castigo cuando se dieran cuenta que había evitado que un cliente se saliera con la suya.

.

Subió rápido las escaleras, cuando llegó arriba vio cuando entraban a una habitación. Corrió y alcanzó a detener la puerta antes que cerrara por completo.

.

El hombre la miró furioso.

-Te he dicho que no te necesito a ti.-y empujó para cerrar.

-Me importa un comino, me ofrecí por las buenas, pero tu a esa niña no la tocas.

-¿Y quien dice que no?

-¡Maldito pervertido!-le soltó una patada en la ingle, con lo que logró tirarlo.

-¡Puta!-gritó el tipo ya en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Natsumi!-la llamó Sakura.

La niña estaba en un rincón, había comenzado a temblar de miedo.

-Ven conmigo, este tipo no te va a tocar.-dijo la pelirrosa tratando de animarla a salir, pues la niña no se movía.

-No…-negó llorando- me quedo…si me voy se van a desquitar contigo…Akako se va a enojar…¡No por favor!

La chica se desesperó. Tenía que salir del lugar e irse a esconder a algún rincón del cabaret, sabía que ahí era imposible ocultarse por mucho tiempo, pero esa era la única cosa que podía hacer por el momento.

-Yo pagaré las consecuencias, ven, a ti no te hará daño, yo soy la única con la que se enojará.

-¡Pero te hará cosas muy feas, Yuuzu…-la niña no terminó pues alguien más había llegado al lugar.

-¡Encargate de esa puta!-ordenó el tipo que estaba en el suelo al hombre de cabello largo que estaba en el borde de la puerta.

.

Con una sonrisa abominable el sujeto se dirigió a Sakura y la alejó de Natsumi.

-¡Sueltame!-gritó la chica.

-¡Te dije que eras para mi, preciosa!

La joven forcejeo mientras la llevaba prácticamente a rastras por el pasillo. No supo cómo fue que terminó tan rápido sobre una cama de otro cuarto.

-¡Vas a aprender a ceder ante un hombre, maldita fiera!-gritó el tipo.

-¡Aleja tus manos de mi, puerco asqueroso!

El hombre agarró ambas manos de sakura, y con una sola de las de él las aprisionó por encima de la cabeza.

-Vas a ser mía, mujerzuela.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello con brusquedad mientras su mano libre le recorría los senos.

.

Se había puesto sobre ella de tal forma que con su cuerpo impedía que ella se moviera. Era mucho más corpulento que Sakura y más alto, lo cual físicamente hacía imposible escapar.

-¡Suéltame, desgraciado!-la chica intentaba patearlo pero apenas podía mover los pies.

El hombre de un jalón le rompió el pequeño vestido en la parte superior, y con gran descaro le apretó los senos.

.

Sin notarlo, por el rostro de la pelirrosa corrían un par de lágrimas. Estaba inmovilizada, siendo tocada por ese tipo el cual le provocaba asco. El contacto de sus manos, su aliento alcohólico, ese olor a humo de cannabis impregnado en la ropa…Por primera vez tuvo un real contacto con lo que sería ser usada sexualmente.

Cuando el sujeto intentó besarle en la boca ella se movió y alcanzó a morder el labio superior. Este en reacción elevó la palma de la mano y le plantó una fuerte cachetada.

Pero Sakura no cedió. Vio una oportunidad y rápidamente intentó golpearlo en la entrepierna, pero sin éxito.

-¡Maldita perra!

Y volvió a golpearla en la cara.

¿Así seguiría, el tipo continuaría golpeándola hasta dejarla inconsciente y violarla?

-¡Asqueroso!

-Déjate tocar y verás que no te pasará nada, de lo contrario, atente a las consecuencias.

.

Sakura le escupió en la cara.

.

Para él esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Estúpida! ¡No se puede contigo!-gritó.

Así fue que comenzó el calvario de la pelirrosa, el cual duraría cerca de cinco minutos. El hombre se levantó y la aventó al suelo.

.

La joven sintió incontables patadas en todo el cuerpo. Las que más dolían eran en la cabeza . Como pudo se hizo bolita para evitar golpes fuertes.

-¡Eres basura, y aún así te atreves a negarte!-le gritaba el tipo.

Ella sólo podía soltar gritos de dolor cada vez que el hombre la tocaba.

La sangre comenzó a brotar de su nariz, para más tarde escupirla por la boca.

¿Eso era el infierno?

Quizás…

…

…

La puerta se abrió y el tipo que se había llevado a Natsumi apareció.

-Nos vamos.-ordenó.

Se quedó viendo a Sakura, quien apenas se movía en el suelo.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Es imposible con esa niña, ya Akako se encargará de ella.

El hombre de cabello largo sonrió.

-De esta ya me he encargado yo personalmente, la muy puta no quiso hacer su trabajo.

Y como regalo final, le pisó una mano y retorció su pie en ella, provocando un último gemido por parte de la chica.

…

…

La pelirrosa notó cuando se retiraron porque los golpes cesaron.

.

Su cuerpo apenas se podía mover mientras su respiración era entrecortada. Había estado a punto de ser violada o peor aún, asesinada por ese salvaje.

Apenas pudo rodarse para quedar boca arriba. La sangre escurría por su rostro, otro tanto por su garganta.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor, no sólo físico, sino también emocional.

Eso era lo más bajo que había caído…quizás…

.

…quizás estaba conociendo el fondo del abismo.

.

Quiso abrir la boca para poder exclamar un "¡ayuda!" pero ni siquiera tuvo energía para eso.

.

La vista se le comenzó a nublar y todo dio vueltas como un torbellino.

.

Un sueño profundo se cernía sobre ella.

.

¿Y si moría? ¿Sería eso mejor que vivir en ese infierno?

.

Al faltarle el aire comenzó respirar de forma atropellada con la boca.

.

¿Podía permitirse morir así?

.

Entonces un montón de voces explotaron en su interior.

Muchas gritaban cosas como "Si hubiera…", o "si no hubiera", las cuales descartó, ya no podía corregirlas.

Imágenes de su mamá vinieron a la mente. La extrañaría demasiado.

Después aparecieron en su cabeza Ino y Hinata, sonrientes y felices como las había conocido. Ellas siempre serían sus amigas.

.

Antes de perder por completo el sentido de la realidad, el último rostro que asaltó su mente fue el que más había marcado su vida.

Aunque él la había traicionado, aunque hubiese sido un criminal, a pesar de que era el chico malo de la historia, enfundado en un disfraz de príncipe, ella había caído en su trampa y aunque se había negado, había terminado irremediablemente enamorada de él.

.

Sasuke Uchiha había sido el comienzo de su venganza, pero en el transcurso se había convertido en algo que ella no deseó.

.

¡Cuánto hubiese deseado que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes! ¡Que el joven fuese buena persona! ¡Que ella no hubiese cedido ante tal venganza! ¡Que al final, ambos hubiesen estado juntos, lejos de los alcances de Itachi o Madara!

.

Y así descubrió un nuevo tipo de dolor, el cual opacó al provocado por el tipo que la había golpeado hasta sangrar.

El dolor de no haber vivido ni amado de verdad, a pesar de que tuvo todo al alcance de sus manos.

.

El dolor del arrepentimiento.

.

.

.

…..

….

…..

Heyu! ñ.ñ!

Ah, perdón si les ha parecido corto...Pero es que ya me estaba durmiendo! u.u

Pero creo que he cumplido con lo que quería mostrar en este capitulo.

Pensé que había tardado mucho pero…vamos…que tanto son….(28-20 (feb) + 16 (marzo)=) 24 días…

u.u ok, ok, son muchos, pero he tardado mucho más antes!

u.u ok, ok…..gomen…..

Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado el capi. Sé que están cansadas de ver a Saku actuar mal, o pasarla infeliz, y bueno, este capi ha sido donde ha pasado peores cosas.

Ya…me porté muy mal con su personaje….

Para que la historia central termine faltan dos capítulos (creo). Aún no sé como se den las cosas, puesto que quería añadir una parte para culminar la historia entre Naruto y Hinata…quizás se alargue a dos. No se…. Yo les aviso, pero por lo pronto, esto aún no termina.

Ya, juro que el sig. Capi no será tan dramático….creo.

Tengo varios avisos:

Se que les había avisado sobre los libros que tenía, pero tuve problemas técnicos con mi laptop y no los pude envía. Si alguien aún está interesada y no se los mandé, ya tengo todo el material de vuelta y puedo mandárselos todos de jalón, así que ya saben, su correo en el rw.

Para el sig. Fin de semana ya hay actualización de Mi Lindo y Extraño compañero de piso, sólo déjenme descansar estos siguientes días que quedan….

He vuelto a subir el fic de "Lo peor de verte es no hacerlo", ahora ya editado pues contenía varias barbaridades en sus primeros capítulos, le he cambiado el nombre a "Algo pero que verte es no hacerlo" pues el primero estaba mal redactado.

Si pueden pasen por mi serie de drabbles, primera que hago, es un SasuSaku y trata sobre que sucedería después de "la batalla final". XD 15 capis hasta ahora.

En días pasados subi el capi 7 de Imaginando a Mr. Perfecto, mi primer fic original.

Ok, espero que estén bien y que aún les guste mi fic después de tanto retraso.

Gracias por leer! ñ.ñ!

Pd. Me merezco un rw?

Pd2. Búsquenme en _feisbuk_ como Reishike Uchiha, tengo el grupo de "Esposas de Sasuke Uchiha" XD, únanse, así en vez de peleárnoslo lo compartiremos!


	22. Chapter 22

CONTI!

…

…

CAPITULO XXII. El mensaje

…

…

No necesitó siquiera un castigo por parte de Yuuzu. Las heridas que le había dejado el anterior cliente habían sido suficientes para tenerla en cama varios días. La encarcelaron en el mismo cuarto al que la habían llevado la primera vez y ahí, entre la oscuridad y el olor a moho, trató de aferrarse a la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba.

En la primer oportunidad que tuvo de tomar un baño, trató de limpiar de su piel la suciedad que aquel hombre había dejado en ella. Quizás no la había violado por completo, pero aún sentía sus asquerosas manos recorriéndola mientras trataba de forzarla a tener relaciones. Pero no se quitaban sólo con agua y jabón, se habían impregnado en su alma como garrapatas.

¿A ese punto había llegado? En el que su cuerpo y espíritu estaban tan dañados, tan frágiles que parecían a punto de desgarrarse.

Cuando sus heridas parecían estar más sanadas, y los moretones se podían cubrir con algo de maquillaje, la reincorporaron al negocio. Akako se había enfurecido demasiado cuando se enteró de que se había negado a complacer a un cliente, pero para fortuna de Sakura, decidió ponerla de mesera hasta que se recuperara por completo. No sería bueno para ella prostituir a una chica llena de moretones. Así que, ataviada en un conjunto más tapado, y con maquillaje estratégico, cubrió los estragos de los golpes.

-Me ha mandado a limpiar el sotano.-le contó Natsumi una noche, antes de que la pelirosa saliera al cabaret.

-Ese lugar parece estar lleno de ratas, además de los hombres de Yuuzu que bajan a cada momento.-comentó Sakura.

-Y además esta…eso.-la niña hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿No has visto?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

-Deberías bajar un día de estos por vino, así echas un vistazo.

-No entiendo, ¿qué tienen? Digo, supongo que hay alcohol y drogas.

Natsumi se removió en el andrajoso colchón.

-Ahí hay…ruidos.

Más tarde cuando la chica salió a trabajar, se quedó meditando sobre lo que la niña le había contado. Sólo una vez había bajado al sótano, y sólo había estado en la primer habitación después de las escaleras. El aire era denso y había muy poca oscuridad, parecía a simple vista un lugar inhabitable. ¿Qué podía esconder Yuuzu o Akako ahí debajo?

-No quiero verte de nuevo tardando tanto, recuerda que ni porque te estés recuperando eres inmune a uno de los castigos.-la amenazó el tipo de la barra.

Sakura simplemente afirmó con la cabeza. No iba a responderle algo como "Si, lo que usted diga" a un tipo así. Después del incidente con el cliente había decidido que no se iba a dar por vencida. Defendería su dignidad hasta el cansancio. Y eso involucraba no caer ante el mando de aquellas personas.

Ese día el lugar lucía vacío, ni siquiera estaba a un tercio de su capacidad. La mayoría de las chicas se encontraban recluidas dentro e incluso Akako no se encontraba por el lugar.

La pelirosa atendió sola las pocas mesas hasta eso de media noche, cuando llegó otra chica y el cantinero le mandó limpiar las mesas.

Estaba terminando su trabajo cuando nuevamente le llegó a la mente la misma idea que la había perseguido desde el primer día que había llegado ahí.

¿Qué estarían haciendo sus amigas? ¿Se preocuparían por ella? ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Qué había sucedido con él? ¿Cuántos años le habrían dado de cárcel? ¿Saldría antes que…que ella muriera en ese lugar?

"Vamos Sakura, como si él fuese a venir a rescatarte. Deshazte de una buena vez de esa estúpida idea, ¡el tipo te dejó por Karin! ¿por qué razón vendría a buscarte?"-dijo una voz en su interior.

Era cierto. Podía ilusionarse con salir algún día de ahí, más no con que Sasuke volvería por ella.

El cantinero le hizo una seña antes de que se retirara a dormir.

-Acomoda esas botellas del fondo.-le ordenó

A pesar de que ya era muy tarde, que el cansancio la había dominado y una herida en la rodilla parecía haber comenzado a sangrar, hizo lo que el tipo le pedía.

Mientras hacía aquello, una idea tonta se le vino a la mente. Ya había revisado antes algún tipo de posible salida en el los pisos superiores, pero nunca en el sotano. Éste parecía ser muy grande, lleno de pasillos y bodegas solitarias. ¿Y si esos ruidos que mencionaba Natsumi eran debido a algo más? ¿Y si existía algún tipo de via de escape? ¿Qué le podría pasar si iba a dar una ojeada? Seguramente nada…

-Hay muy poco Sake de esta marca.-le indicó al cantinero.

-Luego lo subo.-dijo indiferente.

-Puedo ir por una caja antes de ir a dormir.-insistió la chica.

El tipo hizo una mueca y luego le indicó con la cabeza que podía hacerlo.

-La tercer puerta sobre el primer pasillo.

Sakura bajó las escaleras oscuras con cierta emoción y adrenalina. Buscaría rápido y después subiría con el sake.

Las primeras puertas antes de la esquina estaban cerradas, a excepción de la bodega. Al dar vuelta habían dos más, después sólo estaban las paredes lisas. Al fondo se extendían dos pasillos más. La chica tuvo que caminar con cuidado, no había ninguna luz presente y olía a rancio, parecía el lugar perfecto para entrarse un cadáver.

Siguió avanzando por el laberinto de pasillos, cuando una luz captó su atención y fue hacía ella. Ésta provenía de una pequeña estancia, de la escalinata a la izquierda habían bajado unos tipos, llevaban a alguien a rastras. La joven se quedó en la penumbra.

No tardaron mucho, abrieron lo que parecía ser una celda, aventaron dentro el cuerpo y luego se fueron por donde llegaron.

Sakura permaneció ahí en silencio, sin moverse un solo centímetro.

¿Ahí iban a tirar los cuerpos de las personas que asesinaban? Sentía ganas de devolver tan sólo de pensarlo y recordar el horrendo olor de los pasillos.

Temblando se acercó a la celda.

Y lo que sus ojos vieron la hizo saltar hacía atrás, para enseguida pegarse a la rejilla.

Dentro, a pesar de que no pasaba demasiada luz, claramente se podía ver que había un chico.

Su corazón se agitó. No podía creer lo que veía.

Se acercó a las escaleras, en la cima había una puerta la cual estaba cerrada, tampoco se escuchaba algún ruido.

Se volvió a los barrotes. Trató de pasar su mano por ellos, se alegró de alcanzar a tocar el hombro del joven.

-Naruto.-susurró.

No respondió. ¿Y si estaba muerto? ¿Si en realidad era un cadáver?

-Shhhh.-volvió a intentar despertarlo.

Lentamente el cuerpo respondió. Con torpeza el chico levantó la cabeza y la miró.

Algo parecido a una conexión se reflejó en sus ojos. Ambos respondieron con sorpresa.

-S-sakura.-dijo el chico entrecortado.

-No hables muy alto, se acaban de ir.-sugirió la pelirrosa.

El Uzumaki se acercó más a la rejilla, dónde la joven se percató de su estado.

Lucía totalmente demacrado. Sus enormes ojeras, la piel pálida, denotaban su perdida de peso. Sus cabellos lucían más largos, y al igual que sus ropas, estaban muy sucias. Tenía una barba considerable, y a no ser por esos ojos de un azul tan brillante, no se le hubiese reconocido.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?-preguntó la joven.

El rubio parecía algo aturdido y torpe cuando se levantó.

-No lo sé.

-No, a lo que me refiero es, ¿cómo terminaste aquí?

Naruto la observó con detenimiento.

-Lo preocupante aquí es el hecho de que tú también te encuentres en este lugar.

-¿También te secuestraron?

El ojiazul hizo una mueca y se rascó la cabeza.

-Si.

-Ya veo.-la chica bajó la mirada.- ¿Estás herido?

-Lleno de golpes, con la nariz rota pero aún respiro.-esbozó una frágil sonrisa.

-¿Por qué…?

Uzumaki la interrumpió.

-Vaya, ni siquiera pude contactarte cuando esos tipos llegaron por mi.

-Ya había desaparecido para cuando…

-No, algo me dice que tengo más tiempo que tu en el infierno como tu lo llamas.

Sakura frunció el seño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Qué nadie se apuró por mi?-dijo ofendido.

-No entiendo.-la chica estaba confusa.

-El día que dieron de alta a Sasuke en el hospital. ¿Por qué el idiota no me ha buscado?-había cierto recelo en sus palabras.- Y también, ¿cómo es que no te protegió como lo prometió?

La pelirrosa en verdad no entendía nada. Y su desespero se reflejó en la voz.

-A ver, no sé de lo que estas hablando. Desapareciste como si nada, pensamos que te simplemente te habías alejado de nuestras vidas. Dejaste a Hinata hecha pedazos al no regresar, y de Sasuke, ese estúpido lo mandé a la cárcel al igual que a su hermanito antes de que…antes de que…antes de terminar en este lugar.

Naruto golpeó el muro con el puño.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- él parecía ser el más confundido.

-Está en la cárcel.-aceptó la chica con culpa.

-¡Debí suponer que algo así pasaría!-y de nuevo soltó otro golpe.

-Era un desgraciado, se lo merecía. Me engaño todo el tiempo y cuando ya no le serví me dejó.

El rubio negó una y otra vez con la cabeza.

-Esto pasó porque no pude entregarte su mensaje.

-¿qué…-titubeó – mensaje?

-El día que lo dieron de alta me pidió pasar temprano a verlo, objetando que era urgente. Me comentó un plan que traía entre manos y me pidió que hablara contigo saliendo del lugar. Sin embargo estos tipos me encontraron poco después de salir del hospital. Ni siquiera pude llamarte por teléfono.

-Sea lo que te halla dicho ahora no importa.

-¡Claro que importa!-gritó en un susurró.-¿Dices que te engañó? Pues no lo creo. ¿Qué sucedió, no se volvió a comunicar contigo pues estaba con Karin, verdad?

-Así que te platicó la canallada que haría. ¿Y dime, lo apoyabas?-reclamó la pelirrosa.

El rostro del chico se puso serio.

-Lo que tenía que informarte era en relación a eso. Itachi chantajeó a Sasuke. Cómo el dobe no aceptó entrar a los negocios sucios de la familia, su hermanito lo amenazo con, de no hacerlo, se las cobraría contigo. Ante el solo hecho de que él te pusiera una mano encima, aceptó. Karin sirvió como la mensajera de la orden. ¿Increíble no? Al parecer la familia de la chica estaba metida muy a fondo con esos delincuentes.

Sakura tenía la mandíbula desencajada.

-Eso es imposible.-susurró.

El ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

-Te juro que no. Él me contó todo eso para que te lo informara y así estuvieras al corriente de lo que él iba a hacer. Para que Akatsuki te dejara en paz, él debía aceptar entrar a trabajar con ellos y aportar su parte de la herencia. Además, como clausula extra estaba el casarse con esa tipa. Sasuke iba a fingir interesarse en ella para hacer todo más creíble, que su hermanito pensara que ya no le interesabas y así menos pudiera hacer algo en tu contra. El me pidió que te avisara que estaba a punto de dejarte así sin más, pero que haría hasta lo imposible por protegerte y encontrar la manera de volver a estar juntos, y mientras eso sucedía, te pedía que tuvieras paciencia y lo esperaras, porque esa sería la promesa entre ambos.

La chica cayó de rodillas. No podía aceptar así de fácil lo que el chico decía, pero, por algo estaba también ahí atrapado con ella, así que quizás había algo de verdad.

-¡No! Sasuke…él…me engañó…-balbuceó pues las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar.

Naruto suavizó la voz.

-Él te ama. Si bien es cierto que en un principio era aquel chavo descentralizado, rebelde y engreído, no sé qué rayos hiciste que lo cambió en cierta manera. Me contó que había estado en sus planes utilizarte para ese dichoso juego de la cenicienta, pero que se había reusado a continuar porque se había enamorado de ti. ¡Está enamorado, por Dios!

-Pero..besó a Karin…

-Lo hizo para llevar a cabo el plan. Si no me hubiesen secuestrado entonces hubieses estado preparada para lo que vendría.

Sakura se negaba a aceptar lo que el ojiazul decía, pues en caso de ser cierto, tendría una culpa enorme en sus espaldas.

Naruto extendió ambas manos hasta alcanzar a tocar los hombros de la joven.

-Mírame a los ojos.-pidió.

Poco a poco la chica hizo lo que le ordenó.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Yo creo en Sasuke, y si lo amas en verdad, deberás creerme. Así también te puedo asegurar que si hiciste esa tontería de mandarlo a la cárcel, él te ama a pesar de ello.

Al mirar la honestidad en ese par de ojos llenos de bondad, Sakura le creyó. Se tapó la boca y comenzó a llorar de verdad.

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Por una estúpida venganza ahora había detenido a la única persona que en verdad podía salvarla?

Pero por otro lado estaba tan feliz… ¡Sasuke la amaba! Y se había sacrificado, al igual que Gaara, por su bien. ¿Cómo era que dos chicos habían hecho lo mismo por ella? A ambos los había odiado, pero al darse cuenta de la verdad, se odiaba también a ella misma.

Hubiese seguido ahí lamentándose cuando se dio cuenta que ya había durado más tiempo del que debía sólo para buscar una caja de sake.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó. Naruto fijó su mirada en la rodilla lastimada.

-¿Qué te han hecho?-preguntó con enojo.

-Estoy bien, ya ha pasado.

-Supongo que a ti no te han mantenido como a mi, atado o amordazado todo este tiempo, manteniéndome vivo tan sólo para cobrar una recompensa a mi padre. ¿Qué han hecho contigo Sakura-chan?

La chica desvió la mirada.

-Estamos en el sotano de un tugurio en Kazahi. Estoy allá arriba trabajando como mesera.

-¿Entonces porqué sangras?

-Porque…-titubeó, eso sería algo de lo que Naruto no podía enterarse, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo bajo que ella había caído.- me caí al realizar un trabajo, de…una escalera.-aseguró.

El chico pareció no creerle.

-Será mejor que te vayas, supongo que no deberías estar aquí.

-Antes…aclárame algo más.-el chico prestó atención.- ¿Viste por dónde te trajeron?

El rubio trató de hacer memoria.

-Había un callejón oscuro, una puerta ahí llevaba a unas bodegas, y de ahí hasta aquí por un túnel.

-Entonces hay una salida.-la chica trató de sonreirá levemente.-podemos escapar.

-Entonces es verdad. ¿Cómo conseguiste mandar a la cárcel a Itachi? ¿Por ello es que estás aquí? Y además, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?

-Por partes,-tomó aire.- cometí un grave error Naruto, mucho antes de lo del accidente de Sasuke, él no fue el único que comenzó esto con la actitud equivocada. Yo…-dudó por un segundo, estaba a punto de contar la mayor estupidez que había hecho.- planeé desde un principio vengarme de Akatsuki por mi cuenta. El acercarme a Sasuke fue parte de todo. Le mentí también, y esa es una verdad que el conoce a medias,-desvió la mirada, estaba apenada y llena de culpas como parar mirar al chico a los ojos.- a sus espaldas conseguí hacerme de unos papeles que podían llevar a la cárcel a él y a su hermano, por un tiempo desistí de esa idea de venganza, pero cuando pensé que me engañó lo saqué todo a la luz. El mismo día que los arrestaron me secuestraron a mi, de eso ya hace más de un mes.

El ojiazul suspiró.

-Estamos jodidos entonces.

Sakura bajó la cabeza.

-Supongo.-y recordó un último detalle.- Hay algo más, no sé si tu lo sepas, pero Itachi no era el único jefe en todo esto, había alguien más…

-Madara.-completó Naruto.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El muy cretino antes de darme la mayor golpiza de todas, se jactó de ello. ¡Está loco, fue capaz de matar a su propio hermano! Siempre mantuvo un bajo perfil, haciendo que Itachi hiciera el trabajo público, todo para que él no tuviese ningún problema.

-Es verdad. ¿Y adivina quien fue su títere en todo esto para que lograra eliminar de su camino a sus sobrinos?

El rubio la miró con tristeza.

-Tu.

...

Cinco minutos después Sakura se encontraba subiendo las escaleras con el sake. Se devanó los cesos tratando de formular una escusa por el tiempo que había tardado ahí abajo, pero al final resultó que el cantinero había terminado su turno poco después de que ella desapareciera, así que cuando llegó había alguien más, y el tipo no notó nada extraño. Dejó la caja y se fue a dormir, cosa que no pudo hacer pues tenía una montaña de cosas en que pensar, desde la sorpresa de encontrar a Naruto, el mensaje de Sasuke entregado ya muy tarde, y la nueva esperanza que se abría ante ellos de poder escapar.

…

Los siguientes días buscó la oportunidad de bajar a ver a Naruto, le asustó saber por palabras del chico que en cualquier momento podrían moverlo a otro escondite, o peor aún, deshacerse de él de una vez por todas.

Debía tener muchísimo cuidado, no podía levantar sospechas, ninguna de las chicas o alguno de los compinches de Yuuzu podían verla al bajar al sótano. Fue difícil, pero era algo que le había dado nueva vida.

Por las noches no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en los errores que había cometido, y no podía evitar que su corazón se alegrara al saber que Sasuke había actuado correctamente, aunque enseguida llegaba la culpa al recordar que por su culpa el chico estaba ahora encarcelado.

Tenía que salir de ahí sin ayuda.

Cuatro días después de su visita con Naruto, Akako la sacó de mesera para que volviera a estar como acompañante.

Las magulladuras en su cuerpo estaban desapareciendo, y la herida en la rodilla había sanado, así que no se escapaba de vestir algo corto. Disminuyó la cantidad de maquillaje, pensando tontamente que no se fijarían en ella.

Y así, con un vestido rosa pálido, que apenas tapaba lo indispensable, salió al cabaret.

Se sentó en la barra a "esperar" que Akako le asignara un cliente. Cuando la mandó llamar el corazón pareció detenerse por completo.

Tenía miedo, de volver a experimentar el desagradable sentimiento de estar a punto de ser violada, el ser tocada por un extraño, el hecho de ser vendida, tantas cosas que le provocaban nauseas.

Temblando ligeramente fue llevada ante su nuevo cliente, en la mesa más alejada, tanto de la gente como de la luz.

Sin mirar a su cliente, saludó con una reverencia y se sentó a su costado. Planeaba ignorarlo para que se deshiciera de ella inmediatamente.

El hombre no esperó mucho para pasarle el brazo por el hombro y acercarse a ella.

La chica se puso nerviosa. Sin duda ese tipo no sólo sentarse a tomar como la mayoría de sus clientes antes había hecho.

-Sakura.-susurró el hombre en su oído.

Cuando el tipo pronunció su nombre, para ella fue como si un auto la golpeara a toda velocidad, dejándola noqueada.

Su corazón se había detenido de repente, para luego comenzar a latir a mil por hora.

Un miedo más se había sumado a los que ya habían, que fuese sólo su imaginación la que creaba aquella voz incomparable, miedo de estarse volviendo loca a tal punto de imaginarlo a él.

Elevó lentamente la mirada hacía el hombre. Si su alma había reconocido esa voz, sus ojos deberían corroborarlo.

Al ver su rostro se confundió por un segundo. El joven a su costado era rubio. Pero esos ojos negros los podría haber identificado entre un millón. Era Sasuke.

-Oh.-soltó un gritito de la impresión.

El chico sonrió de medio lado y la miró con un brillo en los ojos que en ella parecieron tener un efecto curativo, borrando los malos recuerdos, despejando las dudas y dándole esa luz que había perdido desde hacía tanto tiempo.

-Parecía que nunca te encontraría.-susurró el Uchiha.

Ella se lanzó a él y lo abrazó. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pedirle perdón, agradecerle por querer protegerla, y decirle aquello que duró tanto tiempo en aceptar: que lo amaba.

Al sentir su perfume supo que no había duda alguna, era él.

Se separó poco a poco y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Yo…-titubeó- no creí que…tu vinieras.

-Iría por ti hasta el infierno.-sonaba tan serio que a Sakura se le vinieron de golpe todas las culpas.

-Pues ya llegaste.-sonrió.

El chico le acarició el cabello.

-Es peligroso hablar aquí.

-Lo sé, tendrás que comprarme para tener una habitación lejos de tanta gente.-propuso la pelirrosa.

El chico se puso tenso al escucharla, ella lo notó perfectamente.

-Vayamos.

Trataron de pasar desapercibidos, aunque sabiendo muy bien que Akako los seguía con la mirada, la mujer esperaría a que terminaran para cobrar.

Escogieron la habitación de más al fondo. Apenas el joven había cerrado la puerta cuando no pudo soportar más las ganas de besarlo.

Hizo nada la distancia que los separaba y se lanzó a sus labios. El simplemente la recibió entre sus brazos.

Había cierta desesperación, por sentirlo cerca y no separarse de él nunca más.

Movían sus lenguas de manera desenfrenada, como si se tratase de comerse el alma a besos.

No fue un beso pasional, sino uno puro, inocente quizás, sin más escusa ni sentimiento que el amor mismo.

Se alejó de él tan sólo para mirarlo. Lo había extrañado tanto, incluso antes de conocer la verdad por voz de Naruto.

-Perdón.-dijo tratando de retener las lágrimas.-Debería ponerme de rodillas y pedir disculpas por todas las tonterías que he hecho. No debí…

Sasuke le tapó los labios con un dedo.

-Lo que importa ahora es salir de aquí.

La pelirrosa dio un paso hacía atrás.

-¡Pero es que…yo no sabía nada! Todo lo que hice en la fiesta de Sai, la manera en que actué, todo fue por resentimiento, desconocía la verdadera razón del porque tu te habías ido sin más, por eso me acerqué al chico, por eso te dije tantas cosas sin sentido en aquel callejón, solté un montón de tonterías solo porque estaba resentida, en verdad no debí hacerlo, ¡pero es que detestaba la idea de verte cerca de otra mujer, y para colmo, pensar que me habías engañado!

El Uchiha suspiró y la miró con cierta pena.

-Lo sé, tus amigas nunca me contaron que Naruto nunca se comunicó contigo. Uno de los agentes de la policía me informó hace pocos días que lo habían secuestrado.

-Está aquí.-agregó la chica de inmediato.

El pelinegro, ahora rubio, frunció el seño.

-¿Dónde?

-En el sótano, hace cuatro días.

El chico se detuvo a pensar por un momento.

-Entonces tendré que ir por él después de ponerte a salvo.

-Va a ser muy difícil salir de aquí.

-No estoy solo en esto.-

-¿Por qué...?-no continuó de formular la pregunta, Sasuke le tocaba la rodilla.

-Sakura, ¿qué te ha pasado?-el enojo se podía notar en su voz.

-Me he caído en una escalera.-mintió.

El joven la recorrió con un par de dedos hasta llegar al pecho, dónde un cardenal aun era algo visible.

-Esto no parece ser a causa de una escalera.-su seriedad mataba.

Sakura tembló ligeramente, no podía contarle la verdad. ¿Qué pensaría él al saber que un tipo por poco y la viola, y al no conseguirlo, la había golpeado hasta dejarla inconsciente?

Se llevó la mano al moretón.

-Te digo que no es nada, ahora, deberíamos pensar en cómo salir de aquí.

-¡Dime que te han hecho, maldición! ¿Te han obligado a prostituirte, no es así?-la había tomado por los hombros y se mostraba realmente enojado.

-No…

-Di…la verdad.

Sakura lo observó fijamente. De aceptar lo que había sucedido sentiría una gran vergüenza, pero al verlo a los ojos, se convenció que no podía mentirle.

-Estuvieron a punto, pero no lo lograron, a cambio, me golpearon, es por eso que tengo esto.-se destapó el moretón del pecho.

Continuó.

-Es algo vergonzoso admitirlo, ese tipo era un desconocido y trató de violarme, esto…-se le quebró la voz y varias lágrimas rodaron por su rostro – esto se podrá borrar, pero el hecho de sentirme sucia por tan sólo haber sido tocada por él…

Sin esperárselo, Sasuke bajó y la besó justamente donde estaba el cardenal.

-No pienses nunca más eso de nuevo. Debería ser yo el que esté avergonzado, por no haberte podido proteger cómo prometí, fue por mi culpa que te pasó esto.-volvió a besar su pecho otra vez.-Tu no estás sucia, Sakura, en todo caso, me aseguraré de borrar con mis propias caricias y besos cualquier herida.-subió a su cuello y ahí depositó un nuevo beso.

-Sasuke…-susurró la chica.

Un beso en los labios la calló por completo.

Todo aquello era como justo como el decía, parecía deshacer cualquier rastro de sufrimiento.

Se aferró a él, acariciando su espalda y luego los cabellos, que por cierto, parecían ser sólo una peluca.

Por un momento el mundo a sus alrededores se esfumó y solo existieron ellos dos, las interminables caricias, la calidez que emanaban sus cuerpos y cierto cosquilleo que poco a poco los incitaba a tocar un poco más de piel y besar en otros lugares.

Poco a poco la chica sintió como le subía el vestido, pasando los dedos por lugares prohibidos tan sólo por el simple hecho de provocarla.

La levantó del suelo y la sentó en la única mesa del lugar.

Sakura había olvidado lo desenfrenado que era hacer el amor con Sasuke Uchiha. Tampoco recordaba esa mirada de deseo que la derretía y la invitaba a entrar a un trance desconocido.

El sonido de un celular los hizo detenerse.

Aún jadeando, el chico sacó el aparato y leyó lo que pareció ser un mensaje de texto.

-Mierda.

-¿Qué sucede?

Sin duda, lo que fuese que los hubiera sacado de aquello, debía valer la pena enormemente.

Sasuke la ayudó a bajar y con sus propias manos le acomodó el vestido.

-Ya habrá mucho tiempo para esto.-sonrió de medio lado, lo que indicó que en realidad cumpliría.- Pero ahora, -su expresión se puso seria.-viene la parte difícil de esto.

-No entiendo.

-Ahí afuera hay tantos policías de los que puedes imaginar, dos agentes, Jiraya y Tsunade…-titubeó- dos amigos tuyos, están esperando a que yo les de la señal para entrar al lugar.

-¡Pero hay muchos matones, podría desatarse un gran conflicto!

-Lo sé, pero no se pueden quedar ahí sin hacer nada. Al parecer la única forma de que sacarte es forzándolos.

-Debomos ir por Naruto antes, podrían sacarlo antes si entran al cabaret primero.

-Yo voy por él, mientras necesito que te escondas en un lugar seguro.

-Sasuke…-lo miró suplicante.

-Todo saldrá bien.-trató de calmarla.

-Hay algo más…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo lograste encontrarme? Y para empezar, ¿Cómo lograste salir de la cárcel?

El pelinegro movió la cabeza hacía ambos lados.

-Tsunade me contó que te habían raptado, lo que me impulsó a querer salir de inmediato del lugar. Fue gracias a…un viejo amigo que me apoyó en el juicio y pude salir sin cargo alguno.

-¿Quién?

-Gaara.-aceptó.

Hubo un silencio. Sakura anotó en su agenda mental que, después de salir de eso, debería agradecerle en persona al chico por muchas cosas.

-Y te encontré porque fue él quien de los miembros de la orden, fue el único que pudo darnos información, aunque ya no pertenecía, aún recordaba algo.

-Comprendo.

El joven mandó un mensaje rápido y la tomó de la mano. La pelirrosa decidió ir primero por Natsumi, quien estaba durmiendo, para luego ir a esconderse al sótano. Sasuke escuchó las indicaciones de la ruta a tomar estando allá abajo y se separaron, no sin antes arrebatarle un beso a la joven.

…

…

Cuando los disparos se escucharon, una serie de gritos les siguieron. Arriba había mucho bullicio y probablemente no sería la mejor idea salir de donde se encontraban.

Se encontraba abrazando a su pequeña amiga, quien temblaba con cada detonación de arma de fuego.

En el techo se escuchaban pasos, gente corriendo y mesas cayendo al suelo.

-¿No nos van a encontrar?-susurró la niña.

-Te aseguro que no, nadie sabe que estamos aquí.

Incluso Sakura tenía miedo. No por ella, sino por Sasuke quien se encontraba ahí afuera, expuesto a cualquier bala.

No, no podía perderlo ahora que lo había recuperado.

Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos. Estaban escondidas hasta el fondo de los estantes, detrás de varias pilas de cajas. La chica se había asegurado que nadie las viera entrar ahí. Así que cuando todo el ruido parara, esperarían algo más y saldrían a ver cómo había terminado todo.

Sin embargo, las cosas salieron un poco mal para ellas dos.

La puerta de la bodega se abrió azotándose.

Las luces se encendieron y desde donde estaba, Sakura pudo ver a Yuuzu, quien sostenía un arma y apuntaba a todas partes.

-¡Se que estás aquí, puta, sal de donde estés!

Natsumi la abrazó con más fuerza y disminuyó su propia respiración.

-Me quiere a mi.-susurró Sakura.

-¡Si sales ahora aguantaré las ganas de matarte con mis propias manos!

Ambas chicas no se movieron para nada. Los latidos de sus corazones se habían disparado.

Yuuzu caminó hasta el centro de la bodega, tirando todo lo que estaba a su paso.

-¡De haber sabido que tu eras la única de la mercancía que le importaba al jefe, nunca te hubiera quitado el ojo de encima!-gritó.

El tipo se movía torpemente. Lo más probable era que estuviese algo borracho.

-¡Sal, maldita!-vociferó, para luego jalar el gatillo y volar varias cajas justamente a un metro de donde estaba Sakura.

Al escuchar la detonación, Natsumi dejó salir un pequeño grito, que por desgracia Yuuzu alcanzó a escuchar, pues al instante en su rostro se dibujó una asquerosa sonrisa.

-Te encontré, perra.

Llegó a ellas en un instante, tumbó varias cajas hasta que las vio.

Apuntó con el arma justo a la frente de Sakura. Sonrió con descaro y resopló.

-¿Y si digo que te mataron ahí afuera? Sería más fácil todo…

La chica cerró los ojos al momento de escuchar que jalaba el gatillo.

…

…

…Continuará.

…

…

…

Heyu! XD!

Me reporto después de…ah…vamos, siempre pido disculpas, además ya estoy a punto de terminar este fic. Pero bueno, he tardado mucho…gomen!

¿Qué les ha parecido el capi? Aw…pobre Saku….Primero la secuestro, luego que casi la violen, después que la golpeen, y ahora le disparan… :S

Pero bueno, el sig. Capi será ya el final. En este quizás estuvo un poco aburrido en un principio, pero después las cosas avanzaron mejor. Ya ven, Naruto no estaba muerto, andaba de parranda! XD

¿Dónde habrá conseguido la peluca Sasuke? ¿Cómo se mirará de rubio? XD

Y Gaara…. *¬* siempre salvando el día. XD!

Bueno, pues…se descubrieron muchas cosas….supongo que eso de la confusión era algo obvio…Sasukito en mi historia si es bueno..! Aunque….(ejem…)

El sig. Capi, como les digo, será el final, y créanme cuando les digo que aún queda otro pequeñiiiiiiismo problema, además de lo mostrado en la parte final de este capi.

Mi cuestión el día de hoy es, ¿alguien quiere epilogo? Avísenme con tiempo. Ah, pero una cosa. Acostumbro….(bueno, sería la segunda vez) hacer mis epílogos enfocándome a otro personaje de la historia, es decir, el final para alguien que no sea el protagonista. Decidan, Naruto-HInata, o no sé, se me ocurre también algo de Gaara. XD!

Gracias por sus rws, estoy encantada con cada uno de sus comentarios. Me he divertido mucho con este fic, fue ligeramente diferente a mis otras "obras", pues en este hice sufrir de más a la protagonista, digamos que le mentí muchos problemas a todo mundo…XD!

Ah…se me olvidaba, alguien dijo lemon? XD claro, entre quienes?

Mmm…ya he hablado mucho. Bueno, dos avisos más.

-Ya está el capi 8 de Imaginando a Mr. Perfecto

-Subí un one-shot, es sasusaku, se llama "Niñera por una noche", lo escribí para un concurso de O-S en el que entré. XD!

Y por último, gracias muy en especial a aquellas lectoras que desde un principio estuvieron siguiendo esta loca idea, se los agradezco de corazón.


	23. Chapter 23

Conti!

….

…

CAPITULO XXIII. Rojo sangre.

La sangre le salpicó el rostro, mientras el cuerpo inerte del hombre que planeaba darle caza caía en seco sobre el frio cemento. El dolor de la bala atravesando su frente nunca llegó. Lo único que sentía eran las uñas de Natsumi clavándose en su brazo debido al miedo.

El olor a muerte se mezclaba con la humedad, el polvo y la pesada atmósfera. Sakura había permanecido inmóvil, al estar a punto de morir no había tenido oportunidad de actuar, cuando aquellos habían parecido ser los últimos segundos de su vida, el único pensamiento que había llegado a su mente era el querer seguir viva.

En el marco de la puerta estaba Jiraya, quien aún sostenía el arma en sus manos. Había llegado en el momento justo en que Yuuzu iba a actuar. Le había disparado por la espalda pero había salvado a la pelirosa.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el hombre.

Natsumi le jaló el vestido al no verla reaccionar. Sakura se llevó una mano a la mejilla, sus dedos tocaron aquel espeso líquido rojo aún caliente.

-Bien.-susurró.

El policía se acercó al cuerpo que yacía sin vida frente a Sakura. Al comprobar que había muerto tensó el rostro, esa no sería la primera vez que mataba a alguien, pero sin duda no dejaba de ser igual de estremecedor que la primera.

-Deben salir ahora mismo, corren un gran peligro quedándose aquí.

-Sakura-chan…-la niña aún temblaba pero sacó fuerzas, comprendía bien que aún no estaban a salvo.

Ambas se levantaron y Jiraya las escoltó hacía por el pasillo. Pero Apenas habían llegado a las escaleras cuando un tipo les bloqueó el camino, la pelirosa lo reconoció como uno de los ayudantes de Yuuzu, estaba herido de un brazo y sangraba, pero aún conservaba un revolver, con el cual les apuntó.

-¡Atrás!-gritó el agente.

El tipo disparó un par de veces, su salvador alcanzó a librar una de las balas, la cual se estrelló en el muro, sin embargo la segunda iba directo a las chicas y no tuvo más que protegerlas con su cuerpo.

Natsumi gritó horrorizada al ver a Sakura caer con Jiraya en brazos. El viejo tenía una herida cerca del pecho, de la cual salían ríos de sangre. De las escaleras bajaron un par de policías, los cuales amordazaron al hombre de Yuuzu.

La niña se inclinó junto con la Haruno, pero apenas le tocó el brazo ésta se dejó caer, soltando a Jiraya. La pelirosa tenía una mancha roja en el hombro, la cual comenzaba a expandirse.

…

…

Tomó el vaso pero al instante devolvió la mano. Estaba tan distraída que olvidó lo caliente que estaba el café. Se frotó las palmas y se quedó observando el vapor que desprendía la bebida frente a ella. ¿Cuándo iba a terminar toda esa pesadilla? Con todas sus fuerzas deseaba que todo eso fuera simplemente un mal sueño. ¡Cuánto añoraba que al despertar su vida fuera tan tranquila como antes! Pero nada iba a ser fácil, algo le decía que todo aquello aún no llegaba a su fin.

Finalmente tomó el vaso de café y regresó a la habitación del hospital. Dentro había dos pacientes. Miró a su amiga, tenía el brazo y hombro izquierdos vendados. Tenía una sonda y suero en la muñeca. Su tez parecía más pálida que de costumbre, pero los médicos habían dicho que se recuperaría fácilmente, la bala solamente había pasado rozando.

Hinata se sentó sobre un pequeño banco a un costado de la segunda cama. Ahí estaba Naruto durmiendo. Después del baño que tomó, se veía muy diferente. Aunque aún quedaba esa pequeña barba y los signos evidentes de desnutrición. Las ojeras eran uno de loes estragos de haber estado secuestrado.

La chica le acarició el rostro. Era un joven tan bello que de seguro al despertar, con sólo fruncir sus labios en una sonrisa, la haría sonrojarse y perder el aire. A eso ya se estaba acostumbrando, era extraña la forma en que el chico rubio podía influir en ella. La Hyuga era tímida, aunque en los últimos años parecía que estaba superando ese problema, aunque con la llegada de Naruto a su vida eso había empeorado. Su sola presencia hacía que su corazón saltara de la emoción, que la sangre fluyera aún más rápido por sus venas, que su mundo diera mil vueltas, todo en torno a él.

No era porque fuese muy atractivo, ella lo sabía muy bien, esa esa chispa que sólo él tenía y con la cual contagiaba a todo mundo. Parecía iluminar a quienes estaban a su alrededor, reconfortar a las personas con sólo una sonrisa. Para Hinata el parecía ser un ser lleno de luz, mientras ella parecía una chica apagada. Era por eso que cuando estaba junto a él, se sentía un poco más viva…desmayándose cada diez segundos, claro, pero más feliz.

Se permitió sujetar la mano del chico. Él lo sintió y despertó al poco rato. Se quedó como bobo mirándola. Para él, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

-Hinata-chan.-su voz sonaba un poco débil.

La joven dio un respingo.

-¡Has despertado!

-¿Te he dicho que tienes los ojos más bellos jamás vistos?-dijo sin más.

Ella se quedó muda, se levantó de donde estaba y por poco y se tropieza.

-Q-que incoherencias dices.

-¡Hinata-chan, no puedo sacarte de mi mente y corazón…me has embrujado!-gritó.

Todo aquello le asustó a la pelinegra, Naruto sonreía con descaro, parecía que se había olvidado de la situación en la que había estado. ¿Y si esos matones le habían pegado tan duro en la cabeza y le habían atrofiado el cerebro? ¿O si la experiencia de haber estado secuestrado lo había llevado a la locura?

-¡Shh! ¡Sakura-chan se despertará!

-¡Esto es tan maravilloso!-se levantó de la cama, ignorando que aún tenía conectado el suero-¿Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta Hinata-chan? Que no puedo vivir sin ti, el que me hayan raptado fue insoportable sólo por el hecho de no tenerte cerca.

La expresión de la Hyuga era entre horrorizada y asombrada, le gustaba oír esas palabras, pero la reacción del chico no era normal dado que apenas despertaba. Poco a poco había retrocedido, hasta quedar junto a la pared.

Naruto había bajado de la cama, arrastrando el suero con él. En su rostro mostraba una clara sonrisa de tonto, mientras sus electrizantes ojos azules parecían brillar por el sólo hecho de tener frente a él a Hinata.

Cuando estuvo a un metro de la chica, pareció recordar algo, e inesperadamente, se dejó caer de rodillas.

-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!-ahora parecía la persona más infeliz del mundo-¡Dejé que esos tipos me llevaran! ¡Cuan preocupada debió estar Hinata-chan!-se arrastró ese último metro y se aferró a las piernas de la chica-¡Perdón! ¡No vuelvo a dejarme secuestrar! ¡Soy un tonto!-y comenzó a sollozar como niño pequeño.

La joven estaba de lo más desconcertada y asustada por el chico, de aquello nada era normal. De pronto entró a la habitación una enfermera y un doctor, ambos se quedaron observando el lloriqueo de Naruto.

-Se ha despertado y…no sé que ha pasado que…-la chica se trabó cuando el rubio _inconscientemente_ le tocó el trasero.

El doctor simplemente rió y luego para alivio de la chica, le quitó al Uzumaki de encima, y luego con facilidad lo devolvió a la cama, no sin antes hacer que la enfermera lo inyectara.

-El medicamento que se le administró puede causar ciertos efectos secundarios, como mareos o aumentos de adrenalina, lo que en el chico se ha disparado a demencia.

Hinata ahogó un grito.

-¿Demencia?

-No se preocupe, es cómo si estuviera drogado, se le pasará más tarde.

El doctor lo revisó y al poco rato se retiró.

La chica se sentó en el borde de la cama. Quizás aquello que lo había dicho en un estado inconsciente, pero a ella le había fascinado.

-Debes descansar, Naruto-kun.

-¿Te puedes quedar a mi lado?-susurró el chico, aún sin quitarse esa boba sonrisa.

-Claro que si.-sin poder evitarlo soltó un largo suspiro.

-Hinata-chan-dudó por unos segundos- ¿también te he dicho que tienes unos pechos grandes?

La chica se quedó viéndolo, su expresión había pasado de parecer tonta a pícara y divertida. Luego sintió cómo una de las manos del rubio rozaba uno de sus senos con descaro. Abrió los ojos por completo al darse cuenta.

-¡Idiota!-no importaba que lo amara, o que aquello solo fuera una reacción a causa del medicamento, ella seguía estando en sus cinco sentidos.

Tomó lo primero que tuvo a la mano –su pesado bolso-y lo estrelló contra la cara del chico. Él cayó desmayado sobre la almohada.

¿En qué momento a una chica tan seria como ella se le ocurrió fijarse en alguien como él? Hinata siguió reprochándose por mucho rato más. Aunque la flama había sido encendida, consciente o no, y muy pronto llegaría el momento en que querría tener de nuevo esas manos, y que su timidez, pasaría a un segundo plano.

…

…

Cuando por fin Sakura despertó, pensó que la primera persona a la que encontraría a su lado sería Sasuke. Se desilusionó cuando no se encontró con nadie más que su prima, su amiga y al otro chico en la cama de al lado.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?-preguntó alarmada.

-Ni se te ocurra levantarte-la amenazó Ino-el doctor ha dicho que debes seguir en reposo, quizás no te hirieron de gravedad, pero has pasado por mucho y lo mejor es que descanses.

-¿Cómo está?-insistió.

-Él está bien, hace un par de horas pasó por aquí, pero tú aún no despertabas.-explicó Hinata.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó de nuevo.

No estaría en paz hasta que lo tuviera frente a ella. Lo último que recordaba de él era verlo correr por el pasillo del sótano, yendo a rescatar a Naruto.

-No lo sé, estuvo aquí poco tiempo, fuimos por un café para él pero cuando regresamos ya no estaba. Supongo que fue a su departamento a descansar.-dijo Ino.

-Debes descansar también Sakura-chan. Te has salvado de puro milagro.-alegó la pelinegra.

-¿Jiraya…está-trago saliva-muerto?-tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle a ese policía, no podía haber fallecido.

-Tengo entendido que se salvó, la bala que lo atravesó no dañó algún órgano vital, así que ambos corrieron con suerte.

Aunque todo mundo hubiese resultado ileso, no podía estar tranquila. Al parecer todo había terminado, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no era así.

…

…

Por un rato estuvieron platicando, las chicas le contaron cómo fue que Gaara había conseguido liberar a Sasuke, cómo había evolucionado la investigación para dar con ella y cómo al final la habían sacado de aquel lugar de mala muerte, arrestando a la mayoría, entre ellos a Akako, aunque Yuuzu no había corrido con la misma suerte. A las demás chicas que estaban ahí atrapadas, las habían llevado a albergues, y a su pequeña amiga, Natsumi, ahora estaba en un orfanato mientras se daba con su familia.

Naruto despertó al poco rato, ya un poco más consciente después de su pequeño viaje por el mundo de seres azules y pechos grandes-era así como Hinata lo había descrito, pues la segunda vez que se despertó, la confundió con una conejita azul.

-¡Siento como si no hubiera comido en toda una semana!-se quejó e hizo un puchero infantil.

-Llam-maré a la enfermera para que te traigan algo que comer.-dijo la pelinegra.

-¡Esa comida no me llena! ¡El ramen es perfecto para recuperar fuerzas!-puso cara de gatito hambriento a la cual la chica no pudo resistirse.

-Está bien, pero tardaré un poco, ¿me esperarás?

-¡Si, claro que sí!-gritó emocionado.

-Espera, yo te acompaño, ya es algo tarde. Ustedes dos-señaló a Sakura y Naruto- ¿estarán bien mientras regresamos?-preguntó Ino.

-Vayan.-habló la pelirosa.

Apenas hubieron cerrado la puerta tras ellas, el chico rubio se removió en la cama y se sentó para ver mejor a la chica. Tenía una expresión seria.

-Sasuke ha venido.

-Lo sé, aunque yo aún estaba sedada.

-Hay algo que debes saber-titubeó por un momento tras ver la cara de preocupación de la joven.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ha dicho Sasuke?

-No es lo que él dijo, sino la tontería que creo le dije yo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Verás, yo…yo estaba muy dopado, no sé cuanto dije, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que le conté sobre Madara y sus padres.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿En verdad se lo dijiste?

-Recuerdo perfectamente su reacción, estaba como loco, pensé que me golpearía a mí.

-¡Oh, por Dios! Él no debió haberse enterado así…

La chica se levantó de la cama y buscó por todos lados algún celular.

- Hinata e Ino no aceptarían que te lo dijera. Me preocupa demasiado lo que Sasuke pueda hacer, y creo que sólo tú puedes detenerlo.

La joven se detuvo por completo y lo miró.

-Tengo que encontrarlo inmediatamente, ¡sabía que estaba pasando algo raro!

-Creo que ha ido tras su tío, al salir llamó a un tal Sabaku y le preguntó sobre la posible ubicación de Madara, enseguida colgó y desapareció de aquí.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-la pelirosa se llevó las manos a la frente- conociéndolo puede hacer una locura.

-Te lo he contado porque yo en mi condición no puedo hacer nada, llama a la policía y vayan a buscar a Sasuke lo más pronto posible.

-Tengo que irme-se quitó la sonda y el suero, dio con la bolsa que una de las chicas había llevado al hospital donde por suerte había un cambio de ropa para ella. Se vistió en el baño lo más rápido que pudo.

-Una cosa más-dijo Naruto al verla salir-, perdón por lo que dije.

Sakura resopló.

-Algún día se iba a enterar.

…

…

¿Por dónde iba a comenzar? Apenas había algo de dinero en el bolso, lo que utilizó para hacer una llamada desde un teléfono público. Lo más adecuado sería contactar a Tsunade.

-¿Bueno?-se escuchó decir a una voz de mujer.

-Soy Haruno.

-Ah…tu. ¿Qué tal va tu herida?

-Mucho mejor ahora. Llamo porque necesito de su ayuda.

-Deberías descansar.

-Es algo urgente, no puede esperar más.

-Bien, ¿qué sucede?

Justo cuando Sakura iba a contestar, cuando explicaría lo de Sasuke y Madara, se detuvo pues una pregunta fatalista cruzó por su mente. ¿Y si Sasuke hacía algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse? Llamar a la policía sería como llevarlos fácilmente hacía él. No podía por nada imaginarse al pelinegro encarcelado. El Uchiha era alguien indescifrable, no sabía como podía haber reaccionado ante su tío, pero con su temperamento, lo más seguro es que haría algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

Reconsideró lo que diría.

-Necesito saber si dieron con Madara Uchiha.

-Lamento informarte que eso aún no sucede, le hemos seguido la pista, pero aún necesitamos que el Juez nos extienda esa orden de aprensión, aún se tiene que verificar con pruebas que los bares de Kazahi eran de su propiedad.

-Comprendo. Entonces sólo te pido que me mantengas al tanto de ello.

-¿Haruno..?-la chica colgó y salió de la caseta telefónica.

Afuera una débil brisa matutina la recibió. Aunque ya era de mañana, todo estaba oscuro debido a que el cielo estaba completamente nublado y amenazaba con llover. Se sentía perdida y completamente desesperada. No tenía ni idea alguna de cómo encontrar ninguno de los Uchiha.

Aún se encontraba cerca del hospital, si no quería que la regresaran a él debía largarse de ahí de inmediato. Fue entonces que sin esperarlo, un coche derrapó sobre el cemento mojado y paró de golpe cerca de su acera. Apenas bajó una ventana y Sakura dejó salir un grito ahogado.

-Entra.-era Gaara quien conducía.

La pelirosa recordó lo que Naruto había contado, antes de irse, Sasuke había llamado al pelirrojo. Sin pensarlo dos veces subió al auto. Apenas cerró la puerta, sintió como la atmósfera se tornaba pesada. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle a ese chico, pero ese no era el momento y ella no estaba aún preparada para eso.

-Uchiha me llamó hace unas horas para preguntar sobre el posible paradero de su tío, no le puse demasiada atención hasta hace unos minutos que volvió a llamar.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-su propia voz le sonaba extraña.

-Idioteces solamente, parece que está dispuesto a matar a Madara.

El chico se pasó un alto a gran velocidad, después giró en una esquina, provocando que Sakura se golpeara contra el vidrio.

-¡Lo va a hacer, sé que lo hará!-chilló la chica.

-Su tío nunca está solo, siempre tiene un montón de guaruras que están dispuestos a matar a quien sea que se le acerque, lo que ha decidido hacer Sasuke es algo muy tonto.

El auto zigzagueó entre el tráfico, estando a punto de provocar varios accidentes.

-¿Sabes entonces dónde se encuentra?

-En un momento llegaremos.

En un movimiento inesperado para sobrepasar un coche, su mano fue a parar cerca de algo metálico a su costado, en medio de ambos asientos. Cuando giró a ver el objeto, se asustó al ver que era un arma.

Tenía miedo, no sólo por Sasuke y por ella, sino por los demás involucrados. Aquella era una pequeña guerra entre Uchihas en la cual más personas podían salir dañadas.

Se aferró por fin al cinturón de seguridad. Trató de calmarse un poco, pero era imposible en esa situación, además, la herida en el hombro le causaba punzadas de dolor.

Iba a preguntar algo más a Gaara, pero se quedó en silencio al verlo. ¿Quién lo diría? Esa era la tercera vez que lo veía desde aquella noche indeseable que había cambiado su vida. Sólo que ahora ya no sentía ningún tipo de odio hacía él, igualmente sus ansias de venganza se habían extinguido. Habían sucedido tantas cosas, algunas increíbles que los habían llevado hasta ese punto.

El chico le había causado mucho dolor, pero todo lo había hecho por su bien, para evitar que Itachi o Madara se quedaran con ella. Ahora sentía por él cierto agradecimiento, o quizás admiración, por lo decidido y valiente que había sido, y que hasta esos momentos, lo seguía demostrando.

Quizás, si todo aquello no hubiese sucedido, entre ellos hubiese sucedió algo realmente hermoso. Aunque claro, ahora no podía imaginar su vida sin Sasuke. Desde un principio lo de Gaara y ella había estado destinado a no suceder.

-Aquí es.-susurró el chico.

Tomó el arma y la escondió en su saco, bajando inmediato del auto. Sakura lo siguió, caminando dos o tres pasos atrás de él.

La enorme reja estaba abierta. Al fondo se alcanzaba a distinguir una enorme casa cuya fachada de piedra la hacia parecer algo lúgubre.

-Al parecer Uchiha ya llegó.-Gaara le señaló al auto deportivo estacionado a pocos metros de la entrada.

Apresuraron el paso, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta principal se detuvieron al mismo tiempo. Sakura quiso soltar un grito, pero tenía la garganta tan seca que ningún sonido salió de su boca. Sobre las escaleras estaban tirados dos hombres, ambos vestían de negro y parecían ser guardaespaldas.

-¡Los ha matado!-susurró la joven.

Con cuidado el pelirrojo se agachó y checó el pulso de uno de los cuerpos.

-Siguen vivos, al parecer sólo los noquearon.

La pelirosa suspiró, reprimiendo a la vez las ganas de llorar. No podía imaginar a Sasuke como un asesino. Ella se culparía toda la vida si él le robaba la vida a alguien.

Observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que a su alrededor habían dos armas. ¡Cuánto deseaba que aquellos no hubiese tenido siquiera oportunidad de disparar!

Entonces lo peor ocurrió. No había siquiera cruzado la puerta, cuando dentro se escucharon disparos. Sakura por impulso entró, y aunque Gaara intentó detenerla ella continuó. Un pasillo daba directo a la sala, donde se encontró con tres hombres, quienes no estaban sólo noqueados, pues sangraban del rostro, muestra de haber sido golpeados brutalmente.

La chica siguió avanzando hasta la habitación de donde provenían los gritos. Al fondo había un enorme par de puertas de cristal abiertas. Ambos caminaron en la oscuridad del lugar, agudizando el oído y preparados para correr en cualquier momento. Se quedaron a un paso de la entrada de la siguiente estancia. Desde su posición podían ver lo que estaba sucediendo dentro. Enfrentándose cara a cara estaban los dos Uchihas. Parecían tan similares, demostrando que los unía un lazo sanguíneo. Tan sólo había tres metros de distancia entre ambos. Cada uno apuntando con un arma al otro, con el rostro lleno de odio y al parecer, dispuestos a matar al otro. Incluso su pose era la misma, al igual que su porte. Eran de la misma altura, sus cabellos eran de una misma tonalidad de negro azabache, incluso se podría decir que Madara conservaba el atractivo característico de la familia, lo cual lo hacía verse como una versión más vieja del actual Sasuke.

-¿No te atreves a hacerlo, verdad? Eres igual que tu padre. ¡Oh, no! Me equivoco, él me rogó por su vida…se humilló para que lo dejara vivir.

El Uchiha más joven se tensó al momento y Sakura creyó que en verdad dispararía.

-No te atrevas…-su voz era ronca y llena de odio-…a mencionar…a mi padre.

-Mira mocoso, tu no serás quien me detenga, ni tu padre o tu hermano lo hicieron, menos lo lograrás tu. Jugué con ambos de diferentes maneras, y ¿sabes? Me hubiese gustado que el hacerte sufrir a ti hubiese durado un poco más.

-Tú has sido quien ha llevado a toda la familia hasta este punto. Tú comenzaste a pudrir el apellido.

Madara soltó una macabra risa que provocó que a la pelirrosa se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-¡Nosotros somos así, Sasuke! Tu padre era el más mojigato de todos, eran tan corrupto como yo, y ni hablemos de tu hermanito, quien fue el primero en aceptar invertir en mis negocios, sólo importándole el poder y el dinero. ¿Acaso tú eres diferente?

-¡Cállate imbécil!

Cuando el joven preparó el arma para disparar, Sakura corrió hacía él con una sola idea en la mente, la cual era todo menos cuidar su propia vida.

-¡No lo hagas!-gritó a la vez que se interponía entre ambos, a unos pasos de su amado, a quien le daba la espalda. Miraba cara a cara a Madara.

No tenía miedo, aunque hubiese pensado lo contrario cuando escuchó los disparos desde la entrada, ahora en ese momento estaba tranquila y concentrada. Lucharía por lo que más quería, aunque eso podría involucrar no salir bien librada de eso.

Giró a ver a Sasuke sobre su hombro.

-No lo hagas.-susurró pero a la vez su voz se escuchó tan clara como nunca antes.

Por un segundo pudo ver signos de sorpresa en la expresión de Sasuke, pero eso desapareció de inmediato, el chico seguía con un dedo en el gatillo, apuntando a su tío.

-No seas un estorbo.-ese par de ojos negros le dedicó la mirada más furiosa que ella había visto nunca, no había problema con que mirara así a Madara, pero que también lo hiciera con ella, la hacía sentirse traicionada.

La chica regresó la mirada al hombre frente a ella, quien la veía con una cara de burla.

-¿Te dejarás detener por una mujer como ella? ¿Tan vulnerable eres Sasuke? ¡Demuéstrame por lo menos antes de que te mate que no eres un cobarde como tu padre!

Sin esperárselo, Sakura sintió como el chico tomó del hombro y la aventó con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo fue a parar cerca de una columna, donde se estrelló tal cual muñeca de trapo.

El dolor se disparó por todo su cuerpo, haciendo énfasis en la herida que aún no sanaba en el inicio del brazo. Su visión comenzó a nublarse enseguida sintió el frio mármol del suelo, pero fue capaz de distinguir cuando Gaara se acercó a ella, apenas le había tocado la mejilla, cuando se escucharon dos disparos.

Sakura no pudo ver al instante quien había disparado, sus ojos estaban fijos en el pelirrojo, quien la miraba sin expresión alguna. De pronto, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, aspiró levemente y tosió sangre, igual de roja que sus cabellos.

La pelirrosa soltó un grito cuando éste cayó sobre sus rodillas, aparentemente sin vida.

…CONTINUARÁ.

…

…

…

Heyu!

Cómo están chicas? Uf! Ha sido taaaaaanto tiempo! (Ya sé ...ya sé...me merezco uno y mil regaños! TT^TT)

Creerán que los últimos meses no había subido capi porque me estanqué en este? Ni siquiera utilicé mis vacaciones para lo que me había propuesto: terminar todos mis fics. Tuve algo así como 'un bloqueo de escritor' que me duró demasiado... La culpa la tuvo este capitulo...comencé a escribirlo poco a poco...pero hubo un punto en que lo odié y no supe como dar marcha atrás... u.u...Peeero bueno...hoy amanecí con animo y ya ven...aqui esta la conti...xDD

El final-ahora si-viene al siguiente capi...espero subirlo el día de mañana o el domingo. ^^ Si aún les gusta este fic...me dejan un rw? Gracias!

PD. A quienes aún no se han enterado, en Facebook hay un grupo al que estan bienvenidas si son algo frikis, se llama 'Esposas de Sasuke Uchiha'. Y si son fans de los doramas, unanse al grupo de 'Doramaniaticas' para compartir los mejores dramas asiaticos k hemos visto, o consultar para ver cúal veremos ^^.

Gracias!

PD.2. De una vez advierto...espero no decepcionar a nadie con el final...pero no puedo hacer más...así pensé la historia desde años atrás...En el momento en que comencé a escribir el primer capi, ya tenía el final definido...así la imaginé y no puedo hacer más...gracias por su comprensión.


	24. Chapter 24

Final.

¿Debo advertir que quizás no les va a gustar? Si.

Además, es algo corto….XD lean bajo su propio riesgo….u.u

..

…

CAPITULO XXIV. Erase una vez…

Se quedó inmóvil, sin siquiera poder respirar. La escena frente a ella no podía estar peor. En esos segundos en que había caído, dos personas habían sido alcanzadas por las balas. Al instante que Sasuke había tirado a Sakura, Gaara había entrado por fin al despacho y había corrido a auxiliar a joven, sin embargo Madara había disparado hacía ellos. Su primer objetivo había sido la pelirrosa, pero Sabaku había interferido, aunque para él daba igual, también odiaba a ese chico.

El Uchiha más joven, sólo se percató de la dirección a la que su tío disparó. Con rabia apretó el gatillo. Inexplicablemente su mano temblaba, lo que provocó que sólo le diera en la mano, haciendo que dejara caer el arma.

Madara se fue hacía atrás, recargándose en el escritorio. Soltó un gemido de dolor mientras se observaba la mano mutilada y escurriendo en sangre.

-Veo que eres igual a todos nosotros-dijo el hombre mayor con dificultad-, llevas el odio en las venas.

Su expresión aunque parecía tener todas las de perder, no dejaba de ser de ser maliciosa. Lentamente se irguió ignorando la herida y avanzó dos pasos hacía su sobrino.

-No te muevas.-gritó Sasuke reafirmando su posición.

-Ahora que lo pienso, hubieses sido un buen colaborador, aún mejor que el idiota de tu hermano. Tienes agallas para haber llegado hasta este punto.

Su sobrino volvió a disparar, ahora la bala había pasado zumbando a un costado de la oreja de Madara, en signo de advertencia.

-Te dije que no te movieras imbécil.

El viejo sonrió y retrocedió.

-Aún tienes la oportunidad de ser grande. Piénsalo bien, mira el dinero y el poder que he reunido. Tú podrías sustituir a Itachi, ambos seríamos los dueños de la fortuna Uchiha, llevaríamos a nuestras empresas a la cima, no sólo controlando nuestros negocios secretos, sino también los legales. Eres alguien con temple, me has demostrado lo que puedes hacer. Ahora…dejemos esto…sino quieres que te mate.

Sasuke rió en seco ante las palabras de su tío.

-No sigas diciendo estupideces, ¿matarme tu a mí? ¡Tan sólo mira en posición esta cada uno en este momento! ¿En realidad crees que yo me haría socio de alguien como tu?

-Es mejor estar de mi lado que en contra.

Madara se había dejado caer al suelo, con la mirada puesta momentos atrás en un solo punto.

-Tú has sido el único culpable de que se jodiera toda la familia. La única razón por la cual el destino me permitió salir de tu trampa es para poder vengarme y ser yo quien te mate.

Hubo algo en sus palabras que hizo reaccionar a Sakura. Ella misma se había visto envuelta en un sentimiento similar al que ahora embargaba a Sasuke. El chico buscaba venganza, y ella sabía en carne propia el peligro y el dolor que esto conllevaba. De pronto una imagen devastadora llegó a su mente, el pelinegro tenía una expresión de malicia, con ambas manos cubiertas de sangre mientras todos sus enemigos caían uno a uno sin vida bajo sus pies. Ese era un ser cuya alma estaba siendo devorada por el odio. El Sasuke que ella conoció por primera vez en aquel antro, el chico engreído y con aires de grandeza, era ahora un inocente corderito comparado con el joven en su pesadilla.

No, no iba a permitir que el deseo de venganza lo destruyera. Era él quien la había salvado, no podía dejarlo caer más. Se levantó y caminó hacía él, hasta quedar atrás de él.

-Sasuke…-esperó a ver su reacción, sin embargo él ni se inmutó- Baja esa arma.

La pelirosa se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de cuanto temblaba. Quería ser fuerte, tener la mente clara en ese momento y detener al chico. Lamentablemente siempre se había distinguido por ser alguien débil, aunque en el exterior se creía fuerte ante los demás, ella sabía bien que estaba llena de dudas y miedos. Pero en ese momento, no podía dudar.

-Largo, Sakura.-la voz del pelinegro no demostraba ningún sentimiento.

-Tú no eres como él Sasuke, tú no eres un asesino.

Su voz sonaba a punto de romperse. Las lágrimas habían surgido en algún momento sin darse cuenta.

-¿Te dejas mandar por esa chiquilla?-se burló Madara.

-¡Cállate de una puta vez!-el chico volvió a tensar la mano hacía su tío.

-¡Si lo matas irás a la cárcel! ¿vale la pena eso?-susurró Sakura.

-El desgraciado mató a mis padres, ¡tú no entiendes eso! Sólo los mató por tener más poder. Fue el causante de que Itachi y yo quedáramos completamente solos. Después se encargó de llevarse a mi hermano al mismo infierno que él. Tú no sabes lo que es perder a tu familia por un tipo así, lo único que se merece es morir como gusano, igual que como mató a mi padre.

Por un minuto reinó el silencio, ninguno de los tres se movía de su posición, hasta que Madara se encargó de hacer explotar la burbuja.

-Eres un monstruo, ¿lo sabes verdad? Ese es el destino de todos los Uchiha, llegar alto, somos una familia de personas que saben lo que es el poder y les gusta tenerlo. Tu eres igual que yo, querido sobrino-avanzó hacía él, hasta quedar a un metro, a pocos centímetros de la boca de la pistola.

Sasuke preparó el arma, el chasquido fue para Sakura una premonición del disparo final. Como medida desesperada, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, quedando su mejilla en su espalda.

-¡No!-su grito se debió escuchar en toda la mansión.

El aire se había vuelto espeso, mezclándose con un hedor a muerte y sangre. Sakura trató de no escuchar, mientras se aferraba al pelinegro tan fuerte como podía.

¿Ese era su príncipe? ¿Un asesino? ¿Así terminaría todo? El iría a la cárcel por muchos años, quizás toda su vida. Ella tendría que soportar la soledad, llorando cada noche bajo las sábanas por la historia que pudo haber sido. Una vez más, no terminaría sonriendo ni al lado del hombre que amaba.

Pensó en Gaara, quien yacía a unos metros de ellos sin vida. Nunca pudo agradecerle lo que hizo por ella. ¿Sería lo mismo con Sasuke?

Inesperadamente, el pelinegro bajó el brazo.

-Seré un Uchiha, pero la gran diferencia entre tu y yo, tío, es que las ansias de poder no me guían.

Sakura no pudo sentirse tranquila, pues no pasó ni un segundo cuando alcanzó a ver cómo Madara se acercó y de golpe le arrebató el arma al joven, enseguida alcanzó la otra que el había dejado caer con anterioridad y les apuntó, dispuesto a disparar.

En un desesperado intento por proteger a la pelirrosa, el chico se volteó y abrazó a la chica, jalándola al suelo.

Así, sin poder ver nada de lo que sucedía, ella sólo escuchó una ráfaga de disparos.

…

…

…

-Eres un idiota, Uchiha.-dijo Tsunade mientras le ponía las esposas al joven.

Sakura estaba sentada en las escaleras, segundos atrás Sasuke la había estado abrazando, el sentir la fría brisa después llover era contrastante con la calidez que le brindaban los brazos del chico.

-¿Es necesario esto?-preguntó a la rubia.

-Joder, ¿qué quieren que yo haga? Él ha venido aquí a golpear a todo mundo, con un arma que por cierto le robó a algún policía.

-Era Madara. Además, fuiste tu quien y tus hombres quienes entraron y lo mataron-dijo él con fastidio.

-Deberías agradecerme Uchiha-la rubia le dedicó una mirada asesina- Aún tienes que declarar ante un juez, recuerda que Sabaku está herido, necesitamos investigar quien le disparó.

-Ya dije que fue mi tío.

-Deja de comportarte como una niña Uchiha, lo más probable es que sólo estés un par de horas encarcelado, vamos.-lo jaló del brazo rumbo a la patrulla.

Sakura los siguió. En ese momento los camilleros subieron a Gaara a la ambulancia, ella lo observó por un momento.

-Ven con él.-dijo Sasuke.

-Pero…

El chico resopló.

-Yo estoy bien, ahora ve con él.

La chica no lo pensó más y corrió a subirse al vehículo donde llevaban al pelirrojo. Si el chico vivía, se aseguraría de tener una charla muy larga con él.

…

…

…

Epilogo

Como cada viernes por la tarde se reunían a tomar el café ahí. Ella había llegado desde temprano, había sido una larga mañana en el trabajo, pero afortunadamente había salido antes de la hora. Miró al reloj por tercera vez y frunció el seño.

La maid que la atendía ya estaba visiblemente desesperada porque ella aún no hacía su pedido.

-Es una chiquilla.-susurró.

Sin duda a la joven le faltaba mucho que aprender en cuanto a atender a los clientes. Sin duda el lugar necesitaba gente como ella misma, que supiera hacer bien su trabajo. Pero claro, no podía dejar su puesto con una prestigiosa firma de abogados por trabajar como maid de nuevo.

De pronto la campanilla de la puerta sonó. Dos chicas entraron casi corriendo y se dirigieron hacía la mesa donde la pelirrosa esperaba.

-¡Perdón! Hemos tenido que esperar a Chouji para dejarle al bebé.-dijo Ino con la respiración agitada.

-Le dije que pudimos haberlo traído.-habló Hinata.

Sakura hizo señas a la maid para que se acercara a la mesa.

-¿Y que mi pobre hijo escuchara tus anécdotas de una noche de pasión con Naruto? ¡No, por favor! Era mejor que mi pobre criaturita estuviera lejos.

La pelinegra se hundió en su asiento.

-Podrías gritarlo con un megáfono si quieres.-dijo molesta.

Sakura rió.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio mientras que pedían sus cafés a la maid, cuando esta se hubo retirado, la pelirrosa estalló en risas.

-No sé si yo también quiera escuchar toda esa narración. Me sigo sintiendo extraña al escuchar tus relatos perversos sobre lo que Naruto y tú hacen en la cama.

-Y cuando no es en la cama.-agregó Ino.

Hinata se tapó el rostro con las manos.

-Maldigo el momento en el que me dejé convencer por ustedes dos para contarles mis cosas, par de arpías.-susurró.

-¡Te escuché Hyuga!-se quejó la rubia.

-Ya, calma chicas. Mejor cuéntenme cómo les ha ido esta semana, y no Ino, nada de confesiones sexuales.

-Asuma está cada día más enorme, aún no consigo que deje el chupón, pero con algo de entrenamiento lo hará.

-Pobre niño.-dijo la pelinegra.

-La culpa la tiene Chouji por consentirlo mucho. En el libro de Bebé y yo dice que…

Hinata y Sakura se miraron. Desde que Ino se había convertido en madre, había adquirido ideas extrañas de los libros para mamás que leía.

-¿Y tu que has hecho?-preguntó la Hyuga.

La pelirrosa sonrió.

-Nada fuera de lo común, ya saben, trabajar y trabajar.

-Eres detestable.-dijo su prima.

-¿Yo?

-Mírate, tienes esa enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Si, ¡Tú! Igual que Hinata puedes disfrutar de una noche de sexo tranquila sin tener que estar atendiendo cada media hora a un bebé.

-Vamos, estoy feliz porque hace dos días por pude regalarle a Mamá ese departamento que les platiqué.

-¡Oh, qué bien!-dijo la pelinegra emocionada.

-Y en el trabajo, Gaara consiguió ganar el caso contra aquel tipo que salió en las noticias, pudimos comprobarle que era cómplice de los yakuzas de Kunayomi.

-Es increíble.

-¿Qué cosa, Ino?

La maid llevó sus cafés, cuando se fue la rubia contestó.

-Es curiosa la forma en que todo lo de ustedes se arregló. El que Sasuke y Gaara se hallan aliado para formar esa firma de abogados y sacarla adelante en tan solo unos años es increíble.

-¡Eh! Te olvidas de mí, esos dos sin mi participación no serían nada.-se quejó Sakura.

-Claro que tu has sido la clave del éxito, de los tres eres la más terca.

-¿Pero no te sientes rara? Digo, tu historia con Sabaku, aunque pasó hace mucho, ¿qué el no sentía algo por ti? Ahora que trabajan juntos debe ser extraño.-opinó Hinata.

La pelirrosa sonrió. El destino los había llevado a ambos por caminos realmente extraños hasta donde ahora estaban.

-Creo ya haberles explicado eso. Él comprendió hace mucho tiempo que lo de Sasuke y yo era algo contra lo que podría. Además esos dos se hicieron amigos, ¿qué puedo yo hacer? Me les uní y por fin puedo decir, aunque suene irónico, que conozco en verdad a Gaara. Nos llevamos muy bien. Ah…lo voy a invitar el siguiente viernes, para que comprueben que es una lindura de persona.

-Vaya, lo que son las cosas-Ino suspiró- varios años lo odiaste a muerte, igual también hiciste con Sasuke, te vengaste de ambos, y mira ahora como acabaron.

La Haruno tomó de su café sin borrar la sonrisa. Era cierto lo que su prima decía. Aquellos dos chicos habían entrado en su vida siendo los malos de la historia, y en cada caso, habían terminado siendo los héroes.

La tarde transcurrió como siempre, como cada viernes cuando las tres se reunían. Hacía mucho que ya no vivían juntas, las tres habían terminado la universidad y ya dos de ellas estaban casadas. Cada una estaba haciendo su vida tranquilamente, y su amistad a pesar de los problemas por los que había pasado, seguía siendo igual de fuerte que desde el comienzo.

…

…

Encendió la luz del pasillo. El lugar parecía desierto. ¿Por qué aún no llegaba? Oh, claro, era viernes. Cada quinto día de la semana se encontraba con sus amigas y duraban horas platicando, o quien sabe qué haciendo.

Sasuke resopló con decepción, ese día por lo visto tendría que cocinar y cenar solo. Hacía mucho había aprendido a hacer su orgullo de hombre a un lado cuando a Sakura se refería. No era bueno llevarle la contraria a alguien como ella, aunque claro, aunque fuera sólo por diversión lo hacía, y cuando veía que realmente venía el enojo en la chica, se retractaba.

Bebió agua de una botella, apenas había dado un trago cuando lo recordó. Justamente por su actitud le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento. Aquella vez que se la topó en el antro su actitud desafiante fue lo que le atrajo.

De no haber sido por ella, él no habría podido detenerse cuando tuvo la oportunidad de matar a Madara, la persona que más daño había hecho a su familia. Cuando el ya estaba comenzando a creer que en realidad era un monstruo, como su tío afirmaba, ella con un simple abrazo lo había calmado, haciéndolo reflexionar sobre el camino que estaba a punto de tomar.

-Veo que ya llegaste.-la escuchó decir desde el marco de la puerta.

¿Era normal sentir ese alivio al verla? Quizás no, ¿pero qué más daba?

Sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a ella tal fiera al acecho.

-Oh, veo que alguien está feliz de verme.-se burló Sakura.

-¿Cómo es que te dejaron venir temprano tus amigas? ¿Eh?-la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él.

-Desde que saben que estamos intentando tener un bebé han sido algo comprensivas en ese aspecto.

Sasuke bramó.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Les contaste eso?-preguntó con fastidio.

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Son mis amigas, debían enterarse que por fin el señor Uchiha accedió a tener un hijo.

El pelinegro la miró detenidamente y completamente serio.

-Si no lo habíamos decidido antes era porque te vi muy metida en el trabajo.

-Ya lo sé.

De pronto la expresión de Sasuke se tornó divertida.

-Entonces…

-¿Si?

-Deberíamos apresurarnos a tenerlo.

Sakura soltó un suspiro.

-Supongo.

El chico no esperó más. Desde el primer segundo que la vio ahí quiso poseerla. La besó con la misma intensidad que siempre lo hacía, mostrando cierta desesperación en el movimiento de sus labios, de sus manos tocándolo todo, provocándola con cada caricia y cada roce.

Ella lo traicionaba cuando menos lo esperaba. El planeaba besarla y calentarla primero, cuando Sakura optó por meter la mano donde no debía, o más bien, donde él quería justamente que la tuviera.

Acarició levemente su miembro, mientras que con la otra mano le quitaba el cinturón. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo excitado que estaba ella simplemente sonrió satisfecha.

-Veo que estás cooperando, amor.

Se tensó cuando la pelirrosa lo liberó por completo la ya creciente erección.

-Todo sea por revivir el clan-susurró el pelinegro fingiendo decepción.

La chica se agachó hasta tener la entrepierna del chico y _aquello_ frente a ella. Sacó la lengua y la deslizó lentamente por el tronco.

Cuando Sasuke estaba comenzando a pensar en qué lugar lo harían esa noche, Sakura se levantó sin más y se fue corriendo al baño. Él se quedó totalmente desconcertado, la absurda idea de que le hubiese dado asco un oral lo hacía sentirse humillado. Trató de serenarse y que su cuerpo se tranquilizara, se puso acomodó la bragueta y fue tras ella.

No había siquiera llegado a la puerta cuando escuchó cómo la joven vomitaba.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó al verla sobre el escusado.

-¿Ves que lo esté?-alcanzó a decir.

-Sólo quiero ayudar.

Ella volvió a devolver. El pelinegro esperó a que terminara y le alcanzó una toalla.

-¿Qué has comido hoy?

Le jodía en verdad la idea de no tener sexo esa noche, pero la salud de ella importaba más.

-No sé exactamente que me hizo mal, hoy en la mañana también devolví y pensé que había sido el sushi de ayer…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Sasuke entendió a la primera, más ella tardó en acomodar las piezas.

De haber podido saltar sin verse ridículo, el pelinegro lo hubiera hecho. Lo que si hizo fue levantar a Sakura, aún con olor de vómito, la abrazó muy fuerte.

-¿Será posible?-susurró ella a su oído.

-Soy un Uchiha, claro que es posible-dijo con el ego por los cielos, y la felicidad, mucho, mucho más allá.

¿Final feliz? Quizás, pero para un par de padres primerizos, ese es el comienzo de la siguiente historia.

…

…

"Existen príncipes de colores,  
Lo hay en princesas también  
Está el rosa, el verde, el lila  
En fin...  
¿Y en dónde está el azul?  
¿Azul?  
El azul es una mezcla impura...  
Amor, dolor, alegría, traición...  
¡Pues es que no existe tal!  
Es un simple despiste hacia el hombre,  
Por competir a ser el mejor...  
¿Y el premio?  
¿Cuál es la recompensa?  
El triste, roto y herido corazón puro  
De una mujer...  
¡Y sí!...  
Es que así es...  
Es como un cuento lleno de fantasía  
Pero también el terror...  
¿El príncipe azul?  
¡Ajá!  
El sueño de toda niña destruido  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos...  
Dejando atrás el verdadero amor...  
Por tropezar  
¡Con el tal príncipe azul...! "

*Victoria Paniagua

…

….

….

…

.

Hola, por última vez en esta historia! ñ.ñ!

Ok, primeramente, advertí que el final quizás no les gustaría….No soy buena en los finales… TT^TT

Pero bueno, en un rw pueden decirle que les pareció, ¿si?

No fue tan largo…se supone que esto sería sólo un corto epilogo…Por eso lo actualicé tan rápido, perdón si se decepcionaron por eso.

Ah…esta es mi segunda historia que termino. ¡Y vaya que tardé para terminarla! ¿Cuánto fue? ¿Cómo dos años o algo así no?

Notas curiosas:

-Aún recuerdo el día que comencé a escribirla, el primer capítulo me lo eché en el área de cómputo de la biblioteca de la universidad. ¡En ese momento estaba tan emocionada con el fic! Creo que ha sido la historia que he comenzado con más ganas…XD

-El título me encanta…XD…en serio…XD …fue lo primero que me imaginé de todo…xDDD a partir de éste formulé la historia.

-Este fic…al igual que todos los demás, surgió mientras estaba en el transporte urbano….^^…mientras regresaba de la uni…XD.

…

Y bueno, no me queda más que agradecerles su apoyo todo este tiempo. Este fue mi segundo fic, aún sigo experimentando y me falta mucho por aprender, si en algún momento les gustó, con eso soy me doy por bien servida, soy feliz sólo por el hecho de que alguien lea mis historias raras.

Gamsahamnida! ^^


End file.
